


Пригласи меня на танец

by sige_vic



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 63,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cлучайно подслушанный разговор все меняет в жизни как Берти, так и его камердинера. Истории, загадки, чувства, танец в парижском клубе и парочка попаданий в горячий суп с последующим оттуда извлечением.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. О гарпунах и анонимных типах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sorting Out the Dance Card](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501839) by [Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy/pseuds/Mercy). 



> Перевод 6 главы - Neublau; 7 главы - Dreaming Cat  
> Беты: Тапкиврозь, Nitocriss

1\. О гарпунах и анонимных типах

Один взгляд на ряды Каледонского рынка, кишащие людской толпой, позволил мне легко заметить котелок четырнадцатого размера, возвышающийся над простыми смертными. Крепко сжав в руках свой трофей (если вам интересно, это была ваза, которую я должен был по поручению тети Далии раздобыть для коллекции дяди Тома), я двинулся по направлению к цели, горя желанием поскорее передать хрупкий предмет в значительно более надежные руки. Я радостно поприветствовал было своего камердинера и только после этого заметил, что вклинился в оживленную беседу: собеседник Дживса тоже обернулся и воззрился на меня. Это был пожилой джентльмен достойного вида – возможно, бывший наниматель или родственник.   
Дживс извлек антикварный предмет из моих цепких лап, после чего представил нас друг другу:   
– Инспектор Блум, мой наниматель мистер Вустер.   
Не могу не признаться – я слегка поежился, хоть и попытался это скрыть. Когда парня вроде меня не раз отправляли за решетку (как справедливо, так и несправедливо), неудивительно, что, столкнувшись с представителем правосудия, пусть даже при самых невинных обстоятельствах, он первым делом захочет бежать в направлении ближайшей подворотни с криками: «Только не это!» Однако я сдержал в себе столь недостойный позыв – ведь я верил, что Дживс не навлечет на мою голову несправедливый арест среди ясного чего-то там, и протянул для приветствия совершенно не дрожащую руку. 

– Приятно познакомиться, – сообщил инспектор, от души возвращая рукопожатие, и я выдохнул с облегчением, когда он ничего не стал говорить о моем криминальном прошлом и вместо этого вновь обратился к моему камердинеру: – Что ж, мне пора. Надеюсь, на днях увидимся. Не стоит ждать очередной вспышки воровства. – Он хохотнул и даже предпринял попытку чего-то вроде хлопка по спине – я впервые в жизни видел, чтобы с Дживсом так обращались, но его это, похоже, совершенно не возмутило.   
Я пропустил ответное adieu Дживса, потому что мысли мои были заняты этой самой вспышкой воровства. Какого еще воровства? Чьего? Моего? Я не стал поднимать эту тему до возвращения домой – суета путешествия по улицам не располагает к серьезным разговорам, но, как только я оказался у камина, сжимая в руках в. с с., первые мои слова после благодарности за принесенный напиток были следующими:  
– Воровство, Дживс? Что за воровство?   
–Какое-то время назад я помог расследованию инспектора Блума, сэр.  
– Помог? Ты имеешь в виду, что обнаружил ключевую улику, которая раскрыла преступника? Нашел вмятину в каменной стене или следы под окном? Выступил в роли Шерлока Холмса при Блуме-Уотсоне?   
– Не сомневаюсь, что полиция и без моего вмешательства пришла бы к правильным выводам, сэр, – невозмутимо проговорил Дживс, передвигая на столе objects d’art, чтобы протереть под ними пыль. 

– Но ты привел их к цели быстрее, не так ли?  
– Хвастаться мне не к лицу, сэр, – ответил он с полным отсутствием проницаемости на лице.   
– Да ладно – думаю, мы уже давно оставили позади тот этап, когда я мог считать, что ты позволяешь себе так называемые вольности. Уверен, они вручили тебе медаль или что-то вроде того, и ты ее прячешь.  
– Вовсе нет, сэр. – Теперь Дживс вытирал пыль с полки, которая несколько секунд назад уже была оставлена им без единой пылинки. А еще мне показалось, что он еле заметно вздохнул. – Период, в который произошли данные события, не из тех, что я с удовольствием вспоминаю, не говоря уже об обсуждении.  
Мне стыдно признаться, но, пока меня вот так прямо не ткнули носом, я никогда не задумывался о том, чем занимался Дживс до судьбоносного утра (ну хорошо, хорошо, дня), когда появился у меня на пороге. Конечно, я понимал, что он не возник в тот момент из ниоткуда, но я человек, живущий сегодняшним днем, и теперь, когда мне напомнили, что у Дживса было прошлое – да еще и, скорее всего, неприятное, – я просто понятия не имел, что сказать. Дживс не демонстрировал всем подряд даже малейшие отблески Дживса-человека (в отличие от Дживса-лучшего-из-всех-камердинеров), поэтому я всеми фибрами души, где бы эти фибры ни находились, порадовался редчайшей привилегии оказаться в рядах избранных. В то же время я пожалел о том, что невольно заставил его вспомнить о чем-то неприятном. 

– Я и не прошу тебя это обсуждать, – быстро сказал я. – К вопросу о вольностях – ты можешь смело посылать своего молодого господина ко всем чертям, если он будет приставать к тебе с неуместными расспросами.   
– Вы не могли знать, сэр, – мягко проговорил Дживс. – Все в порядке.   
К сожалению, иногда мой рот опережает рассудок – вот и сейчас, не успела в моей голове сформироваться мысль, как она тут же оказалась на языке:   
– Неужели тебя ложно обвинили в чем-то, Дживс? – Сказав это, я тут же хлопнул себя по лбу и проговорил следующую фразу за Дживса, потому что сомневался, что он сам ее озвучит, хоть и получил на это разрешение: – Иди ко всем чертям, Бертрам!   
На губах Дживса появилась тень улыбки.  
– Нет, сэр, – сказал он. – Вор был задержан благодаря моей информации. Ситуация была похожа на историю с жемчугом миссис Трэверс, только вор был настоящим, а мотивы не такими невинными.   
– То есть хозяйка дома их не закладывала, так?  
– Да, сэр. Преступником оказался лакей, с которым мы ранее стали дружны. – Слово «дружны» Дживс произнес каким-то странным тоном, и я подумал, что, конечно, никому не понравится, когда твой закадычный приятель оказывается воришкой драгоценностей. 

– Какие странные обстоятельства, Дживс, – сказал я. – Но не буду докучать тебе расспросами, раз ты не любишь об этом вспоминать.   
– Спасибо, сэр, – сказал он и вернулся к протиранию пыли с уже протертых поверхностей.

 

Я вставил интерлюдию, которая была изложена выше, – если, конечно, можно назвать интерлюдией эпизод до начала описания событий, – не потому, что она имеет прямое отношение к тому, о чем я сейчас начну рассказывать, но для того, чтобы, добравшись-таки до связанных с ней событий, не останавливаться и не углубляться в описание этого, казалось бы, случайного rencontre. Можете пока смело выбросить этот эпизод из головы, а еще лучше – положить его куда-нибудь на задворки своей памяти, чтобы потом не листать судорожно страницы, когда придет время его вспомнить.   
Что действительно имело значение для обозримого б. – это тот факт, что в одну особо памятную ночь Гая Фокса Барми Фотерингей-Фиппс запустил в туалете «Трутней» петарду, после чего задвижка на двери начала барахлить. Починить ее было нельзя, потому что комитет клуба, еще после легендарного Пожара Римских свечей 98 года, постановил, что каждый, кто взорвет в клубе хоть что-нибудь посерьезнее рождественской хлопушки, будет вышвырнут из него вон, а никто не хотел ябедничать на беднягу Барми – ведь он искренне принял петарду за сигару. С тех пор эта задвижка имела – и имеет по сей день – неприятное свойство периодически заедать и запирать человека внутри, пока кто-нибудь не услышит вопли: «Эй, я тут застрял!» – или не придет в уборную, ведомый зовом природы.   
Лично я завел привычку сообщать людям, у которых просил извинения за отлучку, о том, куда иду, и просил их отправить спасательную экспедицию, если не вернусь в течение пяти минут. Застряв в уборной в очередной раз, я не стал стучать и звать на помощь, так как поблизости никого не было, а со вздохом прислонился к раковине, настроившись на ожидание спасителя.   
Не успел я заскучать, как послышались шаги и голоса, обещавшие скорое освобождение, и я уже совсем собрался было забарабанить кулаком по двери, но замер с занесенной рукой, услышав свое имя.   
– Берти? Берти Вустер? – произнес голос, который я не узнал. Реплика «Да, выпустите меня!» замерла у меня на губах, потому что это было не обращение. Обо мне говорили. – Да он бы никогда, – продолжил незнакомый голос.   
«Что я бы никогда?» – задумался я.   
– Думаешь, нет? – спросил другой голос, столь же для меня незнакомый. Возможно, это был Уфи Проссер, но я бы не поручился. На свете есть тысячи парней, которые разговаривают точно так же, как он, а я могу узнать даже отдаленно знакомых «трутней» в лицо, но по голосу опознаю только самых ближайших друзей – и даже из них не всех по единственной фразе. – Так много девушек вокруг – а он не женат, – продолжал тем временем второй парень.  
– Ни малейшей предрасположенности, – сказал первый.   
– Бьюсь об заклад, он сам еще не разобрался, – заявил второй. – Можно рыбачить сетью всю жизнь, потому что никто не сказал тебе про гарпун, но только он к тебе попадает… Ух! Поражаешься, зачем вообще брал в руки эту дурацкую сеть.   
Мне пришлось прижаться к двери ухом, чтобы услышать еще что-нибудь – они начали удаляться, так и не выпустив меня, но я ведь не мог дать им знать, что услышал их слова.   
– Я и сам раньше не знал о том, к чему стремится мое сердце… – было последними словами, которые мне удалось разобрать – так я и остался в полном неведении относительно того, к чему стремилось сердце второго парня, равно как и того, при чем тут гарпуны, в чем именно я не разбираюсь и какое, черт побери, все это имеет отношение к моим расторгнутым помолвкам.   
Я все еще размышлял над этим, когда явился Таппи, чтобы выпустить меня. Ни один из голосов снаружи не напомнил мне те, что я услышал, когда был взаперти, а Уфи вообще, как выяснилось, ошивался где-то в Италии – так что он никак не мог быть одним из собеседников, разве что кто-то притащил с собой невероятно громкий телефон. Беспокойные мысли не давали мне сосредоточиться на приятной беседе и бросании карт, и я в конце концов сдался – если уж голова забита тяжкими думами, нет иного способа от них избавиться, кроме как поделиться проблемой с Дживсом. Так что я торопливо покинул клуб и отправился домой. 

Дживс приподнял левую бровь на целых два волоса, продемонстрировав таким образом легкое удивление моему раннему возвращению – как и тому, что я тут же рванул на кухню, вместо того чтобы торопливо подождать у двери его помощи в разоблачении. Я даже не дал ему возможности по обыкновению поинтересоваться, насколько успешно прошел мой визит в клуб.   
– Что ты знаешь о рыбалке с гарпуном, Дживс? – спросил я, махнув рукой, чтобы он сел обратно за стол, где его дожидался наполовину отполированный чайник.   
– Немного, сэр. Мне доводилось один или два раза участвовать в этом занятии.  
– И как ты считаешь, это лучше, чем рыбачить сетью?  
– Это зависит от конкретной рыбы, которую требуется поймать, – ответил он, на этот раз приподняв брови даже больше, чем на два волоска. – Но определенно в этом виде рыбалки больше азарта.   
– Но если бы тебе не попался гарпун, ты бы отлично ловил рыбу сетью?  
– Скорее удочкой, сэр, – сказал он, и я почувствовал в его голосе надвигающееся «если позволите поинтересоваться…»  
Я избавил его от необходимости задавать вопрос.  
– Видишь ли, Дживс, сегодня были случайно подслушаны некоторые слова. Я знаю, что тот, кто подслушивает, никогда не узнает о себе ничего хорошего, но, учитывая, что я был заперт в туалете, я ничего не мог поделать. Услышанное повергло меня в недоумение, и теперь я пытаюсь его разрешить. – И я честно пересказал разговор, который был намертво запечатлен в моей памяти.  
Дживс снова взял отставленный было в сторону чайник и произнес, обращаясь скорее к нему, чем ко мне:   
– Похоже, сэр, что второй участник разговора верит, исходя из собственного опыта, что вам следует рассмотреть возможность, которая еще не приходила вам в голову, но как только придет, покажется более… захватывающей, чем варианты, которые, по вашему мнению, у вас уже имеются. – Он даже ресницами не махнул в мою сторону, так и уставившись на чайник.   
– Но сердце, Дживс? Он чуть ли не предположил, что я в кого-то втрескался – и даже не знаю об этом. Неужели я такой чайник в сердечных делах?  
Видимо, вспомнив о чайниках, Дживс в очередной раз отставил в сторону свой и бросил на меня взгляд человека, которому многое приходится терпеть.  
– Считаете ли вы, что такое возможно, сэр?  
– Это ведь мое сердце, так? Разве я могу в нем настолько не разбираться?  
– Если я правильно запомнил изложенный вами разговор, в нем содержался намек на то, что можете.  
– Что за глупость! – рассмеялся я. – Уж всяко я больше поверю себе, чем какому-то анонимному типу, который, скорее всего, понятия не имеет, о чем говорит. А насчет рассмотренных мной возможностей – он явно меня вообще не знает, иначе был бы в курсе, что мне от кого только не доводилось улепетывать – и теперь для меня просто нет ничего невозможного и невероятного. От официанток, поварих, бывших карманниц – и на самый верх, до особ королевской крови. Кроме того, я был помолвлен почти с каждой знакомой девушкой. В число кандидаток в мои жены не входили разве что тетушки и всякие престарелые особы – но если именно они относятся к разряду гарпунов, то пусть этот второй тип с ними и рыбачит.   
Я внутренне содрогнулся от одной только мысли о тетушках. Конечно, тетки должны каким-то образом плодить новых теток – но пусть они, пожалуйста, занимаются этим делом без меня.   
– Разве что, – продолжил я свои размышления вслух, – я пропускаю что-то, вообще исключающее весь женский… – Если бы я держал в этот момент что-то в руках, я бы непременно это самое что-то выронил, раз уж челюсть у меня отвисла на добрых четыре фута. Не мог же он иметь в виду… – В самом-то деле!   
– Сэр? – переспросил Дживс, видимо не замечая смятения, охватившего юного господина.  
– Если это исключает вообще весь женский пол, в таком случае… В самом-то деле! Это как-то слегка чересчур – подкрадываться к дверям туалетов и обвинять всех подряд в… в… ну вообще! Нельзя вот так в открытую говорить подобное о людях! 

 

Дживс полностью углубился в работу над чайником, который к этому моменту уже сиял – но, видимо, в недостаточной для Дживса степени.   
– Полагаю, джентльмен, о котором идет речь, упомянул, что сам относится к данной категории – если, конечно, речь шла именно об этом, – сказал он. – Я бы на вашем месте не стал беспокоиться, сэр.   
– Да, наверное, ты прав. Отставляя в сторону мое доброе имя, я просто ума не приложу, что могло подать кому-то идею, что я… – Я в шоке замотал головой. Конечно, было у меня в школе несколько эпизодов – но у кого их не было. Это ничего не значит и никого из тебя не делает – мой предпоследний семестр в Оксфорде мог бы стать в моей жизни поворотным, если бы это было не так. Одна ночь тогда бы все изменила – но это было просто развлечением, подогретым парами шампанского; попыткой ухватиться за уходящую студенческую романтику. 

– Даже если бы он был совершенно прав, – объявил я, – а я полагаю, что он не прав, в подобные авантюры не стоит пускаться людям, которые желают проводить свои дни на свободе. Кроме того, ты бы ужаснулся не меньше, чем в случае моей радостной прогулки к алтарю с Гонорией Глоссоп, и уволился – что, вполне вероятно, привело бы к тому, что мне и в самом деле пришлось бы жениться на Гонории… Лучше уж тюрьма в таком случае, честное слово!   
– Значительное количество уважаемых во всех остальных аспектах особ состояли и состоят в тайных отношениях того рода, о котором вы говорите, сэр, и благополучно избегают разоблачения, – проговорил Дживс несколько странным голосом, хотя выражение его лица не меньше обычного напоминало при этом надутую лягушку. – Если бы вы вступили в подобную связь, мое дальнейшее пребывание у вас на службе зависело бы от второй стороны и от изменений в домашнем укладе, а не от самого факта.

Не могу не признаться, что я был ошеломлен и сбит с ног. Если бы шок был чуть сильнее, я бы самым буквальным образом сполз на пол.   
– Однако, – выдавил я, – это весьма революционное заявление с твоей стороны, Дживс, но я в любом случае полагаю, что мы сейчас обсуждаем совершенно умозрительную ситуацию, и предположение этого парня не просто ни на чем не основано, но и вообще на редкость бредово.  
– Как скажете, сэр. 

– Хотя я не могу не поинтересоваться – назови это смертельным любопытством, Дживс, – какой должна быть «вторая сторона», чтобы ты не отправился на поиски более зеленых пастбищ?   
– Я не могу назвать вам конкретных имен, сэр. Это было скорее теоретическое рассуждение.  
– Ну ладно. В любом случае это глупый разговор – ведь ничего подобного не произойдет. 

 

Я твердо вознамерился выбросить этот случай из головы и более-менее преуспел. К «менее» относились ремарки Дживса относительно тайных отношений и странные взгляды, которые он периодически бросал на меня в течение нескольких следующих дней – словно ожидал, что я вот-вот начну декламировать вирши о моей безумной любви к Бинго Литтлу или что-то в этом роде. Он не слишком сильно ошибся бы в своих предположениях относительно Бинго и тайных отношений – но это была история, покрытая пылью веков. 

Таким образом, я счел необходимым установить новое правило.

– Дживс, перестань бросать на меня странные взгляды, – сказал я ему через два дня после нашего памятного разговора, когда он снимал с вешалки шляпу и пальто, чтобы отправиться туда, куда отправляются камердинеры в свой выходной вечер.

– Я постараюсь исправить свое поведение, сэр, если вы потрудитесь уточнить, что именно вас не устраивает. 

– Эта твоя манера, Дживс, эти странные взгляды. Как будто ты ожидаешь от молодого господина, что он воткнет в петлицу зеленую гвоздику и выкинет что-нибудь компрометирующее. 

– У меня не было подобных намерений, сэр, – скованно ответил он, – и ничего подобного я не ожидаю.

– Ну что ж, – сказал я растерянно, – хорошо. 

Конечно, он ни за что не стал бы признаваться в этом – и, в конце концов, странные вз. могли быть обращены на вустеровские локоны, которым пора было встретиться с ножницами. 

– Желаете что-то еще, сэр?

– Э… Нет, Дживс. Можешь идти. Хорошо повеселиться.

– Спасибо, сэр. – И он выскользнул прочь, оставляя за собой легкий след неодобрения.

Я задумчиво нахмурился, глядя на захлопнувшуюся за ним дверь. Мне неприятно было думать о том, что подслушанный разговор не дает ему покоя – это было последнее, чего я добивался, когда поделился с ним своей проблемой. Еще я гадал, был ли он в курсе моего знакомства с гарпунами – если уж использовать это сравнение, – и переживал, что теперь наш счастливый холостяцкий уклад подвергается угрозам сразу с двух фронтов.

Но это был именно что счастливый холостяцкий уклад. У меня не было ни малейшего намерения связывать себя отношениями еще с кем-нибудь – открыто или тайно. Учитывая блистательный интеллект Дживса, он просто не мог в этом сомневаться. Я говорил ему не раз и не два, что совершенно без него пропаду, и уже успел в нескольких случаях продемонстрировать это на практике. Совершенно очевидно, что его позиция не могла подвергнуться опасности от кого бы то ни было. 

Конечно, существовала леденящая душу вероятность, что на самом деле он не был так уж терпим к этому самому тайному… гарпунированию и начал после нашего разговора высматривать малейшие признаки, чтобы оповестить своего знакомого инспектора и дать деру. Но он ведь практически прямым текстом сказал, что ничего не имеет против, а учитывая то, что он никогда не сдерживался, высказывая критическое отношение к галантерейным товарам и струнным инструментам, я не мог не прийти к выводу, что мне не стоит переживать – и дело, должно быть, все-таки в моих волосах. 

Не могу сказать, что после этих выводов я совсем расслабился, но все-таки пришел в слегка более умиротворенное состояние и решил провести тихий вечер дома, в компании большого стакана скотча и легкого романчика. Но только я удобно устроился и приступил к одному и другому, как тишину квартиры разрезал телефонный звонок.

Странно, как события часто словно цепляются одно за другое, когда, казалось бы, ничто этого не предвещает. Голос, раздавшийся в телефонной трубке, принадлежал не кому иному, как Преподобному Х.П. Пинкеру, которого все родные и близкие называли Стинкером из-за его несчастной склонности запинаться обо все, что попадается ему под ноги. В одном из предыдущих абзацев я уже упоминал об одной сентиментальной ошибке, произошедшей в Оксфорде. Конечно, это случилось до того, как Стинкер отправился по религиозной стезе, но именно он был вторым участником той истории. На самом деле, я когда-то даже счел именно ее причиной того, что он решил начать застегивать воротник сзади. 

Правда, его я об этом никогда не спрашивал – после того опрометчиво проведенного вечера последовали годы его подготовки к вступлению в сан, в течение которых у него не было времени видеться со старыми приятелями. Когда мы снова встретились, он уже был помолвлен со Стиффи Бинг и, как мне показалось, обо всем забыл – что я в свое время сразу же и предложил ему сделать. Я бы ни о чем таком сейчас и не подумал, если бы тема, возникшая после моего туалетного заточения, не подняла на поверхность то воспоминание, и тут уж невозможно было не удивиться странной связи событий. Стинкер был в Лондоне и хотел о чем-то со мной поговорить, так что я пригласил его на следующий день на обед и повесил трубку, чувствуя при этом какое-то странное нервное напряжение. 

Конечно, он мог всего лишь собираться что-то украсть по поручению Стиффи, но, учитывая обстоятельства, первой моей мыслью было: «Боже, неужели он захочет ворошить прошлое?» Однако голос у него был исключительно жизнерадостный, так что я решил, что мои страхи – просто плоды разыгравшегося воображения. 

Тут еще и память заодно разыгралась и извлекла из своих глубин сцену: диван, слишком много шампанского, голая кожа, руки везде, и вообще все – везде. А еще невнятные слова обожания, каких вашему покорному ни прежде, ни потом никогда не говорили. В разгар стр. это, конечно, было одно дело, но в резком утреннем свете Стинкер посмотрел на меня с таким ужасом, что я поспешил его утешить, сказав, что все это было совершенно несерьезно и чисто по-дружески. Именно в этот момент он пулей выкатился из моей комнаты, и в следующий раз мы заговорили годы спустя, когда он был уже викарием и будущим мистером Стиффи. 

Мог ли подслушанный мной парень иметь в виду эту историю? Мог ли он, упаси боже, каким-то образом про нее узнать и предположить, что я тайно и неосознанно страдаю по Стинкеру? Нет. Конечно, я должен был быть трупом, чтобы мне не понравилось в свое время это занятие (одно только воспоминание о нем оказывало на меня такое неловкое воздействие, что мне приходилось перед сном принимать определенные меры). Однако единственное, что причиняло мне что-то хотя бы отдаленно похожее на страдание, была мысль об отличной дружбе со Стинкером Пинкером, которую мы тогда потеряли в самом расцвете и больше уже по-настоящему не восстановили. 

Нет уж, благодарю покорно, все-таки я вполне неплохо знаю собственное сердце. Хотя, конечно, теперь, когда все проблемы со Стинкером остались позади, не помешает приложить побольше усилий к восстановлению отношений. Чего бы сейчас от меня Стинкер ни хотел, я как следует постараюсь продемонстрировать ему добрую волю и самые искренние приятельские чувства. 

Я не стал озадачивать Дживса еще и этой проблемой – он как раз изрядно потеплел после того, как я сообщил ему за завтраком, что хочу подстричься, поэтому не стоило портить достигнутый результат, пусть даже я не разобрался с вопросом самостоятельно. Кому-то может показаться странным, что небедный человек вроде меня всем цирюльням в Лондоне и окрестностях предпочитает домашнюю стрижку, но тут нужно помнить о том, что Дживс отличается таким же реакционным отношением к прическам, как и к вопросам моды. 

Я ходил к парикмахеру ровно один раз с тех пор, как Дживс поступил ко мне на службу, причем он тогда только-только начал у меня работать. В итоге он не только не одобрил получившуюся прическу, но и выглядел весьма оскорбленным тем, что я вообще куда-то пошел и не попросил его меня подстричь. Годы общения с тетками научили меня тому, что, если у человека нет явно выраженного мнения по какому-либо вопросу, лучше оставить решение вопроса человеку, у которого это самое мнение имеется. Меня не особенно волнует, что у меня на голове, если только там ничего не топорщится и особенно дико не кудрявится, поэтому я сделал разумный выбор и предоставил с тех пор стрижку моей шевелюры Дживсу. 

И если сначала у меня действительно не было четко выраженного мнения по вопросу «Дживс или парикмахеры», то после первого же опыта в его умелых руках я тут же встал на его сторону. Дживс не просто стрижет волосы, он даже не ограничивается прикладыванием к лицу горячих полотенец и мастерским орудованием бритвой. Конечно, я и сам прекрасно расправляюсь с растительностью на физиономии, но ничто не сравнится с тем, когда тебе делают это как следует. Одно только мастерство Дживса в этом деле полностью бы меня подкупило, но он из тех людей, которые ничего не делают на пятьдесят процентов – и умудряются переплюнуть даже сто.   
Парикмахерские услуги Дживса включают в себя еще и пристальное внимание к пальцам на руках и ногах, а также чертовски приятный массаж черепушки, в которую он втирает что-то пощипывающее и хорошо пахнущее. Последнее превращает Бертрама в безвольного пациента, который покорно позволил бы себе выщипать ресницы – не то чтобы Дживс когда-нибудь стал делать подобное, конечно.   
– Дживс, – заговорил я в процессе всех этих действий, решив озвучить вопрос, которым я раньше часто задавался, но вскользь, серьезно не размышляя на эту тему. – А где ты научился всему этому? Есть какие-то уроки, на которых обучают камердинеров?

– Хоть это и нельзя назвать «уроками» в строгом смысле слова, – ответил он, убирая мою левую ногу обратно в тапочку и берясь за правую, – служащие в больших домах действительно могут некоторым образом направить и проинструктировать молодых людей, определившихся с намерениями по поводу будущей карьеры, какой бы она ни была. Мне повезло, когда мной заинтересовался личный помощник директора школы, в которой я начинал работать. К тому же, как вам известно, сэр, несколько членов моей семьи также состоят на службе и всегда щедро делились опытом.   
– Ты имеешь в виду дядю Чарли, – спросил я. – Ой, что-то щекотно!   
Он изменил угол захвата моего дергающегося пальца.   
– Прошу прощения, сэр. Да, дядя Чарли был всегда рад меня проинструктировать, как и мой отец. 

Я удивленно на него воззрился. Никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы он упоминал своего отца. Я даже никогда не задумывался над тем, что у Дживса вообще был отец, хотя ведь понятно, что он не выпрыгнул в полной амуниции из головы какого-нибудь олимпийца.   
– Твой отец, а? Если ориентироваться на тебя, уверен, что он – сила, с которой стоит считаться, ведь так?   
– Он был человеком внушительным, сэр, в свое время, – сказал Дживс, обращаясь к моей ступне. Голос его был таким странно приглушенным, что я тут же понял свою оплошность: его отец уже не обретался в мире живых. Я только собрался было пробормотать извинения, как Дживс продолжил: – Он служил дворецким в Бичем-парке последние десятилетия своей жизни.  
– Бичем-парке? Я же туда приезжал в детстве! Хозяйка дома была близкой подругой моей мамы. Не помню, как звали дворецкого, но точно не Дживс – а ведь твой отец наверняка был Дживсом.   
– Здоровье отца вынудило его оставить службу за несколько лет до того, как он скончался, – сказал Дживс. – Сомневаюсь, что вам в то время было больше шести лет, сэр.   
Я опять отвлек его, погрузив в печальные воспоминания. Он просто держал мою правую ступню и ничего не делал. Я пошевелил пальцами, и он снова включился в работу – пересел на табуретку, чтобы заняться моими руками.   
Не знаю, было ли дело в путешествии по глубинам памяти – или просто в тот день мне суждено было замечать то, что я обычно не замечаю, но я вдруг обнаружил, что пристально разглядываю руки Дживса, уверенно подпиливавшие и подрезавшие мои ногти. Я помню – и очень ярко, после стольких хватаний за уши и засовываний меня в одежду – какими грубыми и красными были руки моей нянюшки Пит. Конечно, ее звали не Пит, а Питерсон, но для меня она всегда была нянюшкой Пит. И пусть она регулярно хватала меня за уши, я очень расстроился, когда тетя Агата выгнала ее после того, как мои родители оказались в рядах безвременно нас покинувших.   
Возвращаясь к сути вопроса – руки, которые я подвергал инспекции на этот раз, хоть и были знакомы с физической работой, не относились к тому наждачному сорту, на который больно смотреть и который образуется, когда человеку постоянно приходится совать их в мыльную воду или гуталин. Они были такими же хорошо ухоженными, как мои – ни одного сломанного ногтя, ни одного пятнышка грязи, – и, несмотря на небольшие мозоли в некоторых местах, очень гладкими. Большими, конечно, как и пристало такому внушительному представителю мужской половины человечества, и сильными, но также и достаточно ловкими, чтобы виртуозно обращаться с крохотными ножничками. А еще, как я неожиданно заметил, они были очень теплыми. Я просто не мог оторвать нежного взгляда от этих исключительных конечностей, которые не раз и не два вытаскивали меня из самых безнадежных ситуаций. 

Дживс ни разу не поднял глаза на мое лицо, чтобы заметить этот самый нежный в., что, по размышлении, было очень даже хорошо. Конечно, я постоянно говорю всякую чепуху в присутствии Дживса, но я прекрасно мог себе представить, как он вежливо откашляется и изогнет бровь в ответ на мое «о, да я просто любовался твоими руками». Особенно в свете последних тем обсуждения – да он запросто мог превратно это истолковать.   
Дживс добавляет в горячие полотенца, которыми обертывает мою голову, какой-то тоник – и, конечно, именно его испарения послужили виной тому, что непослушная и крайне неподобающая мысль об упомянутых выше руках всплыла в моей голове. И только она нахально ворвалась в черепушку, как ничем ее уже было оттуда не вытрясти, оставалось только радоваться простыне, свисавшей с моих плеч – по крайней мере она скрывала совершенно вопиющее доказательство того, о чем именно я думал.   
Нет, думал я, как вы понимаете, не конкретно о Дживсе. Скорее о руках вообще – о достоинствах больших сильных рук и о местах, куда они могут забрести. А ведь это уже был второй раз за неполные сутки, когда меня посещали подобные мысли. Признаю, что я человек из плоти и крови, да к тому же не особо благочестивый, так что время от времени меня посещают всякие фривольные мысли – и все, что их сопровождает, но такой потери контроля ваш покорный слуга не видывал со времен, когда мой возраст заканчивался на «надцать».   
Я надеялся, что, если буду игнорировать свое состояние, оно рассосется само собой, но ситуация только усугубилась, когда полотенце было убрано и началась стрижка. Даже кончик пальца, дотрагивавшийся до меня, чтобы придержать или направить, словно отправлял залпы огня в южном направлении, что уж говорить о массаже головы. А самое ужасное: в любой момент Дживс мог объявить процедуру оконченной и эффектным жестом сдернуть простыню. 

Я мог вообразить только одну вещь, которая была бы хуже, чем сидеть здесь в таком состоянии: если бы Дживс узнал, что я сижу здесь в таком состоянии. Что же за этим последует? Одно дело, если бы подобное произошло, когда я был от него на безопасном расстоянии – и он бы просто заметил, но в данный момент он, конечно, решит, что это результат его действий. Он придет в ужас, он уйдет – и я никогда не смогу вернуть его обратно. Я буду с позором записан в анналы камердинерства как похотливый развратник – и это если мне повезет и меня не передадут в руки закона. 

Слава небесам, это сработало. Вустер-младший проявил благоразумие, сообразив, что обездживсенное жилище – ужасная перспектива для Вустеров всех разновидностей, и покорно лег на место, так что при снятии простыни никакой безобразной сцены не произошло. Однако я решил соблюдать безопасное расстояние, пока мне не удастся вернуть тело под более надежный контроль. Я не стал ошиваться на кухне, пока Дживс там возится с кастрюлями и сковородками, хотя раньше частенько так делал, когда мне было особо нечем заняться. Вместо этого я уселся за пианино и играл мелодию за мелодией, старательно выбирая такие, чтобы Дживсу не хотелось подходить ко мне на пушечный выстрел.   
Я так сосредоточился на бренчании по клавишам, что пропустил звонок в дверь и ее открывание Дживсом, поэтому заметил Стинкера, только когда тот ввалился в гостиную, запнувшись о коврик и чуть не свалив при этом книжный шкаф. Я сердечно поприветствовал его и очень постарался не думать о руках, когда он пожал мою.   
– Продолжай играть, если хочешь, – предложил Стинкер, без приключений усаживаясь на стул. – Я как раз подумал, что соскучился по твоей игре.   
А вот это, подумал я, была или тонкая лесть в расчете на то, что у него получится склонить меня оказать ему какую-то помощь, или прелюдия к воспоминаниям о делах давно минувших. Несмотря на то что в Стинкере хитрости было не больше, чем в столовой ложке, я предпочел прийти к первому выводу, чтобы не удариться в панику.   
– Да уж, полагаю, тебе должно сильно не хватать песен, в которых поется не об агнцах божьих на небесных пастбищах… Не то чтобы я имел что-то против агнцев или пастбищ, конечно, – поспешно добавил я и тут же затянул первое, что пришло на ум, чтобы не ляпнуть еще какую-нибудь глупость. Этим самым первым пришедшим на ум оказалась песня «Все любят мою крошку» – скорее всего, потому что мы со Стинкером оба ее обожали в наши безмятежные деньки в колледже Магдалины. А ведь я хотел избежать даже легчайшего касания темы! Но что делать – не мог же я остановиться и запеть что-то другое прямо посредине куплета.   
Под конец песни Стинкер хохотал и утирал слезившиеся глаза.   
– Помнишь, – спросил он, – как ты сказал Таппи, что простишь ему карточный долг, если он споет эту песню ночью под окнами Олд Уоссита?  
Ну вот, все-таки пришлось нам пуститься по тропке воспоминаний, хотел я этого или нет. Впрочем, конкретно это воспоминание было очень даже приятным – ведь оно выставляло Таппи редкостным ослом, так что я невольно рассмеялся вслед за Стинкером. Олд Уоссит, или, для непосвященных, Олдхэм Уотерингтон, был крайне строгим директором хора и грозой всех магдалинских хористов, знаменитым своим отвращением ко всему, что хотя бы отдаленно могло считаться современным.   
– Но он всего-навсего кинулся башмаком и пробормотал: «Чертова кошка!» – вспомнил я. – А я-то надеялся как минимум на ночной горшок. Тогда бы Таппи не обставил меня даже после того, как я из-за него оказался в бассейне «Трутней» в вечернем костюме.   
– О, я не знаю, – засомневался Стинкер. – Ты не можешь не признать…  
Но что именно я не мог не признать, я не выяснил, потому что именно в этот момент в комнату вплыл Дживс, чтобы объявить, что обед готов, а к тому времени, как мы сели за стол, веселье Стинкера выветрилось и он смотрел на меня через стол таким же тоскливым взглядом, какой бывает у Макинтоша, если его шлепнуть газетой. (Вы, конечно, помните, что Макинтош – это возлюбленная собака моей тети Агаты.) Я побоялся просить Стинкера выложить все на чистоту, и вместо этого поинтересовался:   
– Как дела у старушки Стиффи? На всех парах несетесь к супружескому блаженству?  
– О да, – ответил он. – Отчасти именно из-за этого я в городе. Почта каким-то образом потеряла первую партию наших приглашений, и Стефани настояла, чтобы я лично забрал новый тираж из типографии.   
Молодчина Стинкер, не дает себя сбить с толку дурными знамениями.  
– Ну и отлично. Когда же радостный день?  
– Первого августа. Берти, тут такое де… – Он оборвал себя на полуслове, потому что в этот момент Дживс принес нам основное блюдо. К вопросу о дурных знамениях – мне совсем не понравилось, что он не захотел продолжать фразу после появления Дживса.   
– Ты ведь знаешь, что ты мой самый давний друг? – спросил Стинкер, когда мы снова остались одни.   
Я сморгнул. Честно говоря, я думал, что эта честь должна принадлежать какому-нибудь его школьному приятелю, но уж раз Стинкер так говорит… И тем не менее я не мог не ответить:  
– Каждый раз, когда мне задавали этот вопрос, я в итоге практически неизбежно оказывался в смертельной опасности.   
– О, в этот раз ничего подобного, – со смехом ответил он. – Я просто хотел попросить тебя быть моим шафером.   
Я и сам рассмеялся и с облегчением сказал:  
– С удовольствием. Но к чему вся эта таинственность? Ты мог бы попросить меня по телефону.   
Стинкер подавил тяжелый вздох и выронил вилку, которая звякнула по тарелке. Я практически услышал, как Дживс с другой стороны двери вздрогнул от этого звука.   
– Она сводит меня с ума, Берти. До ручки доводит. Я сам вызвался забрать приглашения – хоть на пять минут вздохнуть спокойно.   
– Ага! – понял я наконец. – Уверен, Дживс придумает способ, как вытащить тебя из этой заварушки.   
– Нет! – вскинулся он – словно готовый, если понадобится, усмирять меня силой. – Нет. Я не хочу, чтобы меня вытаскивали.   
Это меня не убедило. Если он уже сейчас не мог ее выносить, когда она все еще была под присмотром сэра Уоткина Бассета, что же будет, когда они станут вместе жить?  
– Она, конечно, отличная девушка, но даже лучшие из нас могут ошибиться по поводу того, кого они в состоянии выносить рядом до гробовой доски. Ничего ужасного не произойдет – если, конечно, она будет считать, что по своей инициативе разорвала помолвку.   
– Любой бы подумал, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я на ней женился.   
Уверен, что он сказал это с намерением меня уязвить.   
– Я хочу, чтобы ты женился на ком угодно по собственному желанию! – возмущенно сказал я.  
– Тогда почему же ты пытаешься меня отговорить?  
– Я думал, ты сам не хочешь. Ты же сказал, что она тебя с ума сводит, что тебе пришлось уехать и все такое. Это, знаешь ли, не может не привести к выводу, что тебе не нужна эта свадьба.  
– Нужна. Я должен на ней жениться.  
– В самом-то деле! Ты ведь не хочешь сказать, что у нее будет…  
– Нет! Боже, нет. Дело в… – Он вздохнул, оглянулся и понизил голос до еле слышного шепота: – Ты не мог бы… отослать Дживса по какому-нибудь поручению?

– Ему есть чем заняться, кроме как подслушивать у замочных скважин, знаешь ли! – Меня слегка оскорбила его инсинуация.   
– Прошу тебя!   
Ну, что мне оставалось делать? Я уговорил его, по крайней мере, сначала закончить с обедом – хотя он буквально клюнул пару раз со своей тарелки, да и моя собственная еда превратилась во рту в пепел под угрозой надвигающегося разговора. Я был уверен, что нам таки придется ворошить прошлое – и в этом случае я определенно не хотел, чтобы Дживс присутствовал при нашей беседе. Конечно, я знал, что он не подслушивает у замочных скважин, если только в этом не возникает настоятельной необходимости, однако я также знал и о том, как легко случайно услышать слова, подслушивать которые совершенно не собирался.   
Я не мог найти убедительного повода выставить Дживса из дома, поэтому тихо сообщил ему об истинной причине – точнее, относительно истинной.   
– Похоже, он хочет обсудить со мной кое-то с глазу на глаз. В обычных обстоятельствах я бы только настаивал, чтобы ты прижался ухом к стене и постарался расслышать как можно больше, но, если я прав в своих подозрениях, думаю, что этой тайне лучше оставаться покрытой мраком. 

– Хорошо, сэр. – И кто бы мог винить его в слегка недовольном тоне? Ничего хорошего обычно не случается, когда я не посвящаю его в текущее положение дел. – Двух часов будет достаточно?  
– Думаю, да. Но ты не торопись из-за меня. Отдохни где-нибудь как следует. – Мне и так было неприятно заставлять его уйти – еще не хватало диктовать, когда он должен вернуться.   
Дживс ушел, а мне пришлось вновь броситься с головой в омут общения со Стинкером. Тот стоял у окна и молчал, дожидаясь, пока Дживс не появится внизу на тротуаре.   
– Ну? – требовательно вопросил я, слегка выходя из терпения. – Ты собирался сообщить мне, почему ты должен жениться на Стиффи, хотя, как мне показалось, вовсе не сердце отдает тебе этот приказ.

Он повернулся и обратил на меня взгляд, полный печального смирения.  
– Это мой единственный шанс.  
Конечно, Стинкера нельзя было назвать самой завидной партией, но он мог бы стать идеальным мужем для любой девушки, которая увлекается бедными священниками и не держит дома хрупких вещей.  
– Да ладно тебе, множество девиц…   
– Она единственная, кто вызвал во мне хоть какой-то интерес. – Это нельзя было назвать поэзией любящего сердца, но я всего однажды видел его в хотя бы отдаленно романтическом состоянии – и то при экстраординарных обстоятельствах. – А я всегда хотел семью. 

– Да, я слышал, что свадьба – это хороший способ обзавестись семьей. Но для человека, который вот-вот получит желаемое, ты не выглядишь особо довольным.   
– Не будь ослом, Берти. Ты понимаешь, о чем я.   
– Э-э…  
Он снова уставился в окно.   
– Я должен быть счастливым. Благодарным за то, что у меня есть шанс на респектабельность.  
– Ты и так вполне себе респектабелен. Если бы человеку для этого нужна была жена…  
– О, тебе легко говорить. Любой человек с деньгами может делать все, что ему заблагорассудится. – Тут необходимо отметить, что у Стинкера не было ни одной тети. – Но в моем случае это только вопрос времени, когда люди начнут подозревать.   
– Подозревать?  
Он резко развернул ко мне пылающее лицо, отчаянным жестом запустил руку в волосы и чуть не закричал:  
– Господи, да неужели мне обязательно говорить это вслух?  
– А… – сказал я. Как бы я ни пытался гнать эти мысли из головы, никуда от них было не деться. Он имел в виду, что женитьба на любой девушке не будет для него желанной, потому что он был… в общем, то, что для меня оказалось всего лишь небольшой неосторожностью между нами, для него было чем-то более серьезным. Не обязательно по отношению ко мне, но определенно не по отношению к девушкам. Хотя, осознал вдруг я, нервно сглотнув, после того как перехватил обращенный на меня взгляд, возможно, именно по отношению ко мне.  
– А, – повторил я. Значит, те заверения в нежных чувствах вовсе не были пьяной болтовней. А я взял и сообщил ему наутро, что они ничего не значили. – Прости. Если бы я знал…   
– Это бы ничего не изменило. Возможно, ты нам обоим оказал большую услугу, когда сразу же поставил точку.  
– Я не хотел ставить никакую точку! Просто мне показалось, что ты был в такой панике… Я не хотел, чтобы ты убегал. Я просто хотел сгладить острые моменты – чтобы мы и дальше общались, как обычно.   
– В самом деле? – Он рассмеялся, но в его смехе отчетливо слышался оттенок горечи.  
– Не знаю, почему это тебя так удивляет. Все занимались подобным в школе. Я думал, то, что произошло между нами, из этой же серии – романтика дружбы и все такое.   
– С твоей стороны. Для меня все было по-другому.  
– Мне правда ужасно жаль. Я совсем не хотел причинять тебе боль.   
– Я знаю. – Он мягко улыбнулся. – Ты никому не хочешь причинять боль. Именно поэтому все тебя используют.   
– Никто никогда не использует Вустеров! – выступил я с протестом, но в тот же самый момент он обхватил меня за талию и притянул к себе.   
– Тогда почему ты позволяешь мне делать это? – хрипловато поинтересовался он.  
Я и сам не знал почему, но крепкий захват, больше всего похожий на объятие, начал вызывать во мне ту же самую реакцию, которая так неудачно проявилась во время стрижки.   
– Почему ты не отталкиваешь меня? – Это было сказано совсем близко к моему уху, и я почувствовал, как мое тело пронзила дрожь. – Думаю, тебе это нравится. Думаю, ты вообще не интересуешься девушками. 

И действительно – несомненный факт заключался в том, что ни одна девушка не оказывала на меня такое воздействие, даже когда мне было пятнадцать лет, а Минни Уокер засунула руку ко мне в брюки.   
– Я больше ни в чем не уверен, – вздохнул я. Потому что это было приятно, чертовски приятно, и в то же время меня не отпускало ощущение чего-то не вполне правильного. Как будто ситуации чего-то не хватало – того, что обычно должно ей сопутствовать. Я сообразил, что к страстному объятью должно прилагаться прикосновение губ к губам, и поспешил исправить это упущение. 

В результате не возникло никакого фейерверка, и внутренности мои не обратились в желе. Не сказать чтобы это было неприятно – ни один викарий или будущий викарий не имеет права так целоваться, хотя бы во имя благополучия Церкви, – однако эта самая правильность, которой мне хватало, так и не появилась. А еще я слегка удивился, когда мы завершили поцелуй и, растерянно моргая, взглянули друг на друга: я почему-то ожидал увидеть перед собой синие, а не карие глаза. Задним-то числом, конечно, мне все совершенно ясно, но тогда я списал удивление на свою плохую память.   
– Прости, – я понуро повесил голову и отступил на приличное расстояние.   
– Дело не в том, что я не девушка, так? Дело в том, что я не… кто же?  
– Не знаю. Возможно, никого и нет – и никогда не будет. – Я с тревогой поднял на него взгляд. – Я ведь не сделал тебе еще хуже, а?   
– Если и так, я сам виноват.  
– Ты любишь ее? Стиффи, я имею в виду. Хотя бы немножко?  
– Да. Не так, как я… Да. Думаю, достаточно. Я всегда знал, что на ком-нибудь женюсь. 

– А как же то, что она сводит тебя с ума?  
– Говорят, это входит в супружеские обязанности. Так что, ты не будешь моим шафером?  
– Конечно, буду, если ты этого хочешь.   
Он снова сделал шаг вперед и крепко обнял меня – на этот раз скорее по-братски.   
– Спасибо, – сказал он, и я почувствовал, что он благодарит меня не только за то, что я согласился быть его шафером.   
Похоже, по мнению Стинкера, мы в итоге все выяснили. Перед прощанием мы вполне себе мирно пропустили по стакану за дружбу, после чего он отправился по своим делам.   
Для меня, правда, ситуация пока еще совершенно не прояснилась – было над чем как следует поразмышлять. Невозможно было не признать, что этот поцелуй понравился мне гораздо больше, чем череда предыдущих, и именно из-за того, что на этот раз я целовался с представителем мужского пола.   
Современная медицина предписывала мне отправиться прямиком к сэру Родерику Глоссопу с просьбой о помещении в обитую войлоком палату. Современная юриспруденция настаивала на том, что меня следует поместить в заведение другого сорта. Ни один из вариантов не выглядел привлекательным, поэтому я отмел оба. В конце концов, были времена, когда «современная» медицина считала, что человеку следует как можно реже мыться и что просверливание дырок в черепе высвобождает демонов. Возможно, когда-нибудь в будущем и современные предписания будут считаться варварским невежеством. 

Однако почему же, если я действительно имел склонность к представителям своего пола, что-то во мне отказалось склониться к Стинкеру? Ведь он далеко не самый плохой вариант… С другой стороны, некоторые из тех девушек, на которых я не женился, тоже были далеко не самыми плохими вариантами. А я бы все равно не захотел на них жениться. Ergo, как говорил Бард, я их не любил. Значит, мне просто не нужно волноваться, пока я не встретил человека, которого полюблю. Если я вообще когда-нибудь его встречу. 

 

Я умудрился более-менее взять себя в руки к тому моменту, когда Дживс вернулся домой, хотя, конечно, от количества новых открытий о себе все еще не был полностью в порядке.   
– Ваш разговор прошел успешно, сэр? – поинтересовался Дживс, и к его чести надо отметить, что в голосе его не было ни тени недовольства.   
– Вполне, вполне, – ответил я, ибо что еще я мог ответить? – Парочка пунктов повестки дня прояснились, и подготовка к грядущей свадьбе Стинкера и Стиффи идет полным ходом. – Ну, по крайней мере, хотя бы вторая часть утверждения была вполне правдивой. 

– Рад слышать это, сэр.  
Однако очень скоро меня опять охватило беспокойство, и Б. Вустера, наслаждавшегося вечерним коктейлем после ужина, определенно можно было назвать расхаживающим существом. Где же была та самая недостающая правильность? Узнаю ли я ее, когда она появится? Я ходил из угла в угол и никак не мог остановиться, потому что не находил ответов на свои вопросы. 

– Если позволите мне сделать наблюдение, – сказал Дживс где-то посередине моего очередного прохода по комнате, – вы выглядите несколько потерянным, сэр.  
– Что правда, то правда, Дживс, – признал я, но больше ничего признать не мог, поэтому добавил: – И понятия не имею почему. Казалось бы, я должен почивать на лаврах хорошо проделанной работы, но вот что-то не почивается. Как будто эти самые лавры подпортились.  
– Возможно, вам поможет изменение обстановки, сэр?  
Я издал стон.  
– В семьдесят пятый раз, Дживс, мы не едем в Японию. – Это была текущая страна мечты, куда звал Дживса живущий в нем дух викингов – и он уже в течение нескольких недель беспрестанно намекал на то, что было бы неплохо туда отправиться. 

– Вообще-то я имел в виду Париж, сэр, – пояснил он. – Сейчас в Гран-Паласе проходит выставка восточных древностей, а если время, проведенное вне Лондона, улучшит ваше настроение, мы таким образом убьем одним выстрелом двух зайцев.   
– Большое событие эта выставка, а?  
– Да, сэр, можно назвать его долгожданным.  
– Так как же мы сможем найти отель в последний момент?  
– Насколько я понимаю, в вашем распоряжении находится частный парижский дом, сэр.  
– А, ты имеешь в виду дом чокнутого дяди Генри?   
Я каким-то образом стал доверительным собственником этого дома, когда дядя отправился в свой кроличий рай. Сам-то он, при своем слабоумии, практически там не жил, а сейчас за домом для меня присматривал какой-то его старинный приятель. В конце концов дом должен был достаться Клоду и Юстасу, сыновьям дяди и моим неугомонным кузенам, когда они достигнут совершеннолетия. 

Почему он доверил дом мне, а не тете Эмили вместе с остальной своей недвижимостью, это загадка – но, в конце концов, недаром же он был чокнутый дядя Генри. Я обдумал идею Дживса и решил, что она совсем неплоха.   
– Наверное, мы и правда можем остановиться в этом доме, если только у него не провалилась крыша. Ты можешь послать телеграмму Джонасу Бирмингему – или как его там, – и сообщить, что мы приедем?  
Я бы не удивился, если бы Дживс сообщил, что уже все организовал, но он отделался стандартным «очень хорошо, сэр» (не преминув сначала меня поправить – на самом деле фамилия этого парня была Бриттингем), а затем выплыл из комнаты, оставив меня наедине с моими мыслями. 

Мысли были не из легких и приятных, так что я в конце концов решил, что с меня хватит – и лучше мне пораньше лечь спать. 

Я заметил, что Дживс, не возразив ни словом, приготовил для меня красную шелковую пижаму, что он делал (во всяком случае, без возражений), только когда подвергал меня какому-нибудь тяжкому испытанию или когда я был в плохом настроении. Даже не знаю, что он против нее имел (кажется, я смутно расслышал, как он пробормотал что-то про опиумные притоны в тот день, когда я заявился с ней из магазина), но этот жест явно был рассчитан на то, чтобы развеселить молодого господина. И пусть полностью это намерение не достигло цели, я его от всей души оценил. 

Несмотря на приказ о прекращении работы, который я отдал думательным механизмам в моем мозге, шестеренки в нем продолжали крутиться, причем совсем не весело. Приплюсуйте к этому слишком жаркую ночь – и вы получите очень быстро вскипевший мозг, в котором варилось такое количество мыслей, что сон никак не желал приходить, хотя часы уже давно перевалили за полночь.  
Ингредиенты варева были примерно такими:  
Одна пинта «ну и кем меня все-таки это делает?»  
Полпинты «и что же это за неуловимая правильность?»  
Один фунт (мелко порубить) «найду ли я ее когда-нибудь?»  
Полфунта (нарезать кубиками) «если найду, будет ли это человек, которого привлекают мужчины»?  
Четверть фунта «существует ли вообще такой человек?»  
Несколько чайных ложек «Дживс уйдет, если узнает».  
И добавьте еще щепотку горьких приправ. 

В разгаре невеселых размышлений я переместился в гостиную, надеясь хотя бы немного охладиться. Я совсем недолго там находился, когда мое внимание привлек свет – его включил облаченный в халат Дживс, отправившийся на кухню. 

Должно быть, я выглядел совсем жалко – маленький красный калачик с уткнувшимся в колени лбом, – потому что он мгновенно прекратил свои поиски стакана воды, или что там ему было нужно на кухне, и оказался рядом со мной. 

– Вы в порядке, сэр? – спросил он, и я никогда еще не слышал в его голосе столько беспокойства.

– Да, Дживс, все в порядке. Просто не могу уснуть. Наверное, из-за жары. – Жара и правда была ужасающая. Летние ночи не беспокоили меня с того момента, как я вырос, но в детстве они повергали меня в состояние такой ажитации, что я срывал с себя одежду и несчастным слугам приходилось вылавливать меня из ближайшего пруда или озера – посреди ночи и совершенно голого. Затем я, к счастью, перерос эти чудачества и повторял нечто подобное только под воздействием большого количества спиртного – но даже тогда мне хватало ума не раздеваться.

Дживс выплыл из комнаты, и на мгновение я подумал было, что он меня бросил страдать в одиночестве, но он тут же вернулся с заиндевевшим стаканом лимонада со льдом и холодным влажным полотенцем, которое он приложил к моей шее. Я совсем не хотел, чтобы пятна воды остались на пижаме – и Дживс получил отличный повод присоединить ее к рядам несчастных галстуков и шляп, так что, взвесив все за и против, я расстегнул пижамную куртку и снял ее. Все это изрядно улучшило мое состояние – словно мозг, перегревшийся от варившихся в нем мыслей, только и ждал охлаждения.

– Спасибо, Дживс, – благодарно откликнулся я и жадно набросился на холодное питье. Несколько капель попало на грудь, я попытался было их смахнуть, но Дживс извлек откуда-то носовой платок и с «позвольте мне, сэр» более эффективно их удалил. Пальцы его в процессе коснулись моей кожи – они тоже были приятно-прохладными, наверное от соприкосновения со льдом. Я слегка вздрогнул, и он тут же убрал руку. Я чуть было не попросил вернуть ее обратно – не слишком разумный поступок, и хорошо, что я ничего такого не ляпнул, потому что он и безо всяких просьб снова меня коснулся – приложил прохладную ладонь ко лбу. 

– Я боялся, что у вас лихорадка, сэр, – объяснил он, а учитывая то, в какой позиции мы находились относительно друг друга, прозвучало это совсем рядом с моим ухом.

К сожалению, уши у меня очень чувствительные, и это обстоятельство добавилось к предыдущим событиям, мыслям и всему прочему – так что нежелательная реакция, с которой я боролся весь день, снова дала о себе знать. Я решил, что так дело не пойдет.

– Думаю, что смогу теперь заснуть, Дживс, – сообщил я, вставая со всей возможной скоростью, которая не выдавала бы попытку к бегству. – Прости, что задержал тебя в неурочное время. – И я поспешил, пока не стало поздно, спрятать предательское тело под укрытие одеяла в своей спальне. 

Дживс проследовал за мной с забытой пижамной курткой – к счастью, он появился уже после того, как я скрылся под одеялом, – и помог мне ее надеть. Когда я поднял взгляд, чтобы поблагодарить его, я почувствовал головокружение и точно бы упал, если бы стоял на ногах: его глаза были именно того оттенка синего, который я ожидал увидеть после поцелуя. 

К хаотическому брожению в голове добавился еще один ингредиент, как только я, запинаясь, пожелал Дживсу спокойной ночи и остался в одиночестве: что бы это, черт побери, значило? Судя по всему, сейчас не помешала бы знаменитая Дживсова психология индивидуума, но я определенно не мог попросить его о помощи. Неужели я под-как-там-его хотел поцеловать Дживса? 

Я сделал осторожный мысленный шажок, попытавшись представить себе, как это могло бы быть, – и боже мой. Реакция тут же проявила себя по полной программе – до такой степени, что я, кажется, не удержался от стона. 

Любой, кто меня знает, поставит приличную сумму на то, что, если речь пойдет о вопросах, требующих разгадки, я непременно окажусь в последних рядах догадавшихся. Но это?! Это ведь было настолько элементарно, что даже такой тугодум, как Бертрам, должен был уже давным-давно воскликнуть: «Эврика!» Как же можно было не замечать что-то настолько очевидное! Дживс был единственным, кого я хотел видеть рядом с собой каждый день. Он часто демонстрировал, что знает меня лучше, чем я сам себя знаю. Он всегда умел меня рассмешить, а в его отсутствие я отчаянно скучал и чах. Если это не глубокая и всепоглощающая любовь, то что же тогда любовь?

Но только я испытал кратчайшее облегчение от разрешения загадки, как меня тут же захлестнула мощная волна отчаяния. И моя нежеланная реакция, и все варившиеся в голове мысли были начисто сметены здоровенным ушатом ледяного «только не это!». Если раньше я боялся, что он придет в ужас, ошибочно приняв мою… ажитацию на свой счет, что говорить о страхе, который охватил меня сейчас, когда я понял, что он может понять все правильно. Конечно, от такой непристойности его тут же и след простынет. Каким бы революционным ни было его отношение к этому вопросу, я был уверен, что он совершенно не хотел, чтобы к нему самому было обращено подобное внимание. Сердце мое болезненно сжалось от леденящего ужаса. 

Я не должен допустить, чтобы Дживс ушел. Это всегда было первостепенно важным, даже если я всю жизнь буду страдать в вечной мерзлоте неразделенных чувств. 

Его общества и товарищеского отношения должно мне хватить – ведь всегда хватало. Мысль о том, что он может уйти, показалась мне еще более чудовищной, чем раньше, гораздо хуже вечной мерзлоты. Приняв это решение, я наконец провалился в неспокойный сон.


	2. Держись молодцом, Берти

Когда просыпаешься после того, как произошло что-то глобальное, несколько мгновений, как правило, ничего не помнишь. Моргаешь себе от яркого света, слушаешь птичье пение (если, конечно, ты не в Лондоне, а в местности, где водятся не только голуби, но и птички, которые умеют петь), и тебе кажется, что это еще одно обычное утро с мыслями «не стоило мне так набираться вчера» или «что-то шея болит». Но вскоре действительность вторгается в сознание на полную мощь и сообщает: «О боже, мои родители мертвы!», или: «О боже, я все еще обручен с Мэделин Бассет», или, в данном случае: «О боже, я влюблен в Дживса, но никогда не смогу ему сказать об этом». 

И это ведь действительно было так, да? Я не придумал все это ночью из-за перегрева мозговых извилин, а? 

Всего четыре секунды в присутствии Дживса подтвердили, что я таки ничего не придумал. Это был все тот же самый Дживс, что и каждое утро; он так же, как обычно, появился на пороге спальни с чаем, посланиями и новостями. Но мне казалось, что он изменился: глаза сияли ярче, волосы блестели еще пуще, руки были более сильными и искусными. Наверное, я целую минуту провел, любуясь его пальцами. Он, похоже, списал мой застывший очарованный взгляд на то, что я только что проснулся: я по утрам всегда мало что соображал, пока внутрь меня не попадало приличное количество чая. 

– Как вы себя чувствуете, сэр, не слишком ли утомленным для путешествия после сложностей со сном прошлой ночью? – спросил Дживс, привычно проводя утренний чайный ритуал.

Ах, да, Париж. Я улыбнулся – наверное, даже глубокомысленно. Париж, где я почти никого не знаю и почти все время буду проводить в компании Дживса. В доме, где дядя Генри не держал слуг, кроме пары девушек, которые жили отдельно, потому что их некуда было поселить. А Дживс будет занимать там комнату через коридор от моей спальни. Мне очень нравилась эта перспектива – так же, как она меня пугала. 

– Мы отправимся сегодня? 

– Мистер Бриттингем утром прислал телеграмму, сэр, в которой сообщил, что дом будет готов уже после полудня.

– Ну, в таком случае поехали туда прямо сейчас. Я не так уж зверски устал и вполне могу вздремнуть в поезде, если меня совсем сморит.

– К сожалению, сэр, все купейные вагоны забронированы на ближайшие несколько дней.

– Ну и ладно, второй класс меня не убьет.

– Я взял на себя смелость и организовал размещение и уход за машиной в Фолкстоне на протяжении нашего пребывания во Франции, но, конечно, эти планы можно изменить.

Это была очень даже неплохая идея – приятная автомобильная прогулка и никаких волнений о расписании поездов и паромов. 

 

Я даже не задумывался о том, как мало места в моем двухместном автомобиле – и кажется, что его еще меньше, когда в качестве пассажиров выступают два взрослых парня отнюдь не мелкого калибра. Мы с Дживсом уже тысячи раз ездили вместе, но никогда раньше я не осознавал так явственно, как близко ко мне он находится. Поначалу мне было от этого сильно не по себе, но затем мы выехали из метрополиса и на моем плече словно появился дьяволенок, шепнувший мне в ухо: «Вустер, наслаждайся, пока есть возможность – когда еще у тебя будет повод прижаться к нему». 

Так что я уж постарался использовать ситуацию на всю катушку. Запахи его бриолина и лосьона после бритья, смешиваясь, формировали неповторимый дживсовский букет с нотками крахмала, чая и мыла для мытья посуды. На улице было по-прежнему ужасно жарко, и на висках у Дживса появились капельки пота. Я и в одной рубашке уже слегка поджарился, поэтому представить себе не мог, как он выдерживает жару в темном пиджаке, но костюмная ткань только усиливала аромат eau de. Я подумал, как было бы здорово, если бы Дживс сбросил пиджак и закатал рукава рубашки. Я несколько раз видел его руки выше ладоней – в основном когда будил его в неурочное время из-за той или иной проблемы, и помнил, какие они красивые. Однажды я даже застал его сразу после принятия ванной, когда он еще не успел облачиться в халат – жаль только, я тогда не успел его как следует рассмотреть, и со временем образ стал совсем расплывчатым. 

Я закурил сигарету – чтобы заняться хотя бы чем-нибудь, помимо размышлений о тысячах касаний коленей и локтей, ведь скорости, которые развиваешь на проселочных дорогах, не располагают к разговору – если, конечно, не хочешь орать во все горло. Один раз мне и правда пришлось как следует крикнуть – чтобы предложить Дживсу сигарету, и он принял мое предложение. Я понимал, что ему будет нелегко самому зажечь сигарету, не разбив при этом машину, поэтому взял на себя смелость, как мог бы выразиться Дживс, и поместил уже зажженный экземпляр между его губ. Очень – боже, боже, – очень мягких губ, как я обнаружил, когда, убирая руку, скользнул одним из пальцев по нижней г.

И как будто мне не хватило этого, чтобы внутренности превратились в желе, – он еще и повернулся ко мне и одарил благодарной полуулыбкой (ну, по дживсовским меркам, во всяком случае, для любого другого это была бы одна шестнадцатая улыбки). Выглядел он при этом просто потрясающе – с зажатой в уголке рта турецкой сигаретой, растрепанными ветром волосами и порозовевшими от свежего загородного воздуха щеками. И дело не только в том, что он представлял из себя весьма эффектную картину. На какое-то мгновение я почувствовал, что меня наградили редким проблеском le vrai homme, скрывающегося под Дживсовой маской. Я уже видел фрагменты этого самого v.h. – ведь многие из них были частью его публичной персоны, но остальное… я хотел знать все. Вслед за охватившим меня восторженным трепетом последовал болезненный укол тоски: я понимал, насколько маловероятно, что мое желание когда-нибудь исполнится. 

Каким же должен быть человек, размышлял я, задумчиво глядя на дорогу, который способен вызвать у Р. Дживса нежные чувства? Я вспомнил о двух примерах – но оба были бесполезными. Какого бы «взаимопонимания» он ни достиг с дородной дамой, известной ныне под титулом Леди Биттлшэм, это определенно было частью хитроумного плана или же случайностью из серии тех, что постоянно преследуют вашего покорного. А еще была официантка (первая) Бинго, симпатичная и вроде бы вполне неплохая девица, но о ней не было слышно ни слова с тех пор, как Дживс ее завоевал. Возможно, его отвратил ее вкус в области галстуков. Я не мог себе вообразить, чтобы она составила ему хорошую партию: идея о том, чтобы она жадно слушала его рассуждения о Спинозе, была просто смехотворна. 

– А что случилось с Мейбл? – спросил я позже, когда мы оказались в более подходящем для разговора интерьере – на борту парома. 

– Моей племянницей, сэр? – спросил Дживс.  
– Нет, официанткой. Разве вы не были помолвлены?   
– Насколько мне известно, эта юная дама недавно вышла замуж за баронета.  
– О. Не повезло. – Не мне, конечно, но не мог же я вслух произнести: «Слава небесам!»   
– Это не имеет значения, сэр. Мы не подходили друг другу.   
– Да? В чем же была проблема?  
– При всей привлекательности и приятности этой юной дамы, сэр, я выяснил, как только у нас иссякли темы для разговоров, принятых между новыми знакомыми, что нас практически не связывают общие интересы. 

 

Ага, значит, все дело в недостаточно блистательном интеллекте. И тут ко мне пришло мрачное осознание, что я и сам ничем не лучше. Конечно, я очень ценил обширные знания Дживса практически обо всем, что когда-либо было издано и переплетено, но когда речь заходила о моих собственных знаниях – тут я был безнадежен. 

Первым делом любой человек, состоящий с Дживсом в романтических отношениях, должен обладать умением поддержать интеллектуальный разговор. Мне нужно было совершенствоваться в этой области – хоть я и понятия не имел, с чего начать. Жаль, что не существовало книги «Пособие для полного чайника по вопросам философии» или чего-нибудь в этом роде. Издатели бы сколотили целое состояние. 

Мы находились на обсервационной палубе: я удобно устроился в кресле с подголовником, а Дживс маячил у моего локтя. На меня низошло неприятное осознание, что он ждет, чтобы я его отпустил или дал команду «вольно». Конечно, это были его обязанности; работа, которой он гордился: делать то, что я ему скажу. Если я, например, прикажу: «Поцелуй меня, Дживс», повинуется ли он – вне зависимости от того, хочется ли ему это делать? Он определенно выступал против моих желаний в менее значительных вопросах, будь то ставки или неугодные пиджаки, но не услышит ли в этом требовании непроизнесенную угрозу? Я очень надеялся, что он слишком хорошо меня знал, чтобы предположить подобное, но факт оставался фактом: если я когда-нибудь сделаю хотя бы крохотный шажок в направлении к тому, чего по-настоящему хочу, а он на это согласится, я никогда не узнаю, что именно сподвигло его на согласие. 

Видимо, придя к этой мысли, я слегка позеленел, потому что Дживс спросил:  
– Вы не страдаете от морской болезни, сэр?

– Нет, – вздохнул я. – Но прошу тебя, сядь, а то у меня шея начинает болеть от задирания головы.

Он уселся на кресло напротив – потому что я сказал ему, чтобы он сел.

Я посмотрел по сторонам. В этой паромной попытке изобразить комнату отдыха мы были практически одни – большинство пассажиров внизу налегало на обед. Еда, волны Ла-Манша и Вустеры определенно не сочетались друг с другом. Я не страдал от морской болезни, но лучше было ее не провоцировать. Более длительные морские путешествия я переносил достаточно хорошо, но короткие расстояния через неспокойные воды я предпочитал пересекать в неподвижном состоянии, в месте, где мне были бы видны изменения пейзажа, но вода бы не бросалась в глаза. К тому же в Кале в любом случае кормить будут вкуснее. Но как же Дживс? Он наверняка позавтракал в ужасную рань – и теперь умирал от голода, однако смирно сидел напротив меня, потому что я так сказал. 

– Ты ведь знаешь, что я на этих паромах и кусок печенья не могу проглотить, Дживс, но тебе определенно стоит воспользоваться здешним буфетом, если ты хочешь, – предложил я, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало так, что я даю ему возможность выбора, а не приказываю: «Иди отсюда и съешь что-нибудь». 

– Спасибо, сэр, но в порту, куда мы направляемся, есть одна исключительно уютная brasserie, которую я бы с удовольствием посетил, если вы благосклонно на это посмотрите. 

– Отличное предложение, – откликнулся я, представив себе неторопливый обед на залитой солнцем террасе и наслаждение прекрасным обществом и легким ослаблением феодальных правил, которое случается на чужой земле в рамках общей одиссеи. Но тут же я снова нахмурился. Ели бы Дживсу дали право выбора, с кем ему съесть тарелку soupe à l'oignon или чего-нибудь в этом роде, я сомневаюсь, что моя кандидатура была бы первой в его списке, если бы я не платил ему за эту привилегию. Даже поедание вышеупомянутого супа в выбранном им заведении зависело от благосклонности молодого господина. 

– Дживс, – сказал я, потому что не мог не сказать. – Если я попрошу тебя сделать что-нибудь, что противоречит твоим принципам, ты ведь не станешь этого делать, а? 

Он еле заметно приподнял бровь. 

– Это будет зависеть от конкретной просьбы, сэр. И от обстоятельств. 

– О, ничего смертельно важного. Что-то, что будет иметь значение только для меня. И, полагаю, для тебя. Но если бы эта просьба поступила от более хитрого парня, чем Вустер, в ней могла бы послышаться непроизнесенная угроза: «Сделай это, а иначе…». 

Я смотрел, как он молча переваривает мою корявую фразу. 

– Вы позволите мне говорить откровенно, сэр? 

Ну вот, если он чувствует, что не может просто сказать то, что на самом деле думает, без моего разрешения, на что я вообще надеюсь? 

– Мне кажется, этот вопрос давно уже лишился актуальности, – заметил я. 

В его взгляде на мгновение промелькнуло удивление – возможно, от самого заявления или тона, которым оно было произнесено: боюсь, в него невольно прокралось чуть больше нежности, чем должно было быть. Но не успел я додумать до конца свою мысль, как все следы удивления уже исчезли. 

– В таком случае, сэр, если сохранение моего положения будет зависеть от выполнения просьбы, которая категорически противоречит моим принципам, сама привлекательность этого положения значительно снизится. А что именно вы хотели попросить у меня, сэр? 

Ой. Он подумал, что я собираюсь с силами, чтобы попросить его сделать что-то ужасное. Я даже представить себе не мог, что он сейчас думал.

– Ровным счетом ничего, Дживс. Это просто было… – я решил одолжить у него удачную фразу, – теоретическое рассуждение. Ты ведь понимаешь… мне не хотелось бы когда-либо злоупотребить своим положением.

– Вы никогда не были замечены за подобным, сэр.

– Даже когда надевал фиолетовые носки? – поинтересовался я, почувствовав, что наш разговор нуждается в более легкой ноте. 

– Это мелочи, сэр, – ответил Дживс совершенно серьезно. – Пусть мои взгляды на одежду отличаются некоторой консервативностью, вы имеете право носить фиолетовые носки, и в глобальном плане это не меняет моего отношения к вам. Возможная реакция других людей – единственная причина, по которой я вообще высказываюсь на подобные темы. 

Я какое-то время подумал над его словами – и, как мне показалось, в итоге уловил смысл. 

– Ты имеешь в виду, что, допустим, фиолетовые носки или что-нибудь там еще, что я периодически надеваю, выглядит не так удачно, как мне кажется. Только допустим – я не говорю, что это так. И вот, допустим, я выгляжу в них полным идиотом – и ты не хочешь, чтобы проходящие мимо люди смотрели на меня и думали: «Боже мой, да этот парень дальтоник!» 

– Именно так, сэр. 

– Но, Дживс, все прекрасно знают о твоей безукоризненности. Мои приятели делают ставки на то, как долго у меня продержится очередная неугодная тебе шляпа. И я уверен, что твои товарищи в клубе прекрасно осведомлены о том, как отчаянно ты борешься с моими причудами в области одежды. Однако же теперь, когда я знаю о чистоте твоих мотивов, я буду стараться принимать эти вопросы ближе к сердцу. 

Это был разговор, отлично проясняющий ситуацию, пусть даже он прояснил и не ту ситуацию, которая волновала меня в тот момент. И все-таки он дал ознакомиться с внутренними мотивами Дживса. Только в самые черные моменты меланхолии я думал, что он пытается держать мой гардероб в железном кулаке из-за того, что считает меня совсем малахольным. И все равно было очень приятно услышать, что мои взгляды на то, Что Носит Хорошо Одетый Джентльмен, не влияют на уважение, которое он ко мне испытывает, каким бы незначительным оно ни было. Одевать меня так, как он считает приличным, было для него вопросом гордости. Он также не хотел, чтобы окружающие считали, что я выгляжу как полный осел, как, допустим, художник бы не хотел, чтобы критики разнесли в пух и прах его последний шедевр. 

Что порадовало меня гораздо меньше – это окончательная убежденность в том, что просьба «поцелуй меня, Дживс» никогда не может быть озвучена. Я, конечно, был рад узнать, что он не станет целовать меня, чтобы не расстаться со своей должностью, но это также означало, что в случае отказа он заодно соберет свои вещи и, вручив портфолио, исчезнет из моей жизни. Если когда-нибудь в разговоре между нами и возникнет подобная просьба, она может прозвучать только как «поцелуй меня, Бертрам». 

Я по пальцам мог пересчитать случаи, когда он произносил вслух мое имя – и всегда оно было зажато посередине между «мистером» и «Вустером» – как правило, когда нужно было что-то организовать или прочитать обращенные ко мне послания. Но мысль о том, что он когда-нибудь произнесет его, обращаясь ко мне, – это было совсем другое дело; стоило лишь подумать об этом – и мое тело пронзила невольная дрожь.

– Вам холодно, сэр? – тут же поинтересовался Дживс, по всей видимости готовый незамедлительно идти за теплой одеждой и одеялами. 

– Да так, сквозняк, – солгал я. – Не обращай внимания, это ничего. 

И в самом деле – ничего никогда не выйдет из моей только что обнаруженной влюбленности в собственного камердинера. Я был для него не более подходящей партией, чем ист-эндская официантка. И это если говорить только об интеллектуальном соответствии – а еще ведь имелся вопрос половых предпочтений. Свои я обнаружил совсем недавно – и сильно сомневался, что Дживс их разделяет.

Со вздохом я взялся за книгу, которую прихватил с собой в путешествие, и, нахмурившись, взглянул на обложку. Шерлок Холмс – не самое высокоинтеллектуальное чтение, но, по крайней мере, Дживс не сможет смотреть на него совсем уж свысока. Я сам любил эти истории всю свою жизнь, и Дживс во многом напоминал мне великого детектива. Я-то, конечно, не мог равняться с Уотсоном. Дживс никогда бы не заявил, что совсем бы без меня пропал* и не назвал бы меня «своим дорогим Вустером». 

Холмс и Уотсон в рассказе, на котором я остановился, изучали шляпу, по которой Холмс каким-то образом выяснил все детали жизни ее владельца, включая охлаждение чувств его жены. «Эта шляпу не чистили несколько недель, – говорил Холмс, – если я увижу, что жена позволила вам, мой дорогой Уотсон, выйти из дома с недельным запасом пыли на шляпе, у меня появится опасение, что вы также имели несчастье лишиться сердечной привязанности своей супруги». 

Эх, если бы тщательное очищение шляп было единственным мерилом, по которому можно было определять нежные чувства! В таком случае состояние моих собственных головных уборов свидетельствовало бы о ранее невиданных глубинах обожания. Я раздраженно захлопнул книгу, и Дживс начал тут же складывать газету, которую только что раскрыл. Ну конечно, его прихоти должны быть отставлены в сторону ради ублажения моих, подумал я слегка виновато. Но разве так не заведено? Если бы я сказал ему больше не заботиться о моих нуждах, он бы воспринял это как увольнение. 

– Читай-читай, Дживс, – махнул я ему. – Я просто вспомнил, что чтение для меня сейчас ничем не лучше печенья.

Я в тот момент и правда чувствовал какое-то некомфортное ощущение в районе живота. 

 

– Если пожелаете, сэр, я легко могу достать лекарство, – сказал Дживс.

– Нет-нет, все не так плохо. Думаю, мне просто не стоит пытаться читать. – Я отложил книгу, и Дживс тут же ее подобрал и осмотрел.

– Если хочешь, возьми, старина. Там есть и новые рассказы, это полное издание. Хоть я и знаю, что обычно ты такое не читаешь, – добавил я последнюю фразу, чтобы он ненароком не оскорбился. 

– Напротив, сэр. Я нахожу работы сэра Артура Конан Дойля одновременно развлекательными и стимулирующими. 

– Ты наверняка разгадываешь все еще до Холмса, – сказал я. – Вы бы с ним еще посоревновались, кто кого. 

– Очень любезно с вашей стороны так считать. – Тон у него был при этом – воплощенная скромность. – Если вам будет приятно, я могу почитать вслух какой-нибудь отрывок. 

Всего лишь дважды в жизни Дживс читал мне вслух с целью развлечения – и оба раза я находился в жалком простуженном состоянии. Наверное, морская болезнь относилась для него к этой же категории, и я, конечно, не намерен был отказываться от предложения. Если вам хотя бы однажды читал вслух Дживс, вы потом с большим трудом и сожалением возвращаетесь к самостоятельному чтению. Он не заходит так далеко, чтобы «читать на разные голоса», на что я в свое время уговаривал свою няню Пит, но определенно дает каждой dramatis personae некоторую уникальность – так, что всегда можно отличить, кто именно говорит, а еще понижает и повышает голос в соответствующих ситуациях и не забывает про драматические паузы, чтобы ввести читателя прямиком в гущу действия. 

На этот раз он наградил меня чтением рассказа «Три Гарридеба» – полагаю, потому, что и сам его до этого не читал. Я-то читал его, насколько помню, в «Стренде», когда он только появился несколько лет назад, но с тех пор не перечитывал и уже не так хорошо помнил содержание, поэтому повествование держало меня в напряжении. Выяснилось, что я совершенно забыл эпизод с выстрелом и так и ахнул, когда он случился. Затем в рассказе последовал эпизод, задевший меня за сердечные струны. После ранения Уотсона Холмс бьет другого парня по голове револьвером и подлетает к другу. 

– «Вы не ранены, Уотсон? – Дживс при чтении вложил в голос должное волнение, не характерное ни для него, ни для Холмса. – Ради бога, скажите, что вы не ранены!» 

А затем он продолжил от лица Уотсона: 

– «Это стоило раны, это стоило множества ран, – узнать, какие глубины верности и любви скрываются за этой холодной маской. Ясный, жесткий взгляд на мгновение затуманился, а твердые губы задрожали. В этот единственный раз мне удалось на мгновение разглядеть в моем друге не только великий ум, но и великое сердце. Все мои годы скромного, но преданного служения воплотились в этом моменте откровения». 

Ох, вот это да. Не просто сердечные струны были задеты в этот момент, но все внутренние вустеровские механизмы скопом. Разве ведь не точно на такое мгновение я отчаянно надеялся – увидеть великое сердце Дживса? 

 

Я почти не слышал окончания истории, хоть и уверен, что оно было исполнено с высочайшим качеством, потому что мое воображение занялось изобретением тысячи собственных маленьких историй. Вот я болею – серьезно болею, не то что эти ерундовые простуды, – и сквозь горячечный туман почувствую, как он сжимает мою руку и умоляет меня пока еще не отбрасывать копыта. Или я получаю ранение в ходе какого-нибудь проникновения со взломом – не в качестве взломщика, разумеется, а в качестве невинного прохожего. Или, допустим, инцидент во время езды верхом, пожар, автомобильная авария… Бесконечные варианты так и разворачивались передо мной. 

Но, зная мою удачу, все может обернуться так, что я возьму и умру. Или Дживс просто взглянет на представляемое мной жалкое зрелище, приподнимет бровь и скажет: «О, в самом деле, сэр, похоже, что вам оторвало голову», – вот и все, никаких проблесков великого сердца. Даже когда сам Всемогущий организовывает ситуации со смертельной опасностью, чтобы помочь воссоединиться разлученным сердцам, они редко разыгрываются полностью по плану. Только у него-то хватает мозгов, чтобы подправить схему, когда она искривляется, а у меня совершенно определенно их для этого недостаточно. 

– Что такое, Дживс? – спросил я, заметив, что он смотрит на меня выжидающе – и, судя по всему, это продолжается уже какое-то время. 

– Я интересовался, сэр, желаете ли вы послушать еще один рассказ. 

У меня определенно не было настроения на то, чтобы услышать еще что-нибудь про великие сердца. 

– Нет, Дживс, спасибо. 

Но тут я понял, что мне досталась уникальная возможность – ведь мы с Дживсом в кои веки раз прочитали одну и ту же книгу, по крайней мере, ее часть. Конечно, нельзя было сказать, что я пытался поднять великую философскую проблему, но уж сойдет и то, что имелось на руках. Если я вообще хотел, чтобы он когда-нибудь перестал думать обо мне как о… как там он выразился? Интеллектуально недалеком? В общем, чтобы он когда-нибудь перестал думать обо мне как вот об этом самом, я должен был как следует постараться. На самом деле я знал, что у некоторых лесных созданий в голове больше мозгов, чем у меня, но я привык выкручиваться с тем, что мне дано, а в данный момент у меня была отличная философская тема для разговора. 

– Мне вот интересно, Дживс. Считаешь ли ты, как человек, столь близко знакомый с психологией индивидуума, что все холодные маски скрывают великие сердца? 

– Практически уверен, что нет, сэр, – сказал он без тени сомнения. – В некоторых случаях холодная маска – вообще не маска. А иногда маски, напротив, бывают теплыми и дружелюбными – и скрывают они злобу и дурные помыслы. 

Вообще-то такие разговоры, полагаю, затеваются с целью иметь возможность подать ответную реплику – и тут-то я и попал впросак. Ведь я мог только выразить надежду, что, даже если это правило распространяется не на всех, то уж у Дживса-то должно где-то глубоко внутри прятаться великое сердце. Но подобное просто нельзя говорить своему камердинеру, какими бы близкими и доверительными ни стали ваши отношения. Поэтому, чтобы не затягивать глупое молчание, я прибег к старому, но верному приему – шутке: 

– А я-то все надеялся, что у тети Агаты имеется хотя бы след гуманности подо всеми слоями тафты. 

– Боюсь, что миссис Грегсон проявляет себя в своей истинной сущности, сэр. 

Тут раздался гудок – он сообщил о том, что мы вот-вот должны были войти в порт, и таким образом покончил с жалкой попыткой Бертрама поддержать умную беседу. 

Мы вернулись в нашу неиспользованную каюту, чтобы собрать вещи. Я к этому моменту чувствовал себя изрядно потрепанным путешествием и попытался освежиться в крошечном туалете, который, похоже, был построен в расчете на то, что среднестатистическим пассажиром парома будет эльф. 

– Наслаждениям Парижа придется какое-то время наслаждаться самими собой, – объявил я в разгаре неравной схватки с малюсеньким и слишком низко повешенным зеркалом, пытаясь заново повязать снятый в процессе умывания галстук. – Потому что, как только мы попадем в дядюшкин дом, первым делом я как следует отмокну в ванне. – Затем, обращаясь к галстуку, я сказал: – Черт бы тебя побрал! – И повернулся к Дживсу, воздев в отчаянии руки. – Ты не возражаешь, Дживс? Мне ничего не разглядеть.

Это была одновременно лучшая и худшая идея из всех, что мне приходили в голову за последние несколько дней. В обычных обстоятельствах я вполне в состоянии сам вязать себе виндзорские и прочие узлы, так что я уже и забыл, как очень-очень близко должен стоять другой парень, чтобы сделать это за тебя; и как его пальцы при этом не могут не касаться твоей шеи. К счастью, Дживс чертовски быстро справляется с завязыванием галстуков, поэтому все было кончено, прежде чем мое состояние успело превратиться в совсем уж критическое. 

В голове моей всплыло непрошенное воспоминание: как Стинкер всегда говорил, что совершенно безнадежен в завязывании бабочек, и просил меня помочь ему каждый раз, когда этого требовал его костюм. Учитывая то, что я не камердинер и никогда им не был, я не мог делать это, стоя перед ним, и обычно мне приходилось тянуться к нему сзади. Мне пришло в голову, что теперь я гораздо лучше понимаю его мотивы. К счастью, Дживс занимался сбором вещей, когда это воспоминание омрачило вустеровское чело, и к тому моменту, как он ко мне обернулся, я уже успел вернуться в привычное жизнерадостное состояние. Я задумался над тем, можно ли это назвать чем-то вроде… как же это было-то?

– Дживс, как называется эта штука, о которой все время говорят индуисты? Что-то из серии «поступай с другими…», когда тебе возвращается то, что ты делаешь?

– Я полагаю, что вы ссылаетесь на веру в концепцию кармы, сэр.

– Точно! – сказал я, но это был жалкий триумф – ведь он всего-навсего позволил мне называть эту штуку правильным именем. Факт оставался фактом: сейчас я расплачивался, или даже нес наказание, за то, что в свое время невольно вызвал у Стинкера неразделенные нежные ч. 

– Есть ли какая-то конкретная причина, по которой вы поинтересовались термином, сэр? 

– Нет, – соврал я. Я вообще последнее время только и делал, что врал ему. Если эта карма в самом деле существует, мне стоило готовиться к тому, что Дживс в ближайшее время начнет врать мне в ответ. – Ты ведь знаешь, как у меня в голове все перемешано, – попытался я сымпровизировать. – Я просто подумал о том, что если эта карма и правда есть, почему же в таком случае всяческие Гонории и Мэделин не встречают каждые пару недель парня, который кричит при их виде: «Конечно же, я женюсь на тебе!» еще до того, как поздороваться.   
И в самом деле – почему? 

– Я считаю, что эта концепция была оторвана от восточных корней и в настоящее время используется скорее как поощрение хорошего поведения и угроза прямого воздаяния. 

– Похоже, ты не особо ее поддерживаешь, а? – спросил я.

– Она может побудить человека совершать якобы альтруистические поступки с корыстными помыслами, сэр. 

– Опять, значит, маски и дурные намерения? 

– В самом деле, сэр, – согласился он, и мне показалось, что в его тоне мелькнул оттенок гордости.

Значит, эта попытка удалась мне лучше, чем первая, – хотя до Сократа мне все еще было далеко. Не то чтобы я пытался как-то себя изменить – я прекрасно знал, что из этого ничего не получится. Я скорее относился к этому как к попытке научиться играть на новом музыкальном инструменте, который понравится Дживсу гораздо больше, чем банджо. Возможно, он никогда меня не полюбит, но чем реже ему будет казаться, что я слишком утомительный и безмозглый, чтобы продолжать у меня служить, тем лучше. 

 

 

Кале радостно принял нас в свои объятья, как и brasserie Дживса, которая, безусловно, стоила того, чтобы подождать с обедом. Ну, то есть, понятно, что это была brasserie не Дживса – строго говоря, она принадлежала парню по имени Арно, но это было именно то заведение, которое Дживс упомянул на пароме. Она оказалась очаровательным местечком у моря – как и многие другие местечки в Кале, – с испещренной солнечными бликами очаровательной террасой и очаровательными крошечными столиками. Было практически невозможно не касаться коленями друг друга, если только не сидеть идеально прямо, – и, признаюсь, я воспользовался этим на полную катушку. Как только на меня перестали накатывать паника и волнение от того, что Дживс не убирает ноги каждый раз, когда это происходило (да и куда ему было их убирать?), это стало просто чертовски приятным. Таким, знаете, расслабляющим и уютным.

Не раз бывало, что я всячески отбрыкивался от перспективы путешествий, но теперь я задумался, не стоит ли мне впредь почаще выражать желание куда-нибудь отправиться. Дело в том, что во время путешествий ужасно глупо не обедать за одним столом с Дживсом, как пара старинных приятелей. По крайней мере, мне казалось, что это ужасно глупо. 

Дживсу-то поначалу это совершенно не казалось глупым и даже странным. Помню, во время первого нашего совместного вояжа, а было это полное всяческих неприятностей путешествие в дебри Шотландии, где Уфи Проссер устраивал в замке пирушку… Я так и не понял в итоге, был ли это его собственный замок или он его арендовал, а может, и одолжил на время или просто туда вломился – но это сейчас в любом случае не имеет никакого отношения к теме. 

Короче говоря, мы тогда застряли в Эдинбурге на несколько часов из-за какого-то железнодорожного инцидента со свиньями, и я, как и любой человек в середине дня, захотел слегка подкрепиться, поэтому предложил Дживсу пообедать в «Балморале». 

А именно, я сказал ему следующее:   
– Что ты думаешь насчет того, чтобы пообедать в «Балморале», Дживс? – и мне казалось совершенно очевидным, что эти слова подразумевали и его присутствие за обедом. 

Однако, после стандартного «очень-хорошо-сэр», он проинформировал меня, что будет находиться в «Утке и колымаге» или что-то вроде этого – в общем, в каком-то, судя по названию, пабе. 

Я не сообразил, что он меня не понял, и просто предположил, что он не согласен с моим выбором заведения.

– Ну, знаешь, я бы все-таки предпочел что-нибудь посущественнее того, что можно найти в пабе, – выразил я свой протест. – Бог его знает, сколько нам еще придется тут проторчать. 

За этой фразой последовал диалог, вполне подошедший бы для выступления комического дуэта на сцене: Дживс думал, что мы идем в разные места, а я – что в одно. В конце концов мне таки удалось донести до него свою мысль, после чего он весь напрягся и произнес:

– Вряд ли это прилично, сэр.

– К черту приличия! – воскликнул я. – Мы застряли из-за свиней в этом проклятом Эдинбурге, и я практически умираю от голода!

С этими словами я потащил его в ближайшее заведение, хотя бы отдаленно похожее на ресторан. Он тогда держался очень напряженно и скованно, но с тех пор мы вроде как договорились по умолчанию, что в поездках, когда дело доходит до еды, мы с Дживсом выступаем в качестве братьев по оружию. 

Дживс в конце концов слегка раздвинул свои рамки приличий и даже периодически соглашался пообедать или поужинать в моем обществе, когда мы были дома. Потому что это ведь ужасно грустно – есть в одиночестве, когда можно делать это в хорошей компании. 

Думаю, он рассматривал наши совместные трапезы как временный перерыв в своей службе – иначе он бы просто не уговорил себя на подобное. Ни у кого из его предшественников не было этой предполагаемой привилегии, но ведь никто из них не был Дживсом, а он с тех пор начал разделять со мной не только еду, но и многие другие вещи.

Кроме, конечно, самой последней вещи, которую я так хотел, чтобы он тоже со мной разделил. Именно поэтому я начал тоскливо поглядывать на парочку за соседним столиком. Они явно сходили друг по другу с ума и мечтательно смотрели друг другу в глаза, сидя даже ближе, чем того требовали размеры столика. Я вслух задался вопросом, не их ли машина с табличкой «молодожены» припаркована снаружи – и, похоже, создал у Дживса превратное впечатление о причине своей тоски. Взгляд у него стал таким же, как в тот момент, когда я объявил, что собираюсь жениться на Бобби Уикхэм. 

– Безусловно, есть такая возможность, сэр, – ледяным тоном ответил он на мой в. 

– О, только не волнуйся, – сказал я, – я просто порадовался за людей, которые в состоянии наслаждаться брачными узами. – «И пожалел, что не могу глазеть на тебя так же», – добавил я про себя. – Снимает бремя с остальных, так? 

– Бремя, сэр? 

– Ну, знаешь, будущее Англии и все такое. Пусть уж лучше они, чем я. При прочих равных, из меня бы вышел отвратительный отец. 

– Вы к себе несправедливы, сэр, – возразил Дживс тоном, который обычно приберегал для довольно-таки отчаянных обстоятельств, когда раненая гордость Вустера по каким-то причинам требовала, чтобы ее подлатали. – Многие дети были бы рады иметь отца со столь щедрым сердцем и великодушной натурой, как ваши. 

 

– Однако, Дживс, – сказал я, чувствуя, как у меня слегка сжимается горло, потому что он не их тех людей, что ходят и разбрасывают направо и налево похвалы, если им не нужно это для какого-нибудь дела. На самом деле, большинство хороших слов, которые он сказал обо мне, я услышал случайно или от других людей. – Думаю, это одна из самых приятных вещей, которые мне когда-либо говорили. 

И уж определенно она обходила на несколько кругов «интеллектуально недалекого».

– Я просто констатировал то, что считаю фактом, – пояснил он, глядя куда-то налево от меня. 

– Ну что ж, спасибо, но пусть все-таки бедолаги обходятся своими отцами. Как ты сказал про меня как-то – что я холостяк по своей природе? 

– Полагаю, примерно так, сэр. 

– И вот уж точно ты был прав. Я на одной руке могу посчитать людей, которых в состоянии терпеть больше нескольких недель, не говоря уже обо всей жизни, и все они или мои родственники, или я не мог бы на них жениться, даже если бы захотел.

Он должен был знать, что входит в число этих людей, – и всегда входил, даже отставляя в сторону все романтические устремления. Я только надеялся, что умудрился сказать об этом, не говоря слишком многого. Не похоже было, что он превратно истолковал мои слова или оскорбился, так что я решил, что достиг успеха. 

 

Париж манил нас, и мы наконец загрузились в поезд, чтобы проделать последний отрезок пути. Ваш покорный чувствовал себя при этом сытым и чрезвычайно сонным. Мне удалось удержать глаза открытыми, пока Дживс делился со мной соображениями о культурной программе в Париже, а также едва завуалированно попросил провести денек-другой в Бретани. Лично меня не особо интересует куча старых камней, на которые я могу полюбоваться и в старой доброй А., но отдаленные безлюдные места в компании Дживса в последнее время стали казаться мне чрезвычайно привлекательными, так что я не без энтузиазма согласился на его предложение. 

Я дремал большую часть пути и только изредка приоткрывал глаза, чтобы убедиться, чтобы не наговорил во сне ничего ужасного, после чего сразу же снова их закрывал. В одно из таких мгновений я заметил, что Дживс вновь открыл мою книгу про Шерлока Холмса, что вызвало у меня улыбку. В другое я обратил внимание, что он внимательно изучает открытку, служившую в книге закладкой. Вообще-то это была его собственная открытка – он прислал мне ее из последнего отпуска, и она оказалась под рукой, когда мне понадобилось заложить страницу. Мне показалось слегка забавным, что Дживс ее читает, но ведь он сам ее написал, так что нельзя было сказать, что он сует нос в мою переписку. В тот момент я вообще был далеко не в той стадии бодрствования, чтобы как следует над этим задуматься. В третий раз Дживса в купе вообще не было. На четвертый он сам меня разбудил – мы подъезжали к городу. 

Парижский дом оказался небольшим приятным местечком, угнездившимся на тихой rue рядом с «Жарден де Плант», и был крайним в ряду прилегающих друг к другу maisons. Дживс не забыл о моем желании незамедлительно принять ванну и в мгновение ока мне ее предоставил. Пока я вволю отмокал, до меня доносились звуки инспектирования кухни, но как только я был готов выйти из ванной, он тут же снова появился. Я часто задумывался над тем, как ему это удается, каким образом он чувствует такие вещи, но даже если бы я его спросил – уверен, он не дал бы мне более исчерпывающей информации, чем та, которая и так у меня имелась: это было частью его особой магии. 

 

Обычно, когда я прибываю в новый город, мне хочется тут же выйти и вкусить его прелести. Однако этим вечером у меня не было на это настроения: во-первых, я не чувствовал в себе энергии на вкушение прелестей, а во-вторых, мне вообще не хотелось удаляться от Дживса на какое-либо расстояние. Он приподнял бровь, когда я сообщил о том, что ему не нужно готовить для меня вечернее облачение, но просьбу выполнил. 

– Вы будете сегодня ужинать дома, сэр? – уточнил он.  
– Да, Дживс. Я до сих пор чувствую un peu fatigué после путешествия и не способен на активное веселье. 

– Очень хорошо, сэр, – ответил он, но в его голосе мне послышалось легкое недовольство. 

– Дживс, ты имеешь что-то против моих планов – а точнее, их отсутствия?

– Вовсе нет, сэр. Просто дело в том, что человек, которого мистер Бриттингем нанял для приведения жилища в пригодный для обитания вид, сделал несколько упущений, которые я намеревался исправить в течение вечера. 

Понятно – дом не был достаточно отмыт и начищен, чтобы отвечать его стандартам. Я точно знал, что он перемоет каждый предмет посуды в этом доме, прежде чем позволит ее поверхности соприкоснуться хотя бы с кусочком масла. Ох. Значит, просто приготовить мне ужин будет означать для него целую прорву работы. Это было чертовски странно – задуматься вдруг над тем, сколько хлопот я ему доставляю по нескольку раз на дню. Раньше я об этом не думал – да, наверное, и не должен был думать, но теперь, когда мысль о том, что я ему когда-нибудь надоем, казалась мне вдвойне ужасной, я почувствовал острое беспокойство. 

– Ну что ж, если я помешаю… 

Конечно, он никогда бы не сказал мне, что я ему помешаю, но и молчание в тот момент само по себе было достаточно красноречивым. И очень даже вероятно, что ему на тот день уже хватило Вустера с головой. 

– Хорошо, тогда засунь меня в вечерний костюм, и я прогуляюсь. Помню, в нескольких улицах отсюда есть э «Помм Д’Ор», они имеют гостевую договоренность с «Трутнями», так что я перекушу что-нибудь там, а ты тут занимайся своими делами. 

– Очень хорошо, сэр, – сказал он как-то уж очень коротко и так быстро направился к гардеробу, что я засомневался – может, и этот вариант его чем-то не устраивал. Но третий раз я уже не мог менять свое решение, так что оделся и был таков. 

Вечер в клубе, даром что нежеланный, получился в итоге достаточно приятным. Конечно, никакого сравнения с «Трутнями», где нельзя и шагу ступить, чтобы не натолкнуться на пару приятелей, но и тут я умудрился повстречать старину Гупи Ланкастера, с которым не виделся с тех пор, как мы оба щеголяли в итоновских воротничках. Его приняли в какую-то парижскую художественную академию – и до сего момента я о нем ничего не слышал. Как выяснилось, он даже семестра в академии не доучился – занялся собственным делом и заработал себе достаточно громкое имя на авангардной фотографии. Он представил меня окружающим, и к моменту, когда мы все вывалились на улицу, я обнаружил, что мой запас французских слов изрядно пополнился – около половины этих парней не имели ни малейшего намерения говорить ради меня на королевском а. 

Если не считать языковых различий, развлечения этого вечера были вполне в духе бурных дней моей юности. Включая даже улепетывание от gendarmes – после того как одному парню по имени Луи взбрело в голову вскарабкаться на флагшток и стянуть с него декоративную шишечку. Возможно, виной была моя усталость от путешествия – или то, что я вообще изначально не хотел идти развлекаться, но веселье оставило меня равнодушным и даже заставило почувствовать на плечах груз прожитых лет. 

– Ils font beaucoup comme ça?** – спросил я то ли у Алека, то ли у Алекса, единственного из всех парней, кто не подбадривал радостно Луи в его хищении шишечки. Он был из разряда тихушников, и весь вечер просидел, строча что-то в маленькой книге. Не в тетради и не в блокноте, а именно в книге – хоть ее обложка и была обклеена журнальными вырезками, но на страницах я разглядел печатный текст. Странно, конечно, но после того, как Гупи полвечера разорялся, как он продал за баснословную сумму фотографию сосиски, названную им 'Vive la Révolution', я уже ничему не стал удивляться. 

– Что-то наподобие этого происходит почти каждый вечер, – ответил мне он без малейшего следа французского акцента.

– Так ты не француз! 

– Нет, я родился в Ливерпуле. Но у меня мама француженка. Для меня это как игра – кто сможет догадаться. 

– Не очень-то это спортивно. Я еле-еле поддерживаю разговор по-французски, что уж говорить о распознавании акцентов. К тому же ты не очень-то много говорил.  
– Это утомляет.

– Говорить?

– Поддерживать светскую болтовню. Как погода? Знаете ли вы лорда такого-то? Я уж лучше подожду нормального разговора. 

– А, – сказал я, чувствуя себя очень даже интеллектуально недалеким. – Извини.

– Да ладно. Я понимаю, что иногда это необходимо, чтобы познакомиться с кем-нибудь. – Он послал в мой адрес ослепительную улыбку и поднял на лоб очки с толстыми стеклами. Эффект получился поразительным: словно я увидел совершенно другого человека, книжный червь на моих глазах превратился в задорного повесу. – Ты ведь школьный друг Тома, так? 

– Тома? – Мне потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы сообразить, что он имеет в виду Гупи. – Да, точно.

– Что такого ужасного нужно сделать, чтобы тебя прозвали Гупи?

– Не знаю даже. Просто он был таким… вроде как гуттаперчевым***.

– А как тебя называли?

– Да вообще-то Берти. – Я, конечно, не собирался говорить, что в те давние деньки меня так же часто называли Растяпой – в конце концов, я немало сил потратил на то, чтобы стряхнуть с себя это прозвище. – Если жизнь тебя уже наградила чем-нибудь подходящим, они особенно утруждаться не будут.

– Так почему не Том?

– Том у нас уже был, а Берти не было.

– Хм-м. Я лично учился в ужасном месте в Эйксе, где мы все называли друг друга по фамилиям, и прозвища у меня никогда не было. Я начал представляться как Алек, потому что это страшно – слушать, как французы пытаются произнести твое имя. Оно и при правильном-то произношении звучит страшно.

– А?

– Алоизий, – сказал он кисловатым тоном, словно только что откусил от лимона. 

– Ох ты ж! Думаю, я бы тоже себе другое имя подобрал. И тебе еще повезло, что ты не учился в Итоне. Практически уверен, что тебя бы назвали Лизой-Подлизой, если бы ты был таким – любил подлизываться. 

– Я и правда слегка подлиза, но в самом лучшем смысле, – сказал он, одарив меня еще одной чарующей улыбкой. Правда, я был не то чтобы очарован этими улыбками – скорее, понимал, что они были предназначены для того, чтобы меня очаровать, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Я так и не успел его спросить, как можно быть подлизой в хорошем смысле, потому что именно в этот момент раздался полицейский свисток – и нам всем пришлось убегать. Этот Алек при этом выкинул весьма странную вещь: как только мы благополучно свернули за угол, он сунул мне в нагрудный карман что-то, что я принял за визитную карточку, похлопал ее и сказал: «Ну, увидимся», прежде чем как-то загадочно хихикнуть и скрыться в переулке. 

Ну что ж, подумал я, пожав плечами и направляясь к своему временному пристанищу, теперь я знаю хоть кого-то в Париже – пусть этот кто-то и странноватый тип. 

Час был уже весьма поздний, и по моем возвращении в доме было тихо. Дживс, как мы договорились какое-то время назад, не ждет моего возвращения после определенного часа. Так что, если я прихожу домой около трех, я или молча падаю в кровать, или издаю такой шум, что Дживс просыпается и спешит мне на помощь. В тот день я совсем немного перебрал, поэтому это был первый вариант позднего вечера. Я последним волевым усилием натянул пижаму, после чего мгновенно заснул мертвым сном. 

 

– Вы желаете сохранить это, сэр? – спросил Дживс наутро, когда я, посвежевший после его прочищающего мозги средства, уже вовсю налегал на яичницу с б. Дживс держал одной рукой пиджак, который был на мне прошлой ночью, а другой вопрошающе взмахнул – в ней виднелся красный бумажный прямоугольник.  
Я не мог вспомнить, чтобы меня кто-нибудь одаривал красными листками.  
– Вполне возможно. Что это?  
– Судя по всему, адрес, сэр.  
– А! Это, наверное, адрес Алека.  
– Алека, сэр?  
– Да, а фамилия у него вроде бы Картрайт. Я думал, это визитка. Он мне сунул ее в карман, как только gendarmes перестали за нами гнаться.  
– Богатый событиями вечер, сэр? – Мне показалось, я расслышал в его голосе оттенок неодобрения.  
Я объяснил подробно про Гупи, Луи и флагшток, и особенно подробно остановился на ощущении себя стариком и подозрении, что я просто потерял вкус к подобным вещам.   
– Если вы – старик, сэр, то я вообще, безусловно, стою одной ногой в могиле, – сказал Дживс. Это было просто одно из сухих замечаний, которые он отпускает иногда, ничего особо не имея в виду – просто так своеобразно шутит. Но сердце Вустера внезапно пронзило страхом.

Что же я буду делать, когда это время наступит? Что будет, когда я стану старым и немощным – и у меня не будет детей, которые бы обо мне позаботились? Наверное, это могли бы сделать дети моей сестры, учитывая, что им достанутся мои деньги. Ведь Ребекка была больше чем на десять лет старше меня – и вряд ли она меня переживет. Я почти не был знаком со своими племянницами – всего один раз виделся с ними лично, когда они приехали специально, чтобы поприсутствовать на вручении мне оксфордского диплома. В основном Дживс заботился о том, чтобы напомнить мне вовремя послать им открытку на день рождения и все такое прочее. Какой отличный отход в мир иной – в кругу безразличных родственников, с нетерпением считающих дни. Боже мой!   
– Сэр? С вами все в порядке? Вы сильно побледнели.  
– Если какой-нибудь расчетливый удалец не подстроит, чтобы я погиб, выбираясь из очередного окна, Дживс, я когда-нибудь стану очень старым, – сказал я дрожащим голосом.   
– Это произойдет совсем нескоро, сэр, я бы на вашем месте пока не беспокоился.  
– Нет, Дживс, ты не понимаешь. Однажды ты и правда окажешься на пороге смерти – или, как минимум, уйдешь на покой. И это если ты в самом деле сможешь терпеть меня еще сорок с чем-то лет и не встретишь девушку своей мечты гораздо раньше. Девушки моей мечты не существует в природе, как ты прекрасно знаешь, таким образом у меня никогда не будет любящих детей, чтобы обо мне заботиться, и значит, я проведу остаток своих дней в окружении племянниц, которые с нетерпением будут ждать, когда я уже протяну ноги, чтобы завладеть наследством. – Не очень-то приятно было думать о таком так рано утром – но ведь не всегда можно спланировать подходящий момент для подобных мыслей. – Я уже подумываю, не вскочить ли мне на ближайший пароход в Индию, чтобы постараться стать их любимым дядюшкой – возможно, тогда у меня появится шанс, что они действительно будут обо мне заботиться. 

– Сэр, – сказал Дживс, очевидно разволновавшись (не то чтобы по нему было сильно заметно, но прекрасно видно для меня). – Я останусь с вами столько, сколько смогу. Когда же придет время, и я… – тут он, кажется, сглотнул, – буду больше не в состоянии вам служить, я, безусловно, потрачу значительное время и усилия на то, чтобы мое отсутствие ощущалось как можно меньше. – Как я мог сказать ему, что это невозможно – не ощущать его отсутствие? – Не в моем праве возражать вашему желанию лучше узнать племянниц, но ни вам, ни им не принесет пользы, если вы будете при этом руководствоваться не духом семейного родства, а какими-либо иными причинами. 

Он был прав, конечно. Если я буду пытаться им понравиться, чтобы они потом обо мне заботились, – это будет выглядеть так же некрасиво, как если они будут ухаживать за мной, дожидаясь наследства. Однако в словах Дживса было для меня и огромное облегчение – я был рад узнать, что он все еще считает себя связанным со мной на всю жизнь. Боюсь, я не раз и не два вздохнул и сморгнул, и после этого все, что я мог сделать, это посмотреть прямо на него и сказать:  
– Ты правда исключительный, Дживс.   
Подозреваю, что водоворот эмоций сделал из меня в тот момент открытую книгу – и все испытываемые к нему чувства были написаны в ней крупными буквами. Я тут же поспешил отвернуться. 

– Сэр, – сказал Дживс, склоняясь над кроватью, а затем прибавил совсем тихо: – Бер…

И тут раздался звонок в дверь. Чертов, проклятый, дурацкий звонок. Именно в тот момент, когда мое сердце практически остановилось, потому что Дживс почти наверняка собирался назвать меня… не знаю точно, Берти или Бертрамом – но это и неважно, он ведь в любом случае еще никогда, ни разу не называл меня по имени, даже когда мы разыгрывали очередной маскарад. И надо же было раздаться этому звонку! Естественно, все было кончено, Дживс мгновенно подскочил и снова превратился в безупречного камердинера.  
– Кто бы это мог быть в такое время? – спросил я слабым голосом.  
– Полагаю, настройщик пианино, – ответил Дживс и отправился открывать дверь с таким видом, будто последних минут и вовсе не существовало. 

Я уставился ему вслед с открытым ртом, совершенно забыв про завтрак. Мне пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы убедить себя в том, что у меня из-под носа не выдернули только что великолепный шанс. Думать, что он пытался сказать что угодно, кроме моего имени, было гораздо предпочтительнее, чем чувствовать, как это нереализованное мгновение разрастается в вечность. Бермуды? Бериллий? Или я ослышался, и он начал говорить «вероятно»? Вот, точно – он постоянно пользуется этим словом. Просто «вероятно», за которым последовал бы какой-нибудь мудрый совет и ничего больше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Берти имеет в виду знаменитую цитату из «Скандала в Богемии»: I’d be lost without my Boswell (в русском переводе: «Что я стану делать без моего Босуэлла?»)  
> **И часто тут такое происходит? (фр.)  
> ***Goopy (англ.) – резиноподобный, тягучий, клейкий


	3. Немного нервно

Я и не знал, что пианино нужно было настраивать – очевидно, это было одним из упущений, упомянутых Дживсом. И, похоже, там требовалась не только настройка, если судить по грохотанию, которое раздавалось снизу. Дживсу пришлось так и сновать между моими утренними процедурами и настройщиками, так что у меня не было никаких шансов расспросить его о том, что он собирался мне сказать. 

К тому времени, когда шанс-таки предоставился, я понял, что мне уже не набраться на это храбрости, потому что Дживс вел себя, как ни в чем не бывало. Наверное, ничего и вправду не было. Просто воображение Вустера вышло из берегов под влиянием тщетной надежды увидеть какой-то намек на то, чего на самом деле не существовало. 

– Я встретился на рынке с одной вашей знакомой, сэр, – проинформировал меня Дживс, после того как я одобрил результаты настройки пианино. – Мисс Марион Вардур. 

– Марион? Что она здесь делает?

Если вы помните, Марион была моей подругой, певицей, которой однажды не посчастливилось стать объектом обожания Клода и Юстаса, и выпутаться из той ситуации ей удалось только с помощью хитрости Дживса. 

– Она дала мне понять, что у нее контракт с заведением «Пти Жорж», сэр.

– Ну и отлично! – сказал я с энтузиазмом, которого на самом деле не ощущал. Я бы предпочел продолжить наш прерванный разговор, но Дживс своим отстраненно-официальным видом явно наложил на него nolle prosequi. – А она сказала, где остановилась?

– Нет, но она выразила желание навестить вас сегодня вечером. Мисс Вардур дала понять, что у нее есть проблема, и она надеется на совет по ее решению.

– То есть на самом деле она хочет повидаться с тобой, – уточнил я. Меня это не задело – я уже привык к подобным вещам. – Неважно, я в любом случае буду рад с ней встретиться. Мне нравится Марион. Голова у нее не забита безумными идеями, как у большинства женщин.

Я имел в виду, что она провела кучу времени в моем обществе и ни разу еще не приняла мои дружеские чувства за романтические. 

– В самом деле, сэр. Она производит впечатление разумной молодой леди.

– И уверен, что мы в итоге получим места за отличным столиком в «Пти Жорж». Я не знаю, что это за заведение, но не сомневаюсь, что оно так и сочится парижской культурой.

– Насколько я слышал, так и есть, сэр. – Тон у Дживса был такой, словно я только что выразил желание прогуляться по городу в желтой шляпе. 

– Похоже, ты не в восторге от того, что слышал, Дживс, – слегка расстроенно сказал я. Я ведь рассчитывал на его компанию в подобных развлечениях и предвкушал их. – Конечно, тебе не обязательно принимать в этом участие, если ты считаешь, что это ниже твоего достоинства, но мне показалось, что ты с удовольствием ходил по заведениям такого рода в Нью-Йорке.

– Это так, сэр, вы правы. Я всего лишь выражаю озабоченность тем, что вы можете счесть особенности… культуры данного заведения не очень приятными.

– Что за ерунда, Дживс! Что бы у них там ни творилось, я видал и худшие варианты.

– Очень хорошо, сэр. – Однако прозвучали эти слова скорее как «Ваши похороны, сэр». 

 

 

Марион высказалась в том же духе, когда я выразил желание посетить ее представление – да еще и обменялась при этом многозначительным взглядом с Дживсом! 

– Думаю, ты лучше проведешь время, если придешь на вечеринку, которую я устраиваю в пятницу, Берти, – попыталась вывернуться она.

– Эй! – воскликнул я.– Уже два голоса против того, чтобы Бертрам переступил порог этого заведения, да плюс еще один многозначительный взгляд. И с чем же, по-вашему, таким чудовищным я там столкнусь? 

– Это Монмартр, Берти, – сказала Марион. – Не уверена, что ты понимаешь…

– Я не какой-нибудь младенец, заплутавший в чаще, знаешь ли, – возмутился я. – У меня есть определенные соображения относительно того, что я могу там обнаружить. Вы как будто считаете, что стоит мне только столкнуться с малейшими признаками разврата, и я тут же падаю в обморок. Да я, между прочим, живу в трех шагах от Пикадилли – и мне доводилось проходить через нее в неурочные часы. Повидал я там всякого, и даже если увижу что-то новенькое, это меня не убьет. В общем, я однозначно приду на представление, сегодня же вечером, и это мое последнее слово. 

Марион пожала плечами, а Дживс выглядел надутым, но никто из них больше не стал протестовать. Проблема Марион, как в итоге выяснилось, была из тех, что частенько преследуют меня. Если в двух словах, то кто-то хотел на ней жениться, а она не желала об этом даже слышать. Однако парень явно не воспринимал «нет» или даже «нет, даже если бы ты был последним человеком на земле» в качестве удовлетворительных ответов. Дживс пообещал как следует рассмотреть этот вопрос, но я сразу же увидел очевидное решение – оно лежало прямо перед нами. 

– Почему бы тебе не притвориться, что ты обручена с другим? – спросил я.

– Да, это может сработать, – согласилась она. – Но с кем? Я не могу кого-то просто придумать – он не поверит мне на слово. 

– Полагаю, я смогу это сделать, – осторожно сказал я. 

– Это очень мило с твоей стороны, Берти, но Рено – мужчина крупный. Если дело дойдет до драки, он тебя одним ударом пополам перешибет. Тут скорее подойдет кто-нибудь размером с Дживса. 

А Дживс, как вы понимаете, был размером точь-в-точь с Дживса, так что мы в итоге решили, что он сам будет играть эту роль. Тем более, это ликвидировало опасность, что в итоге Марион придется отделываться от еще одного нежеланного жениха. Марион заверила нас, что в ночном клубе мы этого самого Рено не встретим – он не одобрял подобные вещи и хотел «забрать ее прочь из этой клоаки». Вместо этого мы должны были через несколько дней отправиться к нему домой на ужин, от приглашения на который у Марион никак не получалось отделаться.

 

Лицезреть Дживса в вечернем облачении – это редкая возможность и настоящее удовольствие, так что я не мог сдержать улыбку, глядя на него в зеркало, пока он стряхивал с моего костюма последние пылинки. 

– Не слишком богемно, но, думаю, мы неплохо смотримся, а? – Ну не мог же я ему сказать, что он выглядит просто до дрожи в коленках ослепительно.

– Хотелось бы надеяться, сэр, – ответил он с легчайшим намеком на ответную улыбку. 

Я сделал глубокий вдох, собрал всю свою смелость и со щелчком вставил ее на место. 

– Дживс, – сказал я и, наклонившись к зеркалу, слегка дернул за прядку волос, чтобы скрыть приступ нервной дрожи, которая так и норовила меня заткнуть. – Сегодня утром, до того как раздался звонок. Ты собирался что-то сказать. – Я осмелился взглянуть на его отражение и обнаружил, что он повернулся ко мне спиной и поправляет что-то в гардеробе. 

– Не могу вспомнить, сэр, – ответил он.

– Может, ты собирался сказать, «вероятно» что-то?.. – настаивал я, хоть и понимал, что не стоит этого делать.

– Если я вспомню, сэр, то обязательно вас проинформирую. 

– А. Ну ладно. 

Либо он на самом деле не помнил, либо передумал. Ни то, ни другое не сулило мне ничего хорошего, но тут уж ничего было не поделать. 

Должен признать, что, несмотря на все мои возражения, я на самом деле оказался не вполне готов к тому участку Монмартра, на котором мы очутились. Броско разодетые люди самого разного сорта сновали по улице и вываливались из баров во всех возможных комбинациях. Если бы нам просто встретились нетрадиционные парочки и несколько парней в платьях, я бы к этому отнесся совершенно спокойно. Но возмутительно откровенные взгляды, ухмылки и комментарии вышибли меня из колеи, хотя тот ограниченный запас французского, которым я обладал, практически не включал в себя обращенных в мой адрес слов. 

– В самом-то деле! – воскликнул я, когда парень, изображающий девушку, изображающую парня (я был практически уверен в этом), назвал меня словом, которое, насколько я понимаю, переводится как «котенок». Отстал он только после того, как Дживс одарил его уничтожающим взглядом и сказал что-то по-французски – как я понял, на родном языке он бы при мне подобное никогда не произнес. 

– Если вам не покажется слишком неудобным взять меня под руку, сэр, я полагаю, худшее должно прекратиться, – тихо проговорил Дживс, избавившись от нахала. 

Мое сердце пропустило несколько тысяч ударов, когда я понял, что он предлагал притвориться, что мы… ну, в общем, те, кем я бы хотел, чтобы мы были. Я с апломбом ухватился за его руку и был весьма разочарован, когда выяснилось, что мы уже почти пришли. 

Марион, обнаружив переплетение наших рук, только молча усмехнулась – словно говоря при этом: «А я ведь предупреждала». Внутри заведения было примерно так же, как и снаружи, хотя большинство наиболее ярких персонажей, похоже, предпочитали развлекаться в других местах. И тем не менее парни здесь составляли пары с парнями, а девушки с девушками, что вызвало у меня жесткий приступ зависти. Вот он я – в одном из немногих мест в мире, где никто бы и ухом не повел, обнаружив мою исключительную привязанность к моему исключительному слуге, и при этом я не вправе выдать хотя бы малейшую частицу того, что я чувствую. Какая ирония! 

Впрочем, у меня была и более практическая причина для беспокойства.

– Послушай, а это легально?

– Это не запрещено, – сказала Марион. – Здесь не сажают за то, кто ты.

– Как и за то, где ты, надеюсь?

– Никакой опасности нет, Берти, – уверила меня она. 

Я задумался, почему из всех мест Парижа, где Марион могла бы петь, она выбрала именно это. Возможно, тут платят гораздо больше, учитывая то, что далеко не каждый захочет рекламировать себя со сцены подобного заведения. Марион подвела нас к столику, который располагался прямо напротив этой самой сцены. За столиком сидела, наблюдая наше приближение, миниатюрная девушка, вскоре представленная нам как Лизетт Монфор. Лизетт, похоже, осталась вполне довольна знакомством со мной, а вот Дживс по какой-то причине встретил с ее стороны более холодный прием. Дело слегка прояснилось, когда она спросила, а он подтвердил, что именно Дживс был тем самым парнем, с которым Марион якобы обручилась. По крайней мере, стала ясна причина холодности, однако я так и не смог понять, почему ей это могло не понравиться. Возможно, она просто не одобряла подобного рода аферы. 

Оркестр снова начал играть, и зал тут же заполнили танцоры. Если брать во внимание, какие тут были пары, меня не должно было удивить то, что традиционная разбивка на дам и кавалеров радостно вылетела в этом заведении в трубу, однако раньше я подобного не видел и невольно уставился на них. 

 

Лизетт резко ткнула меня в руку.

– Нечего так таращиться, – сказала она, и, если не считать легкого намека на акцент, ее английский был чуть ли не лучше, чем мой. – Есть омаров – тоже грех, между прочим. 

– Нет-нет, – заверил я ее, – я просто думал, как хорошо эти ребята проводят тут время. Знаешь, в Англии только за то, что переступишь порог подобного заведения, можешь получить два года. Но это просто глупо. Кому они причиняют вред, в самом-то деле. Ты ведь не можешь выбирать, кого любить.

В ответном смехе Лизетт можно было услышать намек на «ох ты, боже мой». 

– Вряд ли они все влюблены друг в друга.

– Я так вовсе и не думаю, – оправдался я. – Это я в более широком смысле выразился. К тому же – а как ты еще в кого-то влюбишься, если не пообщаешься и не потанцуешь? Бывает, конечно, что просто посмотришь на кого-нибудь и скажешь: «Вот он, тот самый», но чаще всего это ведь происходит постепенно.

Не похоже было, что она перестала после этих слов считать меня дурачком. 

– Если бы все смотрели на мир так же, как вы, мсье Вустер…

– Пожалуйста, называй меня Берти.

– Берти. Он был бы гораздо более красивым местом. – На самом деле, думаю, эту фразу следовало читать как: «О, да ты у нас совсем святая простота», особенно учитывая ее следующие слова: – Мне жаль разрушать твои иллюзии, но добрая половина этих людей не имеет ни малейшего интереса к продолжению знакомства за пределами сегодняшнего вечера – ну, или, если им повезет, завтрашнего утра. 

Уловив, что она имеет в виду, я покраснел – да и как я мог не покраснеть. 

– О… Ну… Наверное, ты не можешь выбирать и кого хотеть тоже. 

Потому что, черт побери, если бы я мог, я бы тут же выкинул из головы все непристойные мысли о Дживсе. 

Кстати, о Дживсе. В течение всего нашего разговора он молча потягивал шампанское и задумчиво смотрел в пространство, причем в этом пространстве не было ничего интересного, разве что боковая дверь и стена. Мне пришла в голову пугающая мысль, что в итоге, после всех его опасений относительно меня, он сам оказался не в силах выносить окружающую обстановку. Лизетт, извинившись, отошла, чтобы пожелать удачи Марион, и я воспользовался возможностью, чтобы прояснить ситуацию.

– Дживс, – обратился я и дождался, пока он со своим «да, сэр» не повернется ко мне. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты оставался здесь только из чувства долга – потому что за мной, по твоему мнению, нужен присмотр. Если для тебя все это слишком – уверен, что доберусь домой и сам, целым и невредимым. 

 

– Ничего подобного, сэр, – ответил он. – Я просто пытался разгадать, что я мог сделать, чтобы оскорбить мисс Монфор. 

Неужели дело было действительно только в этом? 

– Насколько я могу судить, ничего. Кто их знает, этих женщин? И кто их знает, этих французов? Не говоря уже о французских женщинах. Я бы на твоем месте не беспокоился. Думаю, она по какой-то причине не одобряет нашу затею с фальшивой помолвкой, но это ее проблемы. Просто постарайся хорошо провести время, а? Если, конечно, это место не вызывает у тебя дискомфорт. Когда ты смотришь вот так в пространство, я не могу не думать о том, что представляю собой неподходящую компанию. 

– Ваша компания более чем подходящая, сэр, – сказал он, и на какую-то секунду мне показалось, что на его лице промелькнул легкий намек на тоску и желание чего-то большего, но он тут же исчез – или, что еще более вероятно, просто мне привиделся. – Но если бы вы предпочли, чтобы я ушел…

– Конечно, я бы ничего подобного не предпочел. Я бы не попросил тебя составить мне компанию, если бы собирался отправить тебя сразу домой. 

В этот момент к нашему столику подошел какой-то кудрявый юнец. К моему удивлению, он выразил весьма настойчивое желание заполучить Дживса в качестве партнера по танцу. 

Не знаю, был ли удивлен Дживс, но он не растерялся ни на секунду. Тут же выдав весьма вежливый отказ по-французски, он, словно его прекрасной речи на langue d'amour было недостаточно для скручивания внутренностей и трепыхания сердец, еще и накрыл мою руку своей ладонью. Юнец попросил у меня прощения и отчалил. 

Возможно, Дживс принял мое радостное изумление за обычное, потому что принес извинения, но при этом не отнял ладонь. Она была такая теплая и большая., что мне пришлось собрать все крупицы воли, чтобы побороть искушение перевернуть свою и переплести наши пальцы. 

– Я подумал, сэр, что это самый простой способ предотвратить на весь вечер поток подобных предложений, которые могут быть и не такими вежливыми. 

– Конечно, старина, – слабо сказал я. Я бы безумно не хотел указывать ему на то, что он все еще держит меня за руку, но чувствовал, что придется это сделать через несколько мгновений, иначе меня просто хватит какой-нибудь апоплексический удар. 

– В данный момент этот молодой человек оповещает своих друзей, что с нами у них вряд ли что-то получится. Ситуация могла бы улучшиться, сэр, если бы вы продемонстрировали какой-нибудь жест нежной привязанности и перестали выглядеть столь изумленным. Конечно, если для вас это не слишком оскорбительно. 

Это заявление совершенно меня подкосило. Дживс давал мне карт-бланш на всяческие вольности по отношению к его персоне! Даже несмотря на это, я был абсолютно уверен, что поцелуй – неудачная идея, которая только усугубит мои проблемы, а то и вовсе положит конец всему. Вместо этого я слегка к нему подвинулся и накрыл дрожащей свободной рукой его щеку. На то, чтобы выглядеть при этом совершенно чокнутым от любви, мне не потребовалось ни малейших усилий. 

– Подойдет? – спросил я, надеясь, что он отнесет хрипоту моего голоса на счет того, что кругом было очень накурено.

Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза – а может быть, просто моргнул. Судить о таких вещах очень сложно, когда изо всех сил стараешься увидеть то, на что надеешься. Кожа его была очень гладкой – возможно, он побрился прямо перед выходом, – и я придвинулся к нему достаточно близко, чтобы его изумительный запах заполнил мои ноздри. Он перехватил мою ладонь и не вполне поднес к губам, но почти сделал это – так, что я почувствовал еле заметное их прикосновение. 

– Полагаю, что да, сэр, – сказал он при этом, и, наверное, я и правда охрип от такого количества сигаретного дыма, потому что его голос звучал так же. 

Я боялся, что в этот момент умру, разрыдаюсь, растаю в лужицу – или сделаю все вышеперечисленное. Вряд ли Дживс мог не заметить, что мое дыхание участилось, к тому же я наверняка ужасно покраснел. Он же при этом оставался, как обычно, невозмутимым и постепенно вернул нас на более привычное расстояние друг от друга – сердце мое при этом болезненно сжалось. Я только-только начал приходить в себя, когда вернулась Лизетт. Хорошо, что она махнула рукой, чтобы мы сели, еще до того как я выпрямился в полный рост. Не уверен, что меня бы удержали ноги, и к тому же, даже если Дживс пропустил все остальные признаки, самый главный не заметить было бы невозможно. Однако сам он, даже после жеста Лизетт, остался стоять. И я получил свой ответ, не так ли? У него-то никаких признаков не наблюдалось. 

– Я постараюсь выяснить, что случилось с официантом, сэр, – пояснил он, указывая на пустую бутылку и почти пустые бокалы.

– Конечно, Дживс, – с несчастным видом сказал я. 

Лизетт удивленно сморгнула.

– Он называет тебя «сэр»?

– Ну да, – ответил я, пытаясь восстановить хотя бы крупицы обычной своей жизнерадостности. – Ему по должности положено. Видишь ли, он мой камердинер – и чертовски хороший при этом. – Всего лишь камердинер – и никогда не будет никем другим, напомнил я себе, тоскливо уставившись ему вслед. – Хотя я бы не возражал, если бы он до конца своих дней называл меня «дурачина».

– Ты влюблен в него, – сказала она. Не спросила и не обвинила – просто сказала. 

Я открыл было рот, чтобы все отрицать, но тут же снова его закрыл, перехватив ее взгляд – взгляд девушки, которая знает, что попала в яблочко. Учитывая место, в котором мы находились, это в любом случае было бессмысленно.

– Он не знает, так что я буду тебе благодарен, если ты не станешь об этом распространяться.

– Ну конечно, – сказала она. – Мне случалось хранить и гораздо более опасные тайны.

– Большущее спасибо, – вздохнул я. И тут меня пронзила жуткая мысль. – Слушай, а это не совсем уж бросается в глаза, а? 

– Бросилось, когда ты тоскливо уставился ему в спину – но ты ведь, наверное, в лицо ему так не смотришь, а? 

– Надеюсь, что нет.

– Мужчины никогда не видят того, чего не хотят видеть. Я бы на твоем месте не беспокоилась. 

Это было весьма слабое утешение – ведь, если верить ее словам, захоти Дживс увидеть – он бы это сделал. 

– Ну, наверное, это хорошо. Да, Лизетт, пока мы не ушли от темы, ты уже не будь с ним слишком враждебна из-за этой аферы с помолвкой. Это вообще была моя идея – и мы всего лишь хотим помочь Марион. 

– Теперь я это понимаю, – сказала она. – Мари мне только что подробнее все объяснила. Я боялась, что у него свои мотивы – и мы просто сменим в итоге одного Рено на другого.

– Нет-нет, все совсем не так. Дживс, как правило, занимается противоположным – выпутывает людей из нежеланных помолвок. Обычно он предлагает сыграть роль подставного жениха кому-нибудь из моих друзей, но здесь, в Париже, мы практически никого не знаем – и уж определенно никого, кого можно было бы попросить о такой услуге. А из нас двоих Дживс крупнее – так что, если этот жуткий Рено разозлится, ему сложнее будет избить Дживса, чем меня. 

– Он оказывает нам огромную услугу.

И тут у меня в голове щелкнуло – как бывает периодически, хоть, возможно, и реже, чем у других людей. Холодность Лизетт по отношению к Дживсу, когда она думала, что у него могут быть матримониальные поползновения; слово «нам»; пугающая скорость, с которой она меня вычислила.

Признаюсь, что слегка на нее вытаращился. Она улыбнулась.

– Вижу, ты понял истинную причину, по которой я расстроилась. Мы не держим это в секрете от наших друзей. 

– Но почему вы не могли сказать об этом Рено?

– Мы пытались. Он заявил, что такое развращенное поведение – и есть причина, по которой ей нужен хороший муж.

– Вот негодяй.

– И не говори. – Она какое-то мгновение разглядывала меня, и я практически увидел, как над ее головой загорается лампочка. – Ты помогаешь нам, а я помогу тебе.

– Поможешь? Чему поможешь? Как поможешь? 

¬¬– Ш-ш! Он уже идет. Подыгрывай мне. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил было я, но тут появился Дживс, за которым следовал официант с шампанским.

– Я имею в виду, что ты трус! – внезапно воскликнула Лизетт.

– В самом-то деле! 

– Я поспорила с Берти на пятьдесят фунтов, что у него не хватит смелости потанцевать с мужчиной, – проинформировала Дживса Лизетт. И выглядела она при этом точь-в-точь, как кошка, налакавшаяся сливок. 

Боже мой. Она хотела устроить мне танец с Дживсом, выставив это как дело чести. 

– Все совсем не так! – возмутился я, ведь мне нужно было что-то сказать в ответ на приподнятую бровь Дживса. – Просто… Одно дело, когда встречаются друзья и ради забавы, в шутку, на нетрезвую голову, устраивают подобное, но парни, которые собрались здесь… Я бы подал им ложную надежду, так ведь? Лучше уж стать беднее на пятьдесят фунтов, чем объяснять, что я ничего такого не имел в виду. 

– Ну, уж мсье Дживс-то – безопасный вариант, – нанесла Лизетт coup de grace, и я готов был разорваться между желанием поцеловать ее и выкинуть в окно – если бы, конечно, там было окно. 

– Ну в самом-то деле, Лизетт, это просто некрасиво. Нельзя просить о подобном человека, который может чувствовать себя не вправе отказать. Хотя у тебя было бы такое право, – продолжил я, обращаясь к Дживсу, который в тот момент еще больше обычного был похож на надутую лягушку, – если бы я попросил, чего я не делаю. 

– Вы, англичане, – сказала Лизетт, высокомерно тряхнув челкой, – такие чопорные. Разве это не было бы «забавой», как ты выразился?

– Вустеры всегда отвечают на вызов, но, боюсь, на этот раз я вынужден отступить от своего кодекса, – сказал я и, вытащив требуемые банкноты, шлепнул ими о стол перед Лизетт. Я не мог заставить Дживса танцевать со мной, как бы мне этого ни хотелось. 

Однако, к моему удивлению, Дживс собрал деньги обратно и засунул их к себе в карман, после чего протянул мне руку. 

– Во имя чести, сэр, и ради забавы, – произнес он с совершенно непроницаемым выражением лица. 

Я разинул рот – точь-в-точь вытащенная из воды рыба.

– В… в… в самом-то деле, Дживс, ты не должен…

– Я так понимаю, вы сможете следовать, если я буду вести? 

Слегка ошарашенный, слегка оглушенный, с бешено бьющимся сердцем, я взял протянутую руку и позволил вывести себя на паркет. 

– Я чувствую себя глупой девицей, – пробормотал я, даже после того как занял такое желанное место в кольце рук Дживса, потому что именно так я себя и чувствовал. 

– Уверяю вас, сэр, что вы не имеете ничего общего с девицей, – сказал Дживс, все еще сохраняя идеальную непроницаемость. 

Это мог бы быть чарльстон или что-то вроде этого – танец, где не нужно находиться совсем уж близко друг к другу. Но нет, это был медленный фокстрот, да еще и, по совпадению, первый номер Марион – и пела она, весьма уместно, о том, как это глупо – целыми днями страдать по кому-то. Бинго как-то раз сказал мне, что видел, как Дживс отлично танцует, но информации из первых рук у меня не было – и я никогда не мечтал, что она появится у меня настолько из первых рук. Дживс действительно оказался потрясающим танцором. Мне даже не пришлось особенно думать о том, как двигаться, и это было крайне удачно, потому что вся моя энергия уходила на то, чтобы не забыть, как дышать, а также на строгие приказы телу вести себя прилично.

– Прости, что втянул тебя в это, Дживс, – сказал я и поздравил себя, что даже не особо при этом задыхался.

– Не о чем беспокоиться, сэр, – откликнулся он, как следует меня крутанув. – Я не хотел, чтобы вы уступили мисс Монфор только из опасения причинить мне вымышленный дискомфорт.

– Так… ты правда не возражаешь? – а вот тут уже особо не задыхаться у меня не получилось.

– Я люблю танцевать, сэр, тем более с талантливым партнером.

– Это скорее комплимент тебе самому, Дживс. Я практически ничего не делаю.

Словно чтобы оспорить мое последнее утверждение, Дживс провел нас через весьма замысловатую череду шагов. 

– В большинстве случаев, пытаясь проделать нечто подобное, мне пришлось бы сильно опасаться за состояние туфель, сэр.

Пожалуй, на тот момент это были лучшие пять минут в моей жизни. Особенно мгновение, когда я осмелился взглянуть ему в лицо и увидел, что, он, похоже, получает искреннее удовольствие от ситуации. Я бы с радостью потанцевал с ним еще шесть или семь минут, но теперь, когда «пари» было выиграно, он бы вряд ли захотел – а я определенно не хотел слышать, что он больше не хочет. 

– Теперь я тебе должна, – сказала Лизетт, когда слегка пошатывающийся Бертрам был возвращен к столику. – Должна признать – я не думала, что ты на это решишься.   
Пока Дживс смотрел в другую сторону, она подмигнула мне, а я одними губами проговорил: «Спасибо». 

– Так это просто грабеж среди бела дня, а? – жизнерадостно проговорил я, потому что, даже если эти пять минут – все, что у меня когда-нибудь будет, по крайней мере, у меня это было. – Не беспокойся, никогда не позволю даме платить за что бы то ни было. 

Возможно, Дживс воспримет это так, как было заявлено, а возможно, он уловит намек на то, что я танцевал с ним просто так, не ради пари. В течение нескольких минут я смотрел по сторонам, на случай, если верен был второй вариант – и Дживсу это не понравилось. 

Я наградил спустившуюся со сцены Марион поздравительным «Молодец, девчонка!»

– Возможно, это тебя следовало бы похвалить? – спросила она вполголоса и одарила меня хитрющей улыбкой, из которой стало ясно, что ей со сцены все было прекрасно видно.

– Это все твоя коварная copine виновата, старушка, – сказал я, оборачиваясь, чтобы убедиться, что Дживс все еще за пределами слышимости даже нашего тихого разговора. – У нее странные представления о помощи. 

– Зато ты заполучил свой танец, так?

– О боже. Ты тоже знаешь?

– Я знаю тебя, Берти. И не смотри на меня так. Тут нечего стыдиться.

– Целая куча парней в париках и мантиях с тобой не согласятся.

– Они просто ослы. Я думаю, что вы просто идеально смотритесь вместе.

Я вздохнул.

– Неважно. Это был единственный случай, он не повторится.

– О, Берти. – Она прижала меня к своей внушительной груди. – Если уж кому-то повезло стать объектом твоих чувств, не ответить на них – ужасно глупо. 

– Не всегда это возможно – ответить на чувства, – сказал я, думая о бедняге Стинкере. 

– Я знаю. – Она нежно похлопала меня по щеке. – Думаешь, я ошивалась у тебя дома целыми днями в течение нескольких недель просто потому, что с тобой так весело? 

– Эм-м… Да?

Она рассмеялась. 

– Единственный раз, когда мне хотелось, чтобы мужчина действительно попытался заглянуть мне в вырез платья, а ты никогда даже и не думал выказывать такое желание.

– В самом-то деле! Ты имеешь в виду…

– Я имею в виду, – сказала она с печальным взд., – что думала: вот выйду за него, заткну маму, а он не будет заставлять меня бросать карьеру. 

– Я понятия не имел. Прости. 

– Все нормально. Тогда это было грустно, но в противном случае я бы никогда не встретила… – Она остановилась.

– Лизетт мне уже рассказала. Точнее, я вроде как сам догадался – и она сказала, что я прав. Ты счастлива с ней? 

– Ну разумеется, – раздался третий голос. Я развернулся и увидел Лизетт, а на несколько шагов позади и Дживса. Я подвинулся, чтобы уступить ей полагающееся по праву место рядом с Марион.

Еще одна счастливая пара. Я почувствовал, что не смогу этого вынести. 

– Ну что ж, я думаю, нам пора, дамы. Лучше отправиться домой, пока я не дал себя втянуть еще в какие-нибудь пари, как считаешь, Дживс? 

– В самом деле, сэр, – сказал он, вручая мне шляпу и трость, и при этом ни единым намеком не давая понять, о чем он сейчас думает. 

Поезда уже не ходили, так что я проследовал за Дживсом в такси. Соответственно, мучивший меня вопрос – следует ли мне опять взять Дживса под руку – отпал сам собой. В дверях клуба мне пришлось притормозить, чтобы пропустить стайку ярко разодетых леди (по крайней мере, мне показалось, что это были леди). Поджидая, пока они пройдут, я обернулся и заметил того самого кудрявого юнца, который хотел танцевать с Дживсом. На этот раз он нашел себе партнера и танцевал в крепких объятьях не кого иного, как моего вчерашнего знакомого Алека Картрайта. Не то чтобы я сильно удивился, но поторопился поскорее выйти, пока он меня не заметил. 

– Дживс, а ты знал, – спросил я по дороге, не подыскав лучшей темы для разговора, – что Марион в свое время возлагала на меня матримониальные надежды? 

– Признаюсь, что знал, сэр, но было не похоже, чтобы вы замечали это или имели аналогичные планы в ее отношении, поэтому я счел, что не имеет смысла вас информировать – это бы вас только расстроило. 

– И ты был прав, Дживс. Я только сожалею о боли, которую мог причинить. – Похоже, последнее время я многое об этом узнал.

– Осмелюсь предположить, что мисс Вардур мало об этом думает, учитывая то, что на настоящий момент она нашла свое счастье в любви.

– Я должен был знать, что ты догадаешься.

– Я в конце концов пришел к выводу, что изначальная холодность мисс Монфор в отношении меня могла иметь только один мотив. 

– Это точно. Она потеплела сразу же, как только я сказал, что ты ни на что не претендуешь.

Такси остановилось у дома, и мы вошли внутрь. Теперь, когда рядом не осталось посторонних, я начал нервничать, что узнаю настоящую реакцию Дживса на всю эту затею с танцем – и эта реакция окажется отрицательной. Однако он вел себя как ни в чем не бывало, и я постарался следовать его примеру. 

Уже в пижаме, лежа в постели, я вдруг осознал, что слегка проголодался. Не было никакой нужды беспокоить Дживса, подумал я, заметив, что дверь через коридор была закрыта. И уж особенно после сегодняшних событий. Моих способностей определенно хватило бы на то, чтобы положить на хлеб кусок сыра. 

Я был уверен, что Дживс уже спит, поэтому слегка испугался, когда увидел, что он сидит за кухонным столом, все еще в вечернем облачении минус пиджак. Издав вполне себе мужественное восклицание «А-а-а!», я подскочил и схватился за сердце. 

– Я думал, ты уже в кровати, – выдохнул я и махнул рукой, чтобы он сел обратно. 

– Я обнаружил, что пока не желаю спать, и решил провести время с пользой. – Он встал и прекратил мои беспорядочные поиски в кладовке как раз в тот момент, когда я ухватился за багет. – Позвольте мне, сэр. 

– Да ладно тебе, Дживс, уверен, что могу сам сварганить себе бутерброд. Не утруждай себя.

– Как вы сами любите говорить каждый раз после моего отсутствия, у меня бутерброды получаются вкуснее. 

На это мне было нечего возразить, и я сел за стол. Дживс явно что-то писал, но прикрыл листок промокашкой. 

– Пишешь кому-то? – спросил я ненавязчиво.

– В каком-то смысле, сэр. Это любовное письмо. 

Если бы я в этот момент что-то пил, я бы поперхнулся.

– Любовное письмо? Кому? 

– Мисс Вардур, сэр. Я подумал, что это добавит достоверности нашей истории, учитывая то, что завтра к ней с ежедневным визитом придет ее поклонник и обнаружит это послание. 

Я вздохнул с облегчением. Дживс тем временем поставил передо мной тарелку с сэндвичем. 

– Спасибо. Ну садись же, почитай, что ты написал. – Мне очень хотелось послушать признания в любви, исполненные его голосом, пусть они и не были адресованы мне.

– Хорошо, сэр. Он сел обратно и взял листок. 

– «Мое сокровище, – начал он, – мне кажется, я начал любить тебя еще до того, как мы встретились». 

– О, это тонко, – перебил я. Или встрял? Ну, в общем. – Соответствует тому, что мы придумали.

– Да, сэр, – сказал он, как мне показалось, слегка раздраженным тоном от того, что его прервали. Я вознамерился молча слушать дальше. – «Должно быть, я всегда представлял себе твои глаза, когда смотрел на небо или на синеву сапфира, только не понимал до конца, о чем тоскую. Твой голос – музыка, которая навеки останется в моей душе. Твое щедрое ко мне отношение возвышает меня над моим положением и делает счастливейшим человеком. С затаенным дыханием я жду мгновения, когда ты подаришь мне свой вожделенный поцелуй – и, пока у меня хватит дыхания, он будет моим».

Он продолжал в том же духе еще какое-то время, упомянув очаровательные веснушки и еще что-то про «твою душу пилигрима», и я в конце концов понял, что он уже закончил – а я все еще не дышу. 

– Отлично получилось, Дживс, – с трудом выдавил я. Учитывая то, что Дживс не очень хорошо знал Марион, письмо получилось не слишком конкретным и могло бы быть адресовано кому угодно, даже мне. Но увы, это было не так – несмотря на упоминание голубых глаз. Вообще-то…

– Только тебе надо бы поменять кусочек насчет неба и сапфиров. Пусть лучше будут луга и изумруды, или что-то в этом роде. У Марион зеленые глаза. 

– Ах, да, наверное, я неправильно запомнил. Спасибо, сэр. 

– И еще надо бы вложить записку с пояснением. А то еще не хватало, чтобы Лизетт опять подумала что-нибудь не то. 

– Конечно, сэр.

– А знаешь, Дживс, – сказал я, задумчиво прожевав кусок бутерброда (очень вкусного – у меня самого и правда бы так не получилось), – несмотря на такое количество девиц, с которыми я был обручен, мне ведь никто никогда не писал любовных писем. Парочка обращений «дорогой Бертрам», но ничего похожего на слова обожания, написанные на бумаге. Наверное, это было бы грустно, если бы я сам испытывал к ним какие-то чувства посильнее братских. А может быть, это все равно грустно. – Я чувствовал, что поздний час располагает меня к меланхолии, хоть и не мог признаться Дживсу в ее истинной причине. – Представь, как я, старенький и сморщенный, буду жалеть на смертном одре о том, что никто не любил меня настолько, чтобы написать об этом. 

– Сэр…

Ой, наверное, ему от моих слов ужасно неловко. 

– Прости, Дживс, не обращай внимания. Уверен, что Мэделин Бассет запросто доставила бы мне такое удовольствие, если ее на это поощрить. 

И кто знает – со всей этой новой информацией о невольно разбитых мной сердцах – может, и еще у кого-то было желание писать мне о любви. Бутерброд я дожевал, так что у меня больше не осталось оснований торчать на кухне – и я снова пожелал Дживсу спокойной ночи. 

– Сэр? – окликнул меня Дживс, когда я уже был в дверях. Я обернулся – и у меня возникло четкое ощущение, что это был один из моментов, когда человек собирается сказать одно, но потом меняет решение – и говорит что-то другое. Но, конечно, он не собирался сказать: «Я люблю вас настолько, чтобы писать вам письма», так что я не стал забивать себе этим голову. 

– Вы все еще благосклонно смотрите на посещение выставки завтра?

– Конечно, конечно. Наверное, ты хочешь, чтобы я встал в несусветную рань?

– Возможно, чуть раньше, чем обычно, сэр. Мне бы хотелось, если это возможно, избежать толпы, которая нахлынет после полудня. 

– Тогда давай ее избежим. Но если ты меня попытаешься разбудить до восьми, я не отвечаю за свои действия. 

– Очень хорошо, сэр. 

 

В итоге он разбудил меня в полдевятого, и выглядел при этом слишком свежо для человека, который спал еще меньше, чем я.   
– Неужели тебе никогда не хочется поваляться в постели по утрам, Дживс? – проворчал я в подушку, прежде чем оторваться от нее и привстать навстречу утреннему чаю. 

– Только во время болезни или в отпуске, сэр. – Я представил себе Дживса в постели, в полусонном, расслабленном состоянии – хотелось бы мне хоть раз посмотреть на такое. –Вам прибыли письма, сэр, перенаправленные из Лондона.   
– Да? От кого?  
– Одно от вашей тетушки миссис Трэверс, сэр, и одно от преподобного Пинкера.   
– Вряд ли это срочно. Иначе они бы прислали телеграммы. – Мне не очень хотелось, чтобы Дживс читал послания от Стинкера – мало ли, что там могло содержаться. Я надеялся, что у него хватит здравого смысла не компрометировать нас, но кто его знает. – Я попозже почитаю. Нет смысла загружать себя обязательствами в полусонном состоянии.   
Мы провели очень приятный день, бродя по этой самой хваленой выставке. И хотя за руки мы не держались, но было несколько моментов, когда нам не удавалось избежать очень плотного прижимания друг к другу, несмотря на все планы по избеганию толпы. В один из таких моментов случилась комедия ошибок, в ходе которой моя запонка оказалась в плену одной из пуговиц Дживса – и я выдал весьма остроумное: «Ну, Дживс, похоже, я к тебе прочно привязался». Хоть эти слова и не заставили его по-настоящему рассмеяться, но он издал этакий полусмешок, распутывая застрявшие друг в друге детали одежды – способом, который включал в себя прикосновение к моей руке. Я вздохнул от мысли о том, как же я стал жалок.   
Когда мы вернулись домой, время пить чай уже давно миновало, и ноги мои отчаянно стонали – точнее, непременно стонали бы, если бы умели, – от усталости и боли. К тому же я был абсолютно уверен, что, если увижу еще хоть один кувшин или миску, я запросто закину проклятую штуку в Сену. Я поспешил приземлиться на ближайшее посадочное место и заказал одну из горячих ванночек, которые Дживс мне делал, когда les pieds гудели от усталости или когда возникала опасность, что я подхвачу простуду.  
Дживс появился со всем необходимым и снял с меня провинившуюся обувь – у меня самого на это не хватило сил.   
– Может ощущаться жжение, – предупредил он. – У вас появилось несколько волдырей.   
Я все равно сунул ноющие ноги в воду. Было и правда больно, но я сжал зубы и перетерпел. Облегчение, наступившее чуть погодя, перевесило легкое жжение.   
– Зря вы не сообщили, что натерли ноги, сэр, – сказал Дживс. – Мы могли бы раньше покинуть выставку.   
– Да все было практически нормально почти до самого конца. К тому же тебе там так все нравилось. Если уж я не согласился на Японию, я решил, что как минимум могу дать тебе налюбоваться вволю на все эти экспонаты.   
А заодно и я мог вволю налюбоваться на него. Если бы я там был один, я бы через час умер от скуки, но наблюдать за Дживсом, таким умным и увлеченным, было невероятно интересно. 

– Весьма великодушно с вашей стороны, сэр, но в этом не было никакой необходимости. Я мог вернуться на другой день – и, скорее всего, так и сделаю в любом случае.   
– Ну, в любом случае нет смысла сейчас сожалеть об этом – пилить опилки и все такое.   
Остаток дня я отдыхал и наконец-то прочитал свои письма. Тетя Далия устраивала праздник на день рождения Анджелы и желала убедиться, что я к этому времени вернусь. А Стинкер, к счастью, хотел только убедиться в том, что я буду не против надеть на свадьбу килт.   
– О, Дживс, я так рад, что не заставил тебя читать вслух письмо Стинкера, – сказал я ему, когда он проходил мимо по очередному домашнему делу. – Тебе бы потом кошмары снились. Килт! Честное слово! Он ведь видел мои ноги – как ему вообще в голову пришло, что это может быть удачной идеей? 

– Я предполагаю, что вы ссылаетесь на вашу роль в надвигающихся свадебных торжествах преподобного Пинкера, сэр, а не какую-нибудь причудливую затею?  
– Конечно, я о свадьбе, Дживс. Так, запиши текст телеграммы. «Стинкер, килту не бывать. Дживс от меня отречется». 

Он уловил шутку и, прекратив писать, одарил меня еле заметной усмешкой.  
– Вы ведь не думаете, что я буду винить вас, сэр.  
– Нет, но ты будешь невыносим не одну неделю. Я уже сейчас слышу замечания по поводу юбки.   
– Я испытываю глубочайшее уважение к традиционной одежде шотландских горцев, когда ее носят люди соответствующего происхождения, сэр. Все приличия будут соблюдены, если жених облачится данным образом, в то время как на его сопровождающих будет обычная одежда.   
– Ну что ж, и на том спасибо. Но это слишком длинно для телеграммы. – Я зевнул. – Напишу позже письмо.   
Я поковылял к пианино. Мне не очень хотелось играть, но, раз уж Дживс позаботился о том, чтобы его настроили, надо было это использовать. К тому же я чувствовал, что бездельничаю последнее время даже больше обыкновеннного. Я начал бездумно нажимать на клавиши, и только через несколько тактов сообразил, что играю песню, под которую мы танцевали с Дживсом. Похоже, это и было причиной определенно странного взгляда, которым он одарил меня, появившись в дверном проеме. 

– Прости, – пробормотал я. – Наверное, это последнее, что ты хочешь сейчас услышать.  
Возможно, я угадал, потому что он развернулся и беззвучно удалился. Я обозвал себя полным болваном.   
Остаток вечера и значительная часть следующего утра были отмечены явным напряжением. Причем это было напряжением не того сорта, который периодически возникает между нами из-за какой-нибудь шляпы или пиджака. Нет, на этот раз было гораздо хуже. Дживс старательно избегал моего общества помимо абсолютно необходимого, и когда он чопорным тоном выразил желание вернуться к просмотру древностей, я не без облегчения с ним попрощался.   
Я боялся, что это и станет печальным концом, если только мне не удастся исправить ситуацию, причем срочно. Но единственный человек, с которым я обычно советовался по подобным вопросам, был, по очевидной причине, недоступен. Наверное, я мог бы поговорить с Марион, но какой смысл? Что сделано, то не может быть отменено.   
Отчаянно себя жалея, я направился в «Помм Д’Ор» с твердым намерением надраться в хлам.   
В клубе я обнаружил Алека без ботинок – на нем была надета феска, и он сидел на полу перед совершенно пригодным для сидения стулом, курил кальян и строчил что-то в своей книге.   
– Берти! – воскликнул он, выпуская вместе с приветствием гигантское клубничное облако. Ну хоть кто-то был рад меня видеть.   
– Салют, Алек, – откликнулся я, тщетно пытаясь звучать воодушевленно.  
– Что-то ты не в самом веселом расположении духа, – заметил он.  
– Боюсь, ты прав.  
– Ну так тащи сюда коврик. Невозможно грустить, когда куришь клубничный кальян.   
На самом деле это оказалось очень даже возможным, как я вскоре выяснил, но штука все равно была отличная: все равно что вдыхать десерт.   
– Берти Вустер, у тебя лицо похоже на задницу, которую как следует отшлепали, – сообщил мне Алек через несколько минут. – Что случилось?   
– Я влюблен в человека, который не отвечает мне взаимностью. 

– Это тебе не повезло, приятель, чертовски не повезло. А речь не о том высоком, темноволосом и суровом типе, с которым я видел тебя в «Пти Ж.»?   
– Ш-ш-ш! Ты что, с ума сошел?!   
Я попытался успокоиться. В конце концов, он определенно не мог бы никому сказать, что видел меня там, и не упомянуть при этом, что сам находился там же.   
– Да ладно тебе. Всем наплевать – к тому же здесь никого и нет. – Он обвел рукой комнату, и действительно – она была пуста.   
– Неважно, кто это. Ты спросил, почему я не отличаюсь жизнерадостностью, я ответил. И на самом деле, я был в том клубе, потому что девушка, которая там поет, моя подруга.   
– А я что, спрашивал?  
– Я почувствовал инсинуации.   
– А что, как ты думаешь, я там делал? – Он выдул, один за другим, три идеальных кольца.   
– Это не мое дело.   
– Это не чертова Британия, знаешь ли. Тут тебя не отправят на каторжные работы за   
непристойные мысли.   
Что бы ни считалось непристойными мыслями, я полагаю, это были именно те мысли, которые крутились у меня в голове.   
– Да, мне говорили. – Я встал на ноги. – Спасибо за кальян. Я, пожалуй…  
Алек тоже вскочил.   
– Не уходи! Обещаю, я буду вести себя прилично. Давай… в карты сыграем или что-нибудь вроде этого?   
– Боюсь, я не самая хорошая компания.   
– Ты просто отличная компания. Осмелюсь предположить, что ты сейчас здесь, потому что не хочешь быть дома – одиноким и нелюбимым. – Он строго ткнул в меня пальцем. – Оставайся здесь!   
Я остался – в конце концов, он был прав, меня действительно не радовала перспектива отправиться домой. Самопровозглашенный хозяин вечеринки вернулся с бутылкой и колодой карт. Он устроил все свои припасы на полу и потянул меня обратно вниз. Помешав колоду, он водрузил свою феску мне на голову.   
– Ну, во что сыграем? Бридж в две руки?   
– Нельзя играть бридж в две руки.  
– Вот взял и все испортил. Давай тогда в кункен? Или в «Отодрать соседа?»  
– Что, прости?!   
– Ты что, не слышал про такую игру «Отобрать у соседа?» 

– А. Мне показалось, ты что-то другое сказал.   
– Кто знает, может, и сказал. Давай сделаем правила поинтереснее. Сколько штрафных карт ты выкладываешь, столько раз ты пьешь.   
Это был способ напиться в мгновение ока, и я задумался было о разумности подобного предложения. Но, в конце концов, разве не ради этого я сюда пришел? В смысле – за тем, чтобы залить свое горе, а не испортить детскую игру, конечно. Этот метод накачивания себя спиртным был так же хорош, как любой другой, так что я согласился. Как таковых, порций у нас не было, потому что Алек не прихватил с собой стаканы, но по четыре глотка неразбавленного виски – это очень даже прилично, а у Алека были все чертовы тузы. Правда, у меня оказались короли, так что мы оба были не очень-то хороши к концу партии… Или, наоборот, совсем хороши – это уж с какой стороны посмотреть.   
Но как бы вы на это ни смотрели, я потерял всякое соображение, а заодно и силы сопротивляться, когда меня сдернули с пола и сказали мне:  
– П-дем ко мне, ссделаю тебе тост.  
Уверен, что мы вдвоем представляли собой то еще зрелище: я все еще в феске, в охапке у Алека, чьи ботинки не получили приглашение к нам присоединиться. И к тому же мы оба пели «На цыпочках по тюльпанам» в самых разнообразных тональностях. Пунктом нашего назначения оказался не то чтобы дом, а скорее мансарда, куда вела бесконечная шаткая темная лестница, которая, казалось, так и раскачивалась под ногами. И вот я наконец-то оказался на обшарпанном диване, тут же утонув в его подушках.   
– Тосты с джемом – самое то! – вскричал Алек. – Ой, мать твою налево, я ботинки забыл!   
– Они тебя подождут, – мудро заметил я – и тут же рассмеялся чуть не до слез, настолько веселым показалось мне собственное замечание.   
Тост (горелый) со слишком большим количеством джема был мне подан в течение нескольких минут – а может, и часов. Я не могу сказать точно, знаю только, что, когда я открыл глаза после покачивания по волнам алкогольного дурмана, в мой рот был запихнута вышеописанная еда, а вслед за ней, после того, как я прожевал, и язык.   
– Эй, что ты делаешь? – сказал я, когда наконец понял, что происходит. Но из-за того, что мой рот был занят, вышло у меня скорее что-то вроде «мпффф». Я попытался оттолкнуть Алека, чтобы он все-таки понял, что я пытаюсь сказать, но мои ослабленные виски конечности и утопленное в диване положение помешали мне это сделать. К тому же в этот момент встрял внутренний голос и сказал: «Да какой смысл?» – и я включился в процесс. «Может быть, – добавил он, – это именно то, что тебе нужно. Это ведь лучше, чем быть одному». 

И на какую-то часть мгновения это действительно было так. Но потом все резко стало не так. Все было неправильным: то, как он меня касался, как пах и даже каким он был на вкус. Рука, скользнувшая вниз, прежде чем я успел ее остановить, была слишком маленькой, слишком холодной, и внутренний голос, советовавший до этого присоединиться к веселью, сменился криком: «Нет! Нет-нет-нет!» Я собрал все свои силы в мощный толчок – и Алек с возмущенным воплем упал на пол. Падая, он задел коробку, стоявшую на столике сбоку дивана, и из нее каскадом вывалились фотографии. С поднимающимся внутри меня ужасом я увидел, что это были отнюдь не невинные снимки: на них были запечатлены мальчики и мужчины, вдвоем, втроем, вчетвером, и все они делали самые….   
– Боже мой! – воскликнул я.   
Этот ужасный Алек не успел сказать ничего, кроме «Это не…», прежде чем я убежал. Прочь – из квартиры, по темной и шатающейся лестнице, оступаясь и спотыкаясь всю дорогу вниз, на улицу и по ней, игнорируя расхваливающих товар пожилых торговок и модных парижан, вышедших на променад. Я свернул за угол, еще за один – и оказался в темном переулке как раз вовремя, чтобы склониться над мусорным баком, в который меня отчаянно вывернуло. После этого я соскользнул на грязную мостовую и затрясся от рыданий. 

Не знаю, сколько я там просидел, но в итоге алкоголь из меня выветрился, чувство опасности ушло, и я наконец начал дышать без всхлипываний, а жгучие слезы на щеках высохли. Более мудрые люди после подобных переживаний, скорее всего, почувствовали себя просветленными – и на них бы снизошло с идеальной ясностью осознание «так вот что все это на самом деле значит». Со мной ничего подобного не произошло. Я просто хотел домой.   
Новый страх охватил меня, когда я подумал о Дживсе. Что он скажет, увидев меня в таком состоянии? Станет ли этот пьяный разгул последним гвоздем в крышку гроба? Или он почувствует ко мне такую жалость, что забудет о напряжении, установившемся между нами, и позволит вернуть наш статус-кво?   
Какие бы последствия меня ни ожидали, настало время столкнуться с ними, потому что я определенно не мог превратиться в постоянного жителя этого переулка. Я собрался с силами, встал, отряхнулся, поправил одежду, как мог, и поймал такси до дома.   
Я прокрался в дом с поджатым хвостом и, пару раз окрикнув Дживса и постучав, понял, что, к счастью и огромному облегчению, он по-прежнему осматривает древности. Я получил отсрочку приговора. Мне все-таки придется объяснить, что случилось с костюмом, но я, возможно, смогу списать это на то, что слегка перебрал и споткнулся. По крайней мере, он не увидит меня в этом жалком состоянии. Я торопливо отправился в ванную и там отскреб себя так, как никогда в жизни еще не скреб, желая без остатка смыть с себя этот чудовищный день.   
К сожалению, воспоминания из головы соскрести не получилось – и несмотря на приличное и благопристойное внешнее состояние, в котором я встретил вернувшегося Дживса, внутри у меня был полный разлад. Эти фотографии преследовали меня. Наверное, Алек собирался сказать мне про них, что это не то, что я думаю, но что это такое тогда было? Он сам их сделал? Или купил? Знал ли он этих мужчин? Были ли они частью его коллекции? Стыд внутри меня раздулся в гнев, а еще меня затопило облегчение от того, что мне удалось сбежать, почти не запятнав добродетель и не попав в объектив фотоаппарата. Этот мерзкий червяк просто втерся ко мне в доверие и воспользовался удобным случаем. За исключением того ужасно неправильного момента, я был просто невинной жертвой во всем произошедшем, ведь так? Я очень сильно пытался в это поверить. 

– Поэты! – выплюнул я, когда Дживс заметил мое явное нервное возбуждение и, избавившись от свертков, которые держал в руках, поинтересовался моим здоровьем. – Поэты! – Больше я ничего не мог сказать.   
Дживс благоразумно не стал пытаться меня заставить, но помахал у меня перед носом petit bleu.   
– Это прибыло одновременно со мной, сэр.   
Я бросил на конверт один взгляд и тут же сунул ему обратно.  
– Разведи огонь и брось его туда.  
– Возможно, лучше сначала ознакомиться с содержанием, сэр?   
– Нет, Дживс, не лучше. Напиши в ответ следующее. – Я сделал паузу, чтобы собраться с мыслями, а он тем временем приготовил карандаш и блокнот.   
– «Послание сожжено непрочитанным. Мне нечего тебе больше сказать. Оставь меня в покое», – продиктовал я. – Не подписывай.  
В ответ Дживс вполне заметно приподнял брови, но текст послушно записал.   
– Прости, что отсылаю тебя снова на улицу сразу после возвращения, но мне очень нужно, чтобы это было отправлено срочно.   
– Очень хорошо, сэр, – сказал Дживс с загадочным видом. Он заново надел шляпу и испарился. 

Ну, вот и все. Я вымыл руки от грязи Картрайта. У меня не было настроения ни с кем разговаривать или даже попадаться на глаза, поэтому я отправился в свою комнату и закрыл за собой дверь.   
Дживс на какое-то время оставил меня в покое, но в районе шести раздался осторожный стук в дверь – видимо, он хотел уточнить, нужно ли ему приносить традиционный вечерний освежающий напиток. Я натянул на голову подушку и ничего не ответил.   
Снова стук.  
– Вы не спите, сэр?  
– Сплю! – раздраженно ответил я.   
– Можно войти, сэр?   
Я вздохнул. Дживс был ни в чем не виноват. Если я не хотел вбить последний гвоздь в крышку гроба, мне не следовало ужасно с ним обращаться.   
– Если необходимо, – выдавил я.   
Он вошел и поставил стакан на прикроватный столик, как ни в чем не бывало. Затем молча опустился на колени перед кроватью и снял мои ботинки, которые свисали с краю, чтобы не испачкать простыню. Я благодарно поджал под себя ноги.   
– Вы желаете ужинать, сэр? – В его голосе чувствовались интонации, которые используют, когда разговаривают с брыкающимися лошадьми.   
– Нет, не думаю. – Я даже пить не хотел, а от мысли о еде желудок в ужасе сжимался. – Если хочешь, устрой себе выходной вечер. Не думаю, что мне что-нибудь понадобится.   
– Если что-то беспокоит вас, сэр…  
– Сегодняшний день беспокоит меня, Дживс. Я хочу, чтобы он поскорее закончился.   
– Очень хорошо, сэр. – И если бы эти слова сказал не Дживс, я бы подумал, то они сказаны с легкой грустью. Но, наверное, причиной тут была общая усталость от дурного настроения господина. Он и так очень великодушно вел себя по отношению ко мне в данных обст., и я должен был это ценить и поощрять, но я находился в таком ужасном раздрае из-за случившегося, что любые попытки что-нибудь поощрить, скорее всего, только бы все испортили.   
Я соскользнул в состояние полусна-полубодрствования, сопровождающегося кошмарами: в темноте за моими веками плясало карнавальное шоу уродов, раздавался пьяный смех, Дживс отталкивал меня и говорил, что ненавидит, прежде чем вернуться к разглядыванию какой-то извивающейся фигуры на фотографии.   
Не знаю, сколько было времени – но уже стемнело, так что должен был наступить поздний вечер, – когда в мое сознание ворвались звуки звонка в дверь и последующего разговора. Сначала они слились с кошмаром и не сразу меня разбудили, но через секунду я подскочил. Это был Алек.  
Я прокрался на дрожащих ногах к двери и чуть-чуть ее приоткрыл. Видеть я их не мог, но голоса стали различимы. 

– …не имею привычки впускать в дом людей, которых мистер Вустер в однозначных выражениях попросил больше его не беспокоить, – сказал Дживс арктически-ледяным тоном. Видимо, он был очень зол, раз отбросил обращение «сэр» и фразу «к сожалению, его сейчас нет дома».   
– О, да ты еще и его телохранитель, а? – По тому, как смазанно он произносил слова, чувствовалось, что его организм все еще не избавился от воздействия алкоголя – а возможно, получил добавки. 

– Если потребуется, – ответил Дживс.  
– Но между нами произошло недопонимание! Послушай, ты просто отодвинься немножко и дай мне пройти и все объяснить…  
– Я не уполномочен судить, произошло недопонимание или нет. Если это действительно так, уверен, что решение проблемы произойдет без моего вмешательства. – Обычно все бывало как раз наоборот, но я был очень благодарен Дживсу за эти слова. – Однако в данный момент, мистер Картрайт, вы нарушаете чужие границы, и если вы не окажетесь в следующую минуту на расстоянии нескольких улиц от этого дома, я вызову полицию.   
Мерзавец гоготнул, развязно и безумно.   
– Да вы, черт возьми, друг друга стоите, – эти слова он произнес, видимо, уже отвернувшись, потому что они прозвучали более приглушенно. Из всех слов, которые он мог сказать на прощание, это был не самый лучший, но и далеко не самый худший вариант. Я надеялся, что Дживс отнесется к ним как к бреду сумасшедшего.   
Я с облегчением вернулся к кровати и переоделся в пижаму, а заодно и сказал себе – точнее, скомандовал, что завтра со мной все будет в порядке. Я буду самим воплощением веселья, радости и добродушия – и непременно сделаю Дживсу что-нибудь приятное в качестве извинения.   
В какой-то момент, прямо в разгаре убеждения себя не быть таким угрюмым типом завтра, меня, должно быть, сморил сон – и вот завтра наступило, а с ним появился и Дживс с утренним чаем. Сброшенная накануне одежда уже была убрана, а на месте обычного халата в изножье кровати лежало нечто диковинное. А именно – кимоно примерно четырнадцати оттенков голубого (плюс-минус), расшитое рыбами и цветами.   
Видимо, на лице моем был большими буквами написан вопрос «что бы это значило?», потому что Дживс счел должным пояснить:  
– Разве вы не выражали желание обладать подобным одеянием, сэр? Я решил, что не приобрести его было с вашей стороны упущением. Прошу прощения, если я неправильно интерпретировал…  
– Нет-нет, Дживс, это потрясающая вещь, я в восторге.   
О, я действительно был в восторге. В сувенирном магазинчике я просто соловьем разливался, превознося достоинства этой вещи. Я сдержал себя и не купил ее только потому, что был уверен: она не проживет и дня в нашем обиталище, ее непременно ждет весьма печальная кончина. А вот Дживс пошел и купил ее мне, просто потому что подумал, что мне понравится. Я был тронут – и это очень мягко говоря.   
– Но… Дживс, я ведь определенно этого не заслуживаю. Я последнее время просто невыносим.   
– В данном конкретном случае у меня не сложилось такого впечатления, сэр. – Это значило, что в других случаях очень даже сложилось, но он был слишком вежлив, чтобы об этом говорить. – Я рад, что вы одобряете.  
– Определенно, Дживс. Определеннее некуда. Но я не думал, что ты одобришь.  
– Если я могу вынести красную пижаму, я могу вынести что угодно, – сказал он с напускным камердинерским стоицизмом. Я уже научился воспринимать подобные высказывания как проявления его чувства юмора и ценить их. – Я бы только попросил вас не носить их одновременно, сэр, если вы хотите сберечь мои нервы.   
Я рассмеялся – и это было ужасно приятно. Я ведь все не так понял, правильно? Переживал из-за гвоздей и гробов, а все это время Дживс разрабатывал план по поднятию моего настроения и явно не собирался увольняться.   
– Зачем мне красные пижамы, если в мире существуют голубые кимоно? Если хочешь, можешь сделать из пижамы занавески, мне все равно!   
Я допил чай и очень по-детски прополз по кровати к вожделенному призу, чтобы облачиться в него.   
– Ну что? – спросил я и, расставив руки в стороны, крутанулся на месте.  
– Вам очень идет, сэр. – Я знал, что Дживс старается изо всех сил и сдерживается, чтобы не высказать, что он на самом деле думает.   
Уверен, что я выглядел редкостным идиотом, когда улыбался от уха до уха и махал широкими рукавами, но раз уж Дживс сделал это, чтобы доставить мне удовольствие, я совершенно определенно не собирался скрывать свой восторг.   
Это было самое лучшее утро за всю историю хороших утр, и погода стояла просто отличная, так что я позавтракал за маленьким столиком на террасе во дворике, облаченный в кимоно. В процессе моего завтрака на террасе появился Дживс с чайником, и я приглашающим жестом протянул ему часть своей газеты. Он поначалу не взял ее и вместо этого удалился обратно в дом. Я уж было подумал, что утро не такое уж чудесное, как вдруг он появился вновь, с еще одной чашкой, и занял место напротив меня. Так мы и сидели, читая газету в дружелюбном молчании. 

Сад был окружен высокими стенами с высаженной вдоль них небольшой армией грушевых деревьев, и, безусловно, где-то в их гуще должна была затеряться улитка на листе. Находясь в этом саду, можно было запросто представить себя посреди идиллического луга. Что, если подумать, звучало не так уж и плохо. Я подождал, пока Дживс закончит читать очередную новость, и спросил:  
– Все еще не передумал насчет того, чтобы заехать в Бретань, Дживс?  
– Нет, сэр. С нетерпением жду этой поездки.  
– Ну, тебе недолго осталось терпеть. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы отправиться в эти выходные?  
– Весьма положительно, сэр. Хотя могут возникнуть трудности с арендой жилища в последний момент.   
– А, ну да. Но ты попытайся, хорошо? Отличное утро в саду вызывает неодолимое желание подышать сельским воздухом.   
Я действительно стремился в тот момент к чему-нибудь пасторальному – но еще и к тому, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от всяких там Картрайтов.   
– Я немедленно приступлю к поискам, сэр. 

Конечно, это привело к тому, что Дживс отправился в дом звонить по телефону, но это было не так уж плохо, потому что я отправился вслед за ним – послушать чарующий французский в его исполнении. Правда, когда «oui, monsieur, je comprends, merci» повторилось пятый раз, очарование его произношение слегка угасло перед лицом того, что наши шансы найти aubergements (а может быть, hébergements) таяли на глазах. Но когда я был уже уверен, что все пропало, Дживс наконец напал на подходящий вариант и его финальное энергичное «on vous verra jeudi, monsieur» прозвучало, absolument, музыкой для моих ушей. Всего через три дня мы с Дживсом окажемся один на один в уютном деревенском коттедже. 

 

Hélas, сначала надо было еще провернуть Дело Отваживания Рено, прежде чем мы почувствуем, как ветер развевает наши волосы. Осуществление плана было назначено на этот самый вечер, так что мы, когда момент настал, облачились в вечерние костюмы.   
– Возможно, мне придется продемонстрировать некоторые проявления нежности в отношении мисс Вардур, сэр, – сказал Дживс с таким видом, будто его вели на расстрел.   
Хоть мое сердце и упало при этих словах в район коленок, я был само ободрение.   
– Держись молодцом, Дживс. – И к тебе, Бертрам, тоже это относится, подумал я. – Я знаю, что у тебя все получится. Хотя, если ты продолжишь называть ее мисс Вардур, наш план провалится.   
– Я смогу перестроиться в нужный момент, сэр. – Держался он при этом и правда молодцом. 

Назвать событие «ужином» было бы большим преувеличением, потому что мы только и успели, что переступить порог. В присутствии этого негодяя Рено, с гневным видом ошивавшегося на заднем плане, Марион одарила Дживса импульсивным (или экспансивным, или каким-то там еще) восклицанием «Дорогой!» и, шепнув мне еле слышно «прости», прижалась в чертовски впечатляющем и слишком уж убедительном поцелуе к губам Дживса. Вид у последнего был, надо сказать, уже не такой молодцеватый.  
Лизетт и я обменялись скорбными взглядами поверх их плеч, а Рено сменил молчаливый гнев на дикие вопли. Я не все в них разобрал, но суть была в том, что он хочет, чтобы мы убирались вон из его дома, причем vite. Он попытался было замахнуться на Дживса, прежде чем мы вышли, но Дживс ловко блокировал его удар – и краснолицый гигант в итоге приземлился на спину, что позволило нам спокойно скрыться. К счастью, такси, на котором мы приехали, все еще стояло перед домом, так что наше отступление получилось очень оперативным.   
Когда мы отъехали от дома на безопасное расстояние, Марион объявила все случившееся отличной шуткой. Дживс, покрытый румянцем, старательно отводил взгляд. Я же чувствовал, как зеленоглазый монстр пожирает меня изнутри. Лизетт была просто в бешенстве.   
– Посмотрим, как тебе ЭТО понравится! – воскликнула она, и, к моему глубочайшему потрясению, страстно прижалась к губам вашего покорного. 

– Эй, в самом-то деле! – вскричал я, когда снова получил губы в свое распоряжение. 

Меня даже не услышали – дамы уже начали пререкаться на стремительном французском, который я не мог разобрать. Я боялся взглянуть на Дживса – чтобы не обнаружить, что его это совсем не задело.  
Кто-то из нас, скорее всего Дживс, приказал таксисту везти нас в сторону резиденции Вустера. Марион и Лизетт продолжили по прибытии на место ругаться с головокружительной скоростью, а я, торопливо их обогнув, вслед за Дживсом скрылся на кухне.  
– Любовная ссора, а? – нервно проговорил я. – Не думал, что так все обернется, когда предлагал этот план.   
– Да уж, сэр. Представление мисс Вардур было полностью ее инициативой. – Ну, приятно было узнать, что они не спланировали это заранее, но не сказать, что ее инициатива стала нравиться мне хотя бы капельку больше. – Я полагал, достаточно будет некоторого количества томных взглядов.   
– По крайней мере, все быстро закончилось. Что сделано, то сделано, и все такое. Не уверен, что выдержал бы четыре перемены блюд в присутствии этого Рено. Очень уж он похож на Спода, разве что ростом повыше.   
– В самом деле, сэр.   
Он передал мне напиток, который я тут же опрокинул в себя. Из гостиной все еще слышались звуки ругани.   
– Подумать только, что Лизетт проявила такую ревность. Ведь вы с Марион практически не знаете друг друга.   
Не идеальная тема для разговора, но выбирать в тот момент было особо не из чего.   
– Когда человек видит любимого в объятьях другого, это может вызвать иррациональную реакцию, сэр, – мудро заметил Дживс.   
– Да, наверное. Ты прав. – Я подумал, что это могло прозвучать слишком откровенно, и поспешил привести отдаленный пример: – Когда Таппи был уверен, что Анджелу кто-то пытается у него увести, он даже меня подозревал, видел худшее в любой мелочи. – Конечно, мне не стоило упоминать гораздо более недавний случай.   
– Подозрение не всегда необходимо, сэр.  
Но прежде чем я смог разгадать загадку очередного его выражения надутой лягушки, он поднял палец к губам, словно хотел сказать «ч-ш-ш», хотя в итоге проговорил другое:  
– Полагаю, они остановились. 

И правда – криков больше не было. Я высунул голову в дверь и тут же засунул ее обратно с пылающими щеками – что и неудивительно, учитывая, что я застал их в самом что ни на есть страстном о.   
– Наверное, нам нужно дать им еще минутку.   
Дживс уловил мой намек с полунасмешливым вздохом, в котором явно звучало «боже, какими же дураками могут быть эти смертные», и выплыл в гостиную с чайным подносом в руках и «позвольте-мне-сэр» в мой адрес, словно и не направлялся в самую гущу событий. Наверное, Дживсу по работе так часто приходится с подобным сталкиваться, что его это уже ни капельки не смущает.   
Когда я осторожно высунул нос наружу через минуту-другую, обе дамы уже находились друг от друга на приличном расстоянии, чинно потягивая чай и промокая глаза носовыми платочками. Дживс успел куда-то удалиться – возможно, поменять воротничок на свежий, без следов губной помады.   
– Прости меня, Берти, – сказала Марион таким высоким всхлипывающим «я только что плакала» голосом, который можно услышать только у женщин. – Бездумно с моей стороны было поступить так без предупреждения.   
– Прими и мои извинения, – присоединилась Лизетт, хотя по ее виду нельзя было сказать, что она сильно сожалеет. – Я обычно не целуюсь с мужчинами.   
– Что сделано, то сделано, – сказал я. – И все хорошо, что хорошо кончается. Полагаю, теперь-то ты уж окончательно избавилась от Рено.  
– Наконец-то, – чарующе улыбнулась Марион.   
– Скажи, а он видел письмо? – спросил я. – Как он его воспринял?  
– Какое письмо? – спросила Марион.   
– Письмо Дживса, ясное дело.  
– Я не получала никакого письма. Лизетт?  
– На моих глазах ничего не приходило.  
– Нет? Вряд ли вы могли о нем забыть. Это было просто потрясающее lettre d'amour, которое нужно было оставить где-нибудь в пределах видимости Рено. Как жаль, что оно затерялось на почте.   
Это было странно, но кто их знает, этих парижских почтальонов. Уфи однажды послал мне открытку из Парижа, которая добралась только через два месяца.   
Я больше не вспоминал о письме до следующего дня, когда походя упомянул о нем Дживсу, передавая наконец-то написанные ответы тете Далии и Стинкеру.   
– Не отсылай их тем же способом, что ты отослал любовное письмо, Дживс. Марион его так и не получила.  
– В самом деле, сэр? Очень жаль. Однако хорошо, что это не было важной корреспонденцией. 

– Ну что уж тут. Может, оно еще до нее доберется. Или оно отправилось какой-нибудь другой женщине, чей муж сильно на нее разозлился.   
– Сомневаюсь, сэр, если только эту даму тоже не зовут Марион Вардур. В любом случае я постараюсь сделать все возможное, чтобы ваши послания благополучно нашли адресатов.   
Не могу не признать, что меня эта история с потерявшимся письмом слегка расстроила – я хотел попросить у Марион отдать его мне, пусть там и пелись оды зеленым глазам. Мне было интересно, сохранил ли Дживс оригинальную версию с голубыми глазами, но я не мог спросить его об этом – и уж тем более я не собирался копаться в его личных бумагах. По здравом размышлении желание обладать любовным письмом, которое было написано не тебе, – это как-то печально, так что, наверное, все обернулось к лучшему.


	4. Благодарная аудитория

Дни между инцидентом с Рено и нашим отбытием в Бретань прошли вполне приятно, за одним исключением: Марион заставила меня играть на фортепиано для развлечения детей-сирот в приюте, где она периодически делала добрые дела. Пианист, который должен был выступать, сломал руку в ходе какого-то странного садового эксперимента, а меня было легко заполучить, учитывая крайнюю занятость Дживса организацией нашего путешествия – по крайней мере, такое у меня складывалось впечатление по всем его пробежкам туда-сюда с какими-то посланиями. 

Этот вечер был не из серии «выступайте с чем хотите», в результате чего четыре раза исполняется песня «Sonny Boy», а на сцену летят овощи. Здесь заранее была составлена программа, и, соответственно, проводились репетиции. В программу были включены номер с фокусами, несколько песен в исполнении Марион и ее приятелей, шоу марионеток и короткая пьеса – правда, не точно в такой последовательности. 

Заключительным номером должно было стать выступление трио известных музыкальных актеров с эксклюзивной песней из их последнего спектакля – из того, что я о нем слышал, можно было сделать вывод, что стоит поторопиться с приобретением билетов на премьеру. Песня, с которой выступало трио, была весьма зажигательной и называлась «Этот мой друг». Возможно, ее выбрали из-за культивирующего дружбу содержания, хоть я и сомневался, что les детишки français будут в состоянии полностью понять ее смысл. 

Начиналась песня так:

Он верный друг, что не испортит  
Веселый вечер мрачным взглядом.  
Он благородством переполнен,  
Как упаду – всегда он рядом. 

Без сопровождающего исполнения на сцене это звучит не так весело. Парень, который играет друга, демонстрирует все, что он не делает: сначала толкает другого парня, а потом подхватывает его и как следует отряхивает; сначала растаптывает его шляпу в блин, а потом снова ее расправляет – в общем, все в таком духе. Это и правда было очень весело, а мелодия оказалась такой привязчивой, что я распевал ее целыми днями, периодически даже не замечая этого. 

Дживс как раз оказался в комнате, когда я выводил кусок о том, что друг «моя вторая половина», и это потребовало немедленного объяснения всего сюжета, чтобы он не подумал, что я на что-то намекаю. Я определенно ни на что не намекал, но, подумав об этом, осознал, что в песне и правда многое подходит к Дживсу. Моя вторая и лучшая половина – безо всяких сомнений, плюс он и правда постоянно оказывался рядом и подбирал меня после падений. За исключением одного конкретного падения – когда меня угораздило влюбиться в него. Тут уж он не мог меня поднять, если только сам не находился в том же состоянии – но это было маловероятно. 

– Ох, я совершенно безнадежен, – тихо пробормотал я.

– Я так не думаю, сэр, – отозвался вновь появившийся в комнате Дживс. 

Я чуть из собственной кожи не выпрыгнул. 

– Ты так подкрадываешься, Дживс, что у парня запросто может инфаркт случиться, – ахнул я. – И если ты спросишь практически всех и каждого, кто когда-либо со мной встречался, они тебе скажут то же самое: я безнадежен. Это объективный факт. 

Я проговорил эти слова непринужденно, но на душе у меня при этом было не то чтобы очень легко. 

– Я бы не согласился, сэр, но сомневаюсь, что вы в настроении спорить.

– Совершенно верно, – мрачно сказал я и, вернувшись к пианино, начал играть мелодию, которую, как я знал, Дживс глубоко презирает. Дживс удалился – что и было запланировано, но как только он ушел, я тут же стал думать, как было бы здорово, если бы он остался и перечислил все пункты, по которым я не был безнадежен. Подозреваю, эти мысли сделали меня еще более безнадежным. 

Я понял, что ничего хорошего не добился, выкурив его из комнаты, и сильно об этом пожалел. Чтобы как-то исправиться, я решил взяться за давно заброшенного Моцарта. Я подобное не играю, но Дживсу это явно должно было понравиться. Правда, со времен детства я помнил не больше нескольких тактов, так что решил покопаться в книжном шкафу, где, как мне казалось, я видел что-то подходящее среди нотных книг дяди Генри, и радостно вытащил из шкафа какой-то сборник моцартовских опусов, изрядно потрепанный.

Из него что-то выпало, и я наклонился, чтобы подобрать. Это было письмо, старое, датированное 1892 годом, и начиналось оно с «душа моя». Никакого имени, просто «душа моя». Это оказалось необычайно красноречивым и полным нежных чувств посланием, сопровождавшим музыкальный подарок. Оно могло быть написано кем угодно и адресовано кому угодно – письмо не содержало никакой подписи, только три точки после «с неизменной любовью». На почерк тети Эмили это было не похоже – да и с чего бы ей не подписывать письмо, если это она его написала? 

Я позабыл обо всех моих размышлениях при виде этого загадочного послания и отправился показать его Дживсу.

– Что скажешь по этому поводу? – я зашел на кухню и помахал перед ним найденным листком. 

Дживс вытер руки после каких-то манипуляций с губкой и взял его в руки. Как только его взгляд упал на строчки, он совершенно определенно удивился.

– Где вы это нашли, сэр?

– Вот отсюда выпало, – я показал ему нотную книгу. – Наверное, мне не стоило его читать, но я не знал, что это, и оно ведь может быть от кого угодно кому угодно. 

– Не могу сказать, сэр. – Но Дживс всегда в состоянии что-то сказать – другое дело, что он иногда считает, что ему не следует этого делать, или просто не хочет. 

– Да ладно тебе, ты ведь что-то знаешь, так поделись! 

Он на какое-то время застыл в нерешительности, затем вздохнул.

– Не могу утверждать с определенностью, сэр, но я полагаю, что это почерк мистера Бриттингема. 

 

– А. Наверное, он просто засунул его сюда и забыл. Он ведь вроде бы не был женат? Наверное, что-то с этим его романом пошло не так. – Вот бедолага. – Как думаешь, он захочет, чтобы ему его вернули?

– Никто не знает с подобными вещами – принесут ли они счастливые воспоминания или разбередят старые раны, сэр. 

Что-то в том, как он весь подобрался, когда говорил это, подсказало мне, что не стоит дальше на него давить. Я подумал, что это, наверное, имеет какое-то отношение к тому времени, на которое он ссылался, когда рассказывал о воровстве жемчуга, но теперь я засомневался, что дело там было только в двуличных друзьях. Наверняка какая-то девушка разбила его сердце – и в тот же день умерла его любовь. Я вечно понятия не имею, когда нужно остановиться, и не умею слушать всякие там внутренние голоса, подсказывающие мне не делать то или другое, поэтому я сказал: 

– Ты говоришь так, как будто имел подобный опыт, Дживс. 

– Я не желаю останавливаться на этой теме, сэр. Вы проявите большую доброту, если не станете принуждать меня развивать ее. 

Черт побери. Я хотел знать – что это было? Кто это был? Можно ли разыскать ее, изучить, узнать раз и навсегда, что нужно для того, чтобы завоевать его сердце? Возможно, даже воссоединить их? Болезненная мысль, но если это сделает его счастливым, разве не должен я прийти на помощь? Но остановила меня не эта мысль, какой бы хорошей она ни была. Остановило меня то, что он не отказывался говорить, а просил, чтобы я его не спрашивал. 

– Ты знаешь, что можешь воспользоваться всей добротой, которую я только могу проявить, – сказал я, и подозреваю, что вложил в эти слова слишком много нежности. Наши взгляды на мгновение встретились, и именно в это мгновение – точнее, в какую-то его долю, он выглядел таким ранимым и испуганным, что я отчаянно захотел его утешить. – У меня не было прав с самого начала принуждать тебя что-то говорить, – сказал я, вместо того чтобы заключить его в объятья, чего мне так хотелось – ведь кто бы ни была та девушка, она явно поступила с ним очень жестоко. 

На случай если он не захочет всю жизнь хранить молчание по этому поводу, я добавил:

– Но что бы на тебя ни давило – видно, что это тяжелый груз, поэтому, если вдруг когда-нибудь ты решишь облегчить его, поделившись с третьим лицом, я всегда буду готов тебя выслушать. 

– Я… – он покачал головой. – Спасибо, сэр. 

Я понял, что на этом разговор закончился до лучших времен, так что решил попытаться разрядить обстановку. 

– Ну что ж, – сказал я, засовывая письмо обратно между страниц книги и хлопая по обложке, – попытка сыграть что-то, от чего ты не отворотил бы свой нос, похоже, вышла мне боком. В следующий раз я не стану пытаться порадовать свою аудиторию. 

Ой, совсем плохо получилось. Я ведь совершенно не собирался признавать, что пытался играть для него. Я быстренько смотал удочки на репетицию и постарался не приходить домой допоздна, чтобы не пришлось возвращаться к этой теме. 

Больше ничего не было сказано, но в день представления (который также был днем нашего отчаливания в долгожданный коттедж) на крышке фортепиано я обнаружил новенького Шопена. Это вызвало у меня отнюдь не мимолетную улыбку. Пока Дживс выходил за багетами, я попробовал сыграть одну штучку – и обнаружил, что у меня получается гораздо лучше, чем в мальчишеские годы. Тогда была одна вещь, которую я просто ненавидел из-за того, что мне приходилось ее играть снова и снова сто тысяч миллионов раз, но теперь она мне даже понравилась. Пальцы мои помнили ее лучше, чем я от них ожидал. С закрытыми глазами я бы сыграть не смог, но все равно выходило у меня довольно-таки легко. 

Что еще было хорошего в этом произведении – если, конечно, ты не мальчишка, который проклинает его до смерти, потому что ему хочется сыграть что-нибудь веселое, – это чертовски романтическое звучание, с крещендо, которое идет и вверх, и вниз, и вообще, во все стороны, но не что-то этакое нежное и деликатное про бабочек в животе – нет, это было о чувстве, в которое бросаешься, как в омут с головой. Примерно этого – нет, именно этого я ожидал от наших отношений, если бы они вообще были возможны. Слегка безумно, слегка головокружительно и не слишком мягко. Называлась эта вещь «Фантазия экспромт»* – и если это не было подходящим названием, я уж не знаю, какое вообще могло бы считаться подходящим. 

Когда бросаешься с головой в омут, невозможно расслышать каких-то звуков, например шагов или закрывшейся двери, поэтому, когда я поднял взгляд, то увидел Дживса, который стоял в проеме гостиной и все еще держал в руках пакет с покупками. Он внимательно смотрел на меня – как мне показалось, завороженно или в ужасе. 

– Уверен, что все испортил, – извиняющимся тоном пробормотал я.

– Нет, сэр. – Никогда еще я не слышал, чтобы он вкладывал столько чувств в эти два слова. Неужели он действительно был заворожен? Да не может быть. Должно быть, ему просто очень нравилась эта музыка. Я тут был вообще ни при чем. – Исполнение было исключительно хорошим. 

Я только и успел, что поблагодарить его, как он уже скрылся на кухне. Я чувствовал себя по поводу всего этого инцидента как-то неловко – вдруг я выбрал вещь, которая оказывала на него слишком сильное воздействие? Но в таком случае он должен был предвидеть, когда ставил передо мной ноты, что я ее не пропущу. Нет, должно быть, она ему нравилась. И нравилось, как я ее играю. Не совсем то, чего бы мне хотелось, конечно, но уже кое-что. 

 

 

В тот вечер Матушка Природа наградила Париж ливнем совершенно библейских масштабов. Сена вышла за пределы набережной, а заодно и залила несколько мостов. К счастью, я к тому времени уже был на том берегу, откуда можно было добраться до Au Paradis des Enfants без использования плавсредств. К сожалению, паренек, который должен был по программе выступать с новой и забавной французской песенкой, оказался не столь удачлив. Шоу марионеток оказалось с ним в одной лодке (причем даже не в переносном смысле, насколько я понял, а в самой что ни на есть настоящей), поэтому Марион принялась меня умолять выступить вместо него. 

– Просто… спой что-нибудь. Неважно что.

– Но что? У меня с собой ничего нет. Ноты есть только тех номеров, что в программе, а я буду выглядеть полным идиотом, если начну петь песню Филиппа. 

– Да ты же знаешь кучу всего наизусть. 

В этот момент она напомнила мне моего кузена Тоса – когда он был кровососом помельче, чем сейчас, он точно так же выклянчивал сладости. 

– Да, но это все вещи, которые я сам играю. Меня в помещении такого размера никто точно не услышит, если я буду сидеть за фортепиано, разве что мы развернем инструмент.

Предложение это было, конечно, смехотворное: у них стоял рояль такого размера, что на нем бы поместились все дети, если бы понадобилось их срочно спасать от наводнения. – И кто же будет играть, если не я? 

– Я могу сыграть что-нибудь не очень сложное.

– Все равно у нас наблюдается нехватка вещей, которые можно сыграть без нот.

– А Дживс разве с тобой не пришел? Отошли его обратно, пусть что-нибудь принесет.

– Зачем это Дживсу со мной приходить?

– Ты что, его даже не пригласил?

– Для чего? Чтобы он посидел на скамейке вместе с ерзающими юнцами и страдальчески слушал номера, которые ему даже не нравятся? 

– Нет, дурачина! – Она оглянулась – наверное, чтобы убедиться, что вокруг никого нет. – Чтобы он увидел, как ты играешь.

– Посмотрел на мой профиль?

– Ох, Берти, какой же ты идиот.

– Правда, что ли? Ну, то есть, я знаю, что так и есть, но почему сейчас-то?

– Когда ты опускаешь пальцы на клавиши, что-то происходит. Ты словно зажигаешься изнутри, раскрываешься. В итоге ты выглядишь… ну, в общем, это демонстрирует твои лучшие качества. 

– Марион, старушка, очень здорово, что ты обо мне заботишься, но лошадей нельзя заставить пить, даже если кругом потоп. 

– Но если ты постоянно будешь показывать им воду, они могут вспомнить, что испытывают жажду. Давай же, еще есть время! Позвони ему, попроси принести ноты, а когда он сюда придет, попроси его остаться. – Говоря все это, она активно подталкивала меня к телефону, и под конец чуть ли не сунула мне его в руки. 

Я сомневался, что Дживс может вдруг вспомнить про жажду, если до сих пор ее не испытывал, но послушно набрал наш номер.

– Дживс, – сказал я, когда он снял трубку. – У нас тут небольшая проблема. – Я быстро описал ситуацию и попросил его прийти с нотами, которые он посчитает подходящими. 

– Чтобы несложно было играть! – подсказала стоявшая рядом Марион.

– Чтобы несложно было играть, Дживс, – повторил я.

– Да, сэр, я слышал слова мисс Вардур. Вы могли бы просто спросить у кого-нибудь из окружающих, не знают ли они песню «Sonny Boy», сэр.

– Это у тебя шутки такие, Дживс?

– Да, сэр. Боюсь, это было неуместно.

Я рассмеялся.

– Да нет, нам всем нужно учиться смеяться над собой. Но прошу тебя – все, что угодно, кроме этого. Э… если ты не возражаешь. Я понимаю, что тебе, наверное, не хочется никуда выбираться по такой погоде. 

– Полагаю, я справлюсь, сэр. 

Он прибыл буквально полчаса спустя со всем необходимым, загадочно сухой, если не считать нескольких капель на плечах его плаща. Марион выхватила у него ноты, прежде чем я мог даже на них посмотреть, и тут же начала листать, бормоча себе под нос. В конце концов она вытащила один листок и похлопала по нему.

– Вот, идеально! 

– «Песня окончилась»**? Да уж, идеально. Убаюкаю всех мальцов – и мелодия останется в их снах.

– Это самое похожее на то, что должен был петь Филипп. Не спорь, Берти.

– Ну ладно. У них нет с собой картошки, а? 

– Конечно, нет, – решительно ответила Марион. – Дживс, там, в первом ряду, сидит Лизетт. Уверен, что она будет рада твоему обществу. 

– Только не оставайся из чувства долга, Дживс, – сказал я, несмотря на то что получил за это щипок. – Твое ужасное путешествие окончено – и ты спокойно можешь возвращаться в домашний уют.

– Я бы не хотел пропустить ваше выступление, сэр. – Не уверен, что именно он имел в виду: возможность как следует посмеяться над тем, каким я выставлю себя дураком, или он действительно думал, что получит от этого удовольствие. 

– Ну что ж, в таком случае наслаждайся le spectacle.

Когда пришла моя очередь, Марион выскользнула из кулис, чтобы меня объявить, и заняла мое место за фортепиано. У меня гораздо лучше получается петь, когда есть к кому обращаться, но в данном случае я подумал, что будет не очень-то прилично адресовать слезливую любовную балладу какому-нибудь несчастному ребенку. Смотреть на Дживса тоже показалось мне не самой удачной идеей, поэтому я уставился на произвольный участок стены и постарался выдать все, на что способен. Но мой предательский взгляд то и дело отрывался от стены, и когда я дошел до финальной строчки «ты и песня ушли навсегда, но мелодия остается», этот самый п.в. переместился точно на Дживса и имел наглость так на нем и остаться.

Наши взгляды встретились, и я до сих пор удивлен, что я тогда не забыл вообще, как петь. Если бы я мог закупорить тот момент в бутылку и повесить себе на шею, я бы несомненно сделал это, потому что, пока я пел те две строки, у меня возникло ощущение, что вся аудитория растворилась в тумане – и передо мной остался только он. На какое-то мгновение я даже почти поверил, что, возможно, он, если продолжать пользоваться тем же сравнением, все-таки испытывает жажду. Но это ощущение тут же испарилось, окружающий мир вернулся обратно – а с ним и ощущение горечи от самообмана. 

У меня заслезились глаза – должно быть, от огней рампы. Я поспешил обратно в тень аккомпаниаторского места. Марион вопросительно на меня посмотрела, на что я только печально тряхнул головой. Она вздохнула, похлопала меня по руке и испарилась. Несколько веселых мелодий и комический номер вскоре улучшили мое настроение – но все равно в нем чувствовался отчетливый оттенок тоски. 

Дживс встретил меня снаружи самодельных гримерных. За ним увязалась Лизетт, которой я сказал, указывая на гримерку, предназначенную для дам:

– Марион, я думаю, все еще переодевается.

– Ты чудесно пел! – Она привстала на цыпочки и чмокнула меня в щеку. Явный прогресс по сравнению с прошлым разом. 

– Спасибо. Попрощайся за меня с Марион, хорошо? Я падаю с ног от усталости – а завтра еще вставать в такую ранящую ранищу.

Отличное знание Лизетт английского все-таки не распространялось на подобную игру слов.

– Какую-какую ищу?

– Вставать нам завтра рано. Едем на какое-то время в Бретань.

– Обязательно попробуй там crêpe sarrasin и отошли мне открытку с отчетом. 

– Что бы это ни было, постараюсь разыскать, – пообещал я, хотя по названию это блюдо показалось мне каким-то раблезианским и неприятным. 

– Ты просто не сможешь не найти. Если окажешься в Ti Mamm в Фурже и упомянешь мое имя, Анна отлично о тебе позаботится. 

– Я и не знал, что ты их тех краев.

– Я до сих пор по ним скучаю. Но такая девушка, как я, не может на самом деле там жить, понимаешь.

Я понимал. 

Мы настолько долго проболтали с Лизетт, что я в итоге успел сказать au revoir Марион лично. «Удачи!» – шепнула она мне на ухо, когда подошла ее очередь целовать меня в щеку. 

Дживс хранил полное молчание, пока мы уже не были практически за дверью, и то заговорил только после того, как я заговорил первым. 

– Надеюсь, тебе не было смертельно скучно, Дживс. 

– Вовсе нет, сэр. Большая часть программы была весьма увлекательной. Просите, что сразу не поздравил вас с замечательным выступлением. 

– Спасибо. Я не думал, что вышло так уж хорошо, но вроде бы не совсем ужасно, учитывая то, что на подготовку у меня было полчаса. 

Мы вышли наружу и встали под навесом в надежде на такси, но что-то ни одной машины не было видно. 

– Здесь есть стоянка через два квартала отсюда, сэр. Если вы подождете внутри, я через несколько минут вернусь за вами в такси. 

– Не глупи, Дживс, я не растаю. Пойду с тобой.

– Разве вы не упоминали, что одолжили зонт одной из дам, сэр?

Я действительно отдал свой зонт: решил, что справлюсь без него лучше, чем она. 

– Да, но ведь зонт, который ты все время носишь с собой, достаточно большой, чтобы полрайона под него спряталось. Неужели мы не сможем вдвоем пройти пару кварталов?

Не то чтобы я тогда сознательно хотел использовать это как предлог прижаться под зонтиком к предмету моего о., но ведь грех было упускать такой шанс. У дареных коней, как известно, не исследуют каждый зуб. Так же как нельзя совать их мордами в источник, увы. Поэтому я добавил:

– Но если ты не хочешь, я могу и подождать.

– Я считаю, что более оперативно справлюсь в одиночку, сэр.

– Ладненько, Дживс, – упавшим тоном сказал я. Если человек не хочет делить со мной пространство под одним зонтиком, это его право. Как бы мне этого ни хотелось, я не мог постоянно подтягивать его ближе. Даже если я пока еще не выглядел подозрительно, то уж подобное поведение определенно выдаст меня с головой. 

Возможно, подумал я, пока ждал в одиночестве, он неизбежно в конце концов все поймет. Дживса нельзя долго держать в неведении относительно чего бы то ни было. А в тот же самый момент, когда я скажу или сделаю что-нибудь слишком откровенное, я его навсегда потеряю. Должен ли я брать до того момента все, что смогу, и потом думать, что это лучше, чем если бы я никогда не любил? Другого пути я все равно не видел – не в моих силах было притворяться больше, чем я и так притворялся. Я просто не был так устроен, чтобы взять и решить, что любовь больше не должна иметь надо мной власти. Я задумался было, не стоит ли мне найти какую-нибудь девушку и изобразить увлеченность, чтобы сбить Дживса с толку, но одна мысль об этом была мне неприятна. Нет, пусть уж статус-кво сохраняется, пока это возможно, а когда Дживс все-таки все поймет и сердце мое будет разбито – что ж, я постараюсь принять это как мужчина. 

Такси наконец прибыло, и я бросился к нему, не дожидаясь, пока Дживс выйдет, чтобы помочь мне сесть. В итоге я так и врезался в него, когда заскочил внутрь – а он в это время двигался на сиденье к выходу. 

– О-ой, прости, Дживс. 

– Я собирался помочь вам, сэр.

– Неважно, я уже здесь. Allons-y! 

Дживс махнул таксисту, чтобы он трогал. Я провел руками по влажным волосам и вытер лицо носовым платком, который превратился в итоге в бесполезную мокрую тряпочку. Дживс взял его у меня, а взамен протянул свежий. Я вытер им руки и сунул в свой карман, прекрасно осознавая при этом, что платок принадлежит Дживсу. Если он меня позже спросит, почему у меня его платок, я притворюсь, что прикарманил его по рассеянности. 

В итоге нам все-таки довелось прогуляться, прижимаясь друг к другу, под одним зонтом, но только на половинку секунды: от такси до двери дома. Оказавшись внутри, я тут же сбросил чавкающие ботинки, а через мгновение сообразил, что и мокрые носки терпеть невыносимо, так что уселся на скамеечку в фойе и принялся отстегивать подвязки. Но не успел я подвернуть одну брючину до колена, как появился Дживс с моими тапочками и тут же, быстро опустившись на колени, пришел мне на помощь. Меня пронзила дрожь, когда его пальцы скользнули по моим голеням. 

– У вас холодные ноги, сэр. – Он на мгновение сжал каждую ступню своими теплыми руками, прежде чем облачить их в тапки, и как бы холодны ни были мои пальцы, я тут же почувствовал, как меня всего охватывает тепло от такого… интимного? ведь можно его было так назвать? прикосновения.   
–– Вам необходимо принять горячую ванну, – сказал Дживс, поднимаясь на ноги.

– А так же ты? – спросил я, все еще чувствуя легкое головокружение. – Умрешь от холода в мокрой одежде, пока ухаживаешь тут за мной? 

– Я почти не промок, сэр, потому что уберег себя от пребывания под потоками воды без укрытия. 

В этих словах слышался явный упрек – но черт меня побери, если в них еще и не слышался оттенок нежного «ну что с тобой сделаешь», если знать, как правильно читать намек на усмешку. 

Как мне и было приказано, я отправился в ванну. Тело мое слишком устало и расслабилось в успокаивающей воде, чтобы выкидывать всякие коленца – несмотря на все эти будоражащие сжимания ног. Моя обычная порция вечернего виски была подана горячей и с добавлением чего-то сладкого и пряного – как раз то, что нужно, чтобы погрузить человека в приятно-сонное состояние. Я еще только успел спросить, во сколько мы завтра отправляемся, и согласиться на какие-то предложения относительно арендованной машины и неторопливого путешествия, чтобы успеть осмотреть все достопримечательности, которые встретятся нам на пути, прежде чем отправиться прямиком в объятья Морфея. 

 

Мы отправились в путь после раннего обеда, но обещанных достопримечательностей по дороге оказалось не очень много. К моему восторгу, Дживс запасся материалом для чтения – и развлекал меня, читая своим сладкозвучным голосом популярный детектив, который наверняка для него был – что нож острый. Это была книга из тех, что нравятся мне, а не ему. Отсюда и мой восторг: когда п. вашего обожания делает что-то исключительно ради вашего удовольствия, ваше настроение просто не может не улучшиться. 

– «И я услышал, – читал Дживс хрипловатым голосом, который использовал для реплик члена парламента, оппонента которого ранее убили, – близко, словно кто-то разговаривал прямо у меня под ухом, голос в стене. Возможно, вы сочтете меня сумасшедшим, инспектор, но я клянусь честью, кто-то что-то напевал себе под нос! Жуткий звук, казалось, раздавался отовсюду и ниоткуда – и я похолодел, словно кто-то прошел по моей могиле!» 

Я прервал его – я раскрыл дело! 

– Ну вот же, Дживс! Скользящие панели в стенах, секретные проходы – именно так убийца выскользнул из запертой комнаты без окон. И чуть раньше дворецкий напевал что-то себе под нос, когда чистил серебро – он и есть убийца! 

Не то чтобы я был так уж хорош в раскрытии книжных преступлений, просто я уже перечитал видимо-невидимо детективов и знал, по каким принципам они строятся. К тому же я вряд ли обратил бы внимание на поющего дворецкого, если бы не задумался в тот момент, как бы звучало пение Дживса – если бы он вообще когда-нибудь решил запеть. 

– В самом деле, сэр? Я скорее склонен подозревать секретаря.

– Да, он тоже какой-то подозрительный. Может, это напевание упомянуто, чтобы сбить нас с толку. А может, мы оба правы – и секретарь нанял дворецкого, чтобы совершить преступление.

– Убить собственного работодателя, сэр? – Надеюсь, мне не показалось, и это было сказано с оттенком искреннего недоверия. 

– Мне стоит начать спать с одним открытым глазом, Дживс?

– Вовсе нет, сэр.

– Ну что ж, и на том спасибо. Но этот покойный несостоявшийся парламентарий доводил до слез как минимум одну горничную в день. Я не удивлюсь, если весь штат слуг мечтал о том, чтобы убить его. О, послушай-ка, а что, если он собирался уволить дворецкого без рекомендации, как того парня, которого Шерлок Холмс поймал в «Как-там-его дома Мускатов?»

– «Обряде дома Месгрейвов», сэр?

– В нем самом. Дворецкий бы никогда больше не нашел работу, если бы это случилось, так что он решил заткнуть старого тирана навечно.

– Возможно, сэр. Желаете, чтобы я продолжил?

– Только если тебе самому не терпится узнать, что дальше, Дживс. А так, я могу позже сам дочитать.

– Спасибо, сэр. 

В этот момент мне в голову пришла мысль, которую я часто обдумывал, особенно в последнее время, но никогда не озвучивал вслух. В итоге я решил сделать это сейчас – и немного нерешительно обратился к Дживсу:

– Дживс, а ты… ну, то есть – как наниматель, я не хуже остальных, а? Я имею в виду – ты хотя бы более-менее доволен? 

– Если бы я не был, сэр, я бы не просил вас заверить меня в постоянстве моей позиции.

Он действительно просил меня об этом, и не раз. Правда, все это было до того, как я узнал о своих чувствах. Если бы он попросил сейчас – я бы, наверное, сознание потерял от радости. 

– Ну ладно тогда. Но ты ведь понимаешь – то, что ты воспринимаешь должность как пожизненную, не означает, что я не должен… Ну, то есть – если хоть что-то можно улучшить, только скажи, и я приложу все усилия, чтобы исправить ситуацию. 

– Нет ничего, что мгновенно пришло бы в голову, сэр, но спасибо за вашу заботу.

Парень не столь высоких моральных устоев тут же увидел бы лазейку и попросил повышение зарплаты и увеличение отпуска. Сдержанность Дживса только вызвала у меня еще более страстное желание выяснить, что же ему все-таки хочется. 

– Совсем-совсем ничего? Может, какую-нибудь вольность, которая не так чтобы позарез необходима, но сделала бы твою жизнь приятнее?

Он бросил на меня странный взгляд – или мне так показалось. Сложно судить, учитывая, что мне приходилось следить за дорогой. 

– Ничего, что было бы… Ничего, сэр.

– Нет, ты ведь собирался что-то сказать. «Ничего, что было бы…» – что? Реально получить? Наверное, нам стоит исключить единорогов и Мону Лизу, но если что-то в силах простого смертного – считай, что это сделано.

Я не мог представить себе, чего бы он мог такого хотеть, что было бы невозможно получить, если, конечно, не считать того же, что запретил себе просить я, но это просто не могло быть правдой. Я скорее готов был поверить в обитающих на Беркли-сквер единорогов. 

– Я… подумаю над вашим предложением, сэр.

– Ой, да ладно тебе, Дживс! Ты же не можешь оставить парня в таком подвешенном состоянии. – Я и правда бы весь извелся в догадках. – Давай уже, говори! 

И он сказал. Торопливо заверив меня в том, что у него и так всего более чем достаточно, но раз уж я завел разговор о приятных пустяках, он не возражал бы против замены мебели в его берлоге. Мебель, в самом-то деле! За кого он меня принимает, если считает, что такая просьба прозвучит смехотворно и ее невозможно будет осуществить? Что, черт бы всех побрал, это говорит обо мне? Я был практически взбешен, и мне пришлось как следует сжать челюсть, чтобы не закричать, а сказать нормальным тоном:

– Конечно, никаких проблем. Неужели ты мог подумать, что я откажусь?

– Напротив, сэр, я знал, что вы не откажетесь, и не хотел пользоваться вашей щедрой натурой. Ведь, как я уже сказал, мебель, которая стоит в моей комнате в данный момент, совершенно приемлема. 

– Пользоваться моей щедрой натурой? Ничем ты не пользуешься! Если уж на то пошло, это я пользуюсь твоей добротой по семнадцать раз на дню.

– Уверяю вас, вы ничего подобного не делаете, сэр.

На поверхности могло показаться, что между нами все было высказано – и мы со всем разобрались, но атмосфера в итоге стала прохладнее на несколько градусов, и меня не оставляло чувство, что с Дживсом творится что-то не то. Пусть он и поддерживал необходимую вежливую беседу, но при этом казался каким-то отстраненным. Я пытался как-то его расшевелить, но у меня ничего не получалось. 

– Этот коттедж, в который мы едем, – попытался я, – там все современные удобства есть?

– Предполагается, что да, сэр. 

Когда стало ясно, что он не собирается описывать мне эти самые совр. удобства, а заодно и историю деревни, в которую мы едем, как он бы сделал в нормальном настроении, я неловко проговорил: 

– А, ну и хорошо. 

Я попробовал рассказать анекдот, я попробовал переврать цитату Шекспира, чтобы он меня поправил, я даже спел оды зелено-фиолетовому галстуку, который увидел накануне в витрине, но Дживс на все отзывался максимум парой слов. Это было все равно, что тянуть клещами зубы, а я уж никак не мог считаться квалифицированным хирургом-стоматологом. 

– Как ты думаешь, а хирурги-дантисты употребляют фразу «как клещами тянуть» в том же смысле, что все остальные? Или они вместо этого говорят «как нечего делать», например? – Меня несло, потому что я решил, что мне наплевать, о чем я буду болтать, лишь бы у меня получалось нарушить напряженное молчание. 

– К сожалению, не знаю, сэр.

– Потому что, наверное, они такие деятельные, что им совсем не нравится, когда им нечего делать, а вот тянуть зубы для них… ну, просто как нечего делать. А у тебя разве не работают какие-то родственники в стоматологии?

Я вспомнил, как ходил когда-то с зубной болью к врачу по рекомендации Дживса. 

– Моя кузина Пенелопа, сэр. Я спрошу у нее в следующий раз, когда мы увидимся. 

– Точно, секретарша. У тебя, кажется, около трех тысяч кузенов и кузин, Дживс. Удивительно, как ты в них не путаешься. 

– Мне помогает то, что я знаком с ними в течение длительного времени, сэр.

– Понятное дело. Наверное, я встречусь еще с какими-нибудь твоими кузенами на свадьбе. Я имею в виду, свадьбе Биффи и Мейбел.

– Если в ближайшие недели мистер Биффен не забудет о помолвке, сэр.

– Ну уж, Дживс! Это было ужасно грубо и к тому же неправда. – Я знал, что он не был большим поклонником Биффи, но подобные резкие замечания не были в его стиле. – Уж о Мейбел-то он никогда не забудет. Возможно, не во всех деталях, но вокруг будет множество друзей, чтобы помочь ему не забыть о дате и месте свадьбы. А уж о самой Мейбел и о том, что он ее любит, он совершенно определенно помнит, Дживс. Любовь всей твоей жизни – это, знаешь ли, не то, что легко выскальзывает из памяти. – О, как же хорошо я это знал. 

– В самом деле, сэр. 

Никаких контраргументов, никаких объяснений по поводу того, что он имел в виду, когда оскорблял Биффи, ничего. 

Я понял, что просто больше не могу выносить сложившуюся ситуацию.

– Что-то не так, Дживс? – требовательно спросил я.

– Нет, сэр. 

– А что, если я скажу, что знаю тебя достаточно, чтобы не поверить в твой ответ? 

– И все-таки поверьте в него, сэр.

– Послушай, если я что-то натворил…

– Вы ничего не натворили, сэр.

– Потому что, если я все-таки натворил, ты должен мне сказать. Я знаю, что ты привык к моей глупости, но ты вовсе не должен сидеть и терпеть, когда я тебя оскорбляю.

¬– Я не чувствую себя оскорбленным, сэр. 

– Ладно, – устало сказал я, окончательно осознав, что мне от него ничего не добиться. 

Несколько миль мы-таки провели в напряженном молчании, и все это время я пытался сообразить, что же привело его к текущему приступу отстраненности. Все ведь было очень даже мило до момента, когда речь зашла о мебели. Но я не в состоянии был догадаться, как же этот разговор мог его так расстроить.

Я остановился у очередного гаража – они тут были разбросаны на приличном расстоянии друг от друга, и если вам требовался бензин и вы хотели избежать очень длительной пешей прогулки, нужно было пользоваться теми, что встречались на пути. Дживс остался разбираться с парнем, заведовавшим заправкой, а я проскользнул в маленький магазинчик, надеясь, что наше короткое расставание вернет ему нормальное настроение – ведь в противном случае какой вообще смысл запираться от всего мира вдвоем в какой-то глухомани? 

В этом магазине все было перемешано – как и вообще, в большинстве магазинов, стоящих вдоль сельских дорог этой страны. Обычные открытки и конфеты соседствовали здесь с картами, продуктами, сувенирными пепельницами и мешковатыми свитерами, и все было совершенно беспорядочно свалено в кучу. 

– Берти! Что ты здесь делаешь?

Я изумленно сморгнул. Очевидно, что в ассортименте данного заведения имелись, к вящей моей досаде, еще и Глоссопы.

– Салют, Гонория. Путешествую я тут. Остановился, чтобы заправиться и купить леденцов. Могу, кстати, задать тебе тот же самый вопрос.

– О, у подружки Дафны тут неподалеку есть замок. Мы собираемся немножко пострелять. – Мысль о Гонории с винтовкой заставила мои внутренности болезненно сжаться. – А я слышала, что ты в Париже время проводишь.

 

– Мы там были. Просто захотелось побольше свежего воздуха и поменьше художников. Ну, ты понимаешь.

– Тебе обязательно нужно завернуть в этот shateau, у нас будет грандиозная вечеринка. И места там полно. 

– О нет, не думаю. Ты ведь видела, как я стреляю. – Я отодвинулся, чтобы расплатиться за покупки, но мой протест был встречен полнейшим игнорированием – Гонория не собиралась от меня отцепляться.

– Вот, – сказала она, взяв из стопки открытку. – Этот самый замок. Приезжай в субботу.

– Боюсь, это невозможно. Мой врач запретил мне стрелять как минимум три месяца. 

– Ах ты дурачок! – Она игриво меня пихнула, что чуть не закончилось моим приземлением в кучу свитеров. – Конечно, возможно. 

– Нет, я правда не могу. И не поеду. Ни в коем случае. Передавай от меня привет уткам, которых вы убьете. Чао-какао. – Я приложился к козырьку моей chapeau и не стал дожидаться, пока престарелый хозяин магазина закончит отсчитывать мне сдачу. Выскочив наружу, я торопливо подошел к Дживсу, прервав его беседу с le pompeur.

– Мы заправились, Дживс?

– Да, сэр…

– Отлично. Заскакивай в машину и поехали. Я только что был глоссопирован, Дживс.

– Глоссопирован, сэр? – спросил он, забираясь в автомобиль, после чего я тут же нажал на педаль газа. – Это интересное слово случайно не имеет отношения к мисс Гонории Глоссоп?

– Еще как имеет, Дживс. Она направляется на какую-то вечеринку со стрельбой – и чуть не затащила меня в багажник своей машины, связанного и беспомощного. 

– Понятно. Так вы примете участие в вечеринке, сэр?

– Ни в коем случае, Дживс.

– В самом деле, сэр? 

– Не стоит так уж удивляться, Дживс. Я вполне в состоянии время от времени поступать так, как хочется лично мне. И к черту всех этих Глоссопов. Я одарил ее холодным nolle prosequi, сказал ей adieu – и на этом все закончилось. Я не рассматриваю это как плохое обращение с приятелями, потому что Гонория мне никакой не приятель, и, думаю, мы уже не раз убеждались в том, что она не страдает от отсутствия моей компании. Я не чувствую, что пренебрег в этой ситуации кодексом чести Вустеров. Я просто не хочу ни в кого стрелять, черт побери! Это как будто ты направляешься на поиски мороженого, а кто-то пытается тебя сбить с пути и предлагает пышку. Мороженое ожидает меня всего в двух часах езды, и никакая пышка не собьет меня с намеченного курса. – Возможно, пышки были не самым удачным вариантом выпечки для упоминания. – Не то чтобы я намекал на фигуру мисс Глоссоп, как ты понимаешь. Это просто метафора…

– Конечно, сэр. Но, полагаю, вы имели в виду сравнение.

Вот оно! Наконец-то ко мне вернулся старый добрый Дживс. Я просиял. Мой поход в магазин был не напрасным. К вопросу о магазине. Я сунул руку в карман и извлек из нее трубку мира, то есть упаковку лакричных пастилок, которые, как мне казалось, ему нравились. – Вот, кстати, купил тебе. 

– Спасибо, сэр, – серьезно сказал он. 

 

После остановки для закупки провизии в последнем городке более-менее приличного размера, где мы заодно зашли к хозяину коттеджа за ключами, мы наконец подъехали (а ехать было еще довольно-таки прилично) к нашему коттеджу – аккурат ко времени пить чай. Коттедж оказался беленым строением, увитым плющом, и располагался он на высоком холме над какой-то богом забытой деревенькой, название которой содержало в себе, на мой вкус, слишком много z и h, однако в исполнении Дживса звучало довольно-таки музыкально.  
Вокруг не было ни души, слышались только чириканье птиц и приглушенный шелест воды – Дживс объяснил мне, что он доносился от реки со столь же замысловатым названием. Задняя дверь открывалась на террасу – французы вообще очень любят повсюду их сооружать, – оттуда с одной стороны вниз спускался заросший травой луг, а с другой росла симпатичная рощица.   
Внутри тоже было очаровательно – незамысловато и по-деревенски основательно, и в то же время уютно и наполнено обещанными современными приспособлениями. Там даже было вполне рабочее на вид пианино! Я вспомнил, как Дживс из парижского дома обзванивал половину владельцев коттеджей в провинции. Мне показалось тогда, что я услышал слово «пианино» в галльском варианте, но в тот момент не обратил на это внимания. Хотя, если задуматься, Дживс ни разу не находил нам жилища, которое не было бы оснащено этим инструментом. Это была приятная мысль. Не менее приятно было обнаружить в доме всего одну гостиную с одним столом – если Дживс захочет присесть и расслабиться, ему придется делать это в моей компании.   
Дживс занялся распаковкой чемоданов, пока я, стряхнув дорожную пыль, переодевался в свежую одежду, на которой, как обычно, магическим образом не было ни морщинки. В своей бесконечной мудрости он подготовил именно ту вещь, которая лучше всего подходит для отдыха в летнем коттедже.   
Когда я переоделся и вышел, Дживс уже занимался смешиванием бодрящего коктейля, и я заметил, что серый твидовый костюм, в котором он путешествовал в машине, испарился, сменившись его привычной визиткой.  
– Знаешь, Дживс, ты ведь тоже вроде как в отпуске. Совсем не обязательно так тщательно соблюдать формальности. – Я никогда не говорил ему ничего подобного, ни когда мы путешествовали по Европе, ни в наших вылазках в другие страны мира, но последнее время мне особенно хотелось видеть его без привычного служебного облачения.   
Он слегка дернул уголком рта.  
– Я приму это к сведению, сэр.  
Я взял стакан и отправился инспектировать фортепиано – пробежался по клавишам, чтобы убедиться в том, что оно настроено. Когда я снова обернулся, Дживс уже исчез – скорее всего, в направлении кухни, если судить по звуку текущей воды. Я уже, наверное, упоминал эту его особенность – на новом месте ему обязательно нужно было все перемыть, до последней рыбной вилки. Обнаружив это в первый раз, я почувствовал легкое раздражение, но теперь меня это его свойство только умиляло. Правда, то же самое можно было сказать практически про все действия Дживса, за исключением мрачного настроения в автомобилях и периодических вспышек гардеробной тирании. 

Я знал, что лучше всего оставить его на кухне в покое, так что закинул ноги на диван и углубился в незаконченный детектив, чтобы узнать, подтвердились ли мои подозрения. Следующее, что я обнаружил, это кромешную тьму перед глазами. Я подумал, что потерял зрение, и резко сел на диване с испуганным воплем. Выяснилось, что я просто заснул, а книга упала мне на лицо. Дживс со встревоженным видом сворачивал газету, собираясь встать с кресла.  
Я махнул ему, чтобы он этого не делал.  
– Я просто не понял, что заснул. Никаких припадков, не беспокойся.  
В моем коктейле все еще плавал лед, так что не могло пройти много времени. Я сделал глоток, чтобы избавиться от неприятного привкуса во рту, и с удовлетворением отметил, что Дживс снял визитку.   
– Что происходит в мире? – Я указал глазами на газету.  
– Не могу сказать, сэр. Это еженедельный деревенский выпуск. Мсье Клерранд предлагает награду в двадцать франков за возвращение его велосипеда, а завтра в деревенской ратуше состоятся традиционные бретонские танцы. 

– А, сельские пляски, что-то вроде этого?  
– Близкий родственник танцам, практикуемым в Ирландии и Корнуолле, сэр.   
– Ты имеешь в виду, с подпрыгиваниями и скрипками?  
– Да, сэр, это необходимые компоненты.  
– Ты, наверное, хочешь сходить – ознакомиться с местной культурой и все такое?   
– Если вы не возражаете, сэр. 

Я не мог не заметить того печального факта, что меня он не пригласил, но в любом случае никогда бы не встал вставать между Дживсом и хорошим времяпровождением.   
– Конечно, не возражаю. Это в любом случае твой свободный вечер. Сходи повеселись.  
– Спасибо.  
– Не за что, старина. А что насчет сегодняшнего вечера? Должен признаться, я ничего не имею против ленивого отдыха, но если ты хотел бы куда-то пойти – пожалуйста. 

– Нет, сэр. Я планировал расслабиться и почитать что-нибудь легкое.  
– Отлично. Как насчет ужина на террасе – по крайней мере, пока нас здесь не догонит дождь?  
– Определенно, сэр, хотя я полагаю, что осадки двинулись в восточном направлении.  
– Это совсем замечательно. – Тут я подумал, что мне лучше спросить, чтобы не обнаружить себя на террасе в одиночестве: – Ты ведь поужинаешь со мной, да? – Я и сам услышал, как жалко это прозвучало.   
– Если вам это не доставит неудобства, сэр. 

И таким образом, когда подошло время, мы вместе уселись за стол. 

Закат был просто изумительным, и я умудрился вывести наш разговор на тему детских воспоминаний. Сначала я поделился несколькими своими в надежде что-нибудь вытащить и из Дживса.   
– Гасси клянется, что я сжульничал, чтобы получить приз за познания в Священном Писании, но я выиграл его честно. Вот на математике я жульничал, но мне это не приносило никакой пользы, потому что чаще всего я списывал у Таппи. Наверное, в итоге результаты у меня были хуже, чем если бы я сам пытался что-то решить. А ты, Дживс – готов поспорить, ты каждый год выигрывал призы по всем предметам, а?   
– Нет, сэр. По чистописанию и математике я действительно получил несколько призов в тот короткий период моего обучения, когда подобные отличия были доступны, но определенно не по всем.   
– Наверное, учителя просто думали, что будет несправедливо, если ты заберешь все награды у других мальчиков. Но я уверен, что ты их все заслуживал. 

– Вы очень добры, сэр.  
Наверное, стоит упомянуть, что мы в тот момент были уже на середине второй бутылки отличного вина, в противном случае я бы, возможно, не воскликнул с таким напором:

– Доброта тут ни при чем! Ты самый умный человек из всех, кого я знаю!   
– Спасибо, сэр. – Он на мгновение опустил взгляд, и мне показалось… Нет, конечно, все дело было в лучах заката. Такой человек, как Дживс, просто не мог покраснеть от моего комплимента – тем более что я и раньше говорил ему об этом. – В большинстве случаев меня обходил мальчик по имени Джеймс Мак-Крейт.  
– Он, наверное, жульничал.  
– Если бы он выигрывал более благородно, сэр, я бы не возражал, но он с огромным восторгом кичился этим передо мной. Однако я так и не смог обнаружить никаких попыток жульничества с его стороны, и, учитывая то, как сложилась его карьера, я вынужден поверить в то, что он побеждал честно.  
– Чем же он сейчас занимается?  
– Он прославленный врач, сэр, и делает огромные успехи в изучении природы инфекционных заболеваний.   
– Вот как. Все равно – ему не стоило так мерзко себя вести. Ну, наверное, сейчас-то у него манеры получше. Вот Стилтон Чизрайт ужасно относился ко мне в школе, а теперь… Нет, погоди-ка, он ведь и сейчас ужасно ко мне относится. Но по крайней мере, он больше не обрезает мои простыни.   
Кажется, это вызвало у него легкий смешок.  
– Если бы я застал его за этим занятием, уверяю вас, что смог бы этому воспрепятствовать, сэр.  
Так мы сидели на террасе полночи, обмениваясь детскими воспоминаниями, и, смею сказать, оба хорошо проводили время. Дживс по мере употребления вина все больше расслаблялся и после каждого визита дом за очередной бутылкой избавлялся от какой-то части своего служебного одеяния. Сначала исчезла жилетка, затем был ослаблен галстук, после чего и вовсе снят, а под конец были даже подвернуты рукава рубашки. Я очень сильно отвлекался на части тела, которые ранее не имел счастья наблюдать, но, думаю, он приписал мой остекленевший взгляд опьянению.   
В ту ночь я узнал о Дживсе многое из того, что раньше и не думал спрашивать – и вообще, даже не задумывался об этом: что его первый опыт камердинерства был на войне, когда он служил денщиком. Что он однажды написал Лилиан Гиш с просьбой прислать ему автограф. Что он не очень любил собак (об этом я и так догадывался) из-за того, что его в свое время, уже довольно-таки давно, укусил пудель нанимателя (а вот об этом я раньше не знал).   
Я мог перечислить кучу таких фактов о любом своем приятеле – но до этого момента я почти ничего не мог сказать о жизни Дживса за пределами нашего с ним знакомства. Это было как-то печально, подумал я, учитывая, что, даже если оставить в сторону его работу на меня и мои нежные чувства, я уже давно считал его своим самым близким другом. С другой стороны, я определенно не мог бы сказать ничего об особенностях дыхания Таппи или значении каждого изгиба бровей Бинго, так, что, возможно, у нас был просто другой тип общения.   
– Как думаешь, почему говорят «напился как свинья»? – просил я, когда Дживс, как всегда, уверенно и прочно поддерживал меня, помогая подняться на второй этаж. – Не видел свиней, которые выглядели бы, как пьяницы.   
– Лингвистическая загадка, сэр. 

И тут мне одновременно повезло и не повезло, и я споткнулся на последней ступеньке – так, что Дживсу пришлось меня подхватить.  
– Прости, – задыхаясь, выдавил я. Голос у меня практически пропал из-за внезапной близости Дживса – он прижимался ко мне всем телом со спины, обхватив обеими руками мою талию.  
– Осторожнее, сэр, – сказал он практически мне в ухо.  
Я поспешил высвободиться, пока не наделал глупостей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Послушать это знаменитое произведение Шопена можно, например, вот здесь: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7wqDgjo6Og
> 
> **Вот так эту песню пел Фрэнк Синатра: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UG9Ywkx05xo   
> Мы уверены, что у Берти получилось ничуть не хуже )


	5. Фантазия Экспромт

Наутро, восстановившись с помощью волшебного средства Дживса и перестав проклинать последнего за то, что он выглядел, как всегда, бодрым и безупречным, я предложил прогулку и пикник. Таким образом обеденный час застал нас на склоне холма с плетеной корзиной и парой удочек, которые Дживс отыскал в сарае. У подножья холма мы обнаружили ту самую непроизносимую речку (я попросил Дживса сказать мне ее название четыре раза подряд, но так ничего и не разобрал), и именно на ее берегу мы расстелили покрывало и расположили провизию. 

Я прихватил с собой книгу, чтобы не скучать в процессе рыбалки, и провел приятный час после пикника, валяясь в траве и читая, в то время как Дживс сидел, закинув удочку в воду. Загадка (преступление, кстати, совершил секретарь), однако, интересовала меня не столь сильно, как профиль моего камердинера, к тому же солнце начало уж очень припекать.

– Как думаешь, ты что-нибудь поймаешь? 

– Уже довольно таки поздно, – признал он. – Вы желаете вернуться в коттедж?

– Нет, но я подумывал о том, чтобы помочить в реке ноги – а может, и все вустеровское тело. Думаю, это распугает всю твою рыбу. 

– К сожалению, сэр, я не взял с собой ни полотенце, ни купальный костюм, так что, возможно, вам стоит ограничиться смачиванием конечностей? 

Он вытащил удочку, сигнализируя об окончании рыбалки и давая зеленый свет на мое охлаждение в воде. 

Хоть я и знал, что в окрестностях на целые мили никого нет и я мог бы запросто искупаться в чем мать родила, эта затея имела большие шансы закончиться изрядной неловкостью, поэтому я просто снял ботинки и закатал до колен брюки. Я присоединился к Дживсу на скалистом выступе, с которого он рыбачил, свесив ноги так, чтобы они не касались воды. Сам-то я тут же сунул свои в реку. 

– О-о, вот так гораздо лучше.

Выступ был как раз подходящего размера, чтобы я мог откинуться, оставаясь головой и плечами на мягкой траве. 

Дживс отложил в сторону свое рыболовное снаряжение и вернулся ко мне, держа прохладный стакан со смесью лимонада и виски, которую он изобрел, чтобы подсовывать мне во время обедов с тетей Агатой и прочими персонажами, не одобрявшими крепкие напитки. В жаркий денек этот коктейль представлял собой просто идеальное освежающее средство. Дживс и себе такой приготовил, а еще, к моему удивлению, он тоже снял ботинки и не только сунул ноги в воду рядом с моими, но и точно так же растянулся на берегу. 

Я осмелился повернуть голову и взглянуть на него – и обнаружил, что он тоже ко мне повернулся. 

– Вы слегка загорели, сэр. – Это было просто наблюдение, но его голос звучал так низко и близко. Из своих волшебных карманов он произвел на свет какую-то баночку. – Позволите?

Я молча кивнул, не доверяя своему голосу. Он нежно, легчайшими движениями растер крем по моему носу и щекам. С момента нашего знакомства я десятки раз поджаривался на солнце, но он мазал меня только в тех местах, до которых мне самому было не дотянуться. В этот раз мне пришлось напомнить себе о необходимости дышать. 

Слишком быстро он закончил свое занятие, но не отодвинулся – и его невозможно синие глаза были устремлены на меня. 

– Полагаю, мы предотвратили солнечный ожог, сэр, но у вас могут появиться веснушки.

– Разве ты не считаешь, что веснушки очаровательны? – бесстыже поддразнил его я. – Ну, помнишь, ты упоминал об этом в том письме Марион? Конечно, ты мог просто… – И тут до меня дошло, что у Марион не было никаких веснушек – так же, как не было у нее и голубых глаз. Видимо, Дживс заметил, как меня настигло осознание этого факта, и опустил взгляд. Каким же я был глупым. И слепым. Эти странные перепады настроения, нехарактерная для Дживса угрюмость, все те разы, когда он хотел что-то сказать и останавливался… Я всегда знал, что мне не стоило ни на что надеяться, но я не осознавал, насколько мои надежды были бесполезны. Он влюбился в кого-то другого, причем совсем недавно. Бросив мучительный взгляд в прошлое, я предположил, что это началось примерно в тот момент, когда я отказался запертым в туалете. А теперь он чувствует себя связанным обещанием не уходить от меня. 

– Марион не получила это письмо, потому что оно ей не предназначалось, так? – Я попытался изобразить понимающий тон и приготовился мужественно встретить удар, который мог нанести мне его ответ.

– Верно, сэр, – еле слышно произнес он.

– Ты знал, что я про него спрошу, поэтому спрятал на видном месте.

– Да, сэр.

– Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты посмотрел на меня, Дживс. Я не сержусь. – По крайней мере, не на него. На себя – возможно. 

– Не сердитесь, сэр? – Он откликнулся на просьбу и посмотрел на меня, осторожно и недоверчиво, явно приготовившись к удару. 

– Конечно, нет. Ты ведь не специально. Кому, как не мне, знать, как это бывает. Думаешь, что у тебя иммунитет – или я хотел сказать невосприимчивость? – но однажды оно приходит, как гром среди ясного неба, а может, ты понимаешь, что это постепенно надвигалось на тебя уже целую вечность. 

– Сэр, о чем вы говорите?

– О том, что я понимаю. И не буду пытаться тебя удержать. 

На его лице проявилось явное и ничем не замаскированное удивление – первый раз за все время нашего знакомства. 

– Я…

– Я знаю, что ты человек слова, Дживс. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя запертым в ловушке. Хотя не могу не сказать, что буду по тебе скучать. 

Он выглядел… не знаю, как он выглядел. Я ничего подобного на его лице раньше не видел. Это не было похоже на смесь облегчения и благодарности, но, возможно, он просто был искренне растроган. Он громко сглотнул.

– Я… спасибо, сэр. Вы приняли эту информацию лучше, чем я ожидал. Позвольте мне принести вам самые искренние извинения. Поверьте мне, сэр, я действительно пытался с этим бороться. 

– Тебе абсолютно не за что извиняться, Дживс. Я уверен, что она для тебя просто идеальна, раз уж вдохновила тебя на такой экземпляр прозы. 

И вот тут он смерил меня взглядом, значение которого я отлично понимал: «Вы отрастили еще одну голову, фиолетовую и с пупырышками». 

– Сэр? 

– Девушка, Дживс! Ты, должно быть, без ума от нее. Я правда надеюсь, что она тебя заслуживает. 

Он несколько раз сморгнул.

– Сэр, вы совершенно неправильно меня поняли.

Его голос был невыразительным и холодным. 

– Э…

Он мгновенно соскочил с выступа и уже был на берегу. Я неуклюже поднялся на ноги и торопливо настиг его у дерева, к которому он прислонился, прикрыв лицо ладонью. 

– Дживс? – осторожно спросил я. – Что именно я неправильно понял?

Дживс отнял от лица руку, и я увидел, что его глаза покраснели и, возможно, даже были влажноватыми, но он ничего не сказал.

– Я совершенно не хотел тебя расстраивать. И я не имел в виду, что тебе нужно уйти. Я просто подумал, что ты этого хочешь. Долго и счастливо, все такое. Но я в полном недоумении, Дживс. Что я не так понял? 

– Я подумал, что вы осознали правду, сэр. Но даже если это не так, я не могу вас больше обманывать. Я не смогу больше этого выносить. Иногда я тщетно надеялся на то, что мои чувства взаимны, даже изобретал доказательства из мелочей. 

– Я знаю, как это бывает, – пробормотал я. – Но я все-таки не вполне понимаю…  
– Письмо не было предназначено ни к отправке, ни к чтению кем-либо, кроме меня самого. Это было мазохистское упражнение в бессмысленности. – Он совсем прижался спиной к стволу дерева и запрокинул голову к небу. – Вы когда-нибудь задумывались, почему я… Нет. Это все пустое. – Он посмотрел на меня, полностью вернув на лицо маску. – Я умоляю вас забыть об этом разговоре, сэр.

– Черта с два я забуду! – Выражение «безграничное смятение» не выражало и сотой доли того, что я чувствовал. Он просто не мог озадачить меня до смерти, а потом ожидать, что я буду продолжать жить как ни в чем не бывало – после того, как то, о чем, по его предположению, я догадался, привело его в такое состояние. Конечно, ему были позволены свои тайны, но я просто не мог сидеть сложа руки и смотреть на то, как он запирает их в себе и обиженно меня отстраняет. – Ты просто не можешь… Ну и что, что ты влюблен в какую-то девушку, с которой не можешь быть вместе. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты человек – и тебе позволено иметь чувства. И неужели я ошибался, когда думал, что ты считаешь меня другом в достаточной степени, чтобы не скрывать их все от меня?

– Нет никакой девушки, сэр.

– Ну тогда в чем же дело?

– Если вы все еще не понимаете, я умоляю вас и не пытаться.

– Дживс, то, что ты говоришь, не имеет смысла. – На самом деле, была только одна вещь, которая в этой ситуации имела смысл, но я не хотел… я просто не мог позволить себе в нее поверить. Все слова подходили под этот вариант, но он был невозможен. Просто нереален. И если бы я позволил себе по-настоящему поверить в это – и тут же получить доказательство противного, убедиться в том, что он говорит вовсе не обо мне, уверен, я бы этого просто не выдержал. 

– Думаю, сэр, лучше будет, если я немедленно уволюсь. – И он снова обратил лицо вверх, к облакам, которые определенно были слишком пушистыми для такого поворота дел. 

– Что? Нет! Одно дело, если бы ты направился к закату со своей истинной любовью. Как бы мне ни было больно тебя отпускать, ты заслуживаешь счастья. Но просто так взять и уйти, потому что я слишком несообразителен, чтобы понять, о чем ты говоришь намеками, но ничего толком не объясняешь? Это не пойдет. 

– Сэр, если я объясню, вы с большой вероятностью потребуете моей отставки. Я бы предпочел…

– Я дам тебе список причин, по которым я мог бы выдвинуть такое безумное требование. Он очень короткий, Дживс: жестокое преступление, совершенное не с целью самозащиты, и причинение мне серьезного и беспричинного вреда. И я не имею в виду велосипедные прогулки под дождем. Это одна из этих двух причин, Дживс? 

– Нет, сэр.

– Ну, в таком случае ты в безопасности. И посмотри же на меня, черт возьми! – Я решительно сделал шаг вперед и схватил его за подбородок, вынуждая выполнить мое требование. Не буду утверждать, что разглядел слезы в его глазах, но они определенно выглядели краснее, чем обычно. 

– Дживс, – сказал я, чувствуя, как во мне болью отзываются страдания, которые он явно испытывал. – Прости, что я такой недогадливый, но ты ведь всегда про меня это знал. Или ты мне все расскажешь прямо и откровенно, или мы будем бесконечно пребывать в этом нелепом тупике. Но честное слово, помимо этого короткого списка, нет абсолютно ничего, что заставило бы меня хотеть твоей отставки. Если ты все еще будешь на ней настаивать после того, как все мне расскажешь, я не стану больше протестовать. Но умоляю тебя, Дживс, расскажи. 

– Надеюсь, вы сможете простить меня, сэр, – очень тихо сказал он.

– Конечно, я…

Я не смог закончить фразу, потому что мой рот неожиданно оказался занят. Его накрыл рот Дживса. Его губы. Поцелуй. Он целовал меня. Дживс меня целовал. Ни мои губы, ни мозг не смогли очнуться от шока «я что, сплю?» и откликнуться на поцелуй, прежде чем он закончился. Я разинул рот. Я сморгнул. Я уставился на него. Я даже издал булькающий звук. Это случилось по-настоящему? Меня не хватил солнечный удар? 

Дживс сделал большой шаг назад и, устремив взгляд в землю, сказал:

– Я немедленно ухожу, сэр. Искренне прошу прощения.

И с этими словами он резко развернулся на каблуках и начал удаляться. 

Сообразив, что он принял мое обалделое молчание за потрясение от ужаса, а не счастья, я тут же пришел в себя и устремился за ним. 

– Нет! – Я поймал его за рукав. – Ты не можешь просто… Ты правда только что…

Он отцепил мою руку и продолжал двигаться. 

– Сэр, я должен…

– Ты не можешь! То есть… Что это было, Дживс? Ты меня правда только что поцеловал?

– Я прошу вас не заставлять меня объяснять более детально, сэр.

– Ну, я боюсь, что тебе придется, потому что я… Это, понимаешь, был такой шок… Ох, да к черту! – Я набросился на него и начал целовать, стараясь вложить в этот поцелуй все, на что я был способен, раз уж слова меня так подвели. Поначалу он напрягся, но у меня всего минуту назад была такая же реакция – и она определенно не означала «прекрати сейчас же!». В конце концов, он был достаточно сильным, чтобы оттолкнуть меня, если бы действительно хотел, чтобы я прекратил. Так что я продолжал в том же духе, пока он не выдохнул мне в губы и в мгновение ока не превратился из камня в живую плоть: обхватил меня обеими руками за талию и начал как следует целовать в ответ. 

Нечасто бывает так, что сбывшаяся мечта оправдывает все ожидания, но этот поцелуй не только оправдал, но и в тысячу раз превзошел все мои самые смелые мечты. Дживс всегда был хорош во всем, что он делает, и поцелуи не оказались исключением. В этом поцелуе идеально сочетались мягкость и жесткость, нежность и напор. А как насчет той самой правильности, которую я тщетно искал с другими? Здесь ее было с лихвой. Я не хотел останавливаться, вообще никогда, – я чувствовал, что нашел свое призвание в жизни. 

Но, как бы это ни было мучительно, через какое-то время мы все-таки оторвались друг от друга. Я с дрожью встретил его взгляд, опасаясь какого-нибудь подвоха. Он более-менее сохранял самообладание, но я-то, уверен, выглядел совершенно дико.

– Что это? Это все взаправду?

Не исчезнет ли он, если я отпущу его?

– Надеюсь, что да, сэр. 

– Думаю, в сложившихся обстоятельствах мы можем отбросить официоз, как считаешь?

Он мягко отстранился дюймов на шесть, но не исчез. 

– Полагаю, нашу дискуссию лучше будет продолжить в доме.

Я практически услышал, как он проглотил «сэр» в конце фразы, и это был хороший знак, даже если нам придется вступить в какую-то дискуссию. Мы собрали остатки пикника, который, как мне теперь казалось, случился целую вечность назад, и принялись взбираться обратно на холм. По пути мы не обменялись практически ни единым словом и даже шли не очень близко друг к другу. Я постоянно бросал на Дживса нервные взгляды, но он смотрел строго перед собой. Вот это уже был знак похуже. Неужели я, как обычно, все испортил? Понравилось ли ему целоваться со мной? Может, я пускал слюни? А вдруг ощущение правильности происходящего было односторонним – и он ничего подобного не почувствовал?

К тому времени как мы оказались в коттедже и Дживс налил нам обоим бодрящие напитки, я уже весь был сплошной обнаженный нерв. По крайней мере, он сел, не дожидаясь моего приглашения, причем рядом со мной. Я сделал глоток, собираясь с силами, и тут понял, что он ждет, когда я заговорю. 

– Все, что ты хочешь, Дживс.

– Сэр? 

– Берти, – резко поправил я. – Или Бертрам, или «придурок», если хочешь, но прошу тебя – только не «сэр», только не сейчас. 

– Берти. – Услышать наконец это обращение от него было музыкой для моих ушей, несмотря на все «что, если» и «вдруг», до сих пор меня не отпустившие. – Что значит – все, что я хочу? 

– Именно это и значит. Все будет так, как ты хочешь. Судьба нашего будущего, каким бы оно ни было, в твоих руках. 

Сам я не мог ничего объявлять, ничего требовать. В противном случае я бы никогда не простил себе, если бы он согласился с моими предложениями только потому, что посчитал себя обязанным это сделать. Конечно, вероятность этого была ничтожно мала, но я должен был знать со всей определенностью, что он действует абсолютно добровольно. 

– Хорошо, – сказал он и сделал паузу, чтобы вздохнуть и, в свою очередь, собраться с силами с помощью глотка из своего стакана. – Как вы понимаете, то, что случилось, нельзя отменить.

– Точка невозвращения, так? 

– Именно. Я не смогу и не буду притворяться, что произошедшее за последние полчаса на самом деле не случилось.

– Я бы совсем не хотел, чтобы ты это делал.

– Я вижу два варианта. Или я немедленно удаляюсь, или мы продолжаем то, что начали, рискуя тем, что все это может плохо закончиться. 

– Но не обязательно! 

– Риск лишиться репутации и даже самой свободы значителен. 

– Ты имеешь в виду – если нас застукают. – Этот вариант я пока еще тщательно не обдумывал, но выглядел он пугающе.

– Даже одно лишь подозрение без четких доказательств может привести к катастрофе. Угрозы, шантаж. Нам нужно будет постоянно сохранять бдительность. 

– Все и так знают, как высоко я ценю тебя, Дживс… Ой, а может, мне нужно теперь называть тебя…

– Пусть остается Дживс. 

– Ладненько. Ты неприступен, а меня обычно легко прочитать, как открытую книгу, но даже я имею представление, о чем не следует кричать со всех крыш. – Я начал понимать, как мог чувствовать себя Ллойд-Джордж в Версале – все это слишком сильно начинало напоминать переговоры. А что еще хуже, создавалось такое впечатление, что Дживс пытается нас обоих отговорить. Я не мог сделать ничего, чтобы заставить его, но также я не мог допустить, чтобы он на ровном месте уговорил себя в том, что это плохая идея. – Если ты готов рискнуть, я тоже готов. 

– Точно? – чуточку резко спросил он. – Вы готовы от всего отказаться? От друзей, денег, дома? Может настать день, когда вам придется выбирать: лишиться всех жизненных благ или сразу и навсегда расстаться со мной. 

Не самая приятная ситуация, но когда речь зайдет о том, чтобы отказаться от всего или от Дживса, выбора у меня просто не будет. 

– Я предпочту… как это было про сиденье на тыквах?

– Поэт Торо имел в виду одиночество, когда написал: «Я предпочту один сидеть на тыкве, нежели быть окруженным толпой на бархатной подушке».

В его голосе при этом звучал явный оттенок «ну и какое это имеет отношение к нашему разговору?» 

– О, значит, я неправильно запомнил. Но это все равно подходящее сравнение, минус одиночество. Лучше сидеть на тыкве с тобой, чем на бархатной подушке без тебя. Ты ведь на самом деле не думаешь, что я откажусь от тебя при первых же признаках неприятностей? 

– Подобные угрозы побуждали лучших людей на гораздо худшие действия.

– Это не про меня, – твердо сказал я. – Ты должен знать, что без тебя я – ничто. Однако, – я должен был прояснить это, – в каком бы я ни был отчаянии, если ты действительно захочешь уйти, сегодня или когда-нибудь в будущем, я буду продолжать говорить о тебе исключительно с искренним восхищением. Я не хочу, чтобы ты оставался из страха, что я сделаю что-то неподобающее, если ты уйдешь – сейчас или когда-либо. Не знаю, как я могу тебе это доказать…

– Вашего слова более чем достаточно. – Он протянул руку и сжал мою. 

Тот самый парень Торо, который написал про тыкву, возможно, в свое время еще что-то сказал об ощущении себя бутоном, который распускается и начинает цвести. В общем, чьи бы это ни были слова, они очень точно отражали мое состояние в тот момент, когда я смотрел на Дживса и действительно видел не только великий ум, но и великое сердце. Моему собственному сердцу стало тесно в груди, течение крови ускорилось, глаза увлажнились. Много разных процессов, с медицинской точки зрения выглядевших весьма опасно, запустилось в моем организме, когда Дживс, отпустив мою руку, заключил меня в объятия и начал целовать – весьма, я бы сказал, самозабвенно. 

Я не менее самозабвенно откликнулся на поцелуй. Если бы у творцов современной цивилизации были свои Дживсы для поцелуев, подозреваю, мы бы только-только подошли к разгадке тайны добывания огня. Этот поцелуй оказался даже лучше, чем первый, потому что теперь я был уверен в том, что таких поцелуев в моей жизни еще будет много, если, конечно, у меня будет право голоса в этом вопросе. Никаких перспектив пугающих дискуссий, никаких неправильно понятых писем, никаких исчезновений. Только бесконечная радость от того, что он рядом. 

Руки мои никак не могли определиться, куда им податься – зарыться ли в его шелковистые волосы, опуститься на мощные плечи или широкую спину – и в итоге порхали и касались всего, до чего могли дотянуться. Его же были менее легкомысленными: одна покоилась у меня на затылке, другая вжималась между лопаток. 

На фоне всей этой радостной самозабвенности в нас начало расти то, что можно назвать только желанием. Ну, то есть – есть еще множество других слов, которыми можно было бы это назвать, но я не хочу использовать ни одно из них, потому что они звучат слишком дешево. Ведь, по мере того как вышеупомянутое ж. становилось с каждой секундой все более острым, мне было все очевиднее, насколько оно объемнее и глубже примитивных инстинктов. Не то чтобы я презирал примитивные инстинкты – и вообще, презрение было последним, о чем я думал, когда Дживс усадил меня к себе на колени. 

Ведь первая моя реакция, когда я почувствовал соприкосновение с его одинаковым по размеру желанием (ну, на самом деле, наверное, размер был все-таки чуть побольше), была самой что ни на есть примитивной. Я не мог не прижаться к нему – и, помимо удовольствия, испытанного мной в тот момент, была еще и та самая правильность, о которой я уже столько говорил. Осознание того, что именно я так на него воздействую; что стон, прокатившийся через его грудную клетку, чтобы встретиться с моим, выдохнутым ему в губы, – все это было вызвано мной, и только мной… Совершенно невероятное, головокружительное, неземное ощущение, напомнившее мне о его словах в письме – относительно музыки и души. 

Качнувшись в мою сторону таким образом, что я запрокинул голову назад и издал крик, Дживс прижался своими волшебными губами к моему горлу – и честное слово, я просто понятия не имел, что на нем были такие чувствительные участки. Прежде чем я понял, что происходит, меня уже одним мощным движением подняли на руки (при этом, боюсь, я издал исключительно мужественный возглас «ой»!), вынесли из комнаты и опустили на кровать. Я даже практически не успел сообразить, что нужно держаться. 

Затем было очень много перекатываний на постели и расстегиваний застежек, сопровождаемых исследованием новых территорий, которые нам открывались. Если уж я удивился количеству участков на горле, которым нравились поцелуи, что говорить об изумлении, которое постигло меня, когда я обнаружил, сколько таких мест у меня имеется по всему телу! Думаю, что мне бы понравились поцелуи Дживса где угодно, но кое-где это ощущалось особенно сильно – причем я бы и за миллион лет не догадался, что эти места у меня такие чувствительные.

Взять, например, внутреннюю сторону запястий. Или соски – пусть я и заметил во время предыдущей бледной имитации подобного опыта, что у мужчины они служат именно для того, чтобы дарить приятные ощущения от нежных покусываний (ну, и еще, наверное, чтобы Адам не выглядел глупо рядом с Евой), таких сильных ощущений я и вообразить себе не мог. 

Я совершил открытия не только относительно себя самого. Самое важное заключалось в том, что Дживс, при всей своей вежливости и невозмутимости в повседневной жизни, совершенно свободно берет бразды правления в делах любовных – и это касается не только подъема и переноски Вустеров, но и направления губ и рук этих самых Вустеров туда, куда бы ему хотелось. За это я был особенно ему благодарен, потому что лично у меня не хватало бесстрашного духа викингов, толкающего людей на то, чтобы лизать такие нетрадиционные объекты, как, например, пупок. 

Мы не так уж много времени потратили на все эти открытия. Несмотря на подробности, в которые я углубился, на самом деле это была просто короткая остановка перед спринтом, который окончился сплетением конечностей, отброшенными в сторону брюками и всеми этими ярдами великолепной золотистой кожи, касающейся моей. Однако, каким бы коротким ни было это путешествие, к его финишу я уже буквально сходил с ума и, вцепившись в Дживса, совершенно бесстыже ерзал туда-сюда, потому что хотел больше, и немедленно, но не знал, с чего начать. 

– Я.. Я хочу… 

 

– Только назови. – В полуприкрытых глазах Дживса плескалось желание, но взгляд их был, как всегда, острым и пытливым. 

– Что угодно. Все. Просто… что-нибудь, побыстрей.

– Я испытываю схожее нетерпение. – Он проиллюстрировал свое утверждение, заново прижавшись ко мне своим нетерпеливым органом – который оказал самое прямое воздействие и на мое собственное… нетерпение. 

 

– Ах. Вот так… – Он повторил движение, на этот раз более сознательно. – Так пока…

Он просунул между нами одну из своих благословенно искусных рук, передвинулся на бок, и я так и не закончил то, что собирался сказать, потому что он уже опередил меня на несколько миль – как, впрочем, и всегда. Одно ощущение от его прикосновения – там, – о… Это продолжалось всего несколько секунд, и вот меня уже захлестнуло, и мой крик утонул в поцелуе, которым накрыл мои губы Дживс. 

Пока я, дрожа, опускался с небес на землю, а Дживс наблюдал за мной с намеком на улыбку в уголках его покрасневших губ, до меня вдруг дошло, что все как-то уж слишком быстро закончилось – и Дживса вовсе не захлестнуло той же волной, что меня. Я тут же почувствовал себя человеком, который уселся за стол и приступил к поеданию первого блюда, пока все остальные стоят и смотрят, – то есть придурковатым жадиной. 

Мои бессвязные извинения были решительно отринуты, и я понял, что на самом деле мне повезло, что все так обернулось. Потому что теперь я мог сосредоточить все свое внимание как на стоящей передо мной задаче, так и на уникальном зрелище слегка выходящего из берегов Дживса. Невероятная ценность – увидеть такое, и тем приятнее была моя уверенность в том, что я вхожу в крайне узкий и элитный круг людей, которым когда-либо доводилось видеть на его лице что-то, помимо невозмутимого спокойствия мраморной статуи, а еще – что я вижу подобное не в последний раз. Что мне не нравилось – так это осознание того, что я явно не единственный, кому досталась честь наблюдать за этим зрелищем в точно такой же ситуации, ведь его опыт свидетельствовал об обратном, но я постарался выбросить эту мысль из головы. 

 

Он то медленно прикрывал глаза (и да, тогда, в клубе, он их именно прикрыл, а не сморгнул), то пристально смотрел на меня, слегка открыв рот, и дыхание его вырывалось неровными толчками, но при этом он практически не издавал ни звука, пока не сжал мою руку со словами «о боже», словно ощущение его удивило. 

И не успел я задуматься о том, что же мне делать с определенно липкой ладонью, как он уже начал покрывать меня дождем сладких, глубоких поцелуев, которые постепенно сменились крепкими объятьями и щекотным танцем искусных пальцев вверх-вниз по моему позвоночнику. 

– Я не сделал тебе больно? – спросил он в конце концов, нежно вытирая наши руки носовым платком, который он как будто бы извлек из воздуха. 

– Конечно, нет, – пробормотал я ему в углубление в шее, где так удобно устроилась моя голова – словно это место следовало снабдить ярлыком «Положите сюда вустеровскую черепушку». Я поцеловал ближайший ко мне участок кожи – просто потому, что мог это сделать. Мы лежали так какое-то время, особо не двигаясь и ничего не говоря. Я лично просто блаженно нежился, но когда наконец нашел в себе силы приподнять голову и взглянуть на Дживса, выяснилось, что он погружен в какие-то размышления. 

– О чем ты думаешь? – слегка нервно спросил я, опасаясь, как бы это не было сожалением. 

– О том вечере, когда мы танцевали, – ответил он, что-то легко смахивая с моей щеки – а может, просто касаясь ее. 

– Э… Наверное, я должен тебе кое в чем признаться.

– Да? – Не похоже было, чтобы его это взволновало.

– Ты узнал о пари одновременно со мной. Лизетт все про меня поняла и решила таким образом помочь. Я бы никогда не стал специально втягивать тебя в такое, хотя не могу не признаться, что до сегодняшнего дня это были лучшие пять минут в моей жизни. 

– В моей тоже, – откликнулся он с легкой и, как мне показалось, нежной улыбкой. 

– Так, значит, то письмо…

– Было предназначено тебе, хоть я и не собирался давать его тебе читать.

– Какими же редкостными идиотами мы были! То есть – не то чтобы я когда-нибудь назвал бы тебя идиотом, Дживс, но просто подумай, что все это время ты не догадывался, я не догадывался, и мы бы так и продолжали жить, не догадываясь ad infini-как-там-его. Разве нет, а? Ты вообще собирался когда-нибудь мне сказать?

– Я несколько раз рассматривал такую возможность, но каждый раз отказывался от этой мысли, убедив себя в том, что моя надежда увидеть какие-то признаки твоей благосклонности мешает трезвости моего восприятия. 

– Ха, со мной ведь было то же самое. Именно об этом я тебя спрашивал на пароме – и вынужден был сделать вывод, что ты быстро исчезнешь из моего дома, если я когда-нибудь скажу тебе, что я… – И тут до меня дошло, что, несмотря на град признаний, которые мы обрушили друг на друга, я пропустил одно необычайно важное. Даже в свете того, что произошло между нами, я как-то занервничал – ведь никогда еще я не говорил никому этих слов, имея в виду не родственную привязанность, а нечто большее. 

Я не думал на самом деле, что Дживс может воспринять это неблагосклонно, и все равно превратился в комок нервов. Что, если у меня выйдет как-то неправильно? Но может ли тут вообще идти речь о правильности или неправильности? Я приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на Дживса сверху вниз, заправив прядку очаровательно растрепавшихся волос ему за ухо.

– Ты ведь знаешь, Дживс, что я безумно люблю тебя? 

Он расплылся в одной из столь редких улыбок, которые я надеялся видеть гораздо чаще в ближайшем б. 

– У меня сформировалось подобное подозрение, но все равно приятно это слышать. – Он потянул меня обратно к себе – я подумал, что для поцелуя, которым обычно скрепляются подобные признания, но он оставил между нами расстояние в несколько дюймов – так, что я мог смотреть только ему в глаза. – Мне непросто полюбить, – добавил он, – но когда эмоции все-таки мной завладевают, они захватывают меня полностью. То, что я имею возможность сказать тебе, что люблю тебя каждой клеточкой своего сердца – это ни с чем не сравнимый восторг, а то, что это хотя бы на малую толику взаимно, приносит мне безграничную радость. 

– Больше, чем на толику, – выдохнул я и, как всегда растеряв все слова, прибегнул к ожидавшемуся выше поцелую, изо всех сил постаравшись вложить в него все, на что мне не хватило красно-чего-то-там. 

Если более ранние наши бурные слияния губ вели к столь ожидаемому продолжению банкета, то этот поцелуй можно было бы сравнить с выходом в цветущий, залитый лунным светом сад – неторопливая прогулка и разговор; путешествие, в котором главное – не место назначения, а сам процесс исследования окрестностей и любования пейзажами. Нет нужды говорить, что Дживс так и не попал на вечер сельских танцев – не то чтобы он хотя бы чуточку пожалел об этом. 

К тому времени как мы вспомнили о еде, ужин уже превратился в небольшой перекус на ночь. Наверное, я должен был воспринять как достижение то, что Дживс даже не попытался одеться и вообще, покинул постель только на время, необходимое для того, чтобы собрать на поднос холодный паштет, шампанское и зеленые сочные груши, дольки которых он клал прямо мне в рот, слизывая в промежутках с моих губ их сок. Все это было просто до неприличия по-декадентски, и, подозреваю, все время совместной трапезы мы провели, сентиментально улыбаясь друг другу. 

Дживсу пришлось встать еще один раз – чтобы убрать поднос, когда мы все доели, но он вернулся, как только отнес его на кухню. Это навело меня на мысль. 

– Дживс, – сказал я, – я вот тут подумал, что это ведь не очень правильно, что ты продолжишь прислуживать мне теперь, когда… – Я сделал неловкий жест, чтобы обозначить наше текущее положение, потому что не мог подобрать для него подходящего термина. – Когда дядя Бинго женился на своей поварихе, она ведь не продолжила стоять у плиты. – И тут мне пришло в голову, что я зашел куда-то не туда. – То есть – я не имею в виду, что ты в этой ситуации выступаешь в роли жены! Это ведь ты из нас двоих честно зарабатываешь себе на жизнь, но это только возвращает нас к проблеме. Мне кажется, что это как-то нехорошо с моей стороны… ну… платить тебе. Я понимаю, что это не за… – я снова сделал беспомощный жест, – но…

– Берти. – Какое счастье, что он остановил меня, прежде чем я сказал что-нибудь еще более глупое. – Хоть я и нахожу достойным твое беспокойство по этому поводу, боюсь, мы не сможем изменить сложившуюся ситуацию. Нам будет нужно – жизненно необходимо – поддерживать видимость того, что ты – только лишь мой наниматель. Никаким другим способом мы не сможем объяснить наше совместное проживание. 

Конечно же, он был прав.

– И все-таки, когда мы остаемся наедине – я ведь мог бы хотя бы иногда попробовать помочь тебе. – Не то чтобы я имел хотя бы малейшее представление, как приступить к домашним делам, не устроив при этом пожар, но ведь я должен был попытаться, так? 

 

– Уверен, что мы сможем прийти к удовлетворительному компромиссу, – сказал Дживс, но мысли его уже были заняты другим: он принялся водить по моим бедрам подолом кимоно, которое я накинул в его отсутствие. – Должен признаться, что подарил его из эгоистических побуждений. Я хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал прикосновение шелка к своей коже и думал обо мне. 

– Цель… ох! – Он приподнял руки выше, провел ими по бокам, а затем по груди. – Цель достигнута. 

Теперь-то я точно не смогу даже взгляд бросить на эту вещь, не вспомнив о его прикосновениях. 

К тому времени как мы погрузились в ванну, она нам определенно была очень нужна, и это подтолкнуло меня к тому, чтобы объявить о необходимости поставить дома новую – большего размера. После этого мы перебрались обратно на кровать и наконец отдались во власть сна – полностью заслуженного и удовлетворенного, хоть и слегка нежеланного – ведь кто захочет ставить точку на таком изумительном дне? 

 

 

На следующее утро я обнаружил проблему. В совершенно безбожный предрассветный час меня разбудило ворочанье лежащего рядом тела. Конечно, это было просто изумительно – проснуться рядом с Дживсом, но зачем же так чертовски рано? Именно это я ему и сообщил, хоть и вышло у меня сделать это скорее не словами, а неразборчивым бормотанием и ворчанием.   
– Я привык вставать в это время, – ответил Дживс.  
– Но ты ведь можешь сделать исключение на сегодня, а? – И я забросил ему на бедро ногу, чтобы удержать на месте.   
Примерно на час, если верить часам, он угомонился, после чего снова разбудил меня – только на этот раз гораздо более приятным способом. Сначала я подумал, что мне снится замечательный сон, и только после того, как открыл глаза, сообразил, что его губы действительно находится именно там, где я их себе воображал. Дживс явно заметил, что я вернулся в царство бодрствования, приподнял голову и взглянул на меня с воистину дьявольской ухмылкой.   
– Я тут подумал, что, раз уж вынужден здесь остаться, нужно заняться чем-то полезным.  
Кто же знал, что в его голосе могут проскальзывать игривые нотки!   
– Продолжай, – слабым голосом произнес я.  
И он продолжил. В процессе я задумался о том, куда делась его правая рука (левая весьма приятным образом помогала его рту), а когда наконец увидел, все мои внутренности сделали настоящее сальто-мортале. Я всегда в этих вопросах держался принципа «меньше говори, больше делай», не в последнюю очередь потому, что чувствовал себя полным идиотом, когда мне приходилось облекать действия в слова, но на этот раз все зашло настолько далеко, что я даже сумел выпалить на одном дыхании:  
– Обожеяхочуэтовидеть. 

Он повиновался, на этот раз без ухмылки на лице: сел так, чтобы я мог видеть каждое его движение. Левая рука продолжала свое занятие – но я не уверен, что это вообще имело какое-то значение, он мог бы и вовсе меня не касаться. Я видел в своей жизни произведения искусства, причем великие, но, столкнувшись с подобным зрелищем, должен был сказать, что, как по мне, Да Винчи и Микеланджело просто и рядом не стояли.  
Я не мог определиться, куда смотреть: ему в глаза, или на руку, или на всю картину в целом. И куда бы я ни смотрел, сам он не сводил с меня жаркого, полного неприкрытого желания взгляда, в котором отражалось мое собственное обожание, открытое всему миру – хорошо еще, что весь мир в этот момент на нас не смотрел. Руки его двигались с привычной ловкостью и умелостью, вверх и вниз – и, думаю, он при этом слегка передо мной рисовался.   
Это было выше искусства и за его пределами, особенно когда Дживс весь затрясся и выкрикнул мое имя, между ругательством и ласковым ко мне обращением, в результате чего меня самого перебросило в состояние экстатической слепоты и ярких красок на изнанке век – словно над ними поработал сам Ван Гог.   
Мы еще немного полежали, предварительно ликвидировав все липкие последствия, и после этого я безропотно выпустил Дживса из постели и еще ненадолго вздремнул. Я чуть не засмеялся, когда он поприветствовал меня в гораздо более божеский час, полностью одетый, безупречно причесанный и с подносом в руках – как и в любой обычный день. Правда, раньше он никогда не прижимался губами к моей шее и не устраивался уютно рядышком – и я понадеялся на то, что это станет новой нерушимой традицией.   
Несмотря на то что я всегда с нежностью буду вспоминать о Бретани, я не могу толком описать эту местность. За исключением обещанного путешествия по Карнаку, живописные виды, окружавшие наш коттедж, остались практически неисследованными. Мы почти не выходили за пределы дома и сада – думаю, мы оба не хотели позволять внешнему миру вторгаться в нашу жизнь больше, чем это было необходимо. 

Хоть какая-то «приличная» дистанция возникала между нами только в те периоды, когда я садился за пианино, а Дживс читал на диване. Но в итоге он всегда оставлял книгу в сторону и садился рядом со мной на скамью. Однажды он даже устроил из этого игру, проверяя, сколько непристойных действий он успеет совершить со мной, прежде чем я сыграю неверную ноту и сдамся.   
Это было чудесно – вот так, на все сто процентов, раствориться в любовной неге, но все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается. В понедельник днем мы направились обратно в Париж. Мы почти ничего не говорили, понимая, что повседневная жизнь неизбежно вторгнется в кокон, который мы построили вокруг себя в коттедже. Всю дорогу я практически не выпускал руку Дживса из своей. 

6\. Стинкер и паразит

– Ну вот, – сказал я, когда мы прибыли в нашу парижскую резиденцию и внесли в дом чемоданы. – По крайней мере, это Париж. Всем плевать, чем мы тут занимаемся, если только мы не делаем этого где попало. И нам, в конце концов, не нужно прятаться от Марион и Лизетт. Я даже думаю, они будут рады.

– В самом деле, – ответил Дживс и вытащил из ящика на двери телеграмму.

– Вот черт! – Никто не знал, что мы уезжали, так что телеграмма могла пролежать здесь несколько дней. – Ну что же, читай!

– Судя по всему, она пришла несколько часов назад. Это от мисс Бинг.

– Стиффи? Что же она пишет? Надеюсь, там не про килты.

Он просмотрел телеграмму, и его брови чуть не взлетели к самым волосам, а потом он нахмурился.

– Она пишет: «Гарольд серьезно болен и просит тебя приехать. Немедленно возвращайся в Тотли-Тауэрс».

– О господи! – Я так и сел, даже скорее упал в случайно оказавшееся рядом кресло.

Я, конечно, не Шерлок Холмс, но даже мне удалось сделать несколько выводов. Во-первых, раз уж такую телеграмму отправляют кому бы то ни было, значит, Стинкер и впрямь очень плох. Во-вторых, не слишком-то он преуспел в борьбе с былыми чувствами, а в-третьих, он уж точно стоит на пороге смерти, если его настолько не заботит, что могут подумать о том, что он зовет меня, и это только дополняет пункт два.

Где бы ни был до этих пор Дживс, теперь он подошел и утешительно обнял меня. Я поразмышлял, не стоит ли изложить ему свои выводы и вообще всю предшествующую историю, но решил, что сейчас это неважно.

– Раз так, то нам, пожалуй, нужно ехать, – угрюмо буркнул я. Как бы я ни волновался о Стинкере, мне не хотелось уезжать. Вернее, мне, конечно, хотелось, но я чувствовал себя так, словно из-под меня выдернули коврик, как только я начал на нем удобно устраиваться. Я бранил себя от души, это же бессердечно – жалеть о том, что временно лишусь удовольствий, когда должен был бы скорбеть о потере дорогого друга.

Дживс посадил меня на первый же поезд и обещал как можно скорее привезти машину и багаж. Меньше всего на свете мне хотелось путешествовать одному, но в таких обст-вах приходится поторопиться.

***

На том, что в Тотли-на-пустоши называлось железнодорожной станцией, меня, измученного и закопченного с дороги, встретила Стиффи, тоже встрепанная и с довольно-таки красными глазами.

– Стиффи, старушка! – сочувственно приветствовал ее я. – Не стоило тебе приезжать, я бы прекрасно добрался сам.

– Мне хотелось сделать хоть что-нибудь, Берти, – сказала она, и голос у нее звучал так, словно она долго плакала. – А то я все сижу и жду и не делаю ничего полезного. Дядя Уотти очень милый, но он не слишком-то хорош в утешениях, а Мэдди сейчас где-то посреди океана.

Ну конечно, наверняка по горло занята медовым месяцем со Сподом.

– Даже если бы я послала ей телеграмму, она никак не смогла бы вернуться вовремя. Так что я тут только с дядей Уотти, доктором, да еще армией слуг, которые ведут себя так, словно ничего не случилось. А где Дживс?

Не знаю, думала ли она, что Дживс сможет все исправить, или просто так спросила.

– Пакует чемоданы в Париже. Мы только-только вернулись из Бретани, и я, так сказать, развернулся на месте и поехал обратно.

– Ой, прости.

– Ерунда.

Я решительно усадил ее на пассажирское сиденье машины сэра Уоткина, хотя она явно хотела сесть за руль сама, и попытался смотреть на жизнь с оптимизмом.

– Раз уж Стинкер сумел сказать тебе, кого он хочет видеть, значит, он не так уж плох.

Не то чтобы я в это всерьез верил, но больше ничего оптимистичного придумать не смог.

– Он был накачан морфином и не в себе, – безжизненно сказала она. – Еще он звал мать и брата, но они никак не могли вернуться к жизни и прийти к нему, а ты мог, так что я подумала, почему бы нет? Почему бы мне не обратиться к другу?

Она всхлипнула и прибавила:

– Берти, я правда думаю, что он умирает.

– Ну что ты, не надо так говорить. Стинкер сделан из материала покрепче. Кстати, что с ним случилось?

– Никто не знает, – она шмыгнула носом. – Он был в гостях, где ребенок болел скарлатиной, но раз скарлатина уже прошла, говорят, это должно быть что-то другое. Нам всем пришлось несколько дней ходить в масках, пока доктор не решил, что это не заразно, но все еще неизвестно, чем он болен. Он говорит, у него болит всё, и он не может включить свет, ему делается от этого нехорошо. А сегодня утром он перестал чувствовать половину лица. Он медленно умирает прямо у меня на глазах, и никто ни черта не может сделать!

Еще немного, и ей самой потребовался бы доктор, но тут я как раз въехал в ворота Тотли-Тауэрс. Стиффи несколько раз глубоко вздохнула, стараясь вернуть самообладание.

– Не вздумай терять надежду, – сказал я. – Он ни разу от тебя не отступился.

– Даже когда я ужасно с ним обращалась, – всхлипнула она.

– Ну что ты. Зачем винить себя и делать еще хуже? По-моему, тебе и так уж достаточно плохо. Может, ты пару раз прогоняла его и выносила ему мозги, но от этого он заболеть не мог. Приветик, Баттерфилд.

С этими словами я вышел из машины, подхватил хлюпавшую носом Стиффи под руку и повел в дом.

– Хочешь увидеть его сейчас или сначала поднимешься в свою комнату? – спросила она.

– Ну, я думаю, он мне простит, если я не буду свеж как фиалка, раз уж такие дела. Может, даже посчитает это доказательством дружбы, а?

Стиффи усмехнулась, наверно, неожиданно для самой себя, потому что сразу перестала улыбаться, и вид у нее стал виноватый.

– Знаешь, что я тебе скажу? – Я кое-что знал о том, как вести себя в компании больных: когда моя бедная матушка собиралась покинуть этот бренный мир, у нас было строгое правило не вешать нос и в присутствии больной всегда быть бодрым и веселым. – Если ты будешь держаться с ним так, словно он умирает, он и подумает, что умирает, и не будет даже пытаться поправиться. Веди себя как обычно и не хандри – это то, что надо!

– Я стараюсь, – вздохнула Стиффи. – Но когда целую неделю ему становится хуже и хуже, держаться все труднее. Почему, думаешь, я бросилась поскорее звать тебя, как только он о тебе упомянул? Самое тяжелое чувство, какое ты способен испытывать, это легкое раздражение.

Что ж, тут я, конечно, испытал легкое раздражение. Не то чтобы я когда-нибудь погружался в бездонные пучины отчаяния, но и у меня идет кровь, если меня уколоть, как сказал один парень*.

– Я просто хорошо притворяюсь, Стиффи, – серьезно сказал я.

– Ну хорошо, но со стороны выглядит именно так.

– К сожалению, твой занемогший жених – один из немногих, кто знает, в чем разница, – сказал я, и пусть понимает как хочет. – Ну что ж, вперед, за дело, и все такое.  
И я шагнул вперед, в комнату Стинкера.

В комнате была тьма кромешная. Я сообразил, что один из музыкальных салонов превратили в комнату больного, пианино было накрыто тканью и заставлено пузырьками и склянками. В центре комнаты стояла кровать, на которой я углядел неподвижную груду, бывшую, по всей вероятности, Стинкером.

– Гарольд, я привела Берти, – объявила Стиффи таким высоким и фальшиво жизнерадостным голоском, что я удивляюсь, как от него стекла в окнах не треснули.

Груда слегка пошевелилась и простонала:

– М-м-м…

– Как делишки, Стинкер? – сказал я настолько весело, насколько это вообще было возможно в таком невеселом месте.

– М-м-м… – простонала груда.

Стиффи, стоявшая рядом бледной тенью, беспомощно развела руками.

– Я сижу здесь и болтаю с ним о всякой чепухе, – шепнула она. – Доктор говорит, это помогает.

К кровати было пододвинуто кресло, но я пошел в другую сторону, отогнул ткань, закрывавшую клавиши пианино, и сел там. Я покопался в памяти в поисках чего-нибудь такого, что ему нравилось, и начал играть, совсем тихонько, а то вдруг шум подействует на него так же, как свет.

Вообще-то я не слишком люблю «Прощай, малышка с Кони-Айленд»**, не в последнюю очередь потому, что ее трудновато петь в одиночку, но когда-то он очень просил меня разучить ее, и я разучил, да так хорошо, что теперь мог играть ее в темноте.

Стиффиобразная бледная тень была явно настроена скептически, но после куплета-другого груда снова зашевелилась, в конце концов преобразовалась в почти сидящего Стинкера и молвила:

– Ты же терпеть не можешь эту песню.

Говорил он медленно и невнятно, но это все же было значительно лучше, чем «м-м-м».

– Да, зато тебе она нравится, и раз уж ты так расхворался, я решил проявить великодушие.

– Я всегда любил слушать, как ты играешь для меня.

– Ну так я к твоим услугам.

Не уверен, что он вообще заметил, что Стиффи тоже здесь.

– Пойду поищу еще какие-нибудь ноты, – сказала она, и я порадовался, что она обнаружила свое присутствие, прежде чем он ляпнул такое, что ему не следовало говорить при ней.

– Это ни к чему, старушка, – сказал я. – Мне все равно ничего не видно. Но буду тебе страшно обязан, если найдешь кого-нибудь, кто принесет мне стакан чего-нибудь.

– Да, конечно. Гарольд, дорогой, тебе что-нибудь нужно?

– Нет, милая, – ответил он, – ты лучше отдыхай.

Я заметил, что он как-то невнятно говорит, шепелявит, словно у него ком ваты за щекой.

– Ха! – с горечью бросила Стиффи.

– Стефани, прошу тебя, ты почти не покидала эту комнату. Я никогда себе не прощу, если ты тоже заболеешь, ты же совсем себя измучила.

– Прекрасно! – сказала она. – Берти, пришлешь за мной, если что-нибудь… если я буду тебе нужна.

Она чмокнула в лоб страждущего Стинкера и потащилась прочь.

Я заметил, что он прикрыл глаза от света, когда открылась дверь, а еще впервые разглядел, как жутко он, оказывается, выглядит. Он посерел и осунулся, и одна сторона его лица обвисла, отчего, вероятно, и получался такой ватный выговор.

– Я так рад, что ты приехал, Берти, – сказал он, когда Стиффи вышла.

– Друг познается в беде, и все такое. Как же я мог не приехать?

Раздался стук в дверь, и вошел один из подначальных Баттерфилда с подносом. Должно быть, Стиффи велела принести сэндвичи, а заодно и половину всего, что было в баре. Вслед за этим парнем сиделка внесла бульон, как я понял, для Стинкера.

– Надо бы ему это выпить, сэр, – сказала она мне, указав на чашку и определенно имея в виду, что намерена влить в него бульон. Вряд ли Стинкер легко перенес бы подобное унижение.

– Я прослежу, – заверил ее я.

– И пить слишком быстро ему не позволяйте, сэр, – сказала она. – А то сразу все назад вернется.

Думаю, мне удалось скрыть гримасу отвращения, да и все равно я сидел к Стинкеру спиной.

– Спасибо, э-э-э…

– Миссис Остер, сэр, но тут меня зовут няня Фэй.

– Чудненько. Спасибо, няня Фэй.

Я заподозрил, что это та самая няня Фэй, о которой Стиффи пару раз упоминала вскользь, когда рассказывала что-нибудь о своем детстве. Старушка была для этого достаточно ветхой. 

Я пристроил поднос на столик рядом с кроватью, а себя – в кресло.

– Опять бульон, чтоб его… – пробурчал Стинкер

– Поправляйся скорей, тогда будет что-нибудь получше.

Он тяжко вздохнул, с каким-то пугающим хрипом.

– Я не поправлюсь, Берти.

– Что за чушь! Конечно, поправишься. Да ты уже выглядишь куда лучше, чем я ожидал.

– Я чувствую себя так, словно кто-то ковыряет мне суставы ржавой ложкой, у меня отнялась половина лица, мне приходится сидеть в темноте. Кто знает, что будет дальше.

Я решил, что сейчас не время раздумывать, как мне подобает себя вести, а как не подобает, и взял его за руку. Он сжал мою руку в ответ, но очень слабо.

– Не сдавайся, – сказал я, – все еще уладится.

– Иногда я думаю, не кара ли это господня за мои грехи.

– Есть омаров – тоже грех, как говорит одна моя знакомая, – сказал я, вспомнив Лизетт.

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты для меня кое-что сделал, Берти, ты единственный, к кому я могу обратиться.

– Только скажи, что нужно, старина.

– У меня дома под кроватью стоит сейф. Если кто-нибудь увидит, что в нем…

Я понял, что он имеет в виду. Очень глупо, что подобные вещи так запросто валяются у него дома, и чем скорее они перестанут валяться, тем будет лучше для всех.

– Не волнуйся, я все уберу как можно скорее.

– Спасибо, – сказал он с видимым облегч. – На похоронах…

– Эй! Стинкер, не будет никаких похорон!

– Не надо, Берти. Стефани все равно ничего не желает слышать. Не хочу, чтобы все говорили: «Наверняка именно этого он и хотел!» Пусть будет тот, кто точно знает.

– Ну хорошо, хорошо, но ведь в случае твоей – очень нескорой, кстати говоря – кончины я смогу сказать не больше, чем собачонка Стиффи. Может, тебе лучше оформить это как полагается? Я уверен, сэр Уоткин в этом кое-что понимает.

– Не хочу, чтобы он в этом хоть как-то участвовал.

– Ладно, тогда я вызову сюда своего поверенного. Но что плохого, если этим займется сэр Уоткин?

– То немногое, что у меня есть, я хочу оставить колледжу Магдалины, чтобы основать фонд для стипендий будущим священникам.

– Ну, с твоей стороны это чертовски благородно. С какой стати он был бы против?

– Я думаю, он решит, что это некрасиво по отношению к Стефани. Еще пара месяцев – и все досталось бы ей.

– Вряд ли ей это так уж нужно. Но твое желание – это главное, даже если оно и несколько спорное. Утром я позвоню в Лондон, – я похлопал его по руке, которую все еще держал. – Но я продолжаю утверждать, что все с тобой будет хорошо.

– Хотел бы я в это верить.

– Можешь верить, – сказал я. – Мне пару раз приходилось бывать у смертного одра, и это совсем на него не похоже. Тебе становится лучше, а не хуже. Жар прошел, и теперь все само пойдет на лад.

В приливе дружеской нежности я протянул руку и попытался пригладить его растрепанные волосы. Он хрипло вздохнул и издал тихий протяжный стон, и я решил доставить ему удовольствие и продолжал гладить его по голове, как будто он был огромный неуклюжий кот, надеясь только, что между нами все предельно ясно и он не поймет это неправильно. Если уж на то пошло, я был не уверен, что Дживс, будь он тут, понял бы это правильно.

С этой мыслью я уже хотел было убрать руку, но тут одно за другим произошло сразу несколько событий. Я нащупал что-то странное на его затылке, маленький твердый бугорок, как будто болячка, а вроде как и нет.

– Что это? – спросил я, нажав на это. – Больно?

– Наверно, просто грязь, – сказал он.

Как только я сжал это пальцами, Стиффи и какой-то старикан явились в комнату.

– Пришел доктор с новым… что это ты делаешь?

– Подожди, я почти поймал, – сказал я, чувствуя, что мне просто необходимо им что-то предъявить, чтобы это не выглядело так странно. Я вытащил что-то и поднял, чтобы рассмотреть.

– Ничего себе! Это какое-то насекомое!

– О, прекрасно, теперь я не только умираю, а у меня еще и блохи, – буркнул Стинкер.

Док подошел и уставился на моего пленника сквозь лупу.

– Это не блоха, преподобный, – сказал он и выглядел при этом так, словно настало лучшее рождество в его жизни. – Это кровососка овечья, и держу пари, что именно это – причина всех ваших бед. Медицина еще мало изучила этот вопрос, но есть очень эффективные сыворотки.

– Это значит, что он поправится? – спросила Стиффи, широко раскрыв глаза и схватившись за сердце.

– Конечно, мы обнаружили это очень поздно, но я уверен, можно надеяться, что непоправимого вреда нет, – сказал док.

Стиффи с визгом бросилась вперед, но не для того, чтобы обнять, как я предполагал, своего суженого, а чтобы запечатлеть на вустеровской щеке слюнявый поцелуй.

– Ну знаешь! – завопил я.

Стинкер смотрел на меня радостно, с благодарной улыбкой, по крайней мере я так предполагаю, потому что из-за паралича улыбка у него вышла кривоватая. Стиффи перенаправила свои объятья на более подходящую цель, няня Фэй перекрестилась, а доктор засадил преступное насекомое в маленький пузырек. Он начал рассказывать о лечении, которое состояло в инъекциях меркурохрома прямо в позвоночник, чертовски болезненных, судя по всему, чтобы убить микро-кого-то-там, а если этого будет недостаточно, потом добавят еще какое-то противоядие.

Я тихонько ускользнул из этого радостного балагана и отправился к ближайшему телефону, надеясь, что Дживс еще в Париже и может притормозить и подождать, когда я присоединюсь к нему через несколько дней. Но мне не повезло, в железнодорожной компании так и не смогли сказать мне точно, покупал ли билет в Кале парень, похожий на Дживса.

Я было начал убеждать их, что они просто обязаны его найти, но у француза на той стороне линии, похоже, создалось впечатление, что мой слуга – преступник, сбежавший от меня со столовым серебром. Я не хотел создавать Дживсу дополнительные проблемы, поэтому поставил крест на этом деле и решил подождать, пока он приедет. Может быть, мы еще вернемся в Париж. Пожалуй, сейчас я бы согласился даже на Японию – места, где никто нас не знал, обрели свое очарование.

Я вернулся в комнату больного и обнаружил, что доктор советует Стинкеру переехать в Лондон, потому что там легче добыть порошки, пилюли и все такое, тот самый случай, когда Магомет идет к горе, или, может быть, наоборот. У деревенского аптекаря в Тотли не было всех ингредиентов для смешивания необходимых микстур, так что где бы Стинкер ни был, их все равно пришлось бы доставлять из Лондона.

– Но ему будет плохо в пути, – запротестовала Стиффи. – Весь этот свет и шум. А здесь ему намного удобнее.

– Спасибо, но это мое здоровье, – раздраженно буркнул Стинкер. – Если уж выбирать, что лучше, несколько часов потерпеть или ждать, когда мне полегчает, аж до следующей недели, я лучше надену темные очки и стисну зубы.

Мне даже послышалась издевка в его голосе, хотя обычно на него это совсем не похоже.

– По крайней мере, стисну с одной стороны.

Стиффи, похоже, обиделась. Док забормотал что-то о том, как хорошо в наши дни стало в больнице Ройал Лондон, но она его перебила:

– Гарольд, ты же терпеть не можешь больницы. Ты это говорил каждый раз, когда приходилось там бывать.

– Я уже принял решение, Стефани, – сказал он. – Чем скорее я избавлюсь от этого, тем лучше.

– Хорошо, но я не позволю, чтобы ты мучился в какой-то кошмарной старой больнице. Мы найдем в Лондоне кого-нибудь, кто будет не против приютить тебя на некоторое время.

А теперь угадайте с трех раз, на кого она тут же уставилась. Или даже с одного.

Как я тут мог сопротивляться? «Извините, нет, это помешает мне раздевать моего камердинера, когда мне заблагорассудится», – такое объяснение, скорее всего, приняли бы не слишком хорошо, а других причин отказать у меня не было, так что пришлось тут же подтвердить приглашение. Впрочем, была у этого и светлая сторона: в гостевой спальне то ли Клод, то ли Юстас умудрился сломать кровать, когда они в последний раз у меня гостили, и раз уж для Стинкера годилась только моя собственная комната, мы с Дживсом могли сбежать, не вызвав никаких нареканий. И если Стинкер что-то поймет, он не бросит в меня камень, даже если ему это не понравится.

Одна беда – док стремился уладить все как можно скорее. Наверняка спешил засесть за статью о своих изысканиях для «Будуара доктора», или что они там читают.

– Дживс не придет в восторг, когда окажется здесь и обнаружит, что я смылся, – предупредил я. – А кроме того, от меня немного толку в домашнем хозяйстве.

– Тогда, – сказала Стиффи, – пусть Баттерфилд пошлет телеграмму на все поезда и паромы. Где-нибудь он да получит эту телеграмму и приедет прямиком в Лондон, проще простого!

– Ох, ладно. Можно мне хотя бы переодеться перед отъездом?

Мне была позволена даже такая роскошь, как ванна, но только потому, что доку пришлось добывать машину скорой помощи, ведь Стинкера нельзя было просто запихать на заднее сиденье Бентли. Пока решались все эти сложные вопросы, я отправил с Баттерфилдом вот это:

ДЖИВС ЗПТ МНЕ УЖАСНО ЖАЛЬ ТЧК ПЛАНЫ МЕНЯЮТСЯ ТЧК СТИНКЕР НЕ УМИРАЕТ НО НУЖНО ЛЕЧЕНИЕ В ЛОНДОНЕ ТЧК БУДЕТ ЖИТЬ У НАС ТЧК ДАВАЙ ПРЯМО ДОМОЙ ТЧК Б У В

Конечно, мне пришлось отказаться от проявлений нежности и всякого такого, раз уж эту телеграмму увидит Баттерфилд и еще неизвестно сколько телеграфистов. Пока ждали машину скорой помощи, я прокрался в пасторский дом и выудил зловещий ящичек из-под кровати Стинкера. Я решил, что опасность не стала меньше только потому, что Стинкер решил пока не отбрасывать коньки. Мысль об этом теперь преследовала бы меня все время, и я бы не успокоился, пока не убедился, что там не осталось ничего такого, что могло попасть не в те руки и, возможно, даже разлучить нас с Дживсом. По крайней мере, замок был крепкий, и я мужественно преодолел желание сорвать его и вывалить все содержимое в ближайший камин.

***

Стинкер страдал не всю дорогу. Примерно на полпути он так измучился, что задремал и более или менее очнулся, только когда мы его разбудили, и так и не проснулся окончательно, пока мы не переступили порог. Выглядели мы, должно быть, колоритно – Стинкер, док, водитель, няня Фэй и я. Джарвис проводил меня самым подозрительным взглядом, на какой только был способен.

– Приветик, Джарвис! – сказал я так, будто с нами вовсе не было практически слепого викария, одетого в пальто поверх ночной рубашки. Стиффи осталась в Тотли, чтобы отдохнуть немного и приехать через пару дней. Понятно, что комнаты для нее chez Вустер не было, но у нее масса друзей, у кого-нибудь да можно остановиться.

К моему облегчению, Дживс позвонил по телефону через несколько минут после нашего приезда: либо уже не первый раз пытался дозвониться, либо у него просто отличное чутье.

– Дживс! Значит, ты получил одну из телеграмм.

– Да, сэр, когда сошел с поезда в Кале. Я поеду на пятичасовом пароме и уже договорился, чтобы к моему приезду в Фолкстон был готов автомобиль.

– О, отлично, просто отлично. Я боялся, что ты напрасно приедешь в Тотли. Я старался поймать тебя в Париже и сказать, чтоб ты оставался там, но ты уже уехал. Пожалуй, оно и к лучшему, раз уж Стинкер будет поправляться здесь.

– Я так и подумал, сэр.

Хотелось бы мне, чтобы он перестал повторять это «сэр», но в трубке слышался какой-то шум, а значит, вокруг были люди и могли его услышать, и если кто-то из них знал, что он говорит со своим работодателем, то уж, конечно, он не мог назвать меня «дорогой». Не то чтобы когда-нибудь он меня так называл… Я постарался это представить, и картинка получилась исключительно приятная.

– Уж прости за это все, – сказал я.

– Я сомневаюсь, что Париж сильно изменится, пока преподобный Пинкер выздоравливает, сэр.

Напоследок мы обменялись самыми обычными фразами, но на самом деле я имел в виду: «Я еще не хочу возвращаться в общество», а в ответ услышал: «И я не хочу, но мы можем вернуться назад, и я буду танцевать с тобой». После этого разговора я немного загрустил. 

Няня Фэй, удивительное создание, согласилась остаться на ночь, чтобы у нас был хоть кто-нибудь пригодный к несению службы у домашнего очага. В Лондоне, не в квартире. Я не мог позволить ей провести всю ночь в кресле, а она не согласилась бы изгнать меня из последней оставшейся кровати, так что в качестве компромисса я снял ей комнату в отеле за углом, и она на это с радостью согласилась.

Ее стряпня, конечно, Дживсовой в подметки не годилась, но если Дживс готовил скорее для гурманов, если это то слово, которое я имел в виду, то она – так умиротворяюще по-домашнему, как могут только няни, наверно, потому она и была няней. Как оказалось, старушка уже оставила работу и ушла на покой, но Стиффи упросила ее вернуться, потому что никому, кроме нее, не доверила бы ухаживать за беднягой Стинкером. Когда я спросил ее, не знала ли она няню Пит, она как-то странно на меня посмотрела, из чего я заключил, что у нянь нет такого же клуба, как у камердинеров и дворецких.

Около девяти она и док наконец смылись после того, как сделали со Стинкером что-то такое, отчего он так громко стонал, что мне было слышно через две комнаты. Док сказал, что Стинкер, скорее всего, будет спать всю ночь, так что я радостно отправился преклонить голову в берлоге Дживса.

Раньше, как вы понимаете, я не бывал там подолгу, ведь даже самый лучший в мире камердинер нуждается в собственном уголке, куда не вторгается постоянно его работодатель. Я лишь заглядывал к нему в самых сложных обстоятельствах и думал тогда только об этих самых обстоятельствах, у меня никогда не было времени, чтобы глазеть по сторонам. 

Здесь было довольно мило. Тесновато, но уютно, стол и диванчик отделяла от кровати ширма. Я понял, что он имел в виду, когда говорил о мебели (хотя теперь заподозрил, что та просьба была поспешной сменой темы, когда он в очередной раз не решился на объяснение со мной). Строго говоря, ничего в этой мебели не было плохого, но она была уже не первой молодости. Кровать на вид казалась достаточно удобной, хотя вдвоем на ней могли поместиться только очень неравнодушные друг к друг люди.

Что в этой комнате больше всего меня удивило – везде, где только можно было положить книгу, лежала книга. Каждая полка была плотно заставлена томами; даже на комоде стояли книги, подпертые специальными держателями. Я уверен, что Дживс переселялся в мою квартиру самое большее с двумя чемоданами, так что либо он тайком притащил все это сюда, когда меня не было дома, либо собирал с тех пор, как въехал.

Я узнал несколько книг, которые он покупал при мне или я подарил ему на рождество или день рождения, но их не хватало даже на одну полку. До сих пор я думал, что он просит книги, когда я спрашиваю, что ему подарить, только чтобы не просить чего-то непомерного. Ведь даже до того, как я осознал свои чувства и признался в них, я был совершенно не против дарить ему самые дорогие безделушки. Ан нет – оказывается, это было именно то, чего он хотел. Я сделал себе мысленную пометку сделать ему сюрприз и подарить еще одну книгу, или пять, но так утомился, соображая, что именно он может хотеть такого, чего тут еще нет, что взял курс к кровати. Простыни были, конечно, первозданно чистыми, но все-таки хранили неповторимый Дживсовый запах, который я счастливо вдохнул, закутавшись в одеяло.

***

Я проснулся от того, что Дживс собственной персоной сидел на краю моей постели, нежно касался моей щеки одной рукой и балансировал чашкой чая в другой.

– Дживс, – улыбнулся я, – который час?

– Половина десятого.

Я со стоном уткнулся в промежуток между одеялом и его обтянутым в твид бедром. Дживс издал негромкий смешок и запустил пальцы в мои волосы на затылке. Это было приятно, но сразу заставило вспомнить, что я вообще делаю в этой постели. Я неохотно поднял свою черепушку.

– Как Стинкер? – спросил я.

– Миссис Остер сказала, что он чувствовал себя немного лучше, когда проснулся несколько часов назад, но все же сильно устает и время от времени засыпает. Я взял на себя смелость посадить ее на поезд обратно в Глостершир.

– Вот и прекрасно. – Я сел на кровати и сделал несколько глотков чая. – Как тебе ехалось на пароме?

– Примерно так, как я и ожидал.

– Знаешь, я скучал, – сказал я и вдруг почему-то смутился и уткнулся в чашку.

Дживс отодвинул чашку в сторону и нежно коснулся губами моих губ. Это было увлекательное занятие, и постепенно оно становилось все более и более соблазнительным. И только потому, что Дживс вовремя остановился, я не выплеснул чай через плечо и не потребовал взять меня прямо сейчас.

– Нам нельзя, – сказал он хрипло и слегка задыхаясь.

– Во всей квартире отсюда не будет слышно ни звука, – запротестовал я. – Ты забыл, сколько раз ты заставал меня врасплох, когда я думал, что тебя нет дома?

– Обычно я не произвожу столько шума, сколько будет от нас двоих, если мы продолжим.

В этом он был прав.

– Ну хорошо, давай проведем научный эксперимент. Иди в другую комнату, а я пошумлю, и ты придешь, когда услышишь меня.

Он посмотрел на меня так, словно я отколол что-то забавное, но сделал то, что я просил. Я позвал, но он не пришел, и это обнадеживало. Звать и одновременно возить взад-вперед по полу стулом тоже не помогло. Он не пришел, пока я довольно-таки громко не спел «Девушку с укулеле» и немного попрыгал на кровати. Тогда он вернулся и уже смотрел на меня так, словно я отколол что-то очень забавное.

– Видишь? Мы могли бы привести сюда стадо слонов, и никто бы ничего не узнал. А теперь иди сюда и…

И что?.. Конечно, у меня была пара мыслей, но я ведь уже рассказывал, как отношусь к выбору между словом и делом.

– И? – невинно спросил он, приближаясь ко мне явно с не такими уж невинными намерениями.

Я все-таки сделал попытку:

– Будешь соблазнять меня?.. 

– Боюсь, – сказал он, останавливаясь как раз так, чтобы я не мог до него дотянуться, – тебе придется говорить более определенно.

В его взгляде было что-то темное, заставившее некоторые части тела встать и приготовиться.

– Для начала было бы неплохо присоединиться ко мне в постели.

Он же не хотел, чтобы я рассказывал ему все до мельчайших подробностей? Это слишком утомительно.

Дживс уселся, как в театре, только ожидал он не когда погаснут огни и поднимется занавес, а моей следующей просьбы. Я уже говорил, и, скорее всего, так оно до сих пор и остается: Бертрам не самый сообразительный парень и все такое, но все же я не настолько тупой, чтобы не понять, чего он ждал. Я мог просто повиснуть на нем и тем самым закончить игру; я уверен, он бы понял и не возражал.

Но я не желал признать, что стесняюсь говорить о таких вещах без обиняков и мне хочется увильнуть, а кроме того, ему это было нужно. Вот передо мной Дживс, просит то, что ему нравится, неважно почему, никаких намеков на «если тебе не трудно» или «если мне позволено предложить». Просто просит, потому что имеет право. Я не мог отмахнуться, даже не попытавшись. Более того, я хотел для него это сделать.

Я глубоко вздохнул и призвал на помощь боевой дух Вустеров.

– Поцелуешь меня? – предложил я. Не то чтобы это было в списке того, что я не решался попросить прямо. Просто традиционное начало для дел такого рода.

Он поцеловал меня как полагается, по высшему разряду, и я порадовался, что Дживс, кажется, считает обычные объятия неотъемлемой частью. Но когда я начал привычно развязывать ему галстук, он отвел мои руки в сторону. Ну знаете!

– Одежду нужно снять! – сказал я, и добавил, чтобы ничего не оставлять на волю случая: – Всю одежду. И твою, и мою.

Так дело и пошло: я давал указания, а Дживс выполнял. Мне удалось не говорить ничего слишком шокирующего до тех самых пор, пока он не выполнил инструкцию «а теперь немного ниже», и верхние части моих бедер не оказались во власти его искусного рта. Проблема была не в том, что Дживс делал – я издал легкий стон, когда он слегка прикусил зубами кожу на самом верху бедра – а в том, чего он нарочно не делал.

– Может быть… о!.. немного левее?

Он переключился на точно такое же место на другой ноге.

– Джи-и-ивс! – жалобно застонал я. И я почти уверен, что мой голос был совсем не похож на хныканье.

Он поднял голову и уставился на меня с прямо-таки дьявольским выражением.

– Это не то, что ты имел в виду?

Нет, определенно не то, и он это знал. Я высказал просьбу, заикаясь от спешки, но недвусмысленно (и не слишком вежливо). С восхитительным стоном он практически заглотил меня. Казалось, он точно знает, в какой момент я достигну предела и потеряю всякую возможность следить за тишиной – что и понятно, ведь это зависело главным образом от того, что он вытворял языком – и в этот самый момент он крепко зажал мне рот рукой, так что вместо крика получилось приглушенное «м-м-м-ф». Признаюсь, это добавило нашему приключению некоторое je ne sais quoi, хотя в тот раз я в этом не слишком хорошо разобрался.

Конечно, я превратился в дрожащее желе, но Дживс все еще сохранял стойкость, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Несколько вдохновленный недавними подвигами, я спросил:

– Что же мы будем с этим делать? – И потрогал кончиком пальца – какой тут подойдет эвфе-как-его-там? – наглядное подтверждение его интереса.

– Чего бы ты хотел?

Вместо того чтобы озвучить слишком смелую для меня просьбу, я просто перевернулся, демонстрируя свое предложение без слов. Надо сказать, предложение это было не новым, хотя те пару раз, когда мы его реализовывали, я лежал на спине, убедительно изображая крендель. Конечно, и в такой позе это занятие было одной из самых прекрасных вещей на свете, но положение со спины казалось мне более удобным. Когда не последовало ни скрипения ящика комода, ни ищущих рук, ни вообще какого-либо движения, я оглянулся через плечо и обнаружил, что Дживс сидит молча и, более того, выглядит как громом пораженный.

– Дживс, что случилось? – Может, он не хочет? Или то, что я не стал продолжать игру, его разочаровало? – Если ты не хочешь…

– Я не хотел создать такое впечатление, – ответил он, – мне просто хотелось бы видеть твое лицо.

Я развернулся.

– Это как раз то, о чем тебя лучше не спрашивать? Заставляет задуматься, знаешь ли.

– Я знаю, – сказал он, закрыв глаза.

Я притянул его к себе и поцеловал, как я надеюсь, ободряюще.

– Я тебя не заставляю рассказывать, да мне бы и не удалось. Просто, если тебя это так беспокоит, я хотел бы знать, почему.

– Думаю, ты не захочешь принять мои чувства, когда узнаешь причину этой необычной неприязни, – сказал он и отодвинулся.

– Ну так вот что я тебе скажу!

В Дживсе было на добрых два стоуна больше мускулов и на пару дюймов – роста, так что он, видимо, не очень хотел уйти, раз мне удалось сдержать его отступление одной рукой.

– Ничто меня не заставит отказаться от тебя.

От всех этих недосказанных мелочей, о которых мне нельзя было спрашивать, меня мучило тревожное подозрение, что кто-то сделал с ним нечто ужасное и разбил ему сердце. Какое-то неприятное воспоминание, которое убивало в нем желание, но я ни за что не хотел останавливаться на такой печальной ноте.

– Расскажешь мне или нет, главное – не держи это в себе только потому, что боишься, будто я сбегу.

Я одарил его самым нежным поцелуем, на какой только был способен, он тихо застонал и снова постепенно разгорячился.

Возможно, это удивит тех, кто только слышал о таком необычном времяпровождении или смотрел те фильмы, которые не показывают в кинотеатрах, но тут вам не просто «это туда, это сюда, и поехали». Если мы не хотим получить печальный опыт, нужно кое-что предпринять, чтобы облегчить путь. По моему скромному мнению, лучше всего действовать медленно и методично и продержаться немного дольше момента готовности к главному событию, так, чтобы принимающая сторона начала чуть ли не умолять об этом. По крайней мере, Дживс делает именно так, так что признаю, что слегка предвзят в этом вопросе. Наверное, единожды сказанное «сейчас, пожалуйста» вряд ли можно приравнять к мольбам, но если бы оно не сработало, я повторял бы свою просьбу вновь и вновь. 

Подождав, когда утихнет легкое жжение (каким-то образом он всегда угадывал, когда это происходит), Дживс посмотрел на меня пристально, я бы даже сказал – пронизывающе, и сказал:

– Я люблю тебя, Берти. Я люблю тебя.

Я мог ответить только неким звуком, который невозможно передать словами; как бы приятно ни звучал он для обоих участников, на письме это можно зафиксировать только как «а-у-м-м-м». Получается похоже на болезненный стон, но можете мне поверить, что это был не он. Это был стон истинного блаженства, потому что Дживс начал двигаться, и продолжал совершать движения с неспешной безупречностью, присущей всему, что он делает.

Я мог видеть, как сдержанность постепенно покидает его, и это сильный аргумент в пользу позиции лицом к лицу, как бы затейливо ни приходилось в ней задирать ноги. Если Дживс сам по себе произведение искусства, то с Дживсом, которого охватывает восторг любви, как сказал один парень, не сравнятся все музеи на свете. Нет для меня ничего прекраснее, чем слышать мое имя, которое он произносит как заклинание, совершенно забывшись, сминая простыни, хватая мои руки и плечи, пока наконец вдруг не становится совершенно неподвижным после пресловутого выплеска желания.

В таких вещах проблема в том, что потом нельзя просто отдаться неге, сначала придется заняться уборкой, если только вы не хотите, чтобы прачка удивлялась, что же это такое вы тут вытворяли. Раньше, в коттедже, Дживс чаще всего быстро приносил что-нибудь вроде куска ткани, а в этот раз он просто подхватил меня и оттащил в ванную. В его ванне и одному-то места едва хватало, но мы каким-то образом умудрились втиснуться в нее вдвоем. Я закрыл глаза и позволил мыть меня, тереть и держать в объятьях, снова гадая, кто причинил ему такую боль, кто мог оказаться настолько бессердечным, чтобы не восхищаться каждым его движением.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – сказал я, пусть и немного запоздало, и мне было совершенно неважно, что поцелуй, который я получил за это, слегка отдавал мылом.

Из-за нашего бедолаги-гостя нам пришлось вернуться к привычной жизни быстрее, чем хотелось. Меня немного огорчило известие, что моя одежда и туалетные принадлежности находятся в гостевой спальне и, соответственно, гостевой ванной. В бретонском коттедже была только одна ванная, и мне отчего-то было приятно смотреть, как наши зубные щетки стоят рядышком.

– У нас есть оправдание на случай, если станет известно, что ты не спишь в гостевой спальне, – объяснил Дживс, – но мы не сможем объяснить причину, по которой ты еще и моешься и одеваешься у меня.

Мне никогда и в голову не приходило, что кому-то это может быть интересно.

– Ну хорошо, а где же, по их мнению, тогда спишь ты?

– Если кто-нибудь об этом задумается, то, вероятно, предположит, что я воспользовался гостеприимством кого-нибудь из слуг, живущих в нашем доме.

Если вообще задумается. Кто-то особенно отзывчивый, может, и потрудится подумать обо мне, но не о Дживсе. Здесь не Бретань, и мне лучше поскорее к этому привыкнуть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Цитата из «Венецианского купца»: «Если нас уколоть - разве у нас не идет кровь?»  
> ** Послушать песню можно тут: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkS9VaX1TXc


	6. Стинкер и паразит

– Ну вот, – сказал я, когда мы прибыли в нашу парижскую резиденцию и внесли в дом чемоданы. – По крайней мере, это Париж. Всем плевать, чем мы тут занимаемся, если только мы не делаем этого где попало. И нам, в конце концов, не нужно прятаться от Марион и Лизетт. Я даже думаю, они будут рады.

– В самом деле, – ответил Дживс и вытащил из ящика на двери телеграмму.

– Вот черт! – Никто не знал, что мы уезжали, так что телеграмма могла пролежать здесь несколько дней. – Ну что же, читай!

– Судя по всему, она пришла несколько часов назад. Это от мисс Бинг.

– Стиффи? Что же она пишет? Надеюсь, там не про килты.

Он просмотрел телеграмму, и его брови чуть не взлетели к самым волосам, а потом он нахмурился.

– Она пишет: «Гарольд серьезно болен и просит тебя приехать. Немедленно возвращайся в Тотли-Тауэрс».

– О господи! – Я так и сел, даже скорее упал в случайно оказавшееся рядом кресло.

Я, конечно, не Шерлок Холмс, но даже мне удалось сделать несколько выводов. Во-первых, раз уж такую телеграмму отправляют кому бы то ни было, значит, Стинкер и впрямь очень плох. Во-вторых, не слишком-то он преуспел в борьбе с былыми чувствами, а в-третьих, он уж точно стоит на пороге смерти, если его настолько не заботит, что могут подумать о том, что он зовет меня, и это только дополняет пункт два.

Где бы ни был до этих пор Дживс, теперь он подошел и утешительно обнял меня. Я поразмышлял, не стоит ли изложить ему свои выводы и вообще всю предшествующую историю, но решил, что сейчас это неважно.

– Раз так, то нам, пожалуй, нужно ехать, – угрюмо буркнул я. Как бы я ни волновался о Стинкере, мне не хотелось уезжать. Вернее, мне, конечно, хотелось, но я чувствовал себя так, словно из-под меня выдернули коврик, как только я начал на нем удобно устраиваться. Я бранил себя от души, это же бессердечно – жалеть о том, что временно лишусь удовольствий, когда должен был бы скорбеть о потере дорогого друга.

Дживс посадил меня на первый же поезд и обещал как можно скорее привезти машину и багаж. Меньше всего на свете мне хотелось путешествовать одному, но в таких обст-вах приходится поторопиться.

***

На том, что в Тотли-на-пустоши называлось железнодорожной станцией, меня, измученного и закопченного с дороги, встретила Стиффи, тоже встрепанная и с довольно-таки красными глазами.

– Стиффи, старушка! – сочувственно приветствовал ее я. – Не стоило тебе приезжать, я бы прекрасно добрался сам.

– Мне хотелось сделать хоть что-нибудь, Берти, – сказала она, и голос у нее звучал так, словно она долго плакала. – А то я все сижу и жду и не делаю ничего полезного. Дядя Уотти очень милый, но он не слишком-то хорош в утешениях, а Мэдди сейчас где-то посреди океана.

Ну конечно, наверняка по горло занята медовым месяцем со Сподом.

– Даже если бы я послала ей телеграмму, она никак не смогла бы вернуться вовремя. Так что я тут только с дядей Уотти, доктором, да еще армией слуг, которые ведут себя так, словно ничего не случилось. А где Дживс?

Не знаю, думала ли она, что Дживс сможет все исправить, или просто так спросила.

– Пакует чемоданы в Париже. Мы только-только вернулись из Бретани, и я, так сказать, развернулся на месте и поехал обратно.

– Ой, прости.

– Ерунда.

Я решительно усадил ее на пассажирское сиденье машины сэра Уоткина, хотя она явно хотела сесть за руль сама, и попытался смотреть на жизнь с оптимизмом.

– Раз уж Стинкер сумел сказать тебе, кого он хочет видеть, значит, он не так уж плох.

Не то чтобы я в это всерьез верил, но больше ничего оптимистичного придумать не смог.

– Он был накачан морфином и не в себе, – безжизненно сказала она. – Еще он звал мать и брата, но они никак не могли вернуться к жизни и прийти к нему, а ты мог, так что я подумала, почему бы нет? Почему бы мне не обратиться к другу?

Она всхлипнула и прибавила:

– Берти, я правда думаю, что он умирает.

– Ну что ты, не надо так говорить. Стинкер сделан из материала покрепче. Кстати, что с ним случилось?

– Никто не знает, – она шмыгнула носом. – Он был в гостях, где ребенок болел скарлатиной, но раз скарлатина уже прошла, говорят, это должно быть что-то другое. Нам всем пришлось несколько дней ходить в масках, пока доктор не решил, что это не заразно, но все еще неизвестно, чем он болен. Он говорит, у него болит всё, и он не может включить свет, ему делается от этого нехорошо. А сегодня утром он перестал чувствовать половину лица. Он медленно умирает прямо у меня на глазах, и никто ни черта не может сделать!

Еще немного, и ей самой потребовался бы доктор, но тут я как раз въехал в ворота Тотли-Тауэрс. Стиффи несколько раз глубоко вздохнула, стараясь вернуть самообладание.

– Не вздумай терять надежду, – сказал я. – Он ни разу от тебя не отступился.

– Даже когда я ужасно с ним обращалась, – всхлипнула она.

– Ну что ты. Зачем винить себя и делать еще хуже? По-моему, тебе и так уж достаточно плохо. Может, ты пару раз прогоняла его и выносила ему мозги, но от этого он заболеть не мог. Приветик, Баттерфилд.

С этими словами я вышел из машины, подхватил хлюпавшую носом Стиффи под руку и повел в дом.

– Хочешь увидеть его сейчас или сначала поднимешься в свою комнату? – спросила она.

– Ну, я думаю, он мне простит, если я не буду свеж как фиалка, раз уж такие дела. Может, даже посчитает это доказательством дружбы, а?

Стиффи усмехнулась, наверно, неожиданно для самой себя, потому что сразу перестала улыбаться, и вид у нее стал виноватый.

– Знаешь, что я тебе скажу? – Я кое-что знал о том, как вести себя в компании больных: когда моя бедная матушка собиралась покинуть этот бренный мир, у нас было строгое правило не вешать нос и в присутствии больной всегда быть бодрым и веселым. – Если ты будешь держаться с ним так, словно он умирает, он и подумает, что умирает, и не будет даже пытаться поправиться. Веди себя как обычно и не хандри – это то, что надо!

– Я стараюсь, – вздохнула Стиффи. – Но когда целую неделю ему становится хуже и хуже, держаться все труднее. Почему, думаешь, я бросилась поскорее звать тебя, как только он о тебе упомянул? Самое тяжелое чувство, какое ты способен испытывать, это легкое раздражение.

Что ж, тут я, конечно, испытал легкое раздражение. Не то чтобы я когда-нибудь погружался в бездонные пучины отчаяния, но и у меня идет кровь, если меня уколоть, как сказал один парень*.

– Я просто хорошо притворяюсь, Стиффи, – серьезно сказал я.

– Ну хорошо, но со стороны выглядит именно так.

– К сожалению, твой занемогший жених – один из немногих, кто знает, в чем разница, – сказал я, и пусть понимает как хочет. – Ну что ж, вперед, за дело, и все такое.  
И я шагнул вперед, в комнату Стинкера.

В комнате была тьма кромешная. Я сообразил, что один из музыкальных салонов превратили в комнату больного, пианино было накрыто тканью и заставлено пузырьками и склянками. В центре комнаты стояла кровать, на которой я углядел неподвижную груду, бывшую, по всей вероятности, Стинкером.

– Гарольд, я привела Берти, – объявила Стиффи таким высоким и фальшиво жизнерадостным голоском, что я удивляюсь, как от него стекла в окнах не треснули.

Груда слегка пошевелилась и простонала:

– М-м-м…

– Как делишки, Стинкер? – сказал я настолько весело, насколько это вообще было возможно в таком невеселом месте.

– М-м-м… – простонала груда.

Стиффи, стоявшая рядом бледной тенью, беспомощно развела руками.

– Я сижу здесь и болтаю с ним о всякой чепухе, – шепнула она. – Доктор говорит, это помогает.

К кровати было пододвинуто кресло, но я пошел в другую сторону, отогнул ткань, закрывавшую клавиши пианино, и сел там. Я покопался в памяти в поисках чего-нибудь такого, что ему нравилось, и начал играть, совсем тихонько, а то вдруг шум подействует на него так же, как свет.

Вообще-то я не слишком люблю «Прощай, малышка с Кони-Айленд»**, не в последнюю очередь потому, что ее трудновато петь в одиночку, но когда-то он очень просил меня разучить ее, и я разучил, да так хорошо, что теперь мог играть ее в темноте.

Стиффиобразная бледная тень была явно настроена скептически, но после куплета-другого груда снова зашевелилась, в конце концов преобразовалась в почти сидящего Стинкера и молвила:

– Ты же терпеть не можешь эту песню.

Говорил он медленно и невнятно, но это все же было значительно лучше, чем «м-м-м».

– Да, зато тебе она нравится, и раз уж ты так расхворался, я решил проявить великодушие.

– Я всегда любил слушать, как ты играешь для меня.

– Ну так я к твоим услугам.

Не уверен, что он вообще заметил, что Стиффи тоже здесь.

– Пойду поищу еще какие-нибудь ноты, – сказала она, и я порадовался, что она обнаружила свое присутствие, прежде чем он ляпнул такое, что ему не следовало говорить при ней.

– Это ни к чему, старушка, – сказал я. – Мне все равно ничего не видно. Но буду тебе страшно обязан, если найдешь кого-нибудь, кто принесет мне стакан чего-нибудь.

– Да, конечно. Гарольд, дорогой, тебе что-нибудь нужно?

– Нет, милая, – ответил он, – ты лучше отдыхай.

Я заметил, что он как-то невнятно говорит, шепелявит, словно у него ком ваты за щекой.

– Ха! – с горечью бросила Стиффи.

– Стефани, прошу тебя, ты почти не покидала эту комнату. Я никогда себе не прощу, если ты тоже заболеешь, ты же совсем себя измучила.

– Прекрасно! – сказала она. – Берти, пришлешь за мной, если что-нибудь… если я буду тебе нужна.

Она чмокнула в лоб страждущего Стинкера и потащилась прочь.

Я заметил, что он прикрыл глаза от света, когда открылась дверь, а еще впервые разглядел, как жутко он, оказывается, выглядит. Он посерел и осунулся, и одна сторона его лица обвисла, отчего, вероятно, и получался такой ватный выговор.

– Я так рад, что ты приехал, Берти, – сказал он, когда Стиффи вышла.

– Друг познается в беде, и все такое. Как же я мог не приехать?

Раздался стук в дверь, и вошел один из подначальных Баттерфилда с подносом. Должно быть, Стиффи велела принести сэндвичи, а заодно и половину всего, что было в баре. Вслед за этим парнем сиделка внесла бульон, как я понял, для Стинкера.

– Надо бы ему это выпить, сэр, – сказала она мне, указав на чашку и определенно имея в виду, что намерена влить в него бульон. Вряд ли Стинкер легко перенес бы подобное унижение.

– Я прослежу, – заверил ее я.

– И пить слишком быстро ему не позволяйте, сэр, – сказала она. – А то сразу все назад вернется.

Думаю, мне удалось скрыть гримасу отвращения, да и все равно я сидел к Стинкеру спиной.

– Спасибо, э-э-э…

– Миссис Остер, сэр, но тут меня зовут няня Фэй.

– Чудненько. Спасибо, няня Фэй.

Я заподозрил, что это та самая няня Фэй, о которой Стиффи пару раз упоминала вскользь, когда рассказывала что-нибудь о своем детстве. Старушка была для этого достаточно ветхой. 

Я пристроил поднос на столик рядом с кроватью, а себя – в кресло.

– Опять бульон, чтоб его… – пробурчал Стинкер

– Поправляйся скорей, тогда будет что-нибудь получше.

Он тяжко вздохнул, с каким-то пугающим хрипом.

– Я не поправлюсь, Берти.

– Что за чушь! Конечно, поправишься. Да ты уже выглядишь куда лучше, чем я ожидал.

– Я чувствую себя так, словно кто-то ковыряет мне суставы ржавой ложкой, у меня отнялась половина лица, мне приходится сидеть в темноте. Кто знает, что будет дальше.

Я решил, что сейчас не время раздумывать, как мне подобает себя вести, а как не подобает, и взял его за руку. Он сжал мою руку в ответ, но очень слабо.

– Не сдавайся, – сказал я, – все еще уладится.

– Иногда я думаю, не кара ли это господня за мои грехи.

– Есть омаров – тоже грех, как говорит одна моя знакомая, – сказал я, вспомнив Лизетт.

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты для меня кое-что сделал, Берти, ты единственный, к кому я могу обратиться.

– Только скажи, что нужно, старина.

– У меня дома под кроватью стоит сейф. Если кто-нибудь увидит, что в нем…

Я понял, что он имеет в виду. Очень глупо, что подобные вещи так запросто валяются у него дома, и чем скорее они перестанут валяться, тем будет лучше для всех.

– Не волнуйся, я все уберу как можно скорее.

– Спасибо, – сказал он с видимым облегч. – На похоронах…

– Эй! Стинкер, не будет никаких похорон!

– Не надо, Берти. Стефани все равно ничего не желает слышать. Не хочу, чтобы все говорили: «Наверняка именно этого он и хотел!» Пусть будет тот, кто точно знает.

– Ну хорошо, хорошо, но ведь в случае твоей – очень нескорой, кстати говоря – кончины я смогу сказать не больше, чем собачонка Стиффи. Может, тебе лучше оформить это как полагается? Я уверен, сэр Уоткин в этом кое-что понимает.

– Не хочу, чтобы он в этом хоть как-то участвовал.

– Ладно, тогда я вызову сюда своего поверенного. Но что плохого, если этим займется сэр Уоткин?

– То немногое, что у меня есть, я хочу оставить колледжу Магдалины, чтобы основать фонд для стипендий будущим священникам.

– Ну, с твоей стороны это чертовски благородно. С какой стати он был бы против?

– Я думаю, он решит, что это некрасиво по отношению к Стефани. Еще пара месяцев – и все досталось бы ей.

– Вряд ли ей это так уж нужно. Но твое желание – это главное, даже если оно и несколько спорное. Утром я позвоню в Лондон, – я похлопал его по руке, которую все еще держал. – Но я продолжаю утверждать, что все с тобой будет хорошо.

– Хотел бы я в это верить.

– Можешь верить, – сказал я. – Мне пару раз приходилось бывать у смертного одра, и это совсем на него не похоже. Тебе становится лучше, а не хуже. Жар прошел, и теперь все само пойдет на лад.

В приливе дружеской нежности я протянул руку и попытался пригладить его растрепанные волосы. Он хрипло вздохнул и издал тихий протяжный стон, и я решил доставить ему удовольствие и продолжал гладить его по голове, как будто он был огромный неуклюжий кот, надеясь только, что между нами все предельно ясно и он не поймет это неправильно. Если уж на то пошло, я был не уверен, что Дживс, будь он тут, понял бы это правильно.

С этой мыслью я уже хотел было убрать руку, но тут одно за другим произошло сразу несколько событий. Я нащупал что-то странное на его затылке, маленький твердый бугорок, как будто болячка, а вроде как и нет.

– Что это? – спросил я, нажав на это. – Больно?

– Наверно, просто грязь, – сказал он.

Как только я сжал это пальцами, Стиффи и какой-то старикан явились в комнату.

– Пришел доктор с новым… что это ты делаешь?

– Подожди, я почти поймал, – сказал я, чувствуя, что мне просто необходимо им что-то предъявить, чтобы это не выглядело так странно. Я вытащил что-то и поднял, чтобы рассмотреть.

– Ничего себе! Это какое-то насекомое!

– О, прекрасно, теперь я не только умираю, а у меня еще и блохи, – буркнул Стинкер.

Док подошел и уставился на моего пленника сквозь лупу.

– Это не блоха, преподобный, – сказал он и выглядел при этом так, словно настало лучшее рождество в его жизни. – Это кровососка овечья, и держу пари, что именно это – причина всех ваших бед. Медицина еще мало изучила этот вопрос, но есть очень эффективные сыворотки.

– Это значит, что он поправится? – спросила Стиффи, широко раскрыв глаза и схватившись за сердце.

– Конечно, мы обнаружили это очень поздно, но я уверен, можно надеяться, что непоправимого вреда нет, – сказал док.

Стиффи с визгом бросилась вперед, но не для того, чтобы обнять, как я предполагал, своего суженого, а чтобы запечатлеть на вустеровской щеке слюнявый поцелуй.

– Ну знаешь! – завопил я.

Стинкер смотрел на меня радостно, с благодарной улыбкой, по крайней мере я так предполагаю, потому что из-за паралича улыбка у него вышла кривоватая. Стиффи перенаправила свои объятья на более подходящую цель, няня Фэй перекрестилась, а доктор засадил преступное насекомое в маленький пузырек. Он начал рассказывать о лечении, которое состояло в инъекциях меркурохрома прямо в позвоночник, чертовски болезненных, судя по всему, чтобы убить микро-кого-то-там, а если этого будет недостаточно, потом добавят еще какое-то противоядие.

Я тихонько ускользнул из этого радостного балагана и отправился к ближайшему телефону, надеясь, что Дживс еще в Париже и может притормозить и подождать, когда я присоединюсь к нему через несколько дней. Но мне не повезло, в железнодорожной компании так и не смогли сказать мне точно, покупал ли билет в Кале парень, похожий на Дживса.

Я было начал убеждать их, что они просто обязаны его найти, но у француза на той стороне линии, похоже, создалось впечатление, что мой слуга – преступник, сбежавший от меня со столовым серебром. Я не хотел создавать Дживсу дополнительные проблемы, поэтому поставил крест на этом деле и решил подождать, пока он приедет. Может быть, мы еще вернемся в Париж. Пожалуй, сейчас я бы согласился даже на Японию – места, где никто нас не знал, обрели свое очарование.

Я вернулся в комнату больного и обнаружил, что доктор советует Стинкеру переехать в Лондон, потому что там легче добыть порошки, пилюли и все такое, тот самый случай, когда Магомет идет к горе, или, может быть, наоборот. У деревенского аптекаря в Тотли не было всех ингредиентов для смешивания необходимых микстур, так что где бы Стинкер ни был, их все равно пришлось бы доставлять из Лондона.

– Но ему будет плохо в пути, – запротестовала Стиффи. – Весь этот свет и шум. А здесь ему намного удобнее.

– Спасибо, но это мое здоровье, – раздраженно буркнул Стинкер. – Если уж выбирать, что лучше, несколько часов потерпеть или ждать, когда мне полегчает, аж до следующей недели, я лучше надену темные очки и стисну зубы.

Мне даже послышалась издевка в его голосе, хотя обычно на него это совсем не похоже.

– По крайней мере, стисну с одной стороны.

Стиффи, похоже, обиделась. Док забормотал что-то о том, как хорошо в наши дни стало в больнице Ройал Лондон, но она его перебила:

– Гарольд, ты же терпеть не можешь больницы. Ты это говорил каждый раз, когда приходилось там бывать.

– Я уже принял решение, Стефани, – сказал он. – Чем скорее я избавлюсь от этого, тем лучше.

– Хорошо, но я не позволю, чтобы ты мучился в какой-то кошмарной старой больнице. Мы найдем в Лондоне кого-нибудь, кто будет не против приютить тебя на некоторое время.

А теперь угадайте с трех раз, на кого она тут же уставилась. Или даже с одного.

Как я тут мог сопротивляться? «Извините, нет, это помешает мне раздевать моего камердинера, когда мне заблагорассудится», – такое объяснение, скорее всего, приняли бы не слишком хорошо, а других причин отказать у меня не было, так что пришлось тут же подтвердить приглашение. Впрочем, была у этого и светлая сторона: в гостевой спальне то ли Клод, то ли Юстас умудрился сломать кровать, когда они в последний раз у меня гостили, и раз уж для Стинкера годилась только моя собственная комната, мы с Дживсом могли сбежать, не вызвав никаких нареканий. И если Стинкер что-то поймет, он не бросит в меня камень, даже если ему это не понравится.

Одна беда – док стремился уладить все как можно скорее. Наверняка спешил засесть за статью о своих изысканиях для «Будуара доктора», или что они там читают.

– Дживс не придет в восторг, когда окажется здесь и обнаружит, что я смылся, – предупредил я. – А кроме того, от меня немного толку в домашнем хозяйстве.

– Тогда, – сказала Стиффи, – пусть Баттерфилд пошлет телеграмму на все поезда и паромы. Где-нибудь он да получит эту телеграмму и приедет прямиком в Лондон, проще простого!

– Ох, ладно. Можно мне хотя бы переодеться перед отъездом?

Мне была позволена даже такая роскошь, как ванна, но только потому, что доку пришлось добывать машину скорой помощи, ведь Стинкера нельзя было просто запихать на заднее сиденье Бентли. Пока решались все эти сложные вопросы, я отправил с Баттерфилдом вот это:

ДЖИВС ЗПТ МНЕ УЖАСНО ЖАЛЬ ТЧК ПЛАНЫ МЕНЯЮТСЯ ТЧК СТИНКЕР НЕ УМИРАЕТ НО НУЖНО ЛЕЧЕНИЕ В ЛОНДОНЕ ТЧК БУДЕТ ЖИТЬ У НАС ТЧК ДАВАЙ ПРЯМО ДОМОЙ ТЧК Б У В

Конечно, мне пришлось отказаться от проявлений нежности и всякого такого, раз уж эту телеграмму увидит Баттерфилд и еще неизвестно сколько телеграфистов. Пока ждали машину скорой помощи, я прокрался в пасторский дом и выудил зловещий ящичек из-под кровати Стинкера. Я решил, что опасность не стала меньше только потому, что Стинкер решил пока не отбрасывать коньки. Мысль об этом теперь преследовала бы меня все время, и я бы не успокоился, пока не убедился, что там не осталось ничего такого, что могло попасть не в те руки и, возможно, даже разлучить нас с Дживсом. По крайней мере, замок был крепкий, и я мужественно преодолел желание сорвать его и вывалить все содержимое в ближайший камин.

***

Стинкер страдал не всю дорогу. Примерно на полпути он так измучился, что задремал и более или менее очнулся, только когда мы его разбудили, и так и не проснулся окончательно, пока мы не переступили порог. Выглядели мы, должно быть, колоритно – Стинкер, док, водитель, няня Фэй и я. Джарвис проводил меня самым подозрительным взглядом, на какой только был способен.

– Приветик, Джарвис! – сказал я так, будто с нами вовсе не было практически слепого викария, одетого в пальто поверх ночной рубашки. Стиффи осталась в Тотли, чтобы отдохнуть немного и приехать через пару дней. Понятно, что комнаты для нее chez Вустер не было, но у нее масса друзей, у кого-нибудь да можно остановиться.

К моему облегчению, Дживс позвонил по телефону через несколько минут после нашего приезда: либо уже не первый раз пытался дозвониться, либо у него просто отличное чутье.

– Дживс! Значит, ты получил одну из телеграмм.

– Да, сэр, когда сошел с поезда в Кале. Я поеду на пятичасовом пароме и уже договорился, чтобы к моему приезду в Фолкстон был готов автомобиль.

– О, отлично, просто отлично. Я боялся, что ты напрасно приедешь в Тотли. Я старался поймать тебя в Париже и сказать, чтоб ты оставался там, но ты уже уехал. Пожалуй, оно и к лучшему, раз уж Стинкер будет поправляться здесь.

– Я так и подумал, сэр.

Хотелось бы мне, чтобы он перестал повторять это «сэр», но в трубке слышался какой-то шум, а значит, вокруг были люди и могли его услышать, и если кто-то из них знал, что он говорит со своим работодателем, то уж, конечно, он не мог назвать меня «дорогой». Не то чтобы когда-нибудь он меня так называл… Я постарался это представить, и картинка получилась исключительно приятная.

– Уж прости за это все, – сказал я.

– Я сомневаюсь, что Париж сильно изменится, пока преподобный Пинкер выздоравливает, сэр.

Напоследок мы обменялись самыми обычными фразами, но на самом деле я имел в виду: «Я еще не хочу возвращаться в общество», а в ответ услышал: «И я не хочу, но мы можем вернуться назад, и я буду танцевать с тобой». После этого разговора я немного загрустил. 

Няня Фэй, удивительное создание, согласилась остаться на ночь, чтобы у нас был хоть кто-нибудь пригодный к несению службы у домашнего очага. В Лондоне, не в квартире. Я не мог позволить ей провести всю ночь в кресле, а она не согласилась бы изгнать меня из последней оставшейся кровати, так что в качестве компромисса я снял ей комнату в отеле за углом, и она на это с радостью согласилась.

Ее стряпня, конечно, Дживсовой в подметки не годилась, но если Дживс готовил скорее для гурманов, если это то слово, которое я имел в виду, то она – так умиротворяюще по-домашнему, как могут только няни, наверно, потому она и была няней. Как оказалось, старушка уже оставила работу и ушла на покой, но Стиффи упросила ее вернуться, потому что никому, кроме нее, не доверила бы ухаживать за беднягой Стинкером. Когда я спросил ее, не знала ли она няню Пит, она как-то странно на меня посмотрела, из чего я заключил, что у нянь нет такого же клуба, как у камердинеров и дворецких.

Около девяти она и док наконец смылись после того, как сделали со Стинкером что-то такое, отчего он так громко стонал, что мне было слышно через две комнаты. Док сказал, что Стинкер, скорее всего, будет спать всю ночь, так что я радостно отправился преклонить голову в берлоге Дживса.

Раньше, как вы понимаете, я не бывал там подолгу, ведь даже самый лучший в мире камердинер нуждается в собственном уголке, куда не вторгается постоянно его работодатель. Я лишь заглядывал к нему в самых сложных обстоятельствах и думал тогда только об этих самых обстоятельствах, у меня никогда не было времени, чтобы глазеть по сторонам. 

Здесь было довольно мило. Тесновато, но уютно, стол и диванчик отделяла от кровати ширма. Я понял, что он имел в виду, когда говорил о мебели (хотя теперь заподозрил, что та просьба была поспешной сменой темы, когда он в очередной раз не решился на объяснение со мной). Строго говоря, ничего в этой мебели не было плохого, но она была уже не первой молодости. Кровать на вид казалась достаточно удобной, хотя вдвоем на ней могли поместиться только очень неравнодушные друг к друг люди.

Что в этой комнате больше всего меня удивило – везде, где только можно было положить книгу, лежала книга. Каждая полка была плотно заставлена томами; даже на комоде стояли книги, подпертые специальными держателями. Я уверен, что Дживс переселялся в мою квартиру самое большее с двумя чемоданами, так что либо он тайком притащил все это сюда, когда меня не было дома, либо собирал с тех пор, как въехал.

Я узнал несколько книг, которые он покупал при мне или я подарил ему на рождество или день рождения, но их не хватало даже на одну полку. До сих пор я думал, что он просит книги, когда я спрашиваю, что ему подарить, только чтобы не просить чего-то непомерного. Ведь даже до того, как я осознал свои чувства и признался в них, я был совершенно не против дарить ему самые дорогие безделушки. Ан нет – оказывается, это было именно то, чего он хотел. Я сделал себе мысленную пометку сделать ему сюрприз и подарить еще одну книгу, или пять, но так утомился, соображая, что именно он может хотеть такого, чего тут еще нет, что взял курс к кровати. Простыни были, конечно, первозданно чистыми, но все-таки хранили неповторимый Дживсовый запах, который я счастливо вдохнул, закутавшись в одеяло.

***

Я проснулся от того, что Дживс собственной персоной сидел на краю моей постели, нежно касался моей щеки одной рукой и балансировал чашкой чая в другой.

– Дживс, – улыбнулся я, – который час?

– Половина десятого.

Я со стоном уткнулся в промежуток между одеялом и его обтянутым в твид бедром. Дживс издал негромкий смешок и запустил пальцы в мои волосы на затылке. Это было приятно, но сразу заставило вспомнить, что я вообще делаю в этой постели. Я неохотно поднял свою черепушку.

– Как Стинкер? – спросил я.

– Миссис Остер сказала, что он чувствовал себя немного лучше, когда проснулся несколько часов назад, но все же сильно устает и время от времени засыпает. Я взял на себя смелость посадить ее на поезд обратно в Глостершир.

– Вот и прекрасно. – Я сел на кровати и сделал несколько глотков чая. – Как тебе ехалось на пароме?

– Примерно так, как я и ожидал.

– Знаешь, я скучал, – сказал я и вдруг почему-то смутился и уткнулся в чашку.

Дживс отодвинул чашку в сторону и нежно коснулся губами моих губ. Это было увлекательное занятие, и постепенно оно становилось все более и более соблазнительным. И только потому, что Дживс вовремя остановился, я не выплеснул чай через плечо и не потребовал взять меня прямо сейчас.

– Нам нельзя, – сказал он хрипло и слегка задыхаясь.

– Во всей квартире отсюда не будет слышно ни звука, – запротестовал я. – Ты забыл, сколько раз ты заставал меня врасплох, когда я думал, что тебя нет дома?

– Обычно я не произвожу столько шума, сколько будет от нас двоих, если мы продолжим.

В этом он был прав.

– Ну хорошо, давай проведем научный эксперимент. Иди в другую комнату, а я пошумлю, и ты придешь, когда услышишь меня.

Он посмотрел на меня так, словно я отколол что-то забавное, но сделал то, что я просил. Я позвал, но он не пришел, и это обнадеживало. Звать и одновременно возить взад-вперед по полу стулом тоже не помогло. Он не пришел, пока я довольно-таки громко не спел «Девушку с укулеле» и немного попрыгал на кровати. Тогда он вернулся и уже смотрел на меня так, словно я отколол что-то очень забавное.

– Видишь? Мы могли бы привести сюда стадо слонов, и никто бы ничего не узнал. А теперь иди сюда и…

И что?.. Конечно, у меня была пара мыслей, но я ведь уже рассказывал, как отношусь к выбору между словом и делом.

– И? – невинно спросил он, приближаясь ко мне явно с не такими уж невинными намерениями.

Я все-таки сделал попытку:

– Будешь соблазнять меня?.. 

– Боюсь, – сказал он, останавливаясь как раз так, чтобы я не мог до него дотянуться, – тебе придется говорить более определенно.

В его взгляде было что-то темное, заставившее некоторые части тела встать и приготовиться.

– Для начала было бы неплохо присоединиться ко мне в постели.

Он же не хотел, чтобы я рассказывал ему все до мельчайших подробностей? Это слишком утомительно.

Дживс уселся, как в театре, только ожидал он не когда погаснут огни и поднимется занавес, а моей следующей просьбы. Я уже говорил, и, скорее всего, так оно до сих пор и остается: Бертрам не самый сообразительный парень и все такое, но все же я не настолько тупой, чтобы не понять, чего он ждал. Я мог просто повиснуть на нем и тем самым закончить игру; я уверен, он бы понял и не возражал.

Но я не желал признать, что стесняюсь говорить о таких вещах без обиняков и мне хочется увильнуть, а кроме того, ему это было нужно. Вот передо мной Дживс, просит то, что ему нравится, неважно почему, никаких намеков на «если тебе не трудно» или «если мне позволено предложить». Просто просит, потому что имеет право. Я не мог отмахнуться, даже не попытавшись. Более того, я хотел для него это сделать.

Я глубоко вздохнул и призвал на помощь боевой дух Вустеров.

– Поцелуешь меня? – предложил я. Не то чтобы это было в списке того, что я не решался попросить прямо. Просто традиционное начало для дел такого рода.

Он поцеловал меня как полагается, по высшему разряду, и я порадовался, что Дживс, кажется, считает обычные объятия неотъемлемой частью. Но когда я начал привычно развязывать ему галстук, он отвел мои руки в сторону. Ну знаете!

– Одежду нужно снять! – сказал я, и добавил, чтобы ничего не оставлять на волю случая: – Всю одежду. И твою, и мою.

Так дело и пошло: я давал указания, а Дживс выполнял. Мне удалось не говорить ничего слишком шокирующего до тех самых пор, пока он не выполнил инструкцию «а теперь немного ниже», и верхние части моих бедер не оказались во власти его искусного рта. Проблема была не в том, что Дживс делал – я издал легкий стон, когда он слегка прикусил зубами кожу на самом верху бедра – а в том, чего он нарочно не делал.

– Может быть… о!.. немного левее?

Он переключился на точно такое же место на другой ноге.

– Джи-и-ивс! – жалобно застонал я. И я почти уверен, что мой голос был совсем не похож на хныканье.

Он поднял голову и уставился на меня с прямо-таки дьявольским выражением.

– Это не то, что ты имел в виду?

Нет, определенно не то, и он это знал. Я высказал просьбу, заикаясь от спешки, но недвусмысленно (и не слишком вежливо). С восхитительным стоном он практически заглотил меня. Казалось, он точно знает, в какой момент я достигну предела и потеряю всякую возможность следить за тишиной – что и понятно, ведь это зависело главным образом от того, что он вытворял языком – и в этот самый момент он крепко зажал мне рот рукой, так что вместо крика получилось приглушенное «м-м-м-ф». Признаюсь, это добавило нашему приключению некоторое je ne sais quoi, хотя в тот раз я в этом не слишком хорошо разобрался.

Конечно, я превратился в дрожащее желе, но Дживс все еще сохранял стойкость, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Несколько вдохновленный недавними подвигами, я спросил:

– Что же мы будем с этим делать? – И потрогал кончиком пальца – какой тут подойдет эвфе-как-его-там? – наглядное подтверждение его интереса.

– Чего бы ты хотел?

Вместо того чтобы озвучить слишком смелую для меня просьбу, я просто перевернулся, демонстрируя свое предложение без слов. Надо сказать, предложение это было не новым, хотя те пару раз, когда мы его реализовывали, я лежал на спине, убедительно изображая крендель. Конечно, и в такой позе это занятие было одной из самых прекрасных вещей на свете, но положение со спины казалось мне более удобным. Когда не последовало ни скрипения ящика комода, ни ищущих рук, ни вообще какого-либо движения, я оглянулся через плечо и обнаружил, что Дживс сидит молча и, более того, выглядит как громом пораженный.

– Дживс, что случилось? – Может, он не хочет? Или то, что я не стал продолжать игру, его разочаровало? – Если ты не хочешь…

– Я не хотел создать такое впечатление, – ответил он, – мне просто хотелось бы видеть твое лицо.

Я развернулся.

– Это как раз то, о чем тебя лучше не спрашивать? Заставляет задуматься, знаешь ли.

– Я знаю, – сказал он, закрыв глаза.

Я притянул его к себе и поцеловал, как я надеюсь, ободряюще.

– Я тебя не заставляю рассказывать, да мне бы и не удалось. Просто, если тебя это так беспокоит, я хотел бы знать, почему.

– Думаю, ты не захочешь принять мои чувства, когда узнаешь причину этой необычной неприязни, – сказал он и отодвинулся.

– Ну так вот что я тебе скажу!

В Дживсе было на добрых два стоуна больше мускулов и на пару дюймов – роста, так что он, видимо, не очень хотел уйти, раз мне удалось сдержать его отступление одной рукой.

– Ничто меня не заставит отказаться от тебя.

От всех этих недосказанных мелочей, о которых мне нельзя было спрашивать, меня мучило тревожное подозрение, что кто-то сделал с ним нечто ужасное и разбил ему сердце. Какое-то неприятное воспоминание, которое убивало в нем желание, но я ни за что не хотел останавливаться на такой печальной ноте.

– Расскажешь мне или нет, главное – не держи это в себе только потому, что боишься, будто я сбегу.

Я одарил его самым нежным поцелуем, на какой только был способен, он тихо застонал и снова постепенно разгорячился.

Возможно, это удивит тех, кто только слышал о таком необычном времяпровождении или смотрел те фильмы, которые не показывают в кинотеатрах, но тут вам не просто «это туда, это сюда, и поехали». Если мы не хотим получить печальный опыт, нужно кое-что предпринять, чтобы облегчить путь. По моему скромному мнению, лучше всего действовать медленно и методично и продержаться немного дольше момента готовности к главному событию, так, чтобы принимающая сторона начала чуть ли не умолять об этом. По крайней мере, Дживс делает именно так, так что признаю, что слегка предвзят в этом вопросе. Наверное, единожды сказанное «сейчас, пожалуйста» вряд ли можно приравнять к мольбам, но если бы оно не сработало, я повторял бы свою просьбу вновь и вновь. 

Подождав, когда утихнет легкое жжение (каким-то образом он всегда угадывал, когда это происходит), Дживс посмотрел на меня пристально, я бы даже сказал – пронизывающе, и сказал:

– Я люблю тебя, Берти. Я люблю тебя.

Я мог ответить только неким звуком, который невозможно передать словами; как бы приятно ни звучал он для обоих участников, на письме это можно зафиксировать только как «а-у-м-м-м». Получается похоже на болезненный стон, но можете мне поверить, что это был не он. Это был стон истинного блаженства, потому что Дживс начал двигаться, и продолжал совершать движения с неспешной безупречностью, присущей всему, что он делает.

Я мог видеть, как сдержанность постепенно покидает его, и это сильный аргумент в пользу позиции лицом к лицу, как бы затейливо ни приходилось в ней задирать ноги. Если Дживс сам по себе произведение искусства, то с Дживсом, которого охватывает восторг любви, как сказал один парень, не сравнятся все музеи на свете. Нет для меня ничего прекраснее, чем слышать мое имя, которое он произносит как заклинание, совершенно забывшись, сминая простыни, хватая мои руки и плечи, пока наконец вдруг не становится совершенно неподвижным после пресловутого выплеска желания.

В таких вещах проблема в том, что потом нельзя просто отдаться неге, сначала придется заняться уборкой, если только вы не хотите, чтобы прачка удивлялась, что же это такое вы тут вытворяли. Раньше, в коттедже, Дживс чаще всего быстро приносил что-нибудь вроде куска ткани, а в этот раз он просто подхватил меня и оттащил в ванную. В его ванне и одному-то места едва хватало, но мы каким-то образом умудрились втиснуться в нее вдвоем. Я закрыл глаза и позволил мыть меня, тереть и держать в объятьях, снова гадая, кто причинил ему такую боль, кто мог оказаться настолько бессердечным, чтобы не восхищаться каждым его движением.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – сказал я, пусть и немного запоздало, и мне было совершенно неважно, что поцелуй, который я получил за это, слегка отдавал мылом.

Из-за нашего бедолаги-гостя нам пришлось вернуться к привычной жизни быстрее, чем хотелось. Меня немного огорчило известие, что моя одежда и туалетные принадлежности находятся в гостевой спальне и, соответственно, гостевой ванной. В бретонском коттедже была только одна ванная, и мне отчего-то было приятно смотреть, как наши зубные щетки стоят рядышком.

– У нас есть оправдание на случай, если станет известно, что ты не спишь в гостевой спальне, – объяснил Дживс, – но мы не сможем объяснить причину, по которой ты еще и моешься и одеваешься у меня.

Мне никогда и в голову не приходило, что кому-то это может быть интересно.

– Ну хорошо, а где же, по их мнению, тогда спишь ты?

– Если кто-нибудь об этом задумается, то, вероятно, предположит, что я воспользовался гостеприимством кого-нибудь из слуг, живущих в нашем доме.

Если вообще задумается. Кто-то особенно отзывчивый, может, и потрудится подумать обо мне, но не о Дживсе. Здесь не Бретань, и мне лучше поскорее к этому привыкнуть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Цитата из «Венецианского купца»: «Если нас уколоть - разве у нас не идет кровь?»  
> ** Послушать песню можно тут: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkS9VaX1TXc


	7. Гори, гори ярче

Как оказалось, Стинкер не вел себя ни как гость, ни даже как пациент. Большую часть времени он мирно спал в гостевой комнате, ничем не выдавая своего присутствия. Помощник доктора зашел, когда я заканчивал завтрак, а сам док приехал к полудню. Стиффи позвонила во время чая, чтобы объявить о том, что приедет на следующий день, и с радостью приняла новости об улучшениях.  
Присутствие Стинкера в квартире также, к счастью, предотвратило визит тети Агаты, которая считала любую болезнь опасным и крайне заразным недостатком. Я даже намеревался сказать ей, что Стинкер останется здесь надолго, возможно, еще и с кроликами. Стинкер просыпался на час или два, и я играл с ним в карты. Кто-то, судя по всему, успел отвести его в ванную, потому что он больше не соответствовал буквальному варианту своего прозвища*. В общем и целом, он стал выглядеть намного лучше, а поврежденная часть его лица вроде бы возвращалась к жизни.  
– Как мне отблагодарить тебя, Берти? – все продолжал он меня спрашивать. Он был глубоко уверен, что обнаружение мной кровососки и было его настоящим излечением, в отличие от всех тех зелий, которыми его накачивали врачи, и ничто не могло убедить его в обратном.  
– Если бы ты позволил кому-нибудь причесать тебя, этот кто-нибудь давным-давно уже обнаружил бы проклятое насекомое, – брюзгливо сказал я примерно в шестьдесят пятый раз.  
– Они все обращались со мной, будто я инвалид. Ты единственный, кто так себя не вел.

Я презрительно усмехнулся.   
– Да, им бы надо разлить меня по бутылкам и продавать в больницах.  
– Они бы сколотили целое состояние, – с трепетом сказал Стинкер, не уловив сарказма. Он положил руку поверх моей и, хотя приятно было узнать, что силы к нему возвращались, я решил не потворствовать ему больше. 

В ответ я механически пожал ему руку, после чего аккуратно высвободил ладонь, притворившись, что мне нужно поднять стакан.   
– Но ты можешь отплатить мне за мою доброту, если прекратишь твердить всю эту чепуху о Вустерах в килтах на свадьбе. Я не уверен, что общественность когда-нибудь придет в себя после лицезрения моих ног.  
– Ох, ну ладно, – сказал Стинкер. – Хотя у тебя прекрасные ноги. Что напоминает мне… Мне неловко спрашивать тебя об этом, Берти, но что ты сделал с тем ящичком?  
– Засунул подальше в шкаф. Не хотел, чтобы он стоял там, где любой мог его увидеть.  
– В шкаф? А Дживс разве не может открыть его и удивиться?

Дживс может. Я так и не успел рассказать ему о ящичке, мысли были заняты совсем другим. Но тут напомнил себе, что, по мнению Стинкера, Дживс был не в том положении, чтобы гадать, что я держу в закрытых сейфах.   
– Дживс знает, для чего существует замок. Если он спросит, я скажу ему, что там находятся твои сбережения или что-то в этом роде. – А что, в самом деле, я бы ему сказал? Если я собирался попросить Дживса рассказать о его жизни, он может потребовать того же от меня. Хотя моя история не из тех, что можно поведать человеку в перерывах между любезностями и обожающими взглядами. – И кстати, если мое имя упомянуто в содержимом ящичка, я буду признателен, если ты сожжешь все немедленно.  
– Я знаю, – вздохнул Стинкер. – Глупо было хранить его все это время, но я просто не мог заставить себя бросить все в огонь.  
– Что ж, соберись с силами и сразу же предай все огню, как только окажешься у камина. Я провел уже достаточно времени в тюрьме.

Мысли о ящичке преследовали меня весь вечер, словно стук сердца, который тот парень слышал сквозь половицы**. Мне не нравилось думать, что может случиться, если Дживс поймет прежде, чем я все ему расскажу. Мои планы рассказать не имели значения – если он догадается первым, ситуация будет выглядеть так, будто я пытался все скрыть. Это был, можно сказать, практически научно доказанный факт.  
Наш совместный ужин должен был быть приятным во всех отношениях времяпровождением, но каждый раз, когда я смотрел на Дживса, меня одолевали образы того, как он ищет в шкафу ботинок или что-то в этом роде, и вот воображаемый Дживс говорит себе: «Ого, а это что такое?», прежде чем предательский предмет падает на пол и из него высыпается все порочащее содержимое. За этим не могло последовать ничего хорошего.

Я становился все тише и молчаливее, пытаясь придумать, как сообщить ему об этом, а взгляды Дживса становились все страннее и страннее. Кошка из пословицы не шла ни в какое сравнение с Бертрамом.  
Когда атмосфера вокруг сгустилась достаточно, чтобы ее можно было потрогать, Дживс спросил:   
– Филе получилось невкусным? – и в конце предложения я почти услышал «сэр».  
– Нет, идеально как всегда, – сказал я на автомате, но затем посмотрел вниз на тарелку и увидел, что едва притронулся к еде. Лишь рассеянно разрезал на кусочки, но вот съел ли хоть что-то – вряд ли. Если подумать, я даже не ощутил вкус того немногого, что попало в рот. – Полагаю, я не очень голоден.

Дживс молча забрал тарелку, но поднятая бровь ясно говорила: «Я ни на секунду не поверил тебе, Вустер». Я не мог его винить. Если бы мне пришлось влезть в его шкуру – вряд ли она была бы мне впору, но это к делу не относится – я бы гадал, что сделал не так.  
Ох.

Мне лучше выложить все как на духу, осознал я, прежде чем он решит, что и в самом деле сделал что-то неправильно. Я нервно зажег сигарету, наблюдая, как раковина заполняется мыльными пузырьками. Прежде чем Дживс закатал рукава и надел фартук, я нырнул с головой. Но не в раковину, конечно, а, как говорится, в омут.   
– Оставь посуду, ладно?

Дживс отложил фартук и повернулся ко мне.  
Что теперь? Выпивка. То, что нужно. Такие разговоры всегда идут проще с выпивкой. Море по колено и все такое.   
– Можно ли пешком пересечь море на трезвую голову? – спросил я, пока рылся в чулане в поисках достаточно бодрящего алкоголя.  
– Так как я никогда не пытался этого сделать, не могу сказать. – Дживс втиснулся между мной и чуланом в изящной манере, которая была доступна только ему: отодвигая вбок человека, но при этом не толкая. – Позволь мне.  
– Сделай покрепче, – сказал я. – И, может, даже чуть крепче для себя.

Дживс без возражений налил две щедрые порции, но, протянув стакан, окинул меня мрачным взглядом.   
– Что случилось?  
– Случилось? Ничего не случилось! – Не было смысла уклоняться теперь. – Ничего в последнее время, по крайней мере. Есть кое-что, что я… – Я сделал укрепляющий глоток. – Думаю, нам не стоит говорить об этом тут.

Дживс кивнул и увлек нас в свое логово, где я начал ходил вокруг диванчика, вместо того чтобы сесть на него.  
Сделав еще один глоток, я начал снова.   
– Ты видел ящичек в моем шкафу?  
– Да, я заметил его присутствие. – Дживс уткнулся взглядом в свои ладони.  
– Так вот, он принадлежит Стинкеру. И в нем находится… в общем, я знаю только о том, что он заполнен вещами, которые лучше бы кинуть в камин, и кое-что там касается и меня. Возможно, даже и все. Я не в курсе.

Дживс резко поднял на меня взгляд.   
– Если он угрожает тебе чем-то…  
– Нет, нет, ничего такого. Он бы никогда. Он согласился, что содержимое ящичка пойдет прямиком в огонь, как только Стинкер будет готов. Думаю, тот факт, что он едва не отбросил коньки, и тот факт, что ящичек могла обнаружить Стиффи или кто-то вроде нее, привели его в чувство. Но вот что это за письма или о чем они, дело в том, что я … я хочу сказать, это было по большей части очень давно, и со всем этим покончено, но я подумал, что ты должен знать.  
– По большей части?  
– Когда он пришел сюда пару недель назад, мы… ну, он… Я честно понятия не имел, что он все еще… или что он когда-либо, до того времени… но я боялся, что ты откроешь ящичек и все неправильно поймешь.  
– Присядь, пожалуйста, Берти. – Меня часто просили об этом, когда я расхаживал туда-сюда, но никогда так доброжелательно. Я сел. – Я полагаю, ты информируешь меня о прошлой связи с мистером Пинкером?  
– Только раз, – сказал я. – Это было лишь один раз. «По большей части» – это было… ну, это был поцелуй, но все это было неправильно. – Дживс буквально обратился в камень. – Это было еще до Франции, – добавил я, на случай, если его свирепый взгляд был следствием того, что он неправильно понял порядок событий. – На самом деле, отчасти поэтому я вел себя так странно в тот день.  
– Но он все еще собирается жениться на мисс Бинг?

Я пожал плечами, гадая, какое это имеет отношение к делу.   
– В килте.  
– А что насчет того, что ты обнаружил овечью кровососку?

Ох. Он и об этом слышал. Я не мог винить его за то, что он немного сердился.   
– Ты не видел Стинкера, Дживс. Я бы никогда ему не дал понять, но я был уверен на все сто, если извинишь мне это выражение, что он на этом свете не задержится. Он давно уже никому не давал себя расчесывать, так что я сначала просто попытался их чуть-чуть разгладить, но он до этого был таким несчастным, а мое прикосновение вроде как сделало его менее несчастным. Я не знаю, мне тогда казалось, что это то, что нужно было сделать. Несколько лет назад я бы даже не подумал, что такое нужно объяснять. – Я вздохнул. – Я хотел бы, чтобы ты не злился на меня.  
– Я не злюсь на тебя. – Дживс взял меня за руку, и этот жест не показался мне сердитым. – Я ревную, хотя, возможно, без причины.  
– У тебя нет повода для ревности. Даже, наверное, наоборот. Неправильность, которую я упомянул, наконец подтолкнула мои серые клеточки к осознанию, что именно ты – тот, кого я хочу поцеловать.

Неожиданно я оказался в объятьях Дживса, и он начал целовать меня так, будто подумал, что мое «хочу» относилось к настоящему моменту. Но я, конечно, ничего не имел против. В категории поцелуев, даже среди поцелуев Дживса, всегда отличавшихся высокими стандартами, это был исключительный экземпляр.   
– Значит, я у него в долгу, – гортанно пророкотал Дживс, когда поцелуй, к сожалению, закончился. – И все же, – продолжил он, теснее прижимая меня к себе, – я ненавижу его.  
– За что? Я с большой теплотой вспоминаю нашу дружбу и даже скорблю о том, что все в прошлом, но между нами все кончено. Никто не сможет сравниться с тобой, Дживс, и мне бы совсем не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь попытался. Это все равно будет жалкое зрелище.  
– Как я сказал, причины для ревности у меня нет. Но я чувствую негодование каждый миг, когда мир требует от меня делиться тобой.  
– Я весь твой, даже когда нас разделяют много миль. Ножки циркуля, как говорил один парень***. – Я решил, что, возможно, сейчас не время выпытывать подробности той истории в его прошлом, которую я так хотел узнать, – казалось несправедливым мучить Дживса после такого тяжелого разговора. Вместо этого я предложил отправиться спать пораньше. Мое предложение было с радостью принято, хотя в следующие несколько часов у нас нашлись дела поинтересней, чем сон.

Назавтра Стинкера объявили достаточно здоровым, чтобы лечь на диван, если занавески будут задернуты, и у Дживса, должно быть, тут же зачесались руки добраться до постельного белья. К тому моменту, как я оделся, он уже стремглав умчался его менять. Я признавал, что в гостевой комнате нужно было немного проветрить, даже если это означало, что мне придется сидеть на стуле или скамье у пианино, если я захочу воспользоваться гостиной. Стинкер, по-видимому, предпочитал последнее, так как это означало, что я буду его развлекать.

Я дал ему стопку нот, чтобы он выбрал, что хочет послушать, нарочно исключив Шопена. Но он все равно заметил его.   
– Как насчет Шопена? Я люблю Шопена.  
Ну, я предпочитал думать, что Шопен в той или иной степени принадлежал Дживсу. Учитывая наш недавний разговор, у меня было подозрение, что он мог быть того же мнения, которым не решался поделиться со мной. Но я не мог сказать об этом, не сделав всю ситуацию чертовски неловкой:  
– Я ужасно все путаю. Играю две ноты, и в Польше происходит землетрясение, вызванное тем, что старина Фредерик вращается в гробу.  
– На самом деле он похоронен во Франции, – сказал Стинкер, но, похоже, принял отговорку и бросил мне ноты песни. «И ее мама тоже пришла», разумеется, вызовет у Дживса головную боль, но все участники будут намного счастливее.

С поста меня освободил доктор, зашедший чтобы пощупать и потыкать Стинкера, а за доктором почти немедленно последовала Стиффи. Я оставил их со Стинкером наедине и вышел в кухню, где Дживс готовил чай.  
Я набрался смелости и по пути быстро чмокнул его в губы, после чего взял газету. Жест оказался весьма дерзкой выходкой, так как едва мы разъединились, ворвалась Стиффи и поинтересовалась, где все сигареты.   
– В серебряной коробке на каминной полке, – сумел проговорить я, несмотря на колотящееся от предотвращенной катастрофы сердце. – Что сказал доктор?  
– Гарольд практически излечился! – завопила она, одаривая звонким сестринским поцелуем все еще пылающую щеку Вустера в качестве награды за мою роль в его выздоровлении. – Я считаю, что ты должен стать крестным отцом нашему первому ребенку!

К счастью для нас обоих, она умчалась обратно прежде, чем успела увидеть застывшую от ужаса гримасу сгустившихся т., которые омрачили мой лоб.   
– Чем именно занимается крестный отец? – спросил я Дживса с немалым смятением, если этим словом можно описать нервы, звенящие от образов малышей с липкими ручонками, вверенных под мою заботу на выходные. – Моим крестным был дядя Джордж, так что я не знаю, когда он выступал по отношению ко мне дядей, а когда крестным.  
– Традиционно крестные следят за духовным воспитанием ребенка, – ответил Дживс, как всегда демонстрируя кладезь знаний.  
– Ну, тогда все хорошо. Стинкер должен быть в этом силен.  
– В последнее время крестные родители стали больше выполнять роль тети или дяди, – добавил Дживс.  
– Черт.

Целую минуту я ждал утешения после этой менее чем чудесной новости, пока Дживс ставил на стол чай.   
– Сомневаюсь, что следующие несколько лет от тебя потребуется что-то большее, чем присутствие на крестинах, – сказал он, когда вернулся и присоединился ко мне за столом, – бок о бок с той, кого выберут крестной матерью.  
– Дважды черт. Это будет Мэделин Басс… эээ, Спод… как пить дать. По крайней мере, она не сможет попытаться женить меня на себе. Я думаю, мне нужно сделать своим главным долгом поддерживание долгого здоровья Сподкапа и его долгой-долгой жизни. Крестные родители обычно не становятся опекунами на случай непредвиденного, не так ли? Когда они не связаны кровными узами, я имею в виду?  
– Обычно нет, если у ребенка есть живые родственники, только если родители специально не высказали такую волю.  
– Ну, крестный отец – это одно, но, я думаю, они не настолько глупы. А так как Мэделин – кузина Стиффи, то, думаю, я в безопасности, да?  
– Видимо да. Но разве ты не изъявлял желания сформировать более тесные узы с твоими племянницами?  
– Так я говорил это, думая, что буду вести обратный отсчет неизвестному количеству дней полного одиночества. – Меня настигла совершенно ужасная мысль. – Хотя я полагаю, все еще существует вероятность, что я переживу тебя.   
И хуже всего, что, если он не смотрит на вещи так же, как я? Что, если он просто уйдет, когда отношения исчерпают себя и он от меня устанет?

Я сглотнул бесформенный комок, образовавшийся в горле, и попытался говорить так тихо, как мог, чтобы нас не подслушали, звуча в итоге, словно человек, ползущий по пустыне с хрипом «воды, воды».   
– Ты все еще хочешь быть рядом со мной так долго? Говоря другими словами, я знаю, что мы не можем закрепить наши отношения официально, но я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что, если бы мы могли… Я хочу сказать, я бы заключил с тобой брак в мгновение ока, если бы мог, и только потому, что я не могу, не значит, что я не хочу.  
Дживс крепко стиснул мою руку под столешницей, что было для меня достаточным ответом, но потом он наклонился ко мне и прошептал на ухо:   
– Я люблю тебя всем сердцем, Бертрам, но ты абсолютно не умеешь выбирать время.   
Кажется, я уже упоминал, что близость его губ к моих ушам делала с другими частями моего тела, и этот раз не был исключением.  
– Конечно, я думаю то же, что и ты, – продолжил Дживс, – и очень хотел бы поцеловать тебя в этот самый момент, но, боюсь, что потом буду вынужден немедленно отвести тебя в постель. – Я не смог сдержать легкий стон. – Если вообще смогу проконтролировать себя настолько, чтобы дойти до нее, – добавил Дживс, вызывая у меня еще один, более глубокий стон вместе с целым рядом картинок, включавших в себя кухонную мебель и отсутствие одежды.  
Будьте прокляты все Стинкеры и Стиффи!

Так получилось, что до конца дня у меня с Дживсом больше не было ни минутки наедине. Как только ажиотаж прошел, Стинкер заснул, а я вынужден был сопровождать Стиффи с абсолютно бесконечным списком свадебных дел. Вершиной этого унижения стал визит к портному, где в меня понатыкали булавок для пошива восьми тысяч пиджаков и шестнадцати тысяч пар полосатых брюк, варьировавшихся в спектре «практически идентичных».  
– Я думал, Стинкер прошествует по проходу в килте, – пожаловался я, пока в мои мягкие места втыкали очередную булавку.  
– Так и есть, – сказала Стиффи, которая с удобством устроилась в мягком кресле и лакомилась пирожными. – Это костюмы для друзей жениха. Понго тоже не наденет килт, так что мы вычеркнули это, и все будут в костюмах.  
– Спасибо господу за маленькие милости. Кстати, она не подходит, – сказал я, имея в виду рубашку. – Дживс начнет планировать ее кончину, как только я переступлю через порог квартиры. – Как сделал бы и я, если уж на то пошло. Мои вкусы общепризнанно склоняются к экстравагантным, но я никогда не рискну ступить на те земли за пределами возможного, в которых обитают гофрированные рубашки.  
– Ох, это умно, – сказала Стиффи. – «Что бы сделал Дживс?» Нужно сделать такой слоган. Клянусь, я разрыдаюсь за чашкой чая в тот день, когда этот человек возьмется за ум, уйдет от тебя и займется управлением страной. – Считала ли она это радостным событием или печальным, я не спросил, и уж конечно не стал указывать, что она заблуждается, думая, что он может куда-то от меня уйти. – Мы внесем его в список в качестве моего гостя или Гарольда? – задумалась она, продолжая тему.  
Это был первый раз, когда я услышал, что Дживса приглашают в качестве настоящего гостя. Я, естественно, думал, что это будет уместно, но, когда узнал, что она думает так же, на сердце у меня стало легче. – Сторона Стинкера подойдет, я думаю, так как там буду я сам. Если только у тебя нет особого желания, чтобы он был на твоей.  
–Полагаю, что нет. По крайней мере, он создаст эффект толпы. Многие друзья Гарольда за границей, строят церкви в джунглях и не смогут приехать, и, как тебе известно, у него нет семьи. Ты знаешь, в обществе любят говорить, что наше поколение бесцельное и бесполезное, но я ужасно рада, что половина людей, которых я знаю, не умерло в каком-нибудь окопе. – В ее словах было больше смысла, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд, так как Пинкер-старший сложил свою голову в битве при Галлиполи.

Пока я изображал подушечку для иголок и продолжал болтать со Стиффи, задние области моей тыковки были заняты размышлениями о том, сколько времени Дживс провел в вышеупомянутых окопах. Он никогда не говорил об этом, только упоминал мимоходом, но я сомневался, что он считал эти события незначительными. У него был талант принижать значимость вещей до уровня пустяков, когда ему не нравилось думать о них, и список таких пустяков был довольно внушительным.  
Я не имел права усадить его и устроить допрос с пристрастием, но не мог не думать, что портрет моего чуда в молодости станет разгадкой к содержимому его черепушки. А я хотел узнать это содержимое. Здорово, конечно, наблюдать за тем, как он творит чудеса таинственными путями, но, черт возьми, он знал вустеровский механизм до последней шестеренки, пока я практически в полной неизвестности искал, где у него кнопка включения. Дживс, конечно, не машина, но если бы он ей все-таки был, он был бы чудом современной техники.  
От портного я вышел с саднящими частями тела и новым стремлением подтолкнуть Дживса к тому, чтобы он рассказал что-нибудь о себе, но, как я уже говорил, у нас не было ни минутки наедине, чтобы осуществить мой план. Стиффи болталась по нашему жилищу вплоть до вечера, в чем я не мог ее винить, когда узнал, что она наслаждалась гостеприимством ужасающей леди Флоренс Крей, причиной гибели парней, которые не желали улучшать свои разумы и лепить из себя подходящее тесто для баллотирования в парламент.

Как только ля Бинг после ужина свинтила к ля Крей, Дживс тоже свинтил в ля клуб, чтобы проводить своего соратника по «Юному Ганимеду» в статус женатого, таким образом оставив меня наедине со Стинкером, весело потрескивающим огнем в камине, зажженным чтобы уберечься от сырости дождливого дня, и ящиком, полным изобличающих вещичек. Когда Стинкер устроился неподалеку от ярко горящего пламени, я подумал, что сейчас самое подходящее время, чтобы избавиться от балласта прошлого, и протянул ему ящичек.  
– Ты не заглядывал внутрь? – спросил Стинкер, пробегая руками по внешней поверхности ящичка.  
– Как бы я мог? Он был заперт.  
– Верно, – согласился Стинкер и с помпой откинул крышку. Отчетливая ностальгия проскользнула по его лицу, и он покачал головой. – Я был таким глупым, что хранил все это. Кто угодно мог их прочесть.  
– Ну, благодари свои счастливые звезды, что никто ее не нашел, и сожги все. – Я кинул диванные подушки рядом с камином и помог ему спуститься с дивана, чтобы он смог дотянуться до огня.

Я думал предоставить его самому себе, но Стинкер кивнул на место рядом с собой, и с небольшой заминкой я расположился рядом, надеясь, что он не собирался прочесть мне все письма вслух.   
– Кое-что из этого хранить вполне безопасно, – сказал он, махнув открыткой с пейзажем Марокко.  
Я сразу узнал ее. Наш первый год в Оксфорде подошел к концу, мы собирались разбрестись по летним норам, и Стинкер сказал: «Пришли мне открытку».  
«Что, из Вустершира? – спросил я. – Я ведь никуда не собираюсь».  
«Тогда пришли мне из того места, куда бы ты хотел отправиться», – велел он.  
Открытка, которую он теперь держал, была результатом этой просьбы. Какой-то друг тети Далии подписал ее ей, но карандашом, поэтому я стер чужое послание и написал вместо него свое. Оно гласило:  
Дорогой Стинкер,  
В Марокко чудесно в это время года, во всяком случае, по слухам. Хотел бы я, чтобы я там был, и ты тоже. В поместье тети Д., к сожалению, наблюдается явная нехватка верблюдов.  
Твой Берти

– Ты сохранил ее? – спросил я, по большей части надеясь, что он просто использовал открытку в качестве закладки для книги и забыл о ее существовании. – Я хочу сказать, тогда ты же не.... А?  
– С того момента, как я споткнулся о твой дорожный сундук, – сказал Стинкер с грустным кивком.  
С того момента, как мы встретились, другими словами. Я думал, что невозможно чувствовать себя еще хуже от тех страданий, которые я ему причинил, но оказалось, что все-таки возможно.   
– Ох, Стинкер, – сочувственно вздохнул я, хорошо зная, что значит ждать, надеяться, мечтать и совершенно в итоге отчаяться. – Если бы я только знал…  
– Тогда ты бы сбежал и никогда не подпустил бы меня так близко к себе, – закончил он за меня. Возможно, он был прав. Только посмотрите, как долго заняло у моей головы обдумать саму идею того, что Дживс может быть моим единственным. Стинкер бросил страницу в пламя, и я подумал, что мельком увидел слова «желание сердца», обращающиеся в пепел. – Это в любом случае не могло закончиться хорошо.  
«Глубины моей души» сгорели.

– Ты счастлив? – спросил я. – Ты будешь счастлив в браке со Стиффи?  
– Думаю, я буду удовлетворен. Это лучшее, на что любой может надеяться в браке.

Разве это так, удивился я. Потому что я скорее стремился быть счастливым и думал, что неплохо продвинулся на этом пути. Сказать я об этом ему не мог, конечно.   
– Жизнь со Стиффи не будет скучной, – вместо этого сказал я.  
– Никогда, – сказал Стинкер с тихим смешком, теперь скручивая между пальцами носовой платок. Я бы не узнал эту вещь, если бы не кровь на ней. Стинкер прижимал платок к моему кровоточащему клюву в ту ночь, когда я решил, что забраться на башню Магдалены и надеть на одну из статуй шляпу будет отличной идеей. Жутковатая для хранения вещь, поэтому я был рад увидеть, как она сгорела. – Она хочет назвать нашего первого ребенка в честь ее отца.  
– Ну, в этом нет ничего не обычного, разве нет?  
– Его звали Бартемиус.  
– Оно практически умоляет сократить его до…  
– Барми****, я знаю. Я пытался ей сказать. Нам просто придется обучать его дома.  
– Может, если ты начнешь звать его Барти, оно приживется? Моего крестника не будут звать Барми. А что если это будет девочка?  
– Тогда Джейн.  
– Могу только сказать, молись, чтобы это была девочка. У тебя есть связи наверху, должно сработать.

Стинкер взял сильно потрепанный листок.   
– Последнее. Хотя на самом деле первое. Я написал это в то утро. – Он протянул его мне.   
Последнее, что я хотел, это читать его, но чувствовал, что Стинкер не оставил мне другой возможности.

Дорогой Берти (говорилось там),  
Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я все испортил. Если бы я не был слабаком, если бы я не поддался искушению, то мне никогда не пришлось бы узнать, что я ничего для тебя не значу. Я ошибочно принял товарищество за влечение, доброту за влюбленность. Я думал, что между нами появилось что-то, слишком глубокое, чтобы о нем говорить, и мне не следовало идти на поводу у своих иллюзий. Я должен был принять то, что было мне предложено, и не тянуться за большим.   
Если бы я был сильнее, я бы притворился, что согласен с тобой, и вернулся бы к тем отношениям, которые у нас были, но я не такой сильный. Каждое слово из твоих теперь неприкосновенных губ звучало в моих ушах как «я не могу любить тебя». Единственный способ, который я могу придумать, это разорвать с тобой все связи, но мысль, что я заставлю тебя думать, что ненавижу тебя, причиняет мне слишком сильную боль. Так что я позволю моему призванию поглотить меня и, возможно, со временем я смогу улыбнуться и пожать твою руку.   
Не вини себя за мою испорченность. Она только в моей голове. Я взял нечто чистое и прекрасное и осквернил его. Я проведу остаток моих дней в поиске искупления.   
Если ты ни о чем не узнаешь, если, помилуй Бог, настоящее счастье никогда не встретится на твоем пути, по крайней мере, знай, что однажды ты был любим с немыслимой поглощающей душу глубиной, что ты был слишком прекрасен, чтобы противиться тебе, что ты мог бы совратить самих ангелов с их тронов, и что, пока я жив, ничего не изменится, и я буду…   
Всегда твой,  
Гарольд Пинкер 

– Послушай-ка. – Мир перед глазами немного поплыл, да и у кого бы нет? – Ты ведь не думаешь так до сих пор? – Несмотря на все мои жалобы, что я хотел бы получить любовное письмо, это совсем не то, что я себе представлял.  
– Нет, не совсем. Я действительно люблю Стефани, но я вынужден был убедить себя в этом. Мне кажется, такой гром среди ясного неба можно услышать лишь раз в жизни.  
И моим громом был Дживс. Какая-то часть меня сожалела, что нельзя было разделиться надвое и любить их обоих, только чтобы не быть причиной таких страданий. Но Дживс был громом, и все тут.   
– Ты много значишь для меня, ты же знаешь.  
– Я знаю. Но не настолько много, как я бы хотел.  
– Прости меня.  
– Ты не виноват. – Стинкер вырвал письмо из моих пальцев и швырнул в камин.

Теперь в ящичке остались вещи, которые могли иметь значение только для владельца: талон билета в кино, несколько ракушек и галек, пуговица. Я скорее почувствовал, что так и должно быть, это было даже уместно.  
Как только я помог пациенту добраться до кровати, я удалился в неприкосновенность берлоги Дживса, где лежал без сна, размышляя о громах среди ясного неба. Почувствовал ли Дживс то же самое? Стал ли я для него громом? Он ведь говорил мне об этом, пусть и не теми же словами. Вообще, вероятность того, что люди испытывают такой гром раз в жизни, казалась внушительной, но не могло ведь быть у всех так? Иначе гораздо больше браков заключалось бы по соображениям: «Пожалуй,   
сойдет».

Мои собственные родители, например, сходили друг по другу с ума от первой встречи и до самой смерти. От этого, можно сказать, погиб мой отец. По официальному заключению он умер от падения с лошади, но через какое-то время по кусочкам информации, которые я услышал от разных людей, я узнал, что он напился до чертиков от горя и во весь опор помчался в ночь. Тетя Далия пристрелила бедное животное и едва не сделала то же самое с конюхом, который седлал его.  
С другой стороны, можно взять, к примеру, кого-нибудь вроде Бинго Литтла. Г. среди ясного неба случался у него раз в неделю, по крайней мере, пока он не встретил Рози. Возможно, Бинго был просто уникальным случаем, который не чувствовал разницы, пока гром его в самом деле не шарахнул по макушке, так как с тех пор, как Рози завоевала его сердце, он даже не смотрит в сторону других женщин.  
В самый разгар моих размышлений в комнату проскользнул Дживс, как всегда бесшумно. Размышлял я с закрытыми глазами, поэтому с виду, наверное, казался спящим. Когда Дживс начал раздеваться, я разлепил ресницы на миллиметр. Конечно, я много раз видел, как он это делает. Да что там, я сам ему в этом помогал. Но совсем другое дело наблюдать за ним, когда он не знал, что за ним наблюдают. Каждая пуговица расстегивалась его ловкими пальцами с шустрой и выверенной аккуратностью, что само по себе было воплощением Дживса, разве не так?

К тому времени как Дживс разделся и подошел ко мне, я уже вовсю восхищенно пялился на него.   
– Могу я присоединиться к тебе?

В ответ я подвинулся, чтобы не занимать весь матрас, и был моментально укутан с ног до головы в теплого чудесного Дживса. Он пах чистым бельем и зубной пастой, слабыми отголосками ночных празднеств, скотчем и сигаретами, с классической дживсовой основой.  
– Как я вообще спал без тебя? – удивился я вслух, проводя рукой вверх по его пижамной рубашке, безмолвно протестуя против ее наличия.  
– Думаю, исключительно хорошо, в большинстве случаев.  
– Ой, прекрати. Я пытался быть романтиком. – Я слегка ущипнул его за живот, хотя не то, чтобы там было что щипать. – В любом случае, я не могу повернуть вспять, после того, как хлебнул из чего-то там.  
– Боюсь, тебе придется, если только ты не предлагаешь навечно отказать твоим друзьям и родственникам в визитах.

Если бы он в этот момент не гладил меня по волосам, я бы точно решил, что он за что-то злится на меня.   
– Твое настроение убивает меня циничностью, Дживс. Ты плохо провел время на поминках холостяцкой жизни твоего друга?  
– Празднество было весьма приемлемым.

Я прямо услышал, как вуаль непроницаемости опускается… если такие вещи можно было услышать… и слегка высвободился из объятий, чтобы посмотреть на него.   
– Тогда в чем, черт возьми, дело?

Он отвел взгляд.  
– Дживс. – Мне нравилось думать, что в тоне моего голоса я нашел надлежащий баланс между увещеванием и непреклонностью.   
– Меня интересует, какие события могли повлиять на расположение диванных подушек и одеял на коврике перед камином.

Он снова ревновал!   
– Мы сжигали изобличающие нас бумаги, – начал я. – Я охотно согласился прогуляться по одной или двум дорожкам памяти, но помимо изучения содержимого документов между нами не было ничего, что нельзя было бы сделать на глазах у публики.  
Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты перестал думать обо мне как о ненадежном и не заслуживающем доверия человеке, Дживс. Это причиняет мне боль. – Возможно, это прозвучало оскорбительно, но меня сильно беспокоило то, что он, похоже, не собирался вылезать из постоянных сомнений в моем отношении. Я положил руку на его грудь в районе сердца. – Для меня все решено, ты же знаешь. Большое «ВСЕ» со всем, что к нему прилагается. Если ты не готов к этому, тогда … – Я немного запнулся, ведь, а что потом?

К счастью, Дживс не заставил меня гадать слишком долго.   
– Я давно мечтал провести рядом с тобой жизнь, Берти.  
– Тогда зачем волноваться? Я часто говорил, что когда двое парней с железной волей, как наша, обитают в тесных условиях, неминуемо прозвучит лязг мечей, но когда вышеозначенные парни с железной волей хотят одного и того же? Это не может не сработать.  
– Я просто боюсь, что в свете твоей юности…  
– В свете моей юности? Ты собираешься оштрафовать меня на пять фунтов? Может быть, ты умнее меня на десятилетия, но не сильно старше.  
– Восемь лет – это значительный отрезок времени, особенно в ранний период жизни, но я говорил больше с точки зрения опыта. Какое-то время назад я получил тяжелый урок в понимании разницы между страстным увлечением и реальной любовью. У тебя такого опыта не было.

Я ощетинился – ну, или сделал бы это, будь у меня щетина.   
– Только потому, что я никогда не был одержим кем-то другим, я неспособен полюбить, так?  
– Я бы не стал выражаться такими словами, но что меня волнует по существу, так это то, что стоило тебе осознать свою природу и предпочтения, как ты, естественно, сконцентрировался на наиболее вероятном и удобном объекте.  
– Другими словами, теперь, когда я понял, что загадка женщины не загадка вовсе, я ухватился за первого парня, сделавшего шаг навстречу?  
– Потому что несколько лет назад такой была моя собственная несчастная судьба.

Я решил пока оставить эту тему в стороне, потому что, если бы я начал вытягивать из него эту историю сейчас, я бы никогда не нашел время, чтобы рассказать собственную, но я решил не откладывать разговор об этом больше, чем придется.   
– В твоей логике есть изъян, Дживс. Если помнишь, ты был не первым парнем, оказавшимся неподалеку, но предыдущим соискателям твердо отказали на основании того, что они не были тобой. Между нами, если кто и должен беспокоиться, то это я. Что такого есть во мне, чего нет в других, чем я лучше? И все же я принимаю на веру, что во мне есть нечто особенное, что держит тебя рядом, потому что ты так говоришь. Ничего не выйдет, если ты не сделаешь того же. Поэтому попытайся, ладно? Окажи мне такую услугу.  
– Источником сомнений является несовершенная логика, – сказал Дживс, притягивая меня обратно к себе, – а не мое сердце.  
– Тогда хоть раз прислушайся к своему сердцу, ладно?

Дживс кивнул и скрепил сделку очень серьезным поцелуем. Я не знал, что поцелуи могут быть серьезными, если честно, но полагаю, они могут быть какими угодно, так как чувства, вызывающие их, тоже могут быть какими угодно. Я задумался, каким был бы злой поцелуй, не то чтобы я хотел попробовать вывести Дживса из себя, только чтобы узнать. Неприятным, наверно, воображал я, возможно даже кусачим. Я пробовал так делать, но не ощущал при этом реальной злости, поэтому, вместо посыла «Я злюсь», получилось скорее «пожалуйста, сорви с меня пижаму и поступай, как вздумается».  
Я был не против подчиняться Дживсу в постели, но я гадал (не в процессе, конечно, в процессе-то я теряю всю способность мыслить, а сразу после), когда придет моя очередь получить, как говорится, свое. Я никогда не заходил дальше намеков, выражавшихся в виде густого румянца и беспомощного мычания, как всегда, когда я вынужден говорить о такого рода вещах, но Дживс никогда не колебался, когда дело доходило до слов, и, разумеется, предложил бы, если бы захотел.  
Возможно, он думал, что ему не понравится, или мне не понравится, или от такой позиции буквально веяло «хозяин подчиняет слугу своей воле». Если бы во мне была хоть крупица сомнения, я бы поставил на последний вариант, но, разумеется, такой умный человек как Дживс смог бы найти способ все организовать без ненужного привкуса.

Или, возможно… неожиданно забрезжил рассвет, кусочки сошлись воедино, как адские детальки паззла тети Агаты… он точно знал, что ему не понравится. Может быть, именно открытие этого факта и было его тяжелым уроком, мрачный факт из прошлого, о котором он упоминал, и этот же самый факт стал причиной, по которой он всегда настаивал на том, чтобы оставаться лицом к лицу.  
Злость забурлила в груди Вустера при мысли о том, что с Дживсом так плохо обошлись. Каким же мерзким типом нужно было быть, чтобы обращаться с ним как-то иначе, нежели с почтительным обожанием!  
Несмотря на мое намерение услышать его историю, я не хотел разрушать блаженную негу неприятными вопросами, но сегодня я обнимал его немного крепче, чем раньше, пока мы погружались в сон без сновидений. Моей последней мыслью был приказ себе, что в тот самый момент, когда квартира будет предоставлена только нам, вопрос будет разрешен раз и навсегда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Stink – вонять (англ.)  
> ** «Тот парень» - Эдгар Аллан По. Берти имеет в виду рассказ «Сердце-обличитель»  
> *** Джон Донн «Прощание, запрещающее грусть» http://www.oocities.org/scythian_dead/translations/valedict.htm  
> **** barmy – ненормальный, чокнутый (англ.)


	8. Закладки

Освобождение квартиры от всяческих нездоровых священников произошло раньше, чем мы ожидали. Уже назавтра Стинкер был признан годным к отбытию домой, а еще через день и в самом деле отчалил. Не успел он попрощаться, как Дживс пулей помчался в мою спальню, где принялся все тереть, драить и проветривать с маниакальным блеском в глазах. Я так и чесался от нетерпения поскорее выяснить все детали его давней истории, но решил, что лучше дать ему закончить начатое занятие: он явно не мог спокойно сесть и откровенно поговорить со мной, пока не доведет жилище до идеального состояния. 

В общем, я оставил его за уборкой и отправился на улицу, задумав приобрести ему подарок. Почему подарок? А почему бы и не подарок. За последнее время он перетерпел столько неудобств, связанных с уходом за всякими больными Стинкерами, да и его идея отправиться в Японию, несмотря на обожание, которое я к нему испытывал, все еще не нашла во мне понимания. Так что я считал, что уж материальный-то знак своей благодарности я просто обязан ему преподнести. 

Учитывая то, что речь шла о Дживсе, материальный знак, конечно, означал книгу, так что я на всех парах двигался в направлении к книжному магазину, однако по пути слегка притормозил у витрины ювелирного. Я с тоской оглядел выставленные под стеклом кольца – понятно, что мне нельзя было купить ему подобный подарок. Дживс не смог бы носить его, даже если бы я придумал объяснение, что купил мужское кольцо с романтической гравировкой, которое оказалось мне на размер больше. Но я все равно какое-то время провел перед этой витриной в пустых мечтах о несбыточном. 

Выбранный мной книжный был тем, в который я уже заходил по рекомендации Дживса, поэтому я и посчитал этот магазин местом, где вероятнее всего могло найтись что-то, что ему понравится. Пара предыдущих визитов была очень краткой: «Мне, пожалуйста, вот это», «Прошу вас», «Доброго дня». Пожилой продавец, поприветствовавший меня, показался мне смутно знакомым, однако вряд ли я его видел именно здесь. Я бы запомнил выразительные моржовые усы, но знакомым мне показались не эти собиратели крошек, а что-то другое, что я никак не мог нащупать. Возможно, он просто был на кого-то похож. 

– Чем могу помочь, сэр? – спросил он.

– Мне нужна книга – но, наверное, вы об этом и сами догадались.

– В самом деле, в самом деле. Вы кажетесь мне детективным человеком – то есть, я имел в виду, любителем детективов. Ха! Вы читали новый роман Си Пи Уитланда? 

Какими бы кустистыми у человека ни были брови, на мой взгляд, они просто не имели права шевелиться таким образом. 

– Вообще-то вы угадали, но я ищу книгу не для себя, а для… друга. У которого уже все вроде как есть. 

– Да, это сложный случай. У меня такая же проблема с племянником. А чем он увлекается, вы знаете? Нам нужно от чего-то оттолкнуться. 

– Да как обычно – Шекспир, Спиноза… – Тут меня озарило. – О, а как зовут парня, который написал про душу пилигрима? Это он точно любит.

– Йейтс, уважаемый. У. Б. Йейтс. 

Озарение тут же утратило свою яркость. 

– А! Даже у меня где-то его томик валяется, так что у моего друга их как минимум пять.

– А «Когда ты состаришься»* – его любимое? 

– Когда я состарюсь? Какое это имеет отношение к делу?

– Стихотворение, мальчик мой, так это стихотворение называется – «Когда ты состаришься». 

– А! Ну да, наверное. 

– Ну что ж, ну что ж… Тогда, возможно, у меня кое-что найдется. 

Он повернул ключ в замке ящика, стоявшего сзади него. В таких ящиках продавцы книг обычно держат особо ценные экземпляры, чтобы их не лапали случайные посетители. В недрах ящика обнаружился красивый томик в кожаной обложке. 

– Я сказал «возможно», но на самом деле у меня точно есть. Если, конечно, он хороший друг и заботится о своих книгах. 

Думаю, таким образом этот моржовый продавец хотел мне сказать: «Эта книжечка выйдет вам недешево». Я, нахмурившись, посмотрел на обложку, на которой красовалось имя французского парня, смутно знакомое мне по школьным денькам. 

– А какое отношение он имеет к Йейтсу? – спросил я. 

– Терпение, терпение, я как раз к этому подбираюсь. – Он пролистнул несколько страниц и показал мне одно стихотворение. 

– Я не особо разбираюсь во французском, но, похоже, тут написано неправильно.

Продавец от души хохотнул. 

– Дорогой мой юноша! Когда вы смотрите на произведения Шекспира, вы тоже думаете, что там все неправильно написано? 

– Мог бы и подумать, если бы не знал – да и все об этом знают, – что Бард знал, что пишет. 

– Вот и Ронсар знал, мальчик мой. Его, кстати, с полным правом можно называть Лебедем Блуа.

– Вы имеете в виду, что он вроде как французский Шекспир? 

– Для французского языка он определенно сделал столько же, сколько Шекспир для английского. А вот эта неправильно написанная вещь, на которую вы смотрите, – стихотворение, которое Йейтс взял и переписал по-своему. Самая что ни на есть изначальная форма**. И, кстати, вам сложно будет найти человека, обладающего этим изданием. 

По мне, так вариант был практически идеальный. Я хотел найти книгу с любимым стихотворением Дживса, а в итоге нашел источник этого стихотворения. И, вишенкой на торте, этот источник оказался еще и на французском. Я выложил кругленькую сумму (во всяком случае, для суммы за книжку она была определенно кругленькой) и вышел на улицу со свертком под мышкой. 

Снаружи, чувствуя себя страшно довольным собой, я обернулся на магазинную вывеску в надежде, что, может, название подскажет, почему продавец показался мне таким знакомым. Но имя «Д. Бранстоун, продавец книг» совершенно определенно ничего мне не напомнило. Я пожал плечами и направился домой. 

 

 

Я хотел как можно скорее вручить приобретенное сокровище, но не тут-то было. Когда я пересекал Довер-стрит, меня заметил Бинго Литтл и буквально затащил в «Трутни». 

Он высказал облегчение по поводу того, что я-таки не провалился сквозь землю, ведь в клубе меня и правда не было уже давненько, так что мне пришлось поделиться сильно отредактированной версией рассказа о том, как Стинкер чуть было не откинул коньки – а потом волшебным образом поправился. 

– Ну вот, значит, никто не выигрывает, – опечалился Бинго. – Уфи поставил на то, что у тебя грипп, Понго – на то, что ты ускакал в закат с французской хористкой, а я – на то, что Дживс наконец-то задушил тебя особенно неугодным ему галстуком. 

– И никто не подумал о том, чтобы позвонить мне и узнать правду? 

Ну в самом-то деле! Господь, конечно, их любит и все такое, но время от времени на их фоне я выгляжу Сократом – а это о чем-то да говорит. 

– Ну, понимаешь, мы еще и поспорили на то, когда ты в конце концов объявишься.

Я возвел очи горе. 

– Ты правда подумал, что Дживс мог меня убить? 

– Я шутил, но Уфи заставил меня на это поставить. Так что старина Стинкер, с ним теперь все в порядке? 

– Да, он уже как огурчик – во всяком случае, в ближайшее время будет. Укатил домой со Стиффи сегодня утром. Кстати говоря, мне и самому пора – в смысле, к себе домой. 

– О, но Берти, я хотел тебя кое о чем попросить.

Я со вздохом откинулся на кресле. 

– Валяй, проси. 

– Видишь ли, у Рози практически закончился контракт, и она пытается добиться того, чтобы ей сделал предложение издатель-конкурент. Ну, чтобы те, у кого она публикуется сейчас, в итоге разорились на предложение получше. 

– Так пускай Уфи ей предложит контракт. Это ведь то, чем он занимается, когда у него доходят руки до дела?

– Он не может. «Проссер-Гленн» не публикуют книги такого жанра, и издатели Рози прекрасно об этом знают. Я вообще-то надеялся заманить их на этакую литературную вечеринку, где будет полно интеллигенции. Ну, чтобы их как следует впечатлить, понимаешь?

Я понимал. Домик Бинго и Рози был милым и уютным, но вряд ли он мог бы кого-нибудь впечатлить – только вызвать желание одолжить своего декоратора или повара. Я осознал в тот момент, что прекрасно понимаю чувства царя Соломона. Бинго вот-вот начнет меня уламывать, чтобы я разрешил провести эту вечеринку chez Вустер. И в то время как preux chevalier во мне хотел броситься на помощь и объявить, что мое жилище в полном его распоряжении, одна мысль о том, чтобы еще хотя бы на миг оттянуть наступление вожделенного уединения с Дживсом, погружала меня в отчаяние. 

– С удовольствием помог бы тебе, старина, но я возвращаюсь обратно на континент toute de suite, – поспешил я сообщить, опережая голос совести. – Так поспешно пришлось оттуда сорваться, что кое-какие дела остались недоделанными. Ну, ты знаешь, как это бывает.

– Знаю, Берти, знаю, – Бинго печально вздохнул в свой стакан. Затем он вдруг распрямился и просиял. – Послушай-ка! А когда ты уедешь, нельзя будет вроде как одолжить у тебя квартиру на вечер? 

– Э… – сказал я, обнаружив изъян в своем плане. 

– Мы ничего не испортим и все вернем на свои места, обещаю! Уфи было так жаль, что он не смог помочь, что он пообещал нам одолжить парочку слуг. 

– Незнакомцы будут возиться на кухне Дживса? Он будет брыкаться, Бинго, помяни мое слово. – Будет Дживс на самом деле брыкаться или нет, на задворках вустеровской черепушки появился план – и мне нужно было время, чтобы он окончательно созрел. 

– Да ты достаточно часто заходил к Уфи, чтобы они не были для тебя незнакомцами. Это всего лишь Гейтс и миссис Кроуфорд. Послушай, если ты не против, можно, я у него спрошу? Послезавтра встреча с издателями – и мне уже нужно будет им сказать, куда приходить. 

– Бинго! 

– Ну, если бы ты не нянчился c церковниками, ты бы раньше узнал об этом.

– А если бы вы не делали идиотские ставки… Ай, ладно, неважно. – Воображаемый чайник на корме – или лучше сказать на чердаке? – черепушки издал громкий свисток. 

– Подожди меня здесь. У меня есть одно срочное дело, а потом можешь выложить свой план Дживсу. 

– О, спасибо тебе, Берти! Я говорил тебе когда-нибудь, что ты настоящий друг?

– Бывало пару раз, – рассеянно ответил я, подхватывая шляпу с тростью. Мне не терпелось срочно исполнить то, что я задумал, и забрать с собой Бинго в Беркли-меншенс – чтобы потом поскорее выставить его за дверь. – Я вернусь через полчаса.

Я поспешил прочь, но притормозил у выхода: созревший план потребовал обратиться к Роджерсу с просьбой, которая, я уверен, показалась ему весьма странной. Однако он честно порылся в остатках с Ежегодного Маскарада и Лотереи Холостяков и в итоге одарил меня тем, что я у него попросил. 

 

 

Дживс не проявил никакого разочарования, когда я заявился домой вместе с Бинго – во всяком случае, нетренированному глазу это было незаметно. Мне-то слегка опущенный уголок рта сказал со всей очевидностью: «Черт тебя подери, Вустер!» Я усадил Бинго в гостиную, а сам пошел вслед за Дживсом на кухню, куда тот удалился, чтобы принести напитки. Бинго я дал понять, что мне нужно обменяться парой слов с Дживсом наедине – вроде как чтобы его умаслить. 

– Прости, – шепнул я безо всяких предисловий. – Бинго буквально отловил меня – и вывалил свой безумный план. Сверток, который ты у меня взял, – это подарок тебе, так что пока не открывай. 

Эти слова вызвали у него намек на улыбку, и он поцеловал меня быстро – просто чтобы дать понять «да, губы все еще здесь».

– Что за план? 

– Тебе это может не понравиться, но поверь мне, если я скажу, что это лучше, чем альтернатива. Я даю тебе полное право – и как твой наниматель, и как твой… э… существует ли для этого подходящее слово?

– Есть несколько вариантов. Если хочешь, мы можем потом их обсудить. 

– Ладненько. В любом случае, я на сто процентов поддержу тебя, если ты захочешь сообщить мистеру Литтлу, чтобы он пошел ко всем чертям. И… э… – Я сморщил нос, стараясь сообразить, как бы мне пока не выдать свою задумку. – И нам нужно будет уехать куда-нибудь ненадолго. В Бринкли – или что-нибудь вроде этого. Я не продумал как следует этот вариант, когда ляпнул ему, что нас не будет в городе в ответственный момент. 

 

Дживс недовольно нахмурился на предл., но согласился оставить квартиру в распоряжении Бинго, при условии, что ключ будет вручен Гейтсу. Он даже подкинул пару мудрых советов для более гладкого осуществления операции, так что Бинго выпорхнул от нас, будучи на седьмом небе от счастья. 

– Прости за все это, – сказал я, как только Бинго ушел. – Я мог думать только об одном – как побыстрее заполучить тебя, и не рассмотрел проблему со всех сторон. 

За это он уже поцеловал меня как следует. Я ответил ему с должным энтузиазмом, и очень скоро мы разгорячились настолько, что я обнаружил себя прижатым к кухонной двери, а мои ноги при этом обвивали талию Дживса. 

– Как жалко, – сказал я, когда мы оторвались друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться – а я еще и счастливо ахнуть от того, что его рука вытворяла у меня под рубашкой, – как ужасно жалко, что нам приходится притворяться. Я бы хотел… о да, вот тут, вот так! – чтобы все были в курсе. 

– Я знаю, – выдохнул он мне в шею. – Знаю.

Мы переместились к ближайшей кровати (которая оказалась кроватью Дживса), и, должен сказать, тут наша разгоряченность достигла уровня кипения. В процессе пострадало несколько пуговиц, и мы едва успели сорвать друг с друга одежду, как выдвижной ящик прикроватной тумбочки со стуком упал на пол и я вслепую нашарил в нем знакомую синюю баночку. Не знаю – то ли дело было в том, что мы наконец остались одни, то ли просто что-то витало в воздухе, но я просто не мог больше ждать ни секунды. Я быстро размазал содержимое баночки по его рабочей поверхности, после чего сказал: «Давай!» 

– Ты должен позволить мне подготовить тебя, – сказал Дживс, сам зачерпывая из баночки и начиная обычные медленные и аккуратные действия пальцами. 

В обычных обст. это, конечно, часть общего веселья, но на этот раз я отбросил его руку. 

– Хватит, хватит.

– Берти…

– Давай прямо сейчас, черт побери! – потребовал я и, что говорит об уровне моего внезапного нетерпения, прибавил еще более цветистую фразу, при этом даже не покраснев. 

Это сработало. Что-то слегка дикое мелькнуло в его глазах, и он быстрым движением вошел в меня. Жжение ощущалось сильнее, чем обычно, но я сжал зубы и подался вперед, чтобы он не передумал. Неприятное ощущение быстро прошло – или было перебито другими ощущениями, и я с наслаждением отдался первоклассной скачке, которая вышибла из его головы любые связные фразы, а меня заставила хвататься за простыни, его спину и вообще за все, до чего я мог дотянуться. 

Закончилось все это так же быстро и бурно, как началось. Я еще только пытался восстановить дыхание, чтобы сказать, как это было потрясающе, изумительно или что-нибудь в этом роде, как Дживс уже начал отодвигаться. Я подумал было, что он просто хочет раздобыть какой-нибудь кусок ткани, чтобы вытереть нас, но, заглянув ему в лицо, я увидел выражение ужаса. 

– Прости, – сказал он, глядя на меня так, словно я был не его возлюбленным партнером, а сценой ужасного преступления. – Я поклялся себе, что никогда… Я могу только молить у тебя о прощении. 

В этот момент он попытался бежать, но я отчаянно вцепился ему в руку и умудрился подтащить его обратно.

– Что? О чем ты вообще? Прости? За что? 

– Я причинил тебе боль. – Он показал на десять пятнышек на внешней поверхности моих бедер, которые начали наливаться синевой. 

– Боюсь, я даже не заметил – в процессе всего остального, причинявшего отнюдь не боль. – Я провел пальцем по царапинам, которые оставил на его руках. – Видишь, ты тоже слегка пострадал. – У меня появилось подозрение, что предстоящий разговор будет не из серии быстрого заглаживания мелких недоразумений, и мне совсем не хотелось оставлять Дживса одного, но и вступать в длительную беседу с ощущением липкости мне тоже не хотелось. – Никуда не уходи, любовь моя. Я мигом. – Я слегка поморщился, когда вставал с кровати, и быстро попытался это скрыть. Дживс в любом случае бы не заметил – глаза его были практически зажмурены. 

Разграбление Рима – ничто по сравнению с тем, что я сотворил с ванной, когда искал там хотя бы что-нибудь похожее на тряпочку. Я торопливо вытерся в нужных местах и, наверное, выглядел форменным ослом, когда скакал во всю прыть обратно, со вторым полотенцем, смоченным теплой водой, прежде чем Дживс успеет сбежать. Но меня это совершенно не заботило – к тому же все равно некому было на меня смотреть. Я приложил полотенце к Дживсу достаточно осторожно, поэтому вздрогнул он явно не от боли. 

– Что такое? – спросил я, надеясь, что тон при этом у меня был успокаивающим. – Что именно, как тебе кажется, ты натворил, нарушив свою клятву?

Повесив голову и зажмурив глаза еще сильнее, он несколько напряженных мгновений молчал, а потом наконец проговорил:

– Я поклялся, что никогда не причиню тебе боль, как ее в свое время причинили мне.

Сердце Вустера – на редкость здоровый экземпляр человеческой анатомии, но в тот момент, услышав именно то, чего я так боялся, я почувствовал себя так, словно от него откололся кусочек. 

– О, Дживс, – вздохнул я, после чего положил ладонь ему на щеку и на этот раз не дал отдернуться. – Посмотри же на меня! 

Он приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел, несчастно и затравленно. 

– Я так надеялся скрыть это от тебя, – хрипло проговорил он. – Теперь, когда ты знаешь… – И он снова попытался отодвинуться. – Уверен, ты больше не захочешь…

– Да что ты такое говоришь! – воскликнул я и веско положил обе руки на его поникшие от груза вины плечи. – То, что какой-то мерзавец, подлец, змей подколодный был глуп и жесток с тобой, не имеет никакого отношения к нам – за исключением твоего желания обращаться со мной, как с фарфоровой вазой. И если тебе нужно так поступать, чтобы хорошо себя чувствовать, – пускай, я не против, но не могу не сказать тебе – пока ты не отпрянул от меня в ужасе, мы занимались именно тем, чем я хотел, и именно так, как я желал этого. Но если ты больше не хочешь так делать – значит, и я этого не захочу. Главное – чтобы мы делали то, что нравится нам обоим. 

– Я хотел, – сказал Дживс. – Именно это меня и пугает. Я не мог себя контролировать. 

– Да, и это было изумительно. Я знаю, что ты бы никогда специально не причинил мне боль. Если бы я сказал: «Стой, нет…»

– Я могу только надеяться на то, что у меня хватило бы сил ухватиться за крупицы рациональности, которые у меня еще оставались.

– Конечно, хватило бы.

– Степень твоего доверия только усиливает мое беспокойство.

– А меня это не беспокоит. Разве не в этом смысл доверия? 

– Можно довериться не тому человеку.

– Ты – тот человек, Дживс. Ты ведь понимаешь, что обидевший тебя подлец только выиграет от того, что ты несчастлив? 

– Ты не первый, кто говорит мне об этом. – По крайней мере, он перестал выглядеть так, словно вот-вот готов был запереться в ванной или выкинуть что-нибудь столь же нелепое. 

– Ты мне расскажешь?

– Я…

– Пожалуйста, Дживс. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы я знал, чего мне не следует делать. И если ты не можешь снять груз с души передо мной – то перед кем еще ты можешь это сделать? Нет никого в мире, кто был бы так же уверен, что никакие бури и невзгоды не смогут поколебать его высокого мнения о тебе. 

В конце концов он кивнул, медленно и еле заметно. Я перетащил его вместе с одеялом на диван, подумав, что нам могут понадобиться стоявшие рядом виски и коробка с сигаретами. После того как мы приложились и к тому, и к другому, он начал свой рассказ.

– Я полагаю, ты уже знаешь начало этой истории – на него ссылался инспектор Браун.

– Похищение драгоценностей? – спросил я. 

– Да. Лакей, которого я упомянул, был на несколько лет меня старше. Его звали Притчард.

– Значит, он не был твоим другом, так?

– Совершенно определенно не был. Хотя в то время я отказывался в это верить. Я случайно увидел украденное ожерелье в его комнате, что в конце концов привело к его аресту. Но должен признать, что донос на него был частью моей мести. Однако до этого… – Он сделал глубокий вдох и слегка тряхнул своей благородной головой. – Я тоже доверял. Я никогда не говорил «нет» или «стой». Он сказал мне, что боль – это непременная часть процесса, и я, ослепленный обожанием, поверил ему. 

– Но я знаю, что это неправда, – сказал я. – Я знаю, что совершенно не обязательно терпеть боль, иначе зачем вообще этим заниматься? 

– Притчард был не просто грубым человеком. Он был очаровательным и очень убедительным. Я жил ради редких моментов, когда он демонстрировал то, что мне казалось нежностью и заботой. Я был поглощен им – как сейчас поглощен тобой. 

– И теперь ты боишься, что я окажусь таким же негодяем. 

– Нет! – резко сказал он, беря мои руки в свои. – Не боюсь. После опыта с Притчардом я не один год никому не позволял до себя дотронуться. Но в конце концов я встретил доброго и достойного человека, который показал мне, как все должно быть на самом деле. 

– Одна мысль об этом вызывает у меня ревность, – сказал я и подумал, что теперь понимаю, за что он ненавидел Стинкера. – Но в то же время мне хотелось бы пожать ему руку.

– Боюсь, это невозможно. Он был убит у Альбера в первый день битвы на Сомме. 

Был ли это парень, у которого он служил денщиком, задумался я, или какой-нибудь более-чем-брат по оружию? Впрочем, это было не так уж важно.

– Но тебе ведь тогда было… сколько? Семнадцать? Восемнадцать? Так, получается, когда эта крыса-Притчард… ты ведь был совсем еще ребенком! 

– Это началось летом, когда мне исполнилось пятнадцать лет, и закончилось следующей зимой. Через месяц после его ареста я добровольцем отправился на фронт. 

– О господи. – Через что ему довелось пройти! А чем я занимался в этом возрасте? Прожигал жизнь, ни о чем не заботясь, вот чем. Ближе всего я подошел к войне, когда мы с Кэтсмитом подумали, что было бы забавно записаться на фронт, но сержант по вербовке, хоть и может иногда посмотреть сквозь пальцы на возраст призывников, определенно не пропустит на войну двенадцатилеток в итонских воротничках. 

– Прошу, только не надо жалеть меня, это было бы…

– Жалеть тебя? Никогда. Я думал, каким я сам был ничтожеством в том же возрасте, когда ты уже столько всего узнал о мире…

– В первую очередь меня очаровала именно твоя невинность. Сначала я хотел защитить ее во что бы то ни стало, а затем подумал, что если человек с таким сердцем, как у тебя, сможет думать обо мне хорошо – возможно, я не так уж сильно сломан. Капитан Баррингтон любил меня, я думаю, – или полюбил бы со временем, но сам я не позволял себе испытывать никаких эмоций, пока не встретил тебя – и не понял, что просто не могу с ними совладать. 

Я уже знал, что любовь Дживса – драгоценность, которая досталась мне благодаря счастливому случаю, но теперь я еще и видел, насколько эта драгоценность была невероятно редкой и изумительной. Он ревновал не потому, что был не уверен во мне – он был не уверен в себе, из-за незаживших старых ран и омрачавших его прошлое теней. Я как можно крепче его обнял. 

– Видишь? Я знаю все – и я все еще здесь. Я не думаю о тебе хуже. На самом деле, я еще лучше о тебе думаю – теперь, когда я знаю, через что тебе пришлось пройти. И я все еще совершенно безнадежно влюблен в тебя – и чертовски хочу совершать с тобой очень рискованные действия голышом. Все осталось по-прежнему – только теперь я немного лучше тебя понимаю. 

Он провел рукой по глазам. 

– Я тебя не заслуживаю.

– Я уверен, что ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего, но именно я – тот везунчик, в которого тебя угораздило влюбиться, уж не знаю, каким образом. – Я быстро поцеловал его – не только «да, губы все еще здесь», но «губы все еще твои». – Скажи мне одну последнюю вещь, и мы плотно закроем эту книгу – если только ты сам не захочешь когда-нибудь снова ее открыть. – Он кивнул, и я продолжил: – Именно эта история – причина того, что у нас наблюдается так… мало вариаций тех самых рискованных действий? Не то чтобы я возражал, что ты не особенно горишь желанием их разнообразить, но…

К счастью, он прервал мой поток, пока я не начал нести совсем уж откровенную чушь. 

– Я полагаю, ты имеешь в виду мое настойчивое желание быть с тобой лицом к лицу, а также то, что я не предлагаю тебе занять ведущую роль? 

И пусть менее получаса назад я выразился на эту же тему гораздо более откровенно, теперь я покраснел. 

– Да. 

– Должен признать, что это правда. В первом случае я боюсь причинить такую же боль, которая была причинена мне, а во втором, хоть я и знаю, что ты никогда не станешь действовать резко и грубо, я опасаюсь пробуждения неприятных воспоминаний.

– Как я уже сказал, главное – чтобы нам обоим нравилось…

– Но теперь, когда ты знаешь, что любая нежеланная реакция с моей стороны может быть вызвана исключительно моим прошлым, а отнюдь не твоими действиями, я надеюсь, что со временем, если ты запасешься терпением, эта преграда может быть преодолена. Я действительно очень этого хочу. 

Я был необычайно растроган, но еще и слегка возбужден. 

– В таком случае я приложу все усилия. Никогда не стал бы втягивать тебя во что-то против твоего желания, но есть у меня одна фантазия, которая включает в себя пианино, и которую ты никак не сможешь реализовать лицом ко мне. 

Он весьма соблазнительно прижался губами к моей шее, и я понял, что он считает мою идею вполне достойной – а самое главное, что темные тучи начали рассеиваться. 

– Как насчет того, чтобы принять ванну, а потом поужинать? – предложил я. – А потом, возможно, немного этого самого времени и терпения, а? 

Единственным ответом Дживса, так и не оторвавшегося от моей шеи, было «хммм».

– И так… тоже хорошо, – слабо проговорил я, позволяя Дживсу расположить меня в более удобную позицию для доступа его рук (и других частей тела). В итоге я весьма вольно раскинулся на диване, отбросив в сторону одеяло. 

Какое-то мгновение Дживс просто сидел и смотрел на меня.

– Ты изысканно красив, Бертрам, – на редкость прочувствованно сказал он. 

От такого комплимента я даже немножко смутился. Я легко могу назвать вустеровскую тушку гибкой и стройной, но честнее про нее было бы сказать, что она тощая и угловатая. Но, конечно, глаза смотрящего и все такое прочее. В конце концов мы все-таки добрались до ванны – и к тому времени она стала нам еще нужнее. 

Ужин тоже в итоге наступил и, по взаимному согласию, он был совсем простым. За супом и сэндвичами мы обсудили, что нам нужно будет скрыть от посторонних глаз, когда в квартиру заявятся Бинго и компания. 

– Если только что-то не осталось от памятных вещей мистера Пинкера…

Я не дал ему договорить:

– Все, что осталось, абсолютно безобидно, к тому же он забрал это с собой.

Я не хотел, чтобы мы в тот момент опять пустились в опасный путь по королевству ревности. Конечно, нам еще предстояло многое обсудить и разрешить, но, если мой план сработает, у нас будет более чем достаточно времени на то, чтобы увязать все нити в изящный узелок. А сейчас я чувствовал, что нам требовалось сменить тему. 

– Персонал Уфи подумает, что все это ужасно странно, как считаешь?

– Мистер Гейтс и миссис Кроуфорд более чем привычны к нестандартным ситуациям.

– Да уж наверняка, раз они работают на Уфи. У него однажды останавливалась какая-то восточная шишка, так в течение всего визита никому не разрешалось ходить по дому в обуви. Босые дворецкие, можешь себе представить. Тебя бы такое шокировало, Дживс. Подходишь, значит, к двери, а тебе: «Можно ваши туфли, сэр?» 

– Да, мистер Гейтс предоставил весьма занимательный отчет о визите этого джентльмена.

– Ах, да, эта ваша книга. Скажи, а у тебя ведь не было никаких неприятностей из-за того, что ты удалил страницы, посвященные Вустеру Б.?

– К сожалению, я счел разумным вернуть их обратно после нашего возвращения из Франции.

– А. Ну что ж, наверное, тот компромат, который там содержится, весьма бледно выглядит по сравнению с тем, что теперь может всплыть. 

 

– Именно об этом я и подумал. Мне придется время от времени записывать туда какие-нибудь невинные мелочи.

– Я бы и сам с удовольствием что-нибудь туда написал про себя, если это поможет нашей безопасности. 

Дживс издал легкий смешок – последнее время я все чаще слышал этот чудесный звук в его исполнении.

– Это будет исключительный случай.

– А что, ни один джентльмен никогда не оставлял записей на посвященных ему страницах?

– Я знаю только об одном таком случае. После смерти камердинера, который прослужил ему более пятидесяти лет, сэр Джеффри Смит попросил книгу, чтобы вписать в ней строку: «Прощай, дорогой друг» под последней записью. 

Реакция у меня была совершенно непроизвольная: горло сжалось, а в глазах защипало. 

– Послушай, ведь это… ты не думаешь, что они…? 

– Спекуляции подобного рода категорически у нас не одобряются, но сэр Джеффри никогда не был женат и умер шесть месяцев спустя – очевидно, от старости.

Или от разбитого сердца, подумал я. Именно по этой причине и я уйду из жизни – если, конечно, какие-нибудь там Споды или Чизрайты не доберутся до меня раньше. 

Наверное, Дживс заметил, как эта мысль промелькнула и обосновалась у меня в черепушке, потому что он протянул через стол руку и накрыл ею мою. 

– В нашем распоряжении еще полвека или даже больше, Берти, и каждая минута, которой я располагаю, принадлежит тебе.

– А все мои – тебе, конечно же. – Я печально тряхнул головой. – Я превращаюсь в чудовищного романтика. Если я вдруг начну разглагольствовать о звездах-ромашках и ангельских кроликах, не стесняйся – стукни меня как следует. – Любовная романтика напомнила мне о поэзии и, соответственно, о книжке, которую я так и не вручил – вместе с прилагающимся к ней pièce de résistance***. – Хочешь свой подарок сейчас, Дживс? 

– Не возражаю.

Я сбегал в прихожую и принес оттуда сверток. Дживс уже брал его в руки – и, конечно, догадался, что это книга, и все равно он выглядел весьма растроганным, когда обнаружил, что именно это за к., а также раскрыл страницу, отмеченную закладкой. 

– Надеюсь, я ничего не перепутал, – сказал я, засунув руки в карманы. – Продавец сказал, что Йейтс именно отсюда взял кусок про душу пилигрима. Ну, которую ты в письме упоминал. 

Дживс кивнул и поднял взгляд от страницы. 

– Ты получил совершенно верную информацию. Хотя я осмеливаюсь надеяться, что наша судьба будет счастливее, чем у мсье Ронсара с его Еленой. 

– А что, у них все плохо закончилось? Мне продавец об этом ничего не сказал. – Я нахмурился и потянулся было схватить книгу, но Дживс уже сидел на честерфилде и листал страницы. 

– У них все закончилось сожалением, – сказал он, жестом приглашая к нему присоединиться. 

– Ну, уж у нас-то никаких сожалений не будет.

– Вот это стихотворение, надеюсь, нам больше подходит. – Дживс, удерживая книгу на коленях, зачитал мне строки о полете, теплоте и идеале. Должен признаться, что из-за неидеального знания языка и звука голоса Дживса, который изрядно меня отвлекал, я понял не все – но то, что все-таки уловил, показалось мне очень даже подходящим. 

– Ну вот. Это больше похоже на правду, не так ли? – сказал я, а если и вздохнул при этом, то что из того? 

– Спасибо. Это изысканный подарок. – Дживс поцеловал меня с изрядной долей энтузиазма, но не того сорта, который перетекает во что-то более активное, нежели сидение рядышком и обмен нежными улыбками. 

– Это еще не все, – сказал я, как только мои губы оторвались от его губ. – Это был не просто конверт, чтобы заложить страницу. 

Дживс приподнял обе брови и с веселой усмешкой рассмотрел лежавшую в конверте карточку, всю исписанную его именем. Это была не обычная открытка, а специальная карточка, которую девицы носят на запястье, чтобы не забыть, с кем они танцуют. Именно эту вещь я попросил у Роджерса, когда выходил из «Трутней». 

Из внутреннего кармана я извлек последний подарок. Все еще не Япония, но у меня было предчувствие, что его все равно примут благосклонно. 

– Бринкли был обходным маневром, – признался я. – Ты вернешься в Париж и будешь танцевать со мной? – С надеждой я показал ему два билета. 

Дживс улыбнулся – одной из редких широких улыбок специально-для-Бертрама. 

– Всегда. 

И он одарил меня поцелуем – из тех, что определенно ведут к большему, чем просто держание за руки. 

КОНЕЦ

 

Amour rendit ma nature parfaite,  
Pure par luy mon essence s'est faite,  
Il me donna la vie et le pouvoir,

Il eschaufa tout mon sang de sa flame,  
Et m'agitant de son vol feit mouvoir  
Avecques luy mes pensers et mon ame.

[Очищенный, приблизясь к совершенству,   
Дремавший дух доступен стал блаженству,   
И он в любви живую силу пьет,

Он сладостным томится притяженьем,   
Душа моя, узнав любви полет,  
Наполнилась и жизнью и движеньем. Пер. В. Левика]

—Pierre de Ronsard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Стихотворение Йейтса When You Are Old всегда переводят обращенным к женщине, но в оригинале пол адресата неочевиден ) http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/172055  
> Вот один из переводов, в котором сохранилась душа пилигрима:   
> https://www.stihi.ru/2011/02/07/5045  
> ** Несколько вариантов перевода сонета Ронсара можно почитать вот здесь, например:  
> http://favorite-verses.livejournal.com/248933.html  
> ***Основное блюдо (фр.)
> 
> Карточку можно посмотреть в оригинальном тексте, в окончании восьмой главы: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4501839/chapters/10236453


End file.
